


Rising

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 97
Words: 118,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: Following the end of the mid-season finale, this focuses on the ongoing battle to stop Reign and Sam's battle to keep hold of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set after 3x09 'Reign' and just a small filler for what could happen.

"Mom?" Alex greeted before jumping up and hugging her.

"How is she?" Eliza asked tightly holding Alex whilst glancing at Kara who lay unmoving on the solar emitter bed with a tube coming out of her mouth.

"Stable. We just need her powers to kick in again, I hope." Alex said clinging to her mother. "I'm so glad you are here. But you shouldn't have come. It's not safe."

"All the more reason to be here." Eliza said pulling away and cupping Alex's face. "How are you?" Seeing the tears well up Eliza added. "She will be okay."

"I shouldn't have let her go." Alex said. "And then when I saw her lying there, broken...I thought she was dead. I hesitated...what if that-"

"Alex, you saved her and she will be okay." Eliza assured her. "But you need rest. When was the last time you slept or ate?"

"Awhile."

"Stay here, I'll be back." Eliza said releasing Alex and walking to Kara..

"Come back to us." Eliza whispered in her ear before leaving.

-00-

"Eliza?" Mon-El said surprised when he saw her in the corridor. "Is Kara-"

"No change." Eliza responded.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked looking defeated.

"I know you want to help Kara, but when she wakes up she needs to focus on recovering. You being around won't help."

"I never wanted to hurt her." He said sadly.

"I know that. And Kara knows that. She wanted you to be happy and have a new life. But it has only been seven months for her and everything is so raw for her." Eliza reminded him. "She was just starting her road to recovery when you showed up, married. She needs space."

"I'll give it to her." He promised.

"Thank you." Eliza replied as she started to walk away only to turn back to him and say. "Actually there is something you can help with."

"Anything."

-00-

"He found one." Eliza commened as she returned to the infirmary with food and drink for Alex and saw the couch, which Alex was sitting on.

"Yeah Mon-El said you asked him to bring one. I didn't ask where he got."

"I thought you'd be more comfortable on it. I never understood why rooms where people wait always have uncomfortable chairs." Eliza said sitting next to Alex and handing her the food. "Try to eat."

As Alex started picking at the food Eliza said, trying to offer comfort.

"She'll wake up soon."

"That's what scares me. The second she is able to fly she'll be out the nearest window trying to fight her again. Next time she could die."

"We won't let her do anything stupid." Eliza said drawing Alex in for another hug.

-00-

As Eliza held a sleeping Alex in her arms, she kept watching her youngest. Not used to seeing Kara so vulnerable she feared the worse. When she eventually heard a groan she assumed she had imagined it. But when there was another she shook Alex who immediately jumped up and rushed to her sister's side.

"Kara, take it easy." Alex said. "You're safe now."

When Kara tried to speak and realised there was a tube in her throat she started to flail and panic.

"Kara it's okay." Eliza soothed, taking one of her hands. "You're safe."

Calmed by the voice, Kara looked round and saw both Eliza and Alex standing over her.

"I'll take the tube out." Alex said, but I'll need your help. "We need to sit you up. Are you in pain? One blink for yes. Two for no."

When Kara blinked twice Alex commented. "Well you still suck at lying." With that she and Eliza helped raise Kara slight as Alex said. "When I pull the tube out I need you to cough...but not too hard. Okay?"

When Kara nodded Alex said. "On three. One, two, three."

As the tube was removed and Kara spluttered, Eliza stroked her hand before giving her some water. Once Alex was content that Kara was breathing okay she fiercely hugged her little sister.

"I was so scared." She said into Kara's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Kara said hugging Alex with one arm as her other arm continued to seek contact from Eliza. "But we have to stop her. I have to go."

"Absolutely not." Eliza said in her most stern mother tone.

"You don't understand she will destroy the world. I have to go." Kara argued.

"That would be stupid and damaging." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused as Alex pulled away and looked round at the former CEO.

"In case it escaped your attention the City, probably the country and then the world is under threat and the President believes her place is here trying to talk reason to the alien."

"There is no reasoning with her. I tried." Kara argued.

"Quite. But at the very very least she hopes she can buy time." Cat argued.

"I'm almost ready to go." Kara said resolutely.

"No you're not." Alex said.

"Yes I am. The city needs me." Kara argued.

"They want, no, they need you, to rise from this like a phoenix. To return to the battle lines and defeat the bringer of darkness and reclaim your place as this city's hero." Cat agreed.

"That's why I need to go." Kara argued.

"Kara you are not listening to me." Cat said. Taking advantage of the stunned silence that fell in the room while everyone realised she knew Supergirl's identity she went on. "They need you to be victorious, not a punchbag. When you defeated you cousin the city, the world, saw you as the Earth's champion, the final defence, the last hope against alien invasion and any other Armageddon event. If you can't beat this new threat no one can. When you return you will generate a wave of hope, but if you are used as a punchbag and beaten again that hope will be gone forever."

"I won't lose." Kara said resolutely earning an eye roll from Cat who then asked.

"Tell me have you eaten any spinach since the last battle?"

"No."

"Developed new powers?"

"No."

"So how will you beat her? You can't. Not yet. You need a plan and you need help. As Supergirl you may have got away with jumping in head first and hitting your way out of a situation, but as Kara you always used your brain. You are an exceptional woman, powers or not. To beat this threat you need to draw on the strength and intelligence you have as Kara Danvers."

"Kara Danvers is just a human. How can a human win this fight?" Kara asked looking lost and almost defeated.

"Despite your near invincibility, for over two years I could make you tremble with fear just from calling your name, and I am a mere human." Cat reminded her as there was a knock on the window. Nodding at the secret service agent she turned back to Kara and said. "Duty calls. While I help buy time you need to fully recover and come up with a decent plan." With that she left the room.

"She knows." Kara eventually said.

"That's a problem for another day." Alex said. "Right now we need you to recover and we need a plan. Cat was right it has to be a good plan and we all need to work on defeating her."

"Reign." Kara said.

"Huh?"

"Her name was Reign. She is here to wipe out sin."

"Let's hope she looks in the mirror then." Eliza said.

"We are going to beat her. Together." Alex promised Kara before hugging her once more. "But first, get some sleep, you'll need it. The second I think you are okay, you and me are having a long session in the sparring room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short one-shot, but inspiration took hold last night and a second chapter came to mind. I don't know if I will take it further than this but who knows. In terms of timings, the last chapter was set a day or so after the end of 3x09 and this one a few days after that.

"Kara, please could you stop pacing?" Eliza asked.

"I should be out there fighting Reign not hiding in my apartment."

"You're not hiding, you're recovering." Alex reminded her. "To beat Reign you need to be stronger and better than you have ever been. Which means you need to recover. Consider yourself lucky that I let you come back here. I should have kept you at the DEO."

"That would have endangered everyone there. If Reign finds out I am still alive she'll come after me. I'm not going to risk everyone at the DEO." Kara countered. "You two shouldn't even be here."

"Like we are leaving you alone." Alex said.

"Besides if you don't show yourself as Supergirl, Reign will never know." Eliza reminded her.

"I hate doing nothing while she destroys the city. She has killed over four hundred people so far." Kara complained.

"I know. But we will stop her." Alex assured her.

"But-"

"Do I need to get Cat to call you and give you another lecture?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Well then sit down and rest." Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Eliza said walking to the door.

"Hello?" Eliza greeted confused when she opened the door and saw a young girl on the other side.

"Hi, um, is...it doesn't matter. Sorry." She said backing away from the door.

"Ruby?" Alex asked as she approached the door. "What are you doing here? Is your mom here?"

"No. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."

"Why don't you come in?" Alex suggested before explaining to Eliza.

"Mom, this is Ruby. She's Sam's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Ruby." Eliza smiled, trying to figure out who Sam was, as the girl shyly entered the apartment.

"Hi Ruby." Kara smiled.

"Kara."

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened?" Alex suggested. Nodding Ruby sat on the couch as Alex sat next to her.

"I'm worried about her." Ruby finally said.

"Your mom?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah. She's been acting strangely for a few weeks but not like this."

"How do you mean?" Alex asked gently.

"I don't know how to explain it. Ever since the torpedo attack during the statue unveiling she's been different. More snappy. I thought it was just stress from her job, but then a few weeks ago she started having nightmares. One night I found her curled up in the bathroom. She said it was nothing to worry about. But then she started disappearing, she'd be gone for hours then all night. But she always arranged for Mrs Queller to look after me. But last night when I got home mom wasn't there and Mrs Queller wasn't there and I'm really worried. Especially with that monster out there and no Supergirl. What if-"

"Ruby, I'm sure your mom is fine." Kara said. "She's been working really hard recently. Why don't I go and see if I can find her?"

"Because you are not allowed out of the apartment." Alex reminded her.

"Are you sick?" Ruby asked concerned.

"No." Kara said as Eliza and Alex said.

"Yes."

"She'll be fine, but she needs to rest." Alex clarified.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." Ruby said.

"Ruby I'm fine and your mom is a really good friend and I want to help." Kara assured her. "I will call Lena and ask her to look."

As Kara walked off to make the call Alex noticed Ruby was gripping a necklace.

"Is that new?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said showing the necklace to Alex. "It was a present from mom,"

"Ruby is Supergirl's number one fan." Alex explained to her mother who immediately reconsigned the symbol.

"It's a beautiful necklace." Eliza smiled before asking. "Do you want a hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Ruby replied.

"I'll be right back." Eliza replied nodding to Alex as she went to the kitchen.

"You were there. I saw it on the news." Ruby said to Alex a minute later.

"Where?" Alex asked confused.

"With Supergirl. After she fell."

"Yeah." Alex said almost shuddering at the memory.

"Do you think Supergirl is okay?" Ruby asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Ruby replied.

"I know she is okay. She just needs a little time to regroup and then she'll be back saving this city."

"Really?"

"Really." Alex smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Making me feel better."

"Any time."

-00-

"Anything?" Eliza asked as Kara approached her.

"Lena hasn't heard from her but is checking out L-Corp. Winn is tracking her phone and credit cards." Kara said frowning.

"I'm sure you'll find her."

"I hope so." Kara said. "What if Reign has her?"

"Reign seems to be concentrating on gangs. I can't see your friend being a high priority."

"I should be out there looking."

"Let the others do that. Concentrate on getting better. Alex was right, the city needs you at full strength." Eliza said before handing Kara a couple of mugs of hot chocolate.

"Any news?" Ruby asked as Kara and Eliza approached.

"Not yet, but Lena is on the case, so is my friend Winn." Kara said handing Ruby a mug.

"What if she doesn't come back this time?"Ruby asked.

"Don't think like that. I promise you we'll do everything we can to find her." Alex said. "But until we do, we'll look after you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you've not tried my cooking." Alex smiled.

"The other trips your mom has been on, do you know where she has gone?" Kara asked.

"No...sometimes I'm not sure she knows." Ruby replied.

"How do you mean?"

"Like just before Christmas she went on a trip and said she was going to get answers and that something wonderful was going to happen. But when she got back she went straight to bed and only woke when she had a nightmare. And when I asked about the trip it was like she had no idea what I was talking about. What if she's sick?"

"Then we'll try to make her better." Alex said hugging Ruby, trying to offer comfort without making false promises.

"Did you leave a note for your mom, telling her where you were?" Eliza asked.

"No. I forgot." Ruby said looking guilty. "I was so worried and scared I just left."

"That's okay." Alex said. "I'll take you back to your house and stay with you."

"What about Kara? Shouldn't you be with her if she's sick?" Ruby asked.

"I'll look after her." Eliza assured her.

-00-

As Alex and Ruby sat watching movies they heard the front door open. With reflexes that would have made Supergirl proud, Ruby jumped up went to the hall.

"Mom! Where were you? I was so worried." Ruby said as she clung to her mother.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." Sam said hugging her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as the tears fell.

"I'm fine." Sam said, although she sounded unsure. As she looked up she saw Alex loitering.

"Hi." Alex greeted.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Sam asked confused.

"She's been looking after me." Ruby said finally loosening her hold on her mother.

"Thank you." Sam said before looking down at Ruby and asking. "Will you make me a cup of tea?"

"Sure. But you could have just asked me to go so you could speak to Alex." Ruby said as she went to the kitchen.

"Smart kid." Alex smiled.

"Too smart sometimes." Sam replied as she led Alex to the lounge. "What are you... how did you-"

"When you didn't come home last night or this morning Ruby got scared and came over to Kara's place."

"Where's Mrs Queller?"

"I don't know. Ruby said she didn't turn up."

"I didn't arrange a sitter? I left Ruby alone? I am such a terrible mother." Sam said running a hand through her hair.

"You're a great mother." Alex assured her as she sat down. "But something is happening. Where were you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how long I've been gone. All I know is I woke up in the desert."

"The desert?"

"Yes. I was just lying there, middle of no where. I have no idea how I got there."

"Ruby said you've been forgetting things."

"I've just been so tired." Sam said. "I thought it was just work, but I don't know."

"I think you need to see some one." Alex said. "You're right it could just be stress, but it could be more serious. You need to get some tests done."

"I will. And thank you for looking after Ruby."

"Of course." Alex smiled. "Regardless of what those tests show if you ever need help just call me okay?"

"Thank you." Sam smiled as Ruby came back into the lounge.

"Here you go." She said handing her mother the cup.

"Thank you."

"I'd better get going." Alex said standing.

"Thank you." Ruby said hugging her.

"Anytime. Call if you need anything." Alex replied returning the hug. "And look after your mom okay?"

"I will." Ruby agreed before watching Alex leave. Once they were alone Sam held out her arms to Ruby.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Sam said pulling Ruby onto her lap.

"I know." Ruby said hugging her.

"I shouldn't have disappeared especially after what happened to Supergirl."

"Supergirl is okay. Alex told me." Ruby smiled, too busy hugging her mother to notice the darkened expression that crossed Sam's face.

**-The End?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given in and am turning it into a longer story. But I won't be able to update daily. Thanks to SpencerFan for the prompt regarding Superman in this chapter.

"How's your sister?" J'onn asked as Alex approached him.

"Bored, frustrated, scared. She won't stay hidden for long. Any news on Reign?"

"No she has disappeared, for now anyway." J'onn replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Any idea why?"

"It could be Kara managed to inflict more damage on her than we thought and that combined with her recent activities have taken its toll. Or it could be she has something else she is focusing on."

"While we figure it out I have sent a formula for synthetic Kryptonite to the lab. Hopefully they can make it. There is no guarantee it will work, it probably won't be as potent as real Kryptonite, but it may be the only weapon we have." Alex said.

"Kryptonite? That's your answer?" Superman asked from behind.

"Clark." Alex said turning.

"I can't believe you of all people are making Kryptonite." He said angrily.

"Reign is Kryptonian and powerful. And our only defence against her you took away." J'onn said.

"To protect Kara." Superman reminded them.

"Well that protection nearly caused her to die. If we had had access to Kryptonite we could have stopped Reign before she nearly killed Kara." Alex said, her lack of sleep and concern for Kara causing her anger to rise.

"There will be another way to stop Reign. One that doesn't threaten Kara." Superman argued.

"And then you'll take that solution away well?" Alex asked. "Just in case we turn on you. You trusted us when you abandoned her with us." Alex pointed out. "So what's changed? Do you really think I would hurt Kara?"

"No."

"Good. Because while you should have had her back I did have her back. Perhaps if you had been a bigger part of her life you would have trusted her judgement. Kara was happy for us to have Kryptonite for events like this. It also allowed me to train her better. But thanks to you and your paranoia the one thing that could stop Reign is no longer available."

"Alex-" Superman started.

"Don't." Alex replied as she stormed off.

"She's upset." J'onn said as the rest of the control room pretended not to watch.

"I got that." Superman replied. "But she had a point. I need to get over to the Fortress and see if there is anything there we can use, I'll see you later."

-00-

"Agent Danvers."

"Madam President." Alex said spinning round.

"You do realise that to fight this threat we will probably need the services of Superman? And whilst establishing the proper chains of command is important, I sense that was not what you were doing."

"You heard?"

"I think everyone heard. Anyone who didn't, will have heard the embellished story by now. You have guts Agent Danvers. I like that about you. But don't waste your energy fighting the wrong battles. Superman is not the enemy."

"I know."

"Good." The President smiled. "As Reign is uninterested in opening a dialogue, I am being moved to a more secure location. I trust that when I next visit the city, we won't be fighting two Kryptonians?"

"I'll talk to him when he gets back." Alex said.

"Good. Goodbye Agent Danvers." As the President walked off Alex's phone buzzed. As she read the message she frowned before leaving.

-00-

"Ruby?" Alex called entering the house.

"Alex? You came." She said as she hugged her.

"Of course I did. Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm scared. She just left without saying anything." Ruby explained, clearly upset.

"We'll find her." Alex said. "Lena is coming over and she's going to take you to Kara's and I'll look for your mom."

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked.

"With Reign out there you'd be safer at Kara's. And Kara is already making mom bake you chocolate pecan pie." Alex replied as the door opened. Hearing it open Ruby's head whipped round optimistically only to be disappointed.

"Sorry, it's just me." Lena greeted.

"Lena." Ruby said letting go of Alex but not moving too far away.

"I'm sure your mom is okay." Lena said. "And if she isn't, Alex has a knack of saving people, including me."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely." Lena smiled. "Do you want to take anything with you to Kara's?"

"No."

"Okay then, let's go."

"Before you go." Alex said removing an object from her pocket. "I want you to take this with you, keep it hidden. If you need me, just press the button okay?"

"Okay." Ruby agreed.

-00-

"Hey Lena, Ruby." Kara greeted as she opened her door.

"Kara. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine." Kara assured her.

"Ruby, do you mind helping me in the kitchen?" Eliza asked.

"Sure." Ruby said following Eliza as Lena and Kara went to the far side of the apartment.

"I assume you've not heard anything?" Lena guessed.

"Nothing. According to Winn she doesn't have her phone with her. He's trying to work out where she went on previous occasions but so far nothing. I'm worried. Especially with Reign out there and no one protecting the city."

"So am I. But I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"I know." Kara said.

"The only problem is right now I don't know how I can help." Lena said.

"Neither do I and it sucks." Kara replied.

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked Winn over the phone.

"Nada. It is like she drops off the face of the planet. The only thing I did discover was she visited her foster mother a few weeks ago. Based on her emails, GPS tracking and phone calls, that was kinda rare. I was going to get James to follow up on it."

"Good. Let me know if you find anything that may lead us to her."

"Will do." Winn said spinning round on his chair. "I have to go Papa Bear has sprung me."

"Agent Schott." J'onn said.

"Director." Winn said.

"Was that Alex?"

"It was."

"Has she found anything?"

"No."

"And you?"

"No. It is like she has disappeared. But I will crack this."

"And by 'she' you mean?" J'onn probed.

"Sam, Kara's friend. She was at Kara's party."

"I know that." J'onn said before asking him. "You do remember we are trying to find an alien capable of beating Supergirl?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be focused on finding that alien?"

"I am. I have set up several scans but they'll take awhile to run." He said as a flying humanoid crashed through the window before landing in the control room.

"Where is she?" Reign asked as Winn took cover.

"How is it that all the bad guys seem to know where our secret base is?" Winn asked Vasquez as they hid behind a workstation.

"You're in charge of I.T. security." Vasquez reminded him.

"Where is she?" Reign repeated.

"Who?" J'onn asked standing resolutely.

"The fallen fake god. Hand her over and I will return to dispensing justice against the sinners of this world."

"Supergirl isn't here. You killed her." J'onn lied.

"She lives." Reign said walking towards J'onn. "Give her to me."

"If she were here she'd be under my protection and I would not hand her over. I don't know what values you stand for but here loyalty and trust mean a great deal." J'onn said calmly.

"Yet you hide your true form." Reign countered before punching J'onn sending him crashing into a wall, which crumbled round him. She then turned and walked out of the control room. As she walked the DEO guards woke up and opened fire on her, but all the bullets bounced off. Those that crossed her path were punched out of the way whilst she searched the DEO.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked jumping up and hugging her sister as she walked through the door.

"I'm fine." Alex said confused about how Kara already knew about the attack on the DEO.

"The news channels have just run a story about a FBI building being attacked." Eliza explained.

"Kara wanted to go straight over for the story, but we persuaded her to stay here." Lena added.

"The danger is gone. But I wasn't even there." Alex said sounding guilty.

"J'onn?" Kara asked.

"A bit dazed, but he'll be fine." Alex assured her.

"Winn?" Kara questioned.

"Freaked out, but okay."

"Everyone else?"

"Just minor injuries."

"Then why did she go there?" Kara asked.

"She was looking for Supergirl. She took out J'onn then tore the place to pieces looking for her. When she was happy she wasn't there she left." Alex said.

"How does she know Supergirl is alive?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. It's on the ever growing list of questions." Alex said. "Along with how she knew she was connected to that building."

"Have you warned Supergirl?" Ruby asked. "She could go after her somewhere else."

"I've warned her and she is too clever to go charging after Reign." Alex answered giving Kara a look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't there." Alex repeated. "How are things here?"

"Good, but Ruby is getting a little tired. I was thinking of taking her back home, where she can get some sleep." Lena said. "I'll stay with her."

"Can you come to?" Ruby asked Alex.

"I'll make sure it's safe, but then I need to get back to work." Alex said.

"But it's not safe, she attacked your office." Ruby said.

"If we don't stop Reign nowhere will be safe." Alex said. "Besides it will be easier to find your mom from work."

"Okay."

-00-

"I know what you are thinking." Eliza said after they had left. "And handing yourself over won't do any good."

"People got hurt because of me."

"They got hurt because of Reign. Besides protecting the city from aliens is technically their job." Eliza reminded her. "And you are still hurt. You can try to cover it but I can see you are still in pain."

"Everyone is out doing something and I'm just here doing nothing."

"You are recovering." Eliza reminded her as she hugged her.

"I still feel useless." Kara complained.

"You're not useless." Eliza assured her.

-00-

As Alex, Lena and Ruby walked down the darkened road towards the house, Reign landed in front of them. Alex immediately used her body as a shield between Reign and Ruby. However, having seen Ruby, Reign backed away, almost stumbling, before flying off.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked turning to Ruby who nodded before asking.

"Why did she land then fly off?"

"I don't know." Alex said before throwing a suspicious look at Lena.

"For once I have no connection. At least not one that I know of." Lena defended. "Although I'll happily take the not being attacked option."

"Let's get you inside." Alex said taking Ruby's hand and leading her to the house.

"What if she comes back?" Ruby asked.

"We'll keep you safe." Alex said. "Besides Reign attacks those she thinks are guilty of sin."

"Then why did she hurt Supergirl?"

"Because Supergirl told her to stop and refused to let her keep hurting people." Alex explained as they reached the front door.

"So do you think Reign let us go because we are innocent?"

"That seems unlikely. No one sees a Luthor and think they are innocent." Lena pointed out as they walked into the lounge, before adding. "Sorry, probably not a helpful comment."

"Probably." Alex agreed. "You two stay here. I'm going to check the rest of the house."

-00-

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"It's just us. Sorry." Alex replied as came and sat down next to her. Before Ruby could say anything else the front door opened.

"Mom!" Ruby cried in relief when her mother entered the lounge. "Where were you?"

"Working." Sam said, although it sounded more like a question.

"But you just left without saying anything." Ruby cried.

"I'm sorry." Sam frowned looking upset and confused. "Where's Mrs Queller?"

"She's not here." Ruby said.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused.

"You didn't ask her to." Ruby said.

"I didn't?" Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"I think so, just a little rushed and apparently losing my mind."

"Where were you?" Ruby asked.

"I told you, working." Sam said. Although the doubt in her voice was obvious.

"But you weren't at the office. Alex looked there." Ruby pressed.

"The FBI was searching for me?" Sam asked looking horrified that she had caused so much trouble.

"No. Just me." Alex said.

"Thank you. But there was no need."

"Yes there was. You were missing." Ruby said.

"Rubes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left in such a hurry."

"I was so scared and then Reign showed up-"

"Reign?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the alien who is destroying the city." Ruby said.

"Okay, you really are working too hard." Lena said concerned her friend was oblivious to the latest threat.

"Thank you, both of you, for looking after Ruby." Sam said changing the subject.

"Of course." Lena smiled.

"I know you are both busy. I'm sorry -"

"Sam it is fine." Lena interrupted. "Right now we are more concerned about you."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Well tonight there will be no work." Lena said. "I'm taking care of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying here."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." Lena pressed.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone tonight." Alex added.

"So it's decided. I'll stay here." Lena replied. "It's the least I can do."

"I need to go. I have to get back to work." Alex said.

"What if Reign comes after you?" Ruby asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Alex assured her trying to sound optimistic.

"Because Supergirl will protect you?" Ruby asked.

"She always does." Alex smiled. "I'll see you later." She added before heading to the door.

"Alex." Lena called.

"Yeah." Alex said looking back.

"Be careful out there."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you okay?" J'onn asked as Alex jogged into what remained of the control room.

"I'm fine." Alex said, looking round at the damage. "Like I said she just flew off." When she noticed the J'onn size hole in the wall she asked. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. I heal quickly." J'onn said before asking. "Any idea why she just took off?"

"No. She didn't even speak to us."

"Maybe you don't count as a sinner." Winn said. "Although if that is the case she has clearly never seen you in the bar." The comment earning a glare from Alex who then said.

"As Lena pointed out no one sees a Luthor as innocent."

"Maybe she doesn't want to commit acts of violence in front of an innocent child." J'onn suggested.

"Didn't stop her the other day." Alex said bitterly before asking. "How is the synthetic Kryptonite coming on?"

"The lab was destroyed by Reign and it will take awhile before we can make any. All the chemicals we needed were here and they were made unusable in the attack. The Beta base has the lab, which with a bit of work could make it if they had the material, which they don't. It will take a week before it has everything it needs." J'onn said.

"There is another option. An option you really won't like." Winn said.

"Lena?" Alex guessed.

"L-Corp has the correct lab equipment and the right chemicals in their inventory." Winn explained.

"And a connection with Lex and Lilian Luthor." J'onn reminded him.

"Technically we could bypass Lena and just take what we need or ask Sam." Winn pointed out.

"Sam has enough on her mind. Even if we did bypass Lena she's clever, she'd figure out what we were up to and could reverse engineer it." Alex said before saying. "I'll talk to Kara. Seeing as she has the most to lose, we'll do what she wants."

-00-

"Hey Sweetie." Eliza said hugging Alex as she entered the apartment.

"Mom. You're up? Is Kara still awake?"

"I'm right here." Kara said. "How's Sam?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She said she was working, but it was almost like she just said that because it is where she thought she should have been. Lena is going to get her to see a doctor tomorrow, well today. I can't believe how late it is." She added looking at her watch and realising it was already seven in the morning.

"What about Reign?" Kara asked.

"We are still working on how to find her and how to stop her. Both tasks are much more difficult since the DEO was hit." Alex explained, skipping over the encounter she had had with Reign the night before, before saying. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what?"

"Since Clark took all the Kryptonite we don't have a weapon we can use. So I started to work on a synthetic version, which we were making at the DEO. Only Reign attacked and destroyed the lab."

"Does Kal know you were making Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"Yeah."

"How did that go down?"

"I think I won the battle. But the point is we can't make it at the DEO any more."

"So we are still without a weapon?" Kara asked frustrated.

"Yes. But there is an option. L-Corp has the equipment and materials needed. We could just march in and take control or we could ask Lena. But if you are wrong about Lena, we will be arming her and Cadmus with Kryptonite, endangering both you and your cousin." Alex pointed out.

"I'm not wrong about Lena." Kara said resolutely. "And if she can help I know she'd want to. We should ask her. Right now Kryptonite is our only option."

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Or I could talk to her, while you get some rest." Kara offered. "You look awful. When id you actually sleep last?"

"Nice try, you're not leaving the apartment." Alex said. "I'll go see her. Besides if she sets this up some one needs to stay with Sam and Ruby."

-00-

"That was quick." Lena said as Alex entered the house.

"What was?" Alex asked.

"I have only just sent the text." Lena said causing Alex to pull out her phone. As she read the message she looked at Lena and said.

"I thought you were watching her."

"I was. She was right here sleeping. Then she got up almost like a trance and walked out."

"You didn't try to stop her?"

"Of course I did. But she was completely unresponsive. When I physically tried to stop her pushed me out of the way and I fell, by the time I had got back up she had disappeared."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked her tone softening.

"I'll be fine."

"Does Ruby know?"

"No. She's asleep. They both had a late night, they were up for a long time talking." Lena said before asking. "If you are not here about the text why are you here?"

"I, we need your help. With Reign."

"I'm intrigued. How can I help?"

"Reign is Kryptonian." Alex stated.

"So you want to know if I have any of Lex's old toys lying about?" Lena asked, slight bitterness in her voice.

"Um no." Alex said before seeing the benefit of that option and asking. "Wait do you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, well what I want, what we want, is for you to use your resources at L-Corp to make synthetic Kryptonite."

"I'm not my brother. I wouldn't know how." Lena said.

"We'd give you the details." Alex said.

"You would?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Alex said.

"Yesterday you thought I was working with Reign."

"I won't lie to you. I don't fully trust you, but Kara does. Supergirl does. And that is good enough for me."

"Won't this endanger Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"She's already in danger. So will you help us?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll have Winn meet you at L-Corp with the specifics."

"She's gone again, hasn't she?" Ruby said entering the lounge.

"I'm sorry." Lena replied.

"We are going to figure this out." Alex assured her.

"While we do, do you want to help Supergirl?" Lena asked.

"Really? How?" Ruby questioned, eyes wide.

"Alex has given me a top secret mission so I can't say too much. But I am going to go to L-Corp to do it. Do you want to help?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Go get dressed." Lena smiled. As Ruby ran off Lena turned to Alex. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"If Reign finds out L-Corp will be a target." Alex pointed out.

"Your workplace is no safer." Lena said. "Right now, nowhere is safe."

"Okay, but if anything happens call me. I'll be over as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

"Winn." Alex called.

"Yeah." He said crawling out from under a workstation holding a screwdriver.

"I need you to get over to L-Corp with the formula for Lena. She'll meet you there."

"We're really doing that?" Winn asked surprised.

"It was your idea." Alex pointed out.

"Didn't think you'd go for it though. I'll just grab my tablet."

"Winn, you are responsible for making sure the formula does not fall into the wrong hands." Alex warned.

"Okay." Winn replied not appreciating the extra responsibility.

"I want to work on a couple of things here then I'll be over."

"Okay." Winn said before asking. "Are you okay? I mean apart from a crazy Kryptonian being out there. You look more brooding than normal."

"I'm fine. I just feel like I am missing something." Alex said before asking. "Where's J'onn?"

"He's gone to get some rest. The encounter with Reign really took it out of him. He did say when you got here I was to tell you rest as well."

"Okay, you've told me. Get going." Alex said.

-00-

As Alex sat in the hologram room trying to repair the damage to Alura's construct the DEO alarm sounded.

"Now what?" She asked as she left the room.

"Ma'am you need to go now." Vasquez said running towards her.

"What? Why?"

"Reign is back and she is looking for you."

"Why?"

"No idea."

"Are you sure it is me she is after?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Alex said confusing Vasquez. "I'll go to the red lamp room. Make sure they are activated."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said whilst looking at Alex like she was insane.

"Once Reign is in there have a strike team arrive. Without her powers we can take her out."

"Yes ma'am." Vasquez said before returning to the control room.

As Alex ran down the corridors she started to feel optimistic about the encounter she was about to have. But that optimism was quickly displaced when Reign crashed through a wall and appeared before her. Before she could say anything she was slammed into a wall with Reign's hand round her throat.

"Where is Supergirl?" Reign asked.

"Thought you killed her." Alex gasped, trying and failing to free herself.

"Where is she?" Reign demanded.

"Gone." Alex said starting to black out. Having a change of heart Reign released her grip on Alex's throat. As Alex sagged to the ground gasping for air Reign kicked her hard enough to force Alex to roll onto her back. "You will give me Supergirl."

"Never." Alex said through gritted teeth as she staggered to her feet.

"If you won't tell me, I will use you." Reign said before punching Alex hard enough to knock her unconscious. Leaning down she grabbed the front of Alex's shirt and dragged her through the DEO. As she approached the control room Mon-El stepped out in front of her.

"Leave her alone." He demanded.

"Out of my way." Reign demanded as she used her heat vision. Heat vision, which Mon-El avoided through using his super speed.

"You are not human."

"No. Daxamite." He said causing Reign to release her grip on Alex.

"Your kind deserved to be destroyed." She said throwing a punch at him. A punch he blocked before throwing one of his own.

"You are no match for me." Reign said catching his hand in hers and twisting his arm round. As he gasped in pain Reign added "Tell Supergirl if she wants Alex Danvers back she is to meet me where I leave my mark." With that, she punched Mon-El, knocking him unconscious. Content the threat was gone she picked Alex's limp body up and flew out of the DEO.

-00-

"What happened?" J'onn demanded as he entered the infirmary.

"Reign came and took Alex." Mon-El said as Imra sat by his side. "I tried to stop her, but she was too strong. She wants Kara, well Supergirl, to go to where she leaves her mark."

"Does Kara know?" J'onn asked.

"No. We thought that would end up with her getting killed." Mon-El explained.

"Was Alex alive?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah, but she wasn't moving." Mon-El said before adding, his worry obvious. "Reign is really strong. I don't think Kara can beat her alone."

"She'll have help." J'onn assured him.

"We are forbidden from helping." Imra said. "In case we corrupt the timeline."

"I understand." J'onn nodded.

"But we are also forbidden from letting any technology from the future get out in the past." She added. "If Reign is the threat you believe her to be, then she could get hold of the technology and destroy the future."

"So we have to help to stop her." Mon-El said.

"Thank you." J'onn said leaving.

"Thank you." Mon-El said kissing his wife when they were alone.

"Of course." She smiled. "But we can't use any weapons from the future." Imra warned.

"I know." Mon-El agreed before adding. "You don't have to join this fight."

"Yes I do. I will always be by your side." Imra added.

-00-

"It is nearly done." Lena said to Winn.

"Good. How's Ruby?"

"Putting on a brave face." Lena replied. "On the bright side having a homicidal alien on the loose is a good distraction from the fact her mother is missing." She said as Winn's phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said.

"What's up?" He answered informally before tensing as he heard the answer. "When?...why?...was she alive?...anyone else...no not yet...about an hour...have you told Kara?...okay." He said before ending the call.

"Problem?" Lena asked.

"Reign attacked the DEO again."

"Why?"

"Alex. She took Alex." Winn explained.

"Why would she want Alex?"

"To force Supergirl to go to her." Winn said. "Which she will." He then paused and looked like he was mentally debating something before saying. "Look, I wasn't going to say anything, but now Alex has gone Supergirl is going to go after Reign even though she is not fully recovered."

"I assume there will be no stopping her?" Lena guessed.

"That's an understatement. If she goes weakened, chances are she'll die."

"But she'll, well the rest of you will have Kryptonite to use."

"I know, but that will weaken Supergirl as well." Winn said.

"Didn't you make her and her cousin a special suit to help with that when my mother made Metallo?" Lena asked.

"I did, but it was kinda flaky. I'm pretty sure Reign will take it out."

"So what can we do?"

"Well I do have an idea of how we could help give Supergirl an advantage."

"Then let's do it."

"Um, it's not without risks though. It may not work and could actually kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

"J'onn?" Eliza greeted. "What are you doing here?" But when she took in his expression she jumped to conclusions. "Alex?" She asked grabbing hold of the table to support her.

"She's alive." J'onn said. "But Reign has her." He added. Seeing Kara start to move he said. "Kara, you going there is what Reign wants."

"I am not going to hide here while Alex is in trouble." Kara said.

"If you go she'll kill you." Eliza warned.

"If I don't, she'll kill Alex."

"If you die saving her, it will kill Alex." Eliza countered.

"I'm not doing nothing." Kara said.

"We're not asking you to. But we go in together with a plan." J'onn said calmly. "Your cousin is on his way back and Mon-El and Imra have volunteered. Together we have a chance. In less than an hour the Kryptonite will be ready. Just wait until then. If you go in and get killed Alex is dead anyway."

"Fine." Kara reluctantly conceded. Before asking. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there. According to Vasquez, Reign came in specifically looking for Alex."

"Then she knows who I am." Kara said turning to Eliza. "You have to go. It's not safe for you."

"If you are right, no where is safe. I'm not going anywhere." Eliza said. "Not when both you and Alex have a death wish."

"We have a tertiary base of operations." J'onn said.

"We do?" Kara asked surprised.

"We built it after the Daxamite attack. Around the time you stopped turning up for status meetings." J'onn explained to Kara before looking at Eliza. "We hope Reign doesn't know about it. As soon as I have Alex I will take her there. You are welcome to wait there." J'onn said handing Eliza a card with the address on. "They are expecting you."

"Thank you." Eliza said.

"Kara, come to the DEO with me so we can go through the plans. Go as Kara so we don't draw attention."

"Okay." Kara said walking out of the front door.

"J'onn, bring them back. Please." Eliza pleaded.

"I'll do everything I can." J'onn said.

-00-

"Did you make the Kryptonite?" Kara asked when she saw Winn and Lena in the DEO lab.

"We did and the DE...I mean FBI agents are arming themselves as we speak." Winn replied.

"You do know I know you work for a clandestine organisation known as the DEO?" Lena asked amused.

"Pretty sure you shouldn't." Winn said.

"The logo is on the floors and the walls." Lena pointed out.

Not sure how to respond Winn turned back to Supergirl who asked.

"Where's Ruby?"

"We didn't want her to find out about Alex, or to lie to her." Lena said, surprised that Supergirl was concerned about the girl. "So we actually arranged for Mrs Queller to babysit. As soon as you have Alex back I'll go and take over."

"Good. She has enough to worry about." Supergirl said.

"We also made something else." Winn said.

"I don't recommend you use it though." Lena warned.

"Why?" Supergirl asked confused.

"It could kill you." Lena said before Winn explained.

"It has never been tested on you, but if it works it should enhance your powers."

"But only temporarily." Lena warned. "And that is assuming it doesn't rip you to pieces first."

"Right now Reign out powers me. Even with help I'm not sure we can beat her so I'll take anything you have."

"You should probably read this first." Winn said handing her is tablet.

"Is this?" Kara asked paling slightly.

"Yes." Winn agreed.

"Do it." Kara said pushing down her own fears.

"You sure?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Winn said. "I'll prepare it. I just need two minutes."

"J'onn is expecting me in one." Kara pointed out. "And I assume he doesn't know about this."

"No one knows." Lena said.

"And to keep it that way, one minute it is." Winn said working faster before finally turning to Supergirl.

"You ready?" Winn asked.

"Yes."

"There is a chance this won't work or it could kill you." Lena reminded her.

"I know. But this is Alex's best chance."

"Okay." Winn said injecting something into Kara. "How do you feel?"

"Stronger. Any idea how it long it will last?"

"No."

"Then I'll be quick." She said leaving the room.

-00-

"Remember the plan?" J'onn asked as Kara walked up to the group.

"I'll stop Reign, you save Alex." Kara said simply before adding. "When Alex is out of there Kal and I back away and let the Agents unleash the Kryptonite."

"Kara, whatever happens you need to stay calm and focused." J'onn reminded her noticing she seemed agitated.

"I know."

"Good, because Vasquez has just seen Reign's mark." J'onn said.

"Where?" Supergirl asked looking at the screen. As soon as she saw the position she flew off.

"Is Kara okay?" Superman asked. "She seemed really pumped up."

"Let's hope it is from frustration and worry." J'onn replied. "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Mon-El said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave her alone." Supergirl said as she landed in front of Reign trying to ignore the nausea of seeing Alex bruised, bloodied and barely conscious.

"I think it would be a better lesson for you to see her die, so that you can realise just how powerless you are." Reign said. "If you can't save one human from deliverance how can you save the rest of the planet?"

"You claim to fight for justice, yet you involve an innocent in your fight against me."

"Such arrogance. My fight is not with you. It is with sin. I bring justice, yet you stand in my way, so you will fall. This one," she said kicking Alex, "Is guilty. She is human." Reign said simply as she effortlessly lifted Alex by her shirt and threw her off the building. As she looked back at Supergirl she expected the distracted hero to be flying after the Agent. What she wasn't expecting was Supergirl to be flying straight towards her. So unexpected was the move Supergirl managed to land a punch, which sent Reign crashing backwards.

"Alex? Can you hear me?" J'onn asked as he caught Alex mid-air. Getting nothing more than a groan in response he quickly flew her the DEO.

-00-

Trusting J'onn to have Alex, Supergirl walked over to Reign who got to her feet.

"You have increased your strength." Reign said confused as she straightened her stance.

"Maybe I just went easy on you last time." Supergirl said practically jumping up and down on the spot like a boxer.

"You are still no match for me." Reign said.

"Maybe. But unlike you I don't fight alone." Supergirl said as Superman landed next to Kara, putting down Mon-El and Imra as he did so.

"The other Kryptonian." Reign commented. "The one who was beaten by Supergirl, who was beaten by me. I will destroy both of you so this world understands there is no escape from salvation." She said before looking at Mon-El. "And the heathen from Daxam. I will use you as an example."

"Should I be insulted that she is ignoring me?" Imra asked Mon-El.

"Don't take it personally." Mon-El smiled. "She just doesn't know you."

"You can't beat all of us." Kara commented.

"In fact." Mon-El said having got the signal from the DEO. "I doubt you can beat the pair of us." He said pointing at Imra before looking at the two Supers. "Do you mind?"

"Sure." They said flying off.

Angered Reign started to take off only to be hit by several DEO bullets causing her to sag to the ground. Confused she pulled one of the bullets out of her torso and looked at it.

"Shouldn't she be suffering a little more?" Mon-El asked over his radio.

"Maybe we made it wrong." Winn suggested.

"How many bullets did you make?" Mon-El asked as Reign kept removing the bullets.

"We could only make ten and they have all been fired." Winn explained.

"Looks like we are back in play." Kara said to Kal before flying straight towards Reign. She flew so fast she didn't have time to retreat when she felt her energy drain.

"You are weaker in every way." Reign said as she she picked the bullets up and walked towards Supergirl who was kneeling on the ground, her energy gone. Using her heat vision Reign fused the bullets together, frowning when her heat vision was weaker than it had been. Shaking off the confusion she placed the melted ball on Kara's chest causing Supergirl to sag further.

"Leave her alone." Mon-El said tackling Reign to the ground, knocking the melded ball of lead and Kryptonite out of her grasp.

Sensing an opportunity Imra focused on the ball and used her telekinesis to move the ball out of the way back to the DEO agents on the other rooftop. As she did so Reign unleashed several punches on Mon-El landing them with such force that he couldn't fight back. He was saved though by Superman landing by Reign and kicking her off the Daxamite.

"I will kill you all." Reign said turning her attention to Superman.

As Reign punched him, he was not expecting the punch to carry so much force and stumbled backwards.

"Your contact with humans has corrupted you." Reign said picking up a pole and swinging it at Superman like a baseball bat. When it made contact he cried in pain before kneeling on the ground. "You are so weak. You have betrayed your origins." She added swinging again.

"Leave him alone." Kara said swinging a punch towards Reign. Although her fist made contact it barely affected their assailant.

"You grow weak." Reign commented feeling how weak Kara's punch was. Not giving her a chance to answer Reign punched Kara hard enough to knock her down. Once down Reign sat on Kara and pounded her mercilessly. Knowing Kara did not have long left Imra focused her mind on Reign distracting her from Kara. Only the second Reign felt something strange in her head she looked round and saw Imra. Almost snarling Reign picked up a pole and threw it like a javelin at Imra who managed to use telekinesis to stop it mid-flight.

"Stop this." Reign said aiming her heat vision at a structure above Imra which collapsed on top of her. Focusing all her effort Imra stopped the debris from crushing her, whilst leaving her completely defenceless. Smiling Reign got off Kara and walked towards the helpess Imra.

Just as Reign was about to use her heat vision on Imra, Kara stumbled onto her knee and used her weakened heat vision on Reign.

As Reign turned back to Kara, Superman joined in, using his own heat vision. The combined attack this time effecting Reign who jumped for cover.

Knowing it was now or never Supergirl stumbled to her feet and picked up the pole which she dragged towards Reign. Waiting for her cousin to distract Reign with his heat vision once more Kara raised the pole and put her anger into the blow. When it made contact with Reign, Kara heard a satisfying grunt from her opponent who staggered backwards.

Just as she was about to launch her own attack Reign felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Superman who punched her towards Kara who once again swung with the pole. The blow once again sending her back to Superman who punched her once more.

Knowing she was in a bad position Reign started to take off only for J'onn to return and tackle her to the ground.

"Loyalty will be your weakness." Reign said suddenly using her heat vision on another part of the structure by Imra. This time as the debris fell she did not have the strength to hold it off.

"Imra!" Mon-El cried, scrambling over to his buried wife as the others turned and watched. Knowing the others were distracted Reign flew off.

"Kara?" Kal asked as he stumbled towards his cousin.

"I'm okay. You?" She asked hurrying to the pile of rocks Mon-El was working hard to move.

"I'll live." Superman said before he, J'onn and Kara joined Mon-El in freeing Imra.

"She's alive." Superman said feeling for a pulse.

"I'll take her back to the DEO." J'onn said lifting Imra in his arms before flying off.

"I'll take you." Kara said to Mon-El. Seeing how weak his cousin was Clark said.

"I've got him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick google on Imra suggested she may be a telepath so that is what I have assumed.

"Kara?" Alex asked opening her eyes.

"She's okay." Eliza said rushing to her daughter's side. "How are you?"

"Where is she?" Alex asked ignoring the question and looking round.

"With the others. She's safe." Eliza replied. "How are you?"

"Been better." Alex replied looking down and seeing her arm in a cast.

"What is it with Kryptonians breaking my arm?" Alex grumbled.

"You are lucky it was only your arm." Eliza reminded her, frown marks almost permanently engraved on her face.

"I'm okay." Alex said.

"I was so scared." Eliza confessed her composure breaking.

"I'm okay." Alex repeated, squeezing her mother's hand. When Eliza had regained her composure Alex asked. "You sure Kara is okay?"

"They are on their way back. She should be here any minute." Winn said entering the room.

"Does that mean they defeated Reign?" Alex asked optimistically.

"No. And the bad news is Kryptonite doesn't effect Reign as much as it does Kara and Superman." Winn said.

"Then what happened?" Alex asked.

"If you really want to know there is a whole channel dedicated to the battle." Eliza said passing Alex her tablet.

As Alex watched the fight scene replay she frowned at the screen.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Kara asked rushing into the room and hugging her.

"I'm fine." Alex replied grimacing.

"Liar." Kara said.

"Right back at you." Alex countered noticing how pale Kara was looking.

"I'm okay." Kara said. "I was so scared. I'm sorry she took you because of me."

"I'm okay." Alex assured her. "I'm more interested in finding out what happened. Did you suddenly discover the Kryptonian version of Gatorade? You looked unusually pumped out there." Immediately noticing the strange expressions Kara and Winn were wearing she pressed. "What is it?"

"Well, Winn had an idea." Kara said.

"Just feed me to the lion why don't you?" Winn complained.

"What did you do?" Alex asked sitting up straighter. Wincing as she did so.

"Do you remember when we fought Bizzaro she wasn't effected by green Kryptonite. It had the opposite effect on her?" Kara asked when Winn remained silent.

"Yes, because she was the exact opposite so we had to...tell me you didn't." Alex said looking from Winn to Kara.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Eliza asked all patience gone.

"A couple of years Kara faced off against a doppelgänger who was her opposite and actually got extra strength from normal Kryptonite. So I created a new version with the opposite ionic charge to stop her." Alex started.

"So?"

"Well I was thinking that version of Kryptonite should have had the same effect on Kara as the green version had on Bizarro." Winn said.

"So you exposed her to this reverse ionic charge Kryptonite?" Eliza asked appalled.

"I call it Blue Kryptonite." Winn said unhelpfully.

"What he hasn't told you was it was completely untested. We had no idea what it would do to Kara." Alex said angrily before looking at Winn and demanding. "What were you thinking?" Before he could answer she turned to Kara and said. "And you, have you forgotten what happened the last time you were exposed to some botched Kryptonite?"

"This wasn't botched. It was your formula." Kara said as she glanced at Alex's arm and guilt washed over her.

"Untested formula." Alex reminded her.

"It worked. I got extra strength." Kara pointed out.

"Then why do you look like crap?" Alex asked. "Who knows what else it did to you?"

"It worked, for awhile anyway." Kara argued

"But at what cost?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't going to let her kill you." Kara said.

"Guys." James called from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but I've found something out."

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"This is going to sound crazy but I am pretty sure Sam isn't human."

"Sam as in my Sam? Ruby's mother?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. According to her adoptive mother she found Sam in a pod as a baby." James said, clearly holding something back.

"And her mother just confessed?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"Not until she realised I was best friends with Superman. Then she told me about how she found Sam as a baby in a pod. When Sam visited she told her the truth, up until then Sam had no idea. The thing is though Sam only visited her because she had been shot and didn't notice. She went to see her adoptive mother to find out who her real mother was."

"So Sam is bullet proof?" Kara asked. "At least we don't need to worry about her safety then."

"Um, yeah, maybe not." Winn said as he looked at his tablet, which he had been tapping on.

"Have you found her?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I think so and you are so not going to like this." Winn said as he pulled a picture or Reign up on the screen. "I ran facial recognition and by facial I mean iris and earlobe as she she wearing a mask. Reign is a match with Sam."

"Sam is Reign?" Alex asked confused.

"Not exactly." Imra said as Mon-El helped her walk into the room.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"When I was in her mind I sensed two very distinct personalties. The one in control who was trying to kill us. And another, much weaker, but kind. It really felt like two people sharing one body."

"You're a telepath?" Winn asked going off topic.

"Yes." Imra said.

"I can't believe that Sam is Reign." Kara said.

"The pod she came to Earth in was like yours, only it has that symbol you found on it." James said showing a picture he had taken on his phone.

"No. Sam isn't a killer." Kara said struggling to come to terms with the revelation.

"If you hadn't been high on Kryptonite perhaps you would have thought about removing her mask." Alex said still angry at Kara and Winn.

"Sam is a kind person." Kara pressed ignoring Alex. "And no one is that good an actor."

"But it might explain why Reign didn't attack us the other day." Alex said. "Maybe seeing Ruby helped the Sam part come out." She then looked at Imra and asked. "When you say two distinct personalities, how distinct?"

"I don't know for sure. But it did feel like two people." She replied.

"You are suggesting she has a split personality disorder on a Kryptonian scale?" Winn asked.

"Maybe." Alex said before asking. "Do you think Sam knows?

"No way to tell. But none of this actually helps us get closer to stopping her." J'onn pointed out.

"But this might." Winn said. "Shortly after she saw her adoptive mother she went somewhere else. And she had her phone with her so I can track her. The thing is where she went was really weird." He said pulling up a map.

"What's there?" J'onn asked.

"No idea."

"Winn, Superman, you're with me." J'onn ordered.

"Why me?" Winn asked.

"Because we may need you." J'onn said. "And if you stay here you will have to face Alex."

"I'm with you." Winn said standing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Will both of you please sit down." Eliza pleaded as Kara and Alex paced.

"Sorry." They both mumbled before they obediently sat.

"What are you thinking about?" Eliza asked.

"Apart from Kara's stupidity over taking an experimental version of Kryptonite?" Alex asked before explaining. "Ruby. How do you tell someone that their mother has changed into a world killer?"

"We still don't know for sure that she is." Kara said still unwilling to believe her friend was now her enemy.

"The evidence is pretty damning. And it explains Sam's disappearances." Alex said sadly. "I know you don't want to believe it, but you need to accept it."

"You don't understand. Nothing works on her, not even Kryptonite. Which probably means that the only way to stop her is to kill her. But Sam is a friend." Kara said.

"She's also a killer." Alex said sadly.

"And a mother. If I kill her, Ruby she has no one." Kara said.

"Regardless of what happens I know you two will stand by that little girl." Eliza said.

"If I kill her mom, I doubt she'd want to see me." Kara replied.

"Killing her may not be the only option." Alex said.

"You have a plan?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Alex confessed. "But J'onn may find something at that location. He has to because other wise I don't know how we'll stop her. I mean Reign is clearly different from you, she's stronger, is barely effected by Kryptonite."

"And has two personalities. One hell bent on killing humans and being a world killer." Kara added before asking the question no one was voicing out loud. "What if Ruby is destined for the same thing?"

"Ruby is half human." Alex said. "Well we think she is. So even if she develops powers they shouldn't be as strong."

"Are you going to tell her?" Eliza asked.

"That her mother is Reign and she isn't human? I don't know." Alex said.

"If it's true, we should tell Ruby. This effects her more than anyone. She has a right to know." Kara said.

"That's a big burden to put on her." Eliza said.

"Knowing is better than not knowing." Kara said. "But not until we have proof."

-00-

"Tell me you found something." Kara said as the trio returned a few hours later.

"We did. Reign has a Fortress, but it is like Alex or J'onn decorated it." Winn said. "Lot's of black, kinda depressing...and so not the point." He added noticing J'onn and Alex were glaring at him.

"She has a fortress?" Kara asked. "Was she there?"

"No. We have no idea where she is." Winn said.

"So the Fortress?" Alex prompted.

"Yes, complete with a data crystal. Unfortunately a lot will only be revealed to Reign. So we could only get so much intel. We tried to get more but we kind of tripped the security and got locked out." Winn explained.

"Normally we could have used Kalex, but seeing he is in pieces that isn't an option." Superman said glancing at Kara who looked guilty.

"We did manage to extract some information though." Winn said.

"And?" Alex pressed impatiently.

"Sam and Reign are the same person. When she was a baby they somehow managed to split Sam into two personalities. Good and Evil."

"So Sam is the good version of Reign?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Well that maybe a question of perspective." Winn said. "They want her to wipe out the sins of man so probably see Reign as good."

"So Sam has been Reign all along?" Kara asked still disbelieving.

"No. We don't think so." Superman said. "We think the Reign personality was suppressed. Something happened to unleash it."

"So how do we reverse it or stop it?" Kara asked.

"We don't know yet. The database started getting upset with us. But I am working on it." Winn said.

-00-

"Hey." Superman greeted when he finally caught up with Kara.

"Kal, how are you feeling?"

"My pride took another battering. I seem to be making a habit of getting beaten in this City."

"Perhaps you need the home advantage." Kara smiled.

"Maybe. How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Do you want to talk?" He pressed.

"About what?"

"Take your pick. Mon-El returning married, your friend being a world killer, nearly dying." He listed.

"Not much to discuss, my life sucks."

"It's not that bad." He said wrapping an arm round her shoulder and hugging her.

"I don't know what to do. Reign is so powerful."

"I fought opponents who came close to beating me." Superman started.

"You always told me you were never in danger." Kara pointed out.

"I may have bent the truth slightly. I didn't want you to worry or feel guilty. My point is I know how it feels to not be in control, to be scared. Although, it looked like you were in control out there."

"I was too angry about Alex to focus on anything other than beating Reign." Kara said.

"The first time I came up against an enemy that was stronger than me it shook me. I was convinced I was invincible."

"Alex said learning I wasn't, was the most important lesson I'd learn. After I figured it out I let her train me and I managed to beat Astra and Non." Kara said. "But that was different to this. Astra, Non, Rhea, I knew with a little training I could defeat, I did defeat. But Reign, she is so much stronger than us. In a straight fight I can't beat her. I'm not strong enough. I nearly died the first time I faced her. The second time, despite the blue Kryptonite and despite all the help she still had the upper hand. And it scares me."

"Facing your own mortality is scary." Superman agreed.

"I'm not scared of dying." Kara said. "I'm afraid of failing. If I don't stop Reign, the whole world is in danger. Alex and Eliza are in danger."

"Then we won't fail." Clark said.

"How can you be so sure? How do we beat her?"

"We work together and exploit her weaknesses. Just because we can't see them at the moment doesn't mean they don't exist." Superman said. "Plus you have an advantage that I've never had."

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"You work in a team. You aren't doing this alone. Together we'll figure it out. But you have to believe."

"Thanks Kal." Kara said resting her head on his chest.

"Hey." Alex said walking into the room. "Sorry, a I interrupting?"

"Of course not." Superman said turning to look at at Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. But I wish I had your healing powers." Alex replied before looking at Kara and asking. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara assured her. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. But I'm going to go talk to Ruby. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alex? What happened?" Ruby asked when she saw the cast and bruising. "Did Reign get you?"

"She did." Alex said.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said trying to mask her pain. "Just a little sore."

"You're the reason Supergirl came back?" Lena said.

"Not the only reason. But she did save me." Alex said.

"What about Reign?" Lena asked.

"She's off licking her wounds. But she'll be back." Alex said before sitting next to Ruby. "I, we, need to talk to you about your mom."

"You've found her?" Ruby asked as Lena threw a questioning glance at Kara.

"Kind of. We know why she keeps disappearing." Alex answered.

"Is she sick?"

"Not exactly." Alex said as the realisation of how hard the conversation was going to be hit her.

"What is it?" Ruby asked getting agitated.

"A little while ago your mom found out she wasn't human." Alex said. "She came to Earth as a baby in a pod and was adopted."

"Like Superman and Supergirl?" Ruby asked. "So she does have powers? I knew she could be a hero."

"Yes, she does have powers." Kara said. "Your mom had no idea until a few weeks ago when we think she started to develop them. After that she visited her adoptive mother who showed her the pod she came to Earth in."

"Mom is really an alien?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Is that why she managed to lift the tower off me at the waterfront?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe." Alex agreed, surprised by the revelation.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Ruby asked sounding hurt.

"I don't know. Maybe she was trying to figure out what it meant." Alex said.

Knowing Alex and Kara were hiding something Lena wanted to ask what else they knew. But assuming it was bad and knowing Ruby had much more to lose she silently sat and observed.

"Where is she from?" Ruby asked.

"She's from Krypton."

"Like Supergirl?" Ruby asked excited.

"Yeah, only the people who sent her here had a specific purpose in mind. They wanted her to fulfil that purpose no matter what so they changed her. They modified her to make her stronger. We don't exactly know why her powers finally started to show, but when they did we think it uncovered a kind of hidden personalty. One your mom may not know about."

"Oh my god." Lena exclaimed as realisation dawned. "You are saying Sam is Reign?"

"Yes." Alex said throwing a sharp look at Lena.

"I don't believe it. What next? Kara is Supergirl?" Lena asked looking at Kara whose guilty expression told Lena everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Kara said.

"You're Supergirl?" Ruby asked mouth agape.

"Yeah." Kara said using her Superspeed to turn into the caped hero.

"But my mom is a monster. She tried to kill you." Ruby said sadly as she looked at Kara.

"We don't think your mom was in control." Alex said. "We think she has another personalty that keeps taking control. That's why she disappears and doesn't know where she has been."

"But it is still her." Ruby said before guessing. "That's why she flew off the other day isn't it? She saw me."

"It could be. We don't know for sure. But maybe by seeing you it gave your mom something to anchor herself to and allowed her to retake control." Alex said.

"So we can save her?" Ruby asked suddenly sounding optimistic. "I can save her."

"Honestly? I don't know. But we will do everything we can." Alex said refusing to offer false hope. "But in the mean time we want to move you somewhere safe. Why don't you go pack a bag?"

"Okay." Ruby agreed heading upstairs.

"You are welcome to come as well." Alex offered Lena who sat tensely in the corner. Anger radiating off her.

"No, I have work to do." Lena said standing.

"Lena-" Kara started.

"I need to go." Lena said walking out. An action that caused Alex to jump up. Ignoring the pain Alex hurried after her and said.

"Before you get too angry with Kara, she hated not telling you. And it wasn't about trust. If it was she never would have told me to give you the formula for Kryptonite." Alex pointed out.

"I need to go." Lena repeated before leaving.

"That sucked." Kara said as Alex walked back into the lounge. "Like really sucked."

"I know." Alex replied.

"You think she'll be okay? She took it a lot better than I was expecting."

"I don't know. She is probably in shock. She's tough though. They both are." Alex said. "You should change, the last thing we need is for Sam to come back and see you as Supergirl."

"Where do you think she is?"

"No idea. But we'll figure it out." Alex said, looking and sounding drained.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I guess." Alex said as Kara pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you want to go to talk to Lena?" Alex asked resting against Kara.

"Yeah, but you and Ruby need me more." Kara said.

"I'm going to check on Ruby." Alex said finally pulling away.

-00-

"Ruby?" Alex said knocking on her bedroom door. Not getting a reply she opened the door and saw Ruby sitting on the floor crying.

Not knowing what to say Alex moved over to her and sat down pulling Ruby in for a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, how's Ruby?" Kara asked as she entered the lab.

"She's kind of shut down. I knew she took it too well."

"It's a lot to take in." Kara said.

"Well I wasn't getting anywhere with helping her." Alex said sadly before adding. "Mom is with her now."

"Eliza was right, we'll make sure Ruby is okay." Kara assured Alex before saying. "You wanted to see me."

"We've made progress, but before everyone gets here I have your test results back."

"And?"

"They're normal."

"Told you."

"You got lucky. No more Kryptonite." Alex said.

"What if it is the only way?"

"We'll find another. The only person I want being exposed to Kryptonite is Reign." Alex said as the others entered the lab.

"What have you got?" J'onn asked.

"Okay. I managed to extract a little more information from the database." Winn said. "By itself it wasn't enough to do much, but as soon as Alex set up Alura's hologram we went to talk to her.

"For once she actually gave useful information." Alex said.

"She did?" Kara asked surprised.

"Yeah, its all in how you ask the question." Winn said before noticing the glares Alex and Kara were giving him. "The point is, we know how Reign was created. She was a genitally modified baby, born to be physically and mentally enhanced. But after she was born they split her into two personalities. Reign who was hidden and Sam. What they did was a physical process. I don't understand how, yet, but they managed to split her using a mineral that is a variant of Kryptonite."

"Why go to all that effort?" Kara asked.

"I'm only speculating, but I think because of the enhancements that had already given her they were worried a child's body would be torn to pieces. Or maybe they knew a psychotic child would be detained. Whatever the reason, the plan was for Sam's powers to remain hidden until she came of age. Only apparently having Ruby disrupted that plan."

"So why now?" J'onn asked.

"That I don't know. I am still working on it."

"How does that help us?" Kara asked.

"So we asked your mother's hologram about the Kryptonite they used on Sam and well it turns out there is a lot of Kryptonite out there. Lot's of different isotopes all with different effects on Kryptonians. Some good, some bad, some just freaky and some we may be able to use." Winn said.

"Such as?" Kara asked.

"There is a form of Kryptonite that will strip you of your powers permanently." Winn said.

"There is?"

"Yes. It's not quite a simple as waving a rock under your nose, you actually have to be injected with it."

"Do we have any?"

"No. But I think we could make it."

"Is that your plan?" Superman asked, clearly unhappy with the idea.

"No. Not exactly. It won't be enough." Alex said.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Reign would still exist, she just wouldn't have superpowers." Alex explained.

"But she would no longer pose a risk when detained." J'onn countered.

"That doesn't help get Sam back." Alex said.

"So what is the plan?" Kara asked.

"To strip her of her powers, then reverse what they did by doing something similar to what they did to her as a child. Only kill the Reign persona."

"You can do that?" Kara asked.

"Not yet, but we're working on it." Alex said.

"Hang on. Normal green Kryptonite barely worked on her, why would this?" Superman asked.

"Now we know what Reign is and how she was made we can alter the Kryptonite slightly to work more on her." Winn said.

"This sounds dangerous and riddled with problems." Superman said.

"It is. But it's the best we have." Alex said. "And we are running out of time. Whatever we do we have to do it quickly." Alex said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Reign is getting stronger. The way she was designed at some stage Reign will consume Sam completely and there will be no getting her back."

-00-

"Kara? Is Ruby okay?" Lena asked.

"As okay as she can be."

"Then why are you here?"

"I know you are angry at me and you have every right to be. And I will do everything I can to make it up to you. But first we have to stop Reign and save Sam."

"You said they are the same person."

"They are, physically anyway, but we think we have a way to stop Reign without killing Sam. And we think we may be able to get Sam back."

"How?" Lena asked.

"When she was a baby the people who sent her to Earth modified her using a type of Kryptonite. It kind of created two personalities."

"So you want the name of Lex's therapist?" Lena asked.

"No. We have a possible way of stopping her, but we need your help."

"Why are you asking for my help?"

"You are the only one who can help us. And I trust you. Apart from Alex, J'onn, Eliza and Winn, I don't think I'd trust anyone else with this." Kara said before adding. "Ruby needs her mother. We both grew up with the pain of losing our mothers. I don't want Ruby to go through that."

"Neither do I. What exactly do you need?"

"Can you make this?" Kara asked handing her a tablet.

"What is it?"

"It's a type of Krytponite, it is a modified version of what they used to create Reign in the first place. We think we can use it to split Reign completely from Sam and suppress Reign forever."

"Couldn't this permanently suppress Sam and release Reign?" Lena asked.

"It could, but if we do nothing Reign will completely consume Sam. But you are right we could speed up the process, which is why we also need you to make this." Kara said changing the screen on the tablet.

"Another Kryptonite? How many are there?" Lena asked as she read the formula.

"A whole spectrum apparently."

"What does this one do?" Lena asked.

"Permanently strip a Kryptonian of their powers." Kara said.

"And you are trusting me with this?"

"Of course."

"I'll call you when it's ready." Lena said walking off.

-00-

"You didn't need to stay." Lena said when she returned a few minutes later and saw Kara was still there. "It will take a few hours to make."

"I was hoping we could talk." Kara said.

"I think we should be focusing on saving Sam." Lena said.

"Until the Kryptonite is made there is nothing I can do." Kara said. "Apart from try to fix things with you. I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid it would change us." Kara said. "I know how much Lex meant to you and my cousin was involved in what happened."

"You were worried I'd blame you for what happened?"

"Yes. I didn't want to damage our friendship." Kara said. When Lena didn't immediately say anything Kara added. "I'll go."

"I should be the one apologising." Lena said as Kara reached the door.

"Why?" Kara asked turning.

"When you told me, the first thought I had was that you had used me to try to get to my mother. That our friendship was a lie."

"No-" Kara immediately jumped in only for Lena to cut her off.

"The fact that I thought that says more about me than you. Maybe I am not so different from the rest of my family."

"Don't say that." Kara said. "You are such a good person."

"I am fairly sure your outlook is unique on that front." Lena said.

"Doesn't mean it's wrong. Whatever happens please remember I always believed in you." Kara said as her phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this." She apologised to Lena before answering the call.

"Hey Alex...what?...When?….I'll meet you there."

"Problem?" Lena asked after Kara had hung up.

"Ruby has run away."


	13. Chapter 13

"How did she escape?" Kara asked as she arrived back at the DEO.

"Apparently she just walked out. All I know is Jones and Chapman are going back to basic training after this." J'onn said annoyed. "Fortunately she still has the transmitter Alex gave her."

"Where's Alex?"

"Gone to find her."

"Alone?"

"She has back up at a distance. But she thought talking to Ruby alone was the better option."

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

"If I tell you will you go?" J'onn asked.

"Of course. It is not safe for either of them." Kara said.

"Kara, we are not ready to face Reign again. If you fly out there it may cause her to come out of hiding. Let Alex handle this. She'll contact us if she needs help."

"Okay." Kara said reluctantly.

-00-

"Ruby?" Alex called as she saw the girl sitting on the ground staring at the night sky.

"Leave me alone." Ruby said standing and walking off.

"I can't do that." Alex said silently cursing her broken body not being able to move faster. "Ruby, please stop."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" The girl pleaded.

"It's not safe." Alex said finally catching up with her.

"Because you think my mom is Reign?" Ruby asked as she span round and faced Alex, her eyes full of anger.

"Yes." Alex said simply.

"My mom would never hurt me." Ruby said. "So even if you were right and she is the person you say, I'm not in danger."

"Ruby, it's more complicated than that." Alex said. "When Reign is in control you are in danger."

"My mom isn't a bad person. I don't care what anyone says." Ruby said sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest.

"I know." Alex said sitting down next to her.

"No you don't. How could you?" Ruby asked, her voice still laced with anger.

"When I was fourteen my dad died in a plane crash. We were really close." Alex said. "Only he didn't die, that was a lie we were told. He was actually captured by a really bad organisation called Cadmus."

"The alien haters?" Ruby asked, remembering hearing about them on the news.

"Yeah. He was a prisoner for a long time and during that time he started to believe what they were saying."

"But your sister is an alien." Ruby pointed out.

"I know. It's complicated." Alex said. "Last year we found him and I was so happy he was back in my life that I didn't see what he was up to. Kara warned me and I was really mean to her. But he betrayed all of us and went back to Cadmus. But I always believed deep down he was good. So I kept looking, nearly got fired for it, but I found him again and he helped me."

"So he's still good?"

"Deep down I believe so."

"But others don't?" Ruby guessed.

"No. What he did was bad and they lost faith in him. But I can't. So I know you are never going to give up on your mom. But I also know that no matter how much you believe in her, right now Reign is doing bad things and we have to stop her."

"Where is he now? Your dad I mean." Ruby asked.

"I don't know. He's missing again. But I'm still looking."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said.

"The point is I know how hard it is to lose a parent and I also know that you are never going to give up on your mom, no matter what anyone says. Just like I will never give up on my dad." Alex said. She then waited for her words to sink in and watched as Ruby's body began to relax. Eventually Alex asked. "So why did you come here?"

"Mom and I used to come here. After we first moved here I was missing my friends and she told me to look at the stars. She reminded me that no matter how far away they were my friends were looking at the same stars I was. We used to come here every night. Then she started working more and we kind of stopped. I'd hoped she'd come back here, that I'd get here and she'd be here waiting for me." Ruby explained before asking. "You really think she is Reign?"

"I think that there is an extra person in your mom's body. And right now Reign is in control."

"That night when she saw me and left, you think that was my mom protecting me?"

"Yes."

"So she can still take control, even Reign is in charge?"

"Yes."

"Then why does she let Reign kill people?" Ruby asked sadly.

"Reign is really powerful. Your mom can't fight her off alone." Alex said. "Seeing you, needing to protect you, gave your mom extra strength."

"So I can help get her back?" Ruby said optimistically.

"I don't know. The longer Reign is in control the weaker your mom becomes until Reign takes over completely." Alex replied not wanting to lie to her.

"Can't you use me to draw her out? Maybe by seeing me, my mom will fight harder. I can go somewhere really busy and call to her." Ruby suggested, practically pleading.

"I know you want to help your mom, but I can't put you in danger." Alex said. "But you are right." She added to herself as an idea formed in her head. She then looked down at Ruby and said. "We are doing everything we can to stop her and free your mom."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Not lying to me."

"Of course. But I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I'm going to take you back and you have to promise not to run away again. No matter what happens."

"But-"

"If I have to worry about you it's going to be much harder to save your mom."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Good girl." Alex said standing. "Come on, let's get you back."


	14. Chapter 14

"How's Ruby?" Kara asked when she saw Alex.

"Dealing, kind of." Alex shrugged. "But she's promised not to run off again. How did it go with Lena?"

"Good. I think. She's bringing the Kryptonite over now."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked concerned.

"Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been through a lot." Alex reminded her.

"Well I'll rest when you do." Kara shrugged.

"We so need a sisters' night." Alex sighed.

"As soon as we've saved the world we're so binge watching something." Kara added as she wrapped an arm round Alex and gently hugged her. "Speaking of saving the world, do we actually have a plan?"

"We do." J'onn said entering the lab with the others.

"And not long to carry it out." Winn said. "Based on our calculations we have under two hours to save Sam. And even within those two hours the longer we leave it the harder it will be."

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"Okay, we have, or will have, two types of Kryptonite. One will strip Reign of her superpowers, the other will permanently suppress Reign, or if we get it wrong Sam." Winn started.

"You two need to stay away from the first type." Alex said looking from Kara to Superman.

"I thought you said we'd need to be injected with it to be effected." Kara said.

"In theory, but let's not take chances. Especially as we have altered it slightly to work on Reign." Alex explained causing Superman to tense.

"If you have a better idea now is the time to share." J'onn said to Superman who just shook his head.

"Okay. So the first part involves drawing Reign out and administering the first kryptonite."

"We're definitely stripping her of her powers?" Kara asked, uneasy with the idea.

"My priority is to keep the Earth safe." J'onn said. "Once the main threat is neutralised we'll do all we can to save your friend. But first we have to save the city and this planet." He then turned to Winn and said. "Go on Mr Schott."

"Once she is powerless, she will still be strong, remember she was already physically enhanced. Assuming she can be restrained you will bring her here where we will used the other Kryptonite to suppress Reign."

"How do you stop Sam being suppressed?" Kara asked.

"We think we just need Sam to be in control as we do it." Alex said. "Imra has volunteered to help to that."

"I can enter her mind and try to help Sam take control." Imra explained. "It may not be enough, but I'll do all I can."

"While she's helping Sam she'll need protecting." Mon-El said.

"Of course." J'onn said before turning to Imra and asking. "How close do you need to be?"

"The closer the better. Physical contact is optimal. But while you are trying to capture Reign line of sight will suffice."

Nodding J'onn then said. "But before any of that comes into play We need to get Reign, or Sam, to show herself."

"Ruby came up with a way to do that." Alex said.

"You are suggesting using Ruby to draw Sam out?" Winn asked worried.

"Of course not. We'll use J'onn." Alex said. "But we'll need help from James or Lena."

-00-

As Lena walked down the corridor carrying the packages she ran into two figures. One who was very familiar.

"Mike? You're back?" She greeted confused.

"Oh, Lena, hi." Mon-El replied.

"Mike?" Imra asked.

"My Earth name." Mon-El explained.

"Mike of the interns." Lena added.

"I do not understand." Imra confessed.

"Lena, hi." Kara said walking up to the group.

"Kara. I bring deadly gifts, encased in lead." Lena said still looking at Mon-El.

"Great Winn is waiting. I'll take you over there." Kara said trying to lead Lena away from Mon-El. When they were down the corridor Lena said smiling.

"So Mike is back?"

"So's his wife." Kara said causing Lena to lose her smile.

"Wife? Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Wait, was he always married?" Lena asked.

"No. He's from the future. Seven years."

"That's ….complicated." Lena said. "Are you okay?"

"No. If I survive this I will fill you in." Kara said as she entered the lab where J'onn and Winn were talking.

"We have the Kryptonite." Kara greeted.

"Good. Winn do what you need to do." J'onn said before looking at Kara and asking. "Ms Luthor I need your help with something."

"Of course." Lena offered.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to Kara first."

"Take your time." Lena said as J'onn led Kara from the room.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

"It's been a tough few months for you. Rhea, Jeremiah, Mon-El, Psi, Sam." J'onn listed. "I know you are trying to bury your feelings. You are trying to be Kryptonian about it, whatever that means. But you're wrong. You should be angry. Every time something good happens the universe slaps you down."

"No offense, but I think you need to work on your pep talks." Kara said.

"Kara, you need to stop burying your emotions. Your emotions are part of what makes you you. They are what inspire hope in others. They also give you strength. When you were fighting Red Tornado you told me you weren't afraid of your anger anymore, you could channel it to work for you. Do that now." With that he left to find Lena.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she approached Kara a minute later. Not getting a response she added. "Kara?"

"Alex, hey."

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about what J'onn said."

"One of his meaning of life pep talks?" Alex guessed.

"Yes, no. I don't know." Kara said looking confused before noticing Alex was frowning. "You okay?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that." Alex said.

"Stop deflecting. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared you're not coming back." Alex confessed.

"I'm coming back. I'm fairly sure you owe me potstickers." Kara said hugging Alex.

"There is a good chance this will go wrong." Alex reminded her.

"I know. But things have gone wrong before." Kara shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

"The news channels have just started playing the footage of Ruby's plea to Sam. And J'onn, as Ruby, is waiting in the park." Winn said. "Imra is with a DEO team on the outskirts and Mon-El has the Kryptonite. All you need to do is hold Reign off long enough for Imra to take control so Mon-El can inject the Kryptonite. And just in case Alex didn't mention this enough, stay away from that Kryptonite, just in case."

"Of course." Kara nodded.

"You sure using Ruby as bait is going to work?" Kal asked.

"No, but if Sam is in control she should be drawn to her. If she isn't Reign may want to kill Ruby to remove any anchor Sam has." Alex said.

"Are you sure Ruby is secure?" Kal asked.

"I know you don't approve of our methods but we don't actually lock innocent children up." Alex said before adding. "But yes she has eight armed Agents watching her."

"Good." Kal nodded.

"We should go." Kara said.

"Remember, distract her long enough for the others to take over then get out of there before the Kryptonite comes into play." Alex said.

"We will." Kara smiled before gently hugging Alex, trying not to hurt her ribs.

"Be careful." Alex said.

"Always." Kara smiled before leaving.

"You okay?" Winn asked. "Because you are wearing your frowny face."

"She hugged me." Alex said.

"So?"

"She does that when she thinks she isn't coming back." Alex said before leaving.

-00-

"You okay?" Kal asked Kara as they scanned the area for signs of Reign.

"I guess." Kara said.

"You feel uneasy about them using the Kryptonite?" He guessed.

"I do. Don't get me wrong, Reign is bad and has to be stopped, but it just feels like we may be taking something from Sam."

"I know." Superman said. "But this way there is a chance of getting some of Sam back." He added before noticing a black streak land in the park. "She's here."

"Let's go." Supergirl said flying towards her nemesis.

"Turn yourself in." Supergirl said having landed in front of Reign.

"Surely by now you realise your arrogance is misplaced." Reign said.

"I seem to remember winning the last battle." Kara shrugged as Imra moved into position.

"You won nothing." Reign said using her heat vision against Supergirl as Superman landed behind her.

"Remember me?" He asked as he punched her. A punch she dodged so fast that Kara could not deactivate her heat vision in time and ended up hitting her cousin. Before she could apologise Reign dived from the sky and hit Superman with so much force that he sunk into the ground.

"Stay away from him." Supergirl said as she hit Reign knocking her backwards.

"You are all so weak." Reign said recovering. "What makes you weak isn't your lack of strength it is your lack of cause."

"We fight for justice." Supergirl said as she threw another punch. This one was blocked and Reign who then threw one of her own sending Kara to the ground.

"So weak, it is no wonder that your people led Krypton to destruction." Reign goaded as Supergirl got to her feet.

"Do you know what the best thing about having a stronger opponent is?" Kara asked resetting her feet.

"What?" Reign asked.

"You can use their strength." Supergirl said as Reign launched another attack. This time Kara side stepped and then used Reign's momentum against her and caused Reign to hit the ground.

"Go." Mon-El shouted from nearby. The command prompting Kara to pick up her cousin and take to the skies.

-00-

"You okay?" Eliza asked as she walked up to Alex.

"No. I hate sitting around doing nothing. I should be out there. Helping."

"In your condition I don't think you would be much help." Eliza pointed out. "Besides they'll need you when they capture Reign."

"What if they don't? I should have trained her better. She's not ready for this."

"You can't always protect her." Eliza said. "And from what J'onn said you have given her plenty of training. Have faith."

"I do in Kara. But Reign, she scares me."

"I know." Eliza said sadly.

-00-

Having put her cousin in a DEO van Kara took to the air again and watched from a distance. She watched Mon-El try and fail to approach Reign before J'onn took up his Martian form and launched his own attack. Kara wasn't sure what Imra was doing, but seeing that Reign's movements were getting less precise she assumed that she was having some effect. However, the effect was not enough and Reign was still managing to hold her own.

Frustrated she watched as J'onn attacked Reign only to have a pole spear his abdomen. As he went down in a heap he ignored the pain to shout.

"No. Kara stay back." He then nodded to Mon-El who took the injection gun from the box and approached Reign once more. Kara watched as Mon-El was pinched away before Reign turned towards Imra.

Seeing Reign was about to use her heat vision on Imra, Supergirl landed in front of Mon-El's wife and used her heat vision against Reign's. As expected Reign's heat vision was strong and Kara felt herself losing the battle. But remembering J'onn's words she focused on everything that had gone wrong, everything that had made her angry. Screaming with anger she focused her pain and anger into her heat vision and started making ground on Reign.

As Reign had to focus more on beating Supergirl, Imra managed to delve deeper into her head, calling to Sam, trying to get her to emerge.

Seeing Reign was beginning to falter, but at a slower rate than Kara Mon-El once again approached Reign and tried to inject her with Kryptonite.

Seeing Mon-El's approach Reign tried to fight him off, but was finding herself overpowered by Imra and Supergirl.

Ignoring the pain from his wound J'onn stepped towards Reign and wrapped his arms round her shouting to Mon-El.

"Now."

Without thinking Mon-El lunged at Reign and managed to stick the needle in her neck.

As Reign collapsed so did Kara.

-00-

"Lena!" Alex said rushing into the room she was in.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"I need your help."

"Of course." Lena said following Alex out. "What's happened? Is Kara-"

"The have Sam. They are bringing her here now, but for us to separate the personalities we need Sam to be in control."

"Okay."

"So we need you talk to her."

"Me?"

"You're her friend."

"What do I say?"

"Anything to get Sam to stay with us." Alex said leading Lena into a room. "They should be here any minute, but it is a race against time."

"How long will it take to do whatever you need to do?"

"Not long. But Sam has to be in control when I do and we need her to stay in control for at least two minutes."

"Shouldn't we have Ruby here?"

"If it fails she'd have to watch her mom disappear forever." Alex said shaking her head. "J'onn is going to be here, pretending to be her." She added as the door opened and Eliza walked in.

"They've landed." She greeted. "Where do you want me."

"Just here." Alex said pulling off her sling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said as the doors opened again and a gurney was wheeled in. Imra at the head, her hands on Sam's head.

"Lena? What's happening?" Sam asked finding herself surrounded by strangers.

"Sam, listen to me. Ruby needs you. You have to fight." Lena said.

"Tired." Sam slurred.

"I know, but hold on. Fight for Ruby."

"Fight what?" Sam asked.

"Fight to stay in control." Lena said.

"Don't….tired." Sam mumbled as her eyes suddenly went cold and an arm lunged up and grabbed Lena by the throat.

"Mom." J'onn, as Ruby, said, as Agents pulled Reign off Lena who stumbled back and tried to get her breath back.

"Someone strap her down." Alex barked before looking at Lena and asking. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Lena said hoarsely.

"Mom." 'Ruby' again said. This time the voice once again causing Sam to emerge.

"Rubes?" She called disorientated.

"Sam, you have to hold on." Alex said as she and Eliza prepared the Kryptonite.

"Hold on? Where's Ruby?"

"She's waiting for you." Alex said as Lena stepped up to her side again and said.

"Sam, listen to me. You're tough and Ruby needs that. Hold on. Keep talking to me. Tell me about Ruby."

"Tell you what?"

"Anything…. What happened in her last soccer game?"

"She scored." Sam said a small smile creeping through the confusion.

"What position does she play?" Lena asked fast running out of questions about soccer.

"Midfield. Where is she?"

"Right here." J'onn, as Ruby, said from one side.

"Rubes?"

"Hold on mom. I need you mom."

"Tired."

"Sam you did that take over by yourself. You can do this. Stay with me. Tell me about Ruby's first recital. What did she sing?"

"I was so proud." Sam said.

Suddenly Sam convulsed, then fell unconscious. Moments later J'onn fell to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alex?" Kara asked groggily as she opened her eyes and saw her sister on the far side of the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex asked going to Kara's side.

"Okay. Did it work?" Kara asked.

"We don't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We did what we thought we needed to do, but she had a seizure and has been unconscious ever since. We won't know if it worked until she wakes up."

"But we captured her?" Kara asked trying to sit up.

"You don't remember?" Alex asked frowning.

"No. I remember fighting her and then nothing. Kal? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Apart from his pride." Alex said.

"J'onn, he was hurt-" Kara started.

"He'll be okay. He needs rest and won't be fighting anytime soon. But he'll be okay." Alex said before adding. "You broke my stay away from Kryptonite rule."

"She would have killed Imra." Kara argued before noticing her knuckles were scraped. Immediately she tried to use her x-ray vision before saying.

"I don't have my powers." Kara said. "Did the Kryptonite -"

"We think you solar flared. You gave it your all with your heat vision. But there is an outside chance you could be reacting to the Kryptonite."

"So they may never come back?"

"There's a small chance." Alex said squeezing Kara's hand. "But it's more likely to be a solar flare. Let's take it one step at a time."

For a minute Kara fell silent before asking.

"How's Ruby?"

"Kind of withdrawn. Part of her is desperate to see her mom, but part of her is also accepting that her Sam was Reign and Reign killed people. It's a lot to deal with."

"And you?" Kara asked. "You don't look so great."

"You sound like mom." Alex pointed out as Winn rushed in.

"Alex, she's showing signs of waking."

"I need to go." Alex said to Kara. "Stay here just in case the Kryptonite in Sam can still effect you."

-00-

"Hey." Mon-El said walking up to Kara.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Been better." Kara shrugged. When Mon-El awkwardly stood silently she asked. "Did you want something?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"You risked everything to save Imra. You may have lost your powers." He pointed out.

"You would have done the same thing."

"You've always had faith in me." He said. "I'm still not sure I deserve it, but I am getting closer to being the person you believed I could be."

"Is Imra okay?" Kara asked wanting to change subjects.

"Just tired. She wanted to come and thank you herself, but she wasn't sure if you'd want to see her." Mon-El replied.

"There's no need to thank me." Kara said. "But I am tired, so perhaps..."

"I'll let you to get some rest." Mon-El said leaving. As he got to the door he stopped to say something else only to change his mind and leave.

"You okay?" Eliza asked entering Kara's room a moment later.

"I'm fine." Kara replied when Eliza just stared at her she said. "I will be fine. I just need to stop running into my married ex."

"It'll get easier." Eliza said as she sat on Kara's bed and hugged her.

"Any more news on Sam?" Kara asked finally pulling away.

"Not yet."

"Who's with Ruby?" Kara asked.

"She asked for some time alone. But if you are busy avoiding Mon-El I'm sure she'd like to see you." Eliza said.

-00-

"How are you doing?" Kara asked as she sat down next to Ruby. In response the child just shrugged.

"Alex is doing everything she can to get your mom back."

"She tried to kill you. She hurt Alex." Ruby said.

"That wasn't your mom."

"Won't it always be inside her?" Ruby asked.

"We don't think so. The process may have removed Reign completely."

"But it may not. She could still be in there, buried." Ruby said.

"We all have a dark side." Kara said.

"Not you. You're Supergirl."

"Even me." Kara said before explaining. "In my first year as Supergirl I was exposed to a chemical. It changed me. Made me really mean and I did a lot of things I would never normally do. Every mean thought I had ever had came to the surface. And I hurt a lot of people I cared about, including Alex." Kara said. "And although I will always feel guilty about what I did, thanks to Alex I moved on. Your mom can too, with your help."

"Can you really forgive her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Kara said simply. "Because your mom is a good person."

-00-

"Where am I?" Sam asked looking round confused.

"You're safe. Do you remember anything?"Alex asked.

"Like what? Where am I? Why am I tied up?" She asked as she started to panic.

"For protection." Alex said.

"Whose? Have I done something?" Sam asked straining.

"Sam you need to relax." Alex said.

"What did I do?" Sam repeated.

"You don't remember?" A male voice asked.

"No. I don't remember anything." Sam said still agitated before recalling something and adding. "Just the dreams."

"What dreams?" Alex asked.

"More like nightmares. People were dying. I was killing them, but I wasn't. More like I was observing."

"In a way you were." Alex said as Sam closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened. "Tell us what you do remember."

"Everything is fuzzy." Sam said.

"Do you remember visiting your foster mother?" The man asked.

"Patrica?" Sam asked confused before concentrating and saying. "Yes. I saw a pod, my pod...I'm an alien?"

"Yeah, we'll come back to that." Alex said. "What else do you remember?"

"I was drawn somewhere, they told me I was from Krypton. I had powers. But not like Supergirl. I wanted to leave, but they told me I had a purpose. I had no choice, that I'd forget Ruby." Sam said getting upset.

"It's okay." Alex said.

"No it's not. Something took over I couldn't stop it. Was it a dream?" Sam asked, practically pleading.

"No." Alex said.

"Did I do that?" She asked noticing Alex's cast and bruises. Shutting her eyes she recalled the dreams and confirmed. "I did that. I killed so many people."

"Technically it wasn't you. When Reign was in control you were powerless. But she is gone now."

"Gone?"

"Long story, but it is just you." Alex said.

"How? I don't understand."

"All you need to know is that you are safe and back to normal and Ruby really wants to see you."

"I can't. What if I hurt Ruby?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that. That other part of me could come back at any time. I won't risk Ruby. Just lock me away."

"We have managed to suppress Reign." Alex said. "If we hadn't we would not be having this conversation."

"You don't know she is gone for good. You don't understand, I had no control. If you are wrong I won't be able to stop her. I could hurt Ruby." Sam said.

"Ruby believes in you. So do we." Lena said stepping up to Sam's side.

"I nearly killed Supergirl. I nearly killed Ruby's hero."

"You're Ruby's hero." Alex said.

-00-

As Ruby and Kara sat in a room playing Monopoly the door opened. Seeing Alex Ruby immediately stood up and asked.

"Is my mom okay?"

"She is." Alex smiled.

"She's back?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

"Sit down a minute." Alex said causing Ruby's heart to sink as Kara frowned in confusion.

"Your mom is awake and is back to normal. But she remembers what happened and she is really scared she'll lose control and hurt you."

"She doesn't want to see me." Ruby guessed.

"Right now your mom wants you to be safe and she doesn't think you'll be safe round her. She is really scared that she is going to hurt you."

"But you think Reign is gone?" Ruby asked.

"I do."

"You don't believe she's a danger?"

"What I believe doesn't matter. It's what your mom believes."

"But if she doesn't know we believe her how will she believe herself?" Ruby countered. "I need to tell her I believe in her."

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying your mom is really scared so she may act a little differently and keep her distance." Alex said.

"So I can see her?"

"You can. But to keep your mom relaxed we are going to have some DEO Agents in the room with you."


	17. Chapter 17

"How are they?" Kara asked coming to stand next to Alex who was looking through the observation window as Ruby talked to Sam who was keeping her distance from her daughter.

"Shocked, scared, confused." Alex listed. "The good news is she doesn't have powers and we can't detect any Kryptonite in her so she is almost safe for you to go near."

"What's going to happen to Sam now?" Kara asked leaning against Alex's shoulder and wrapping an arm round her.

"I don't know. That's above my pay grade."

"What do you think should happen to them?" A familiar voice said from behind.

"Madam President?" Alex said turning round, wincing as she moved her ribs too quickly.

"Agent Danvers, Ms Danvers." The President smiled at the pair. "From what I understand she had two distinct personalities, one which killed and one which didn't?"

"Put simply, yes." Alex said.

"And you really believe that the Reign component has been suppressed?"

"Yes. There is no indication she is still in there. Imra did a deep scan of Sam's mind and didn't sense any other personality. Plus we have stripped her of her powers."

"You believe you have stripped her of her powers." Cat corrected. "From the sound of it you tried some chemistry and got lucky, but due to the modifications of both Reign and the Kryptonite there is no guarantee her powers won't return." Cat said. "Or indeed that Reign won't return."

"That's true. But what I do know is right now Sam has no powers and there is no trace of Reign."

"And you believe that is justification to let Sam go free?" The President asked.

"Sam was a victim in all of this." Kara said. "She is going to have to live with what Reign did. Even though she was powerless to stop what happened she will always feel responsible If you lock her away and punish her for something she had no control over the only person who will be punished is Ruby."

"The daughter?" The President asked.

"Yes." Alex stated.

"The daughter who may or may not develop powers and become a mini Reign?" Cat clarified.

"Or she could develop powers and use them for good." Kara countered.

"My concern is the safety of the citizens of this country. I can not risk them for the happiness of one person." The President said.

"We could monitor her. Keep tabs on her, have her come in for daily checks." Alex suggested. "The second she does something strange or shows any signs of becoming Reign we lock her away."

"You really believe Sam does not pose a risk?" The President asked.

"There is no evidence to suggest she does." Alex replied.

"That Agent Danvers, was a politician's answer." The President pointed out.

"If Sam is the woman you believe her to be I doubt that she will want to leave her cell. Locked away she can't hurt anyone including her daughter. Out there she will always feel the doubt." Cat said.

"The way I see it, we have two decisions to make." The President said. "Firstly, what to do with the daughter and secondly what to do with the mother. Both are potential threats. But at least one of them is innocent. However, I have to weigh up the potential for harm. So give me options Agent Danvers."

-00-

"You can't hold yourself responsible." Cat said as she came and stood next to Kara who leaned on the balcony watching the city.

"Can't I? I'm Sam's friend but didn't notice she was turning into Reign. I can't help thinking we could have stopped this from happening. Regardless of what the President decides to do with Sam and Ruby their lives have changed forever."

"Not all change is bad. And someone normally benefits from it." Cat said.

"I hate change." Kara said.

"You probably have more reason to than most. But the important thing is what lessons you have learned as you have experienced the changes you hate. You are right, their lives have changed forever, but you can help them through that change and I have no doubt that you will. But, something has changed in you. I assume it has something to do with your missing boyfriend. Ever since we had that talk last summer you have pulled away. Both as Kara and as Supergirl. Right now that little girl needs hope and the type of hope only Supergirl can bring. So for her sake stop moping and get your head in the game."

"I'm not moping." Kara protested.

"I have a teenage son." Cat reminded Kara. "I can spot moping a mile off."

"It's just hard and I don't know where I fit in."

"Here's the thing Kara, no one does. The trick is not to latch on to the first or the easiest option. Be brave, be strong and be true to yourself and you'll be fine." She let her words sink in for a moment before saying. "If you'll excuse me, I have a press conference to give."

-00-

"Kara? Any news on Sam?" Lena asked as she joined Kara on the balcony.

"All tests indicate Reign is gone. The President is deciding what will happen. We are trying to persuade her to release Sam." Kara listed almost mechanically.

"Do you think she'll allow it?"

"Alex and J'onn have put together an extreme monitoring plan."

"Really? That's great." Lena smiled before taking in Kara's frown. "Isn't it?"

"Sam wants to be locked up. She's terrified Reign will come back."

"I don't blame her." Lena said. "But together perhaps we can make her see sense."

"I hope so." Kara said before facing Lena and asking. "Are you okay with everything?"

"You mean okay with my two best friends being super powered aliens?" Lena asked.

"Yes."

"Well it doesn't help my inferiority complex, but on the bright side when my mother finds out my two best friends are aliens she'll go apoplectic. I hope some one records it." Lena said smiling at the image.

"We have just stopped one homicidal psychopath, let's not unleash another." Kara said before going back to looking out at the city.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked. "You seem a little distracted. Is it Mike?"

"Yes, no. I mean that's hard, but I was thinking about something else." Kara said.

"You know what they say about a problem shared?" Lena said. For a minute Kara said nothing until finally and softly she confessed.

"When I first arrived on Earth there were times when I prayed my powers would just disappear."

"Now you have a way to make that happen." Lena pointed out. "But you won't because you feel compelled to help people."

"Only, they may have gone."

"They? What are you talking about?" Lena asked concerned.

"I don't have my powers. I may have solar flared or I may have got too close to the Kryptonite."

"I thought you had to be injected with it?" Lena asked.

"Well no one exactly researched it. It is probably just solar flare, but there is a slim chance it isn't." Kara shrugged. "Sorry, I shouldn't complain. I just feel a little sensitive without powers."

"You know it's not the powers that make you a hero." Lena pointed out.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked as she entered Sam's room.

"Please leave. Why won't anyone lock me away?"

"Because you don't deserve it."

"I killed so many people."

"If you want to throw yourself a pity party that's fine." Lena asked. "I mean as you know I am pretty good at them myself. But unlike you I don't have anyone who needs me. You do. Right now Ruby needs you."

"I can't risk hurting her. I would rather never see her again in the knowledge she was safe than see her and risk hurting her."

"That thinking is what makes you a good mother. But no matter how scared you are Ruby needs you. Even if you aren't ready to leave a prison cell, don't shut Ruby out. No one deserves to lose their mother."

"You don't understand. I have this shadow hanging over me. What if I turn back into Reign?"

"What if you don't?" Lena countered.

"I wouldn't even know it was happening." Sam said.

"You said you had dreams." Kara reminded her.

"I did."

"So any dreams?" Lena asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Well then, isn't that a good sign?" Lena pressed. Before Sam could answer she added. "I have lived with bad people. And you are not one of them. The fact we are having this conversation proves that."

"I can't risk Ruby."

"Shutting her out will do just as much damage." Lena argued.

-00-

"Hi." Alex smiled as she entered Ruby's room.

"Hey. How's mom?"

"Still scared." Alex said. "We are going to keep your mom at the DEO for awhile and make sure she is okay."

"She doesn't want to leave does she?" Ruby asked.

"No. But even if she did there are people who don't trust her and have ordered her to stay here. But we have arranged for you to be allowed to come and visit and call her whenever you want."

"What will happen to me?" Ruby asked. "Do I have to live with my grandmother?"

"Do you want to?"

"No. I've never even met her." Ruby said. "But there's no one else."

"Well you could go stay with my mom. There are worse places than Midvale to grow up." Alex said. "And if you do develop powers she's kind of forgiving about blowing holes in walls."

"But mom would still be here?"

"She would." Alex agreed.

"I don't want to leave mom." Ruby said.

"I know." Alex said. "So there is another option."

"What?"

"I could move in with you."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"I mean I can't cook and I work long hours so Kara and Lena would have to help."

"Supergirl would babysit me?" Ruby asked.

"Don't get too excited, she cooks worse than I do." Alex pointed out.

"That's why there is take out." Ruby stated.

-00-

"Okay. What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked when she and Ruby arrived back at the house. "You can ask for anything."

"Anything? But you said you can't cook." Ruby pointed out.

"I can't. But I have my mom on speed dial and she can cook, really well."

"I'll give you an easy one. Cheesy Chili Mac?" Ruby asked.

"I'll call mom." Alex said.

When she returned she saw Ruby sitting on the couch, knees pulled to her chest.

"You know you can call your mom whenever you want?" Alex said.

"I know."

"And I know it must be hard seeing your mom like that, but right now she feels safer at the DEO. But we are working on getting her home."

"I know." Ruby said.

"Then what's wrong?"

"What if I turn into a world killer?"

"There is no reason to believe you will. But we will monitor you." Alex said.

"What if I develop powers?"

"If you do, Kara and I will be with you to help. Just like we are going to do all we can to help your mom."

"Thank you."

"In return though I need your help." Alex said.

"With what?"

"You. I've not really done this before and the only babysitting I did was Kara. I could ask your mom what the rules are, but I was thinking we could save her the stress and you could tell me."

"Rules?" Ruby asked. "You mean like bedtime being eleven?"

"Nice try." Alex countered causing Ruby to smile before explaining.

"The chore rota is on the fridge. I'm not allowed TV before I've done my chores and homework. Mom always attended my soccer games, but I get that you're busy and can't."

"Between Kara, Lena and me, at least one of us will be there, okay?"

"Okay." Ruby smiled as Eliza, Kara and Lena walked in.

"Be where?" Kara asked.

"My soccer games." Ruby said before noticing how many bags Kara and Eliza were carrying.

"Okay where's the kitchen?" Eliza asked.

"Just through there." Ruby said before quietly asking Alex. "What did you tell your mom I wanted to eat?"

"Cheesy Chili Mac. But if you've changed your mind she'll cook something else." Alex said.

"No I want that. I was just wondering why Kara was carrying so many grocery bags."

"Oh, well Kara has a super big appetite." Alex said.

"Can I help cook?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Alex replied.

"How's it going?" Kara asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"It's only been an hour." Alex pointed out. "But I already feel helpless and had to call mom."

"You will be fine. You looked after me when I first got here. Even when you wished I never came to Earth you still stopped the bullies and saved me from the popcorn maker."

"Popcorn maker?" Lena asked confused.

"Long story." Kara said.

"If you want any advice on what not to do I'm there." Lena offered. "Plus I can cook."

"You can?" Kara asked.

"Of course I can. When you are at boarding school you have three choices: Eat the slop they serve; eat out every night on your allowance; learn to cook."

"I'd have gone for option two." Alex said.

"Me too." Kara agreed.

"Your allowance wouldn't have covered it." Alex pointed out.

"Combined with yours it would have done." Kara countered as Alex noticed Kara's hand. Taking hold of it she said.

"It's healed."

"Yeah. My powers came back."

"That's great." Alex smiled before hugging her. "But just take it easy for the next few days and spend plenty of time under the lamps."

"You know you are meant to go into mother mode round Ruby not me?" Kara asked cheekily.

"Well Ruby is more mature and less cheeky." Alex countered.

"Words that I have no doubt will come back and bite you." Lena pointed out.

"Probably, but hopefully Sam will be back by then." Alex replied.

"Any news from the President?" Lena asked.

"She wants Sam to remain detained." Alex said. "Until there is a suitable body of proof to support our claim she is just Sam. So for now we just take one day at a time. But it is going to be hard on Ruby."

"Fortunately she has the coolest and nerdiest aunts in National City to help." Kara said.

"And we will help." Lena added.

"Thank you." Alex smiled as she rested her head against Kara's shoulder.

-00-

"Ms Arias." J'onn said as he entered Sam's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a ticking time bomb. Can't you put me somewhere more secure?"

"I assure you that if something were to happen you will be defeated." J'onn said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you do somehow start getting powers back the red light of this room will actually stop them manifesting. And the steel the bars are made of is unbreakable. You are not going anywhere."

"Good." Sam said.

"So how are you doing?" J'onn asked.

"I keep reliving what happened. I have to watch killing all those people, powerless to stop it. I don't care who was in control, it was my hands that killed them." She said looking down at her hand.

"If you are the person that Kara, Lena, Alex, Ruby tell me you are then you will never be able to forgive yourself. But that doesn't mean you can't be there for Ruby."

"What if I hurt her?"

"By shutting her out you already are." J'onn pointed out. "I lost my children. And no matter how you are feeling now, loosing a child is the worse feeling you will experience."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"There will always be doubt." J'onn said. "But I think you should use this time to think about what you want. You have been given a second chance." With that he left.

Alone again Sam shut her eyes and once again relived what had happened as she did so strange symbols started appearing in the vision.

**-The End?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be unable to write for a couple of weeks so tried to get to a natural ending. But have left it slightly open ended in case inspiration bites when I get near a computer again.


	18. Chapter 18

"How are you feeling?" J'onn asked as he entered Sam's room.

"Please put me somewhere more secure." Sam pleaded, immediately entering her normal dialogue with J'onn. Once again adding. "She's still in here."

"Reign?" He asked.

"Who else?" Sam asked.

"Imra has scanned you, there is no trace of Reign in you." He assured her.

"You don't understand." Sam said running a hand through her hair. "I see them."

"See what?" J'onn asked.

"The symbols."

"What symbols?" J'onn asked concerned.

"The ones from my pod and the cave and who knows where else. If I am cured why I would be seeing them?"

"You could be remembering." J'onn said calmly.

"What if I'm not?" Sam countered. "Please I don't want to hurt anyone."

"No one wants you to hurt anyone." J'onn said. "But there is no evidence that Reign is still there."

"You keep saying that, but you don't know that. You can't see inside my head. I don't care what you say Imra can or can't see. I know what I was like before, she doesn't. And before I did not see the symbols."

"Can you remember what the symbols were?" J'onn asked.

"Not their meaning." Sam conceded.

"But can you draw them?" J'onn asked.

"I think so." Sam replied.

"Then draw them. We'll translate them. And until we figure it out we'll keep you secured."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"But in the mean time you have a visitor."

"Ruby?"Sam guessed.

"She's almost here as much as me." J'onn said. "I assume you want a guard to stay in here when you see here?"

"Or we could keep Ruby on the other side of the glass." Sam said, adding. "Where she's safe."

"Neither of you really want that glass separating you." J'onn said before leaving.

-00-

"Mom!" Ruby smiled as she ran and hugged her mom.

"Rubes." Sam said hugging her tightly before quickly pulling away and saying. "You shouldn't be in here with me. I could hurt you."

"No you couldn't. Even when Reign was in control you couldn't hurt me." Ruby replied without any hint of doubt.

"You don't understand, no one does." Sam said.

"I know you mom." Ruby said refusing to back down. "You will never hurt me." She then paused and asked. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I can't until I know it is safe." Sam said before asking. "How are things at school?"

"Fine I guess." Ruby said her enthusiasm gone.

"What about at home?" Sam probed.

"It's not home if you're not there. I mean Alex, Kara and Lena are great, but they're not you." Ruby said sadly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Sam said relenting and stepping up to Ruby and hugging her.

-00-

"How is she doing?" Sam asked after Ruby had left and Alex walked in.

"She misses you." Alex stated simply. "But we've not starved her to death yet. With our cooking skills you need to focus on coming back though."

"Thank you for everything you are doing for her." Sam said.

"She needs you." Alex pointed out, shrugging off the gratitude.

"I can't risk her."

"I get that. So work with us. Tell us everything so we can ensure you are free from Reign. Once of us will always be around so call us the second something happens."

"So you believe I may not be free from Reign?" Sam asked, hopeful that someone finally believed her.

"There is no evidence to suggest you aren't free. But if you have doubts I will do everything I can to test them. As much as Ruby needs you, if you do revert that will break her. So let's make sure you are okay. J'onn mentioned you're seeing symbols?"

"Yes, in my dreams."

"Well draw them and we'll figure out what they mean." Alex said.

-00-

"Kara, hey." Mon-El smiled as he caught up with her in the DEO corridor.

"Mon-El." Kara replied, praying someone would come round the corner and rescue her.

"How are you feeling?" Mon-El asked.

"I'm good. And Imra?"

"She's fine now. We were thinking, perhaps we could go out for a meal or a drink. Catch up a little and to thank you."

"There's no need." Kara said.

"There is. Kara, I know this is a bad situation, but I can't just ignore you and this may be hard to hear but you were such a big inspiration for what I did, what we got others to do. Imra really wants to talk to you."

"Okay, but I have to run, I have a session with..." Kara started before seeing a familiar figure come down the corridor causing her to add. "Myr'nn."

"Myr'nn?" Mon-El asked confused.

"Mon-El this is Myr'nn J'onzz, J'onn's father." Kara explained.

"Hello." Myr'nn greeted.

"Hey! Well I don't want to interrupt. But dinner later?" Mon-El said. "I'll find you." He added as he walked off.

"Were we meeting?" Myr'nn asked confused.

"No. I lied. Sorry." Kara said. "But I was hoping you could help me with something."

"I'm an old man, I do not know what help I would be." He replied.

"Trust me you are perfect." Kara said leading him into what had become his meditation chamber. "I need to work on my mediation. I've been trying, but my memories of what my mother taught me are a little fuzzy and it doesn't seem to be working so maybe I am doing something wrong."

"You wish me to teach you meditation?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kara said. "Perhaps I could sit with you whilst you meditate and learn."

"I would be honored." He said as he sat down and started. Taking a deep breath Kara followed suit and tried to put her mother's teaching into practice.

As time passed Myr'nn started to focus more on Kara until he pointed out.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem troubled."

"That's why I am here to meditate." Kara said.

"Why do you meditate?" He asked.

"To help find peace."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"What is it that keeps you from peace? Memories of all that you have lost?" He asked.

"No. I am trying so hard to walk the right path, but there are so many obstacles."

"How do you know it is the right path?" Myr'nn asked. "Perhaps those obstacles are not a test of your resolve, but a clue that you are on the wrong path."

"No, this is definitely my path." Kara replied.

"Tell me about this path."

"My parents sent me here to be a hero."

"No Kara. I am a father, I was a grandfather and I know as a parent, that your parents sent you here to live."

"My mother told me to journey to Earth to look after my cousin." Kara pointed out. "And that I would have great powers and do extraordinary things."

"And you believe she meant that to be guidance into becoming a hero?"

"Yes."

"What makes a hero?" Myr'nn asked.

"Someone willing to sacrifice everything to save others."

"Willing, yes." Myr'nn replied. "Being willing to do something is different from doing it. Being prepared to make a sacrifice does not mean you'll have to make a sacrifice. Being extraordinary does not require sacrifice, just knowledge that you will sacrifice if the need arises." He paused before adding. "Maybe the path is hard as it is not the path your mother intended."

"What other path is there?"

"That is what you should try to find out. Either through meditation … or the brown liquid."

"Brown liquid?" Kara asked confused.

"The one you gave me. Much better than the one J'onn gave me." He said. Not giving Kara any time to unravel the meaning he went on. "Kara. You are special, you are extraordinary. But you are lost. Clinging to the wrong path can be as bad as getting lost. Before you follow a path make sure it is the right one. Your mother wanted you to protect your family and be extraordinary. Focus on that, not what you believe a hero should be."

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked as he and Alex found her on the balcony.

"Just thinking."

"About how to get out of dinner with Mon-El?" Alex asked.

"How do you know about that?" Kara asked confused.

"He told me. He thought he may have upset you." Alex explained. "I suggested he gave you space."

"Thank you." Kara said.

"Anytime." Alex smiled before Kara turned to J'onn and asked.

"Do you mind if I take some time off?"

"Sure." J'onn agreed as Alex asked.

"Why?"

"I'm going to go away for awhile."

"Awhile? And where?" Alex asked concerened.

"Not long. Just a week or two. I just need to get my head straight."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alex offered, not wanting to leave Ruby, but not wanting Kara to be alone.

"No. Ruby needs you."

"Lena could look after her." Alex added.

"She needs you." Kara said. "I'll be fine. I just need space to think. And to do that I need to get away from here. I'll be okay and I promise I call every night."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is a surprise." Cat commented as Supergirl entered the apartment by the window.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk." Supergirl replied.

"You could have used the door." Cat pointed out.

"I didn't know which apartment was yours. I mean I didn't know what number it was. I could hear you in this one, but I didn't know the number."

"You're babbling." Cat cut in.

"Sorry." Supergirl said. "I shouldn't have come."

"Yet you did. Why?" Cat asked.

"I need some guidance." Kara said.

"Sit." Cat ordered as she poured herself a drink. "I assume you don't want a glass?"

"No, thank you." Kara replied as Cat moved over and sat opposite her.

"So what exactly brings you to my door, well window?" Cat asked.

"Myr'nn suggested that I was following the wrong path. But if he's right, how do I find the right path?"

"Myr'nn?" Cat asked already lost.

"J'onn's father." Kara explained. "You met him at the DEO. You called him Mork."

"The reference seemed lost on him." Cat recalled before asking. "Do you agree you are on the wrong path?"

"I didn't, but then I watched the message from my mother again. So much has happened I forgot about it, but something Myr'nn said made me remember so I played it again." Kara said before looking up at Cat and saying. "Sorry. Babbling, again."

"What did your mother say?" Cat asked.

"That although I was sent to protect my cousin, my destiny was not tied to his and that there was no correct path." She then added. "She even pointed out I'd lose my way."

"Your mother sounds like she was very wise." Cat offered.

"She was. And strong." Kara recalled a sadness in her voice.

"Did she give any advice on how to find your way back?"

"To be strong and wise and true to myself." Kara said.

"It sounds like she gave you the answer, so why are you here?"

"Because I don't know what the last part means. How can I be true to myself if I don't really know who or even what I am? I mean I'm a Kryptonian, a refugee, Supergirl, Kara Danvers, a reporter, a sister, a cousin." She listed.

"We all have layers." Cat pointed out. "While you may have some more alien ones than most that is no excuse to give up."

"I'm not giving up."

"You gave up on happiness." Cat said.

"I didn't give up on happiness. I just reprioritized being Supergirl." Kara argued.

"How did you try that?"

"I stopped being Kara Danvers." Kara confessed.

"Because?"

"I thought Kara Danvers was holding Supergirl back." Kara said.

"And the real reason?" Cat asked.

"That was the real reason." Kara countered.

"Don't be obtuse. If you want my help you'll have to be honest with me and yourself." Cat said confusing Kara. Seeing Kara's expression Cat sighed in an overly exaggerated manner before explaining. "When you lost your boyfriend it hurt more than you could have imagined. You have been through so much, lost so much, part of you probably assumed you had reached the pinnacle of emotional pain. You didn't expect it to hurt so much and you realised that no matter what pain you had felt in the past, in the future there could be more. That scared you. You wanted, needed, to protect yourself from ever feeling pain like that again. So you tried shutting Kara Danvers out of your life."

"Kara Danvers is weak. The city, the planet needs someone strong."

"Kara Danvers is not weak. She survived working for me. She saved my career, my company. She survived high school on Earth."

"The world doesn't need Kara Danvers, it needs Supergirl. Being Supergirl is why I was sent to Earth."

"No it wasn't. Your mother even said there was no correct path." Cat pointed out. "But even if that was true, Supergirl didn't emerge from that pod. Kara...actually what is your Kryptonian name?" Cat asked.

"Kara, Kara Zor-El."

"Kara Zor-El came out of that pod. She then turned into Kara Danvers. Supergirl was born from both Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers. If you switch off one of those parts Supergirl loses strength. So if you truly believe being Supergirl is the right path you can't stop being Kara Danvers." Cat said, pausing to let Kara absorb what she said before asking. "Why did you save that plane? It wasn't because of your cousin. So what was it?"

"My sister was on it." Kara confessed.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Cat asked.

"Yes."

"At the centre of what you do is family. Your mother sent you here telling you to look after your family. And while you may have lost your planet, you gained a family when you came to Earth. I've seen you with your sister and I've seen how much strength you draw from her. How much strength she gets from you." She then stared at her former assistant to ensure she was listening. "Kara you can shut yourself of from new experiences. Turn your back on your friends and family, but that won't protect you from emotional pain. But it will hurt them. Being a hero does require sacrifice. But if you have already turned your back on everything what do you have to sacrifice? If you want to find out what path you need to follow look within and don't be controlled by your fears. You need to figure out what you want." Cat said as she glanced at a clock. "As much as I could give advice all evening, Carter will be home soon. And although he would be ecstatic to see you. Either version of you, it may raise questions. But you are welcome to come back later."

"Actually you've told me what I needed to hear. Thank you." Kara said standing and hugging her former boss before disappearing.

-00-

"Do you know what they mean yet?" Sam asked as J'onn entered her cell.

"We've translated them." J'onn said.

"And?"

"We think they come from the prophecy." J'onn said. "The one about Reign."

"You think?" Sam asked.

"You've only drawn a few symbols. But they do match a section of text that refers to Reign."

"See she's inside me." Sam said sitting on the cot. "She's trying to get out."

"We don't know that." J'onn said. "Imra is scanning you regularly and she is not detecting any presence other than you. You could just be remembering what Reign saw."

"Or she could be taking over." Sam pressed holding her head in her hands.

"We could take you back to Reign's sanctuary?" J'onn said causing Sam's head to whip up.

"No. Absolutely not. You need to destroy it. It was when I went there that Reign came out. The...what were they? Ghosts, holograms, robots? They have the power to bring Reign back."

"We won't force you to do anything you don't want." J'onn said.

"Thank you." Sam said calming down.

"I'll let you know if we find anything else out." J'onn said before leaving.

-00-

"Kara?" Winn guessed as he watched Alex end her call.

"Yeah."

"She okay?"

"Seems to be. She spent the day with Cat."

"Words that don't scream being okay." Winn said recalling his time at CatCo.

"How are you doing with Reign's database?" Alex asked.

"Not well. Currently it is unbreakable. But I'm working on it."

"That's your priority. Well that and tracking Kara." Alex said.

"Don't worry, I'm doing both." Winn said pointing to a screen with a map and a moving dot. He then looked over to Alex. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Alex asked confused.

"With Sam. I mean you are being way nicer to her than I was expecting considering what happened. She, well Reign who kind of was her, tried to kill Kara and I know you well enough to know that's not something you can ever forgive. So why are you trying so hard to help Sam?"

"If Reign really is some weird extra personality that is completely separate from Sam, we owe it to Ruby to get her mom back. If Reign is still in there we need to ensure that she never endangers Kara or anyone else ever again. The only way we are going to figure it out is to break into that database and to do that we may need Sam." Alex argued before glancing at her watch. "I have to go."

"But it's not even five thirty yet." Winn commented.

"Well Ruby gets back from soccer practice at six so I need to be there by then." Alex said.

"Domesticated Alex, who would have thought it." Winn smiled before seeing Alex's glare. "And back to work I go."


	20. Chapter 20

"Sorry I'm late." Alex said as she entered the house.

"It's fine." Lena said as Alex looked around.

"You did remember to pick Ruby up right?" Alex asked, not seeing Ruby anywhere.

"Alex, I run several companies. Do you really think I would forget Ruby?"

"Well-" Alex started.

"She's in her room doing her homework." Lena cut in.

"How was she?"

"Withdrawn. I think she is starting to accept Sam may not be back anytime soon."

Sensing Lena was holding something back Alex pressed. "Has something else happened?"

"No. Well, I don't know. I just think she may be getting bullied at school."

"May?" Alex asked.

"When I picked her up it looked like she was being given a hard time. She denied it. But the scene brought back memories from school."

"I'll talk to her when she comes down." Alex said taking off her jacket.

"Any news from Kara?" Lena asked.

"Just that she's fine and she'll be back soon."

"That is what she said to me too." Lena said. "It could be my Luthor paranoia coming out, but I have a nasty feeling she is up to something."

"So do I." Alex said. "But we are tracking her. And we know she isn't using her powers."

"Has she gone off like this before?" Lena asked.

"Never. But since Mon-El left she's been different." Alex said.

"How are you doing with everything?" Lena asked.

"Fine. Ruby's a good kid and although having a fixed schedule is taking time to get used to it not like it is hard looking after her."

"That's not what I meant." Lena said. "I was referring to life after Maggie."

"I know you and me are spending time together looking after Ruby, but we're not exactly best friends." Alex said not wanting to have that discussion with Lena.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't talk. Besides Kara is my best friend and she did ask me to keep an eye on you." Lena said.

"She did what?" Alex asked.

"She's worried about you." Lena said.

"I'm fine." Alex replied.

"Uh-huh. Well if you ever do feel like talking I'm available. I know you won't have confided in Kara because you are worried it will make the situation with Mon-El seem worse. And unlike Kara I have had plenty of break ups. So if you did want to talk I'm here." Lena offered as Ruby came down the stairs.

"Alex, you're back."

"Hey." Alex smiled. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine."

"You get your homework done?" Alex asked, wincing as she realised she sounded like Eliza.

"Yeah, it was easy."

"Is school going okay?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

"So kids aren't giving you a hard time?" Alex pressed.

"No." Ruby said avoiding eye contact.

"Then you are really lucky. I was given a hard time for having a freak of sister." Alex recalled.

"Who Kara?" Ruby asked confused.

"Yes. She had problems adjusting when she first came to Earth and acted really weirdly." Alex said. "So kids gave me a hard time."

"I was given a hard time for being adopted and coming from a really rich family." Lena chipped in. "Some people like to feel good about themselves by making other people feel bad."

"They said mom left because I'm a freak." Ruby confessed.

"Well I work for an organisation that works outside the law and she's a Luthor so between us I'm pretty sure we can do something with them." Alex said. "Just give us a list."

"Really?" Ruby asked perking up.

"When Maxwell Lord tried to bully Kara I slammed his head into a desk and locked him up at the DEO. I am sure I can do something with the kids harassing you." Alex shrugged. Seeing Lena's wide eyed expression she asked. "What?"

"I'm starting to think you have spent too much time round my mother." Lena commented.

"They don't need locking up." Ruby said. "But thanks."

"Well if you want us to talk to them or their parents we will be more than happy to help." Lena said offering a more tempered suggestion.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Alex asked.

"If Lena is staying, can we play Settlers of Catan?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lena smiled as Alex said.

"Sure."

"Why don't you guys set it up and I'll cook?" Lena offered.

-00-

"Winn?" Mon-El said walking up to him.

"Hey man." Winn smiled.

"Do you need some help?" Mon-El offered.

"Always." Winn said. "My Kryptonian is not great."

"Well my Krptonese grammar is poor so the translation could be subtly wrong." Mon-El said looking at the screen.

"Better than totally wrong." Winn said.

"These the symbols Sam keeps seeing?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes. I take it Imra isn't sensing Reign in her?" Winn asked.

"No." Mon-El confirmed as he kept looking at the tablet.

"You're not really here to help with the translation are you?" Winn asked.

"No." Mon-El confessed before asking. "Is Kara okay?"

"She just needs time. Seeing you with Imra is hard." Winn said.

"It was seven years for me." Mon-El reminded him.

"I know. And I also know that Kara would have wanted you to move on and find happiness. But for Kara it has only been six months. She's still hurting."

"So what should I do?"

"Give her space."

"I get that. But should Imra and I leave the DEO? We didn't because we thought we could be helpful here."

"You are." Winn said.

"But Kara's more important and now she has run away."

"She hasn't run away. She's just having a break. But she'll be back soon and as as hard as it is to see you both, she will feel really bad if you leave because of her. Especially while Imra is helping Sam."

-00-

"Concede?" Alex asked Lena having completed her move.

"In your dreams Danvers." Lena replied as she rolled the dice. "But if you would like to admit defeat I will go easy on the gloating."

"Why would I admit defeat when you are the one on the verge of losing?" Alex asked.

"And there was I thinking it was Kara who was the optimistic one." Lena countered as Ruby took the dice.

"Or you could both admit defeat." Ruby chipped in. "As I have ten victory points."

"No way." Alex complained.

"Yes way." Ruby said showing her cards.

"Looks like you got too caught up on defeating me." Lena said to Alex, before looking at the youngest player. "Well done Ruby."

"Thank you." She smiled before yawning.

"I think it's bedtime." Alex said.

"What about tidying up?" Ruby asked.

"We'll do that." Alex said. "I think your mom would be mad at us if you fell to sleep at school because we kept you up too late."

"Okay." Ruby said before hugging both women goodnight.

"She seemed happier." Lena said once Ruby had gone upstairs.

"She did. I just wish there was more I could do." Alex said.

"You are already doing far more than most." Lena pointed out.

"Still doesn't feel enough." Alex replied as Lena looked at Alex's cards.

"You had fourteen points." Lena said.

"Did I?" Alex asked before seeing Lena's cards. "So did you."

"I must have miscounted." Lena shrugged as she helped pack the game away.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A week later...** _

As Lena and Ruby returned from the soccer game they heard an unexpected sound from the other room. Coming to a stop they listened as Alex yelled.

"What were you thinking? Just how stupid can you be?"

"Just to clarify, have you done anything wrong?" Lena asked Ruby.

"Not that I know of." Ruby said looking worried. "She sounds really mad though."

"Maybe she heard I got thrown out of the game and is practicing yelling at me." Lena suggested as she went back to listening to Alex's rant.

"You know, I'm not sure that symbol is a family crest. Maybe it is an S. An S that stands for stupid." Alex went on causing Ruby to ask Lena.

"Is Kara back?"

"It sounds like it." Lena said.

"You think we should go in?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure anyone should take on Alex right now." Lena commented as the shouting continued.

"What do you think Kara did?" Ruby asked.

"No idea. But seeing how angry Alex is I would guess reckless endangerment." Lena said as the door opened and Alex stormed out, coming to an abrupt stop when she saw Lena and Ruby.

"Everything okay?" Lena eventually asked.

"Apart from Kryptonian stupidity, it's great." Alex replied as Kara came through the door.

"Kara!" Ruby greeted before hugging her. "You're back."

"I am." Kara replied as she returned the hug.

"I am assuming the trip away was not as relaxing as you had assumed it would be?" Lena said casually, relieved to see that Kara looked okay, but unsure why Alex was so upset.

"It was fine." Kara shrugged causing Lena to look at Alex.

"Fine? What part of what you did was fine? Insane, stupid, both words that would fit the bill. Fine not." Alex ranted.

"What exactly did you do?" Ruby asked.

"It was nothing." Kara said causing Alex to jump in.

"She's been hunting-"

"Searching." Kara corrected before adding. "I still don't see the problem."

"How can you not see the problem? If dad isn't with Cadmus I'd put money on the fact they are looking for him." Alex said. "You could have been walking into a trap."

"It's not like Cadmus doesn't know who I am. If they want me they know how to get me." Kara said calmly.

"Wait, you went after Cadmus, by yourself?" Lena asked. "How is that a relaxing break?"

"I didn't go after Cadmus. I was looking for Jeremiah." Kara said.

Seeing Alex was about to explode again Lena suggested to Alex.

"You know Ruby is starving after her soccer game. Perhaps you should go get that takeaway with her."

-00-

"So Alex seemed a little upset." Lena said as she joined Kara in the lounge after Alex and Ruby had left.

"She's always been told to protect me. I guess going off and not telling her what I was doing didn't help."

"She does have a point. Cadmus are dangerous. My mother has been quiet for far too long so she is clearly up to something. Why did you do it?" Lena asked.

"I've been trying so hard to be a hero I lost sight of what that meant. Myr'nn and Cat helped me see that."

"They helped you see that you should be hunting Cadmus by yourself?" Lena asked confused.

"No. They reminded me there was more than one path. And I needed to work out what was important to me."

"Okay, but why hunt Cadmus by yourself?" Lena asked confused.

"I wasn't. I was looking for Jeremiah." Kara said.

"Alex was right, it's kind of the same thing." Lena argued.

"No it's not. But even if it was that doesn't matter. Jeremiah is family and he means so much to Alex. I owe it to her to find him."

"I'm sure Alex doesn't see it like that." Lena said.

"She should." Kara said before adding. "When I came to Earth Alex hated me."

"Are we talking about the same Alex?" Lena asked confused.

"Yeah. She didn't appreciate having to share her room, her parents, her life with an awkward alien." Kara said.

"I don't believe it. I mean it's you we're talking about." Lena said.

"Well, I did hog the bathroom." Kara said before turning serious and adding. "She blamed me for everything including Jeremiah's death. At the time I thought she was lashing out, I mean we were told Jeremiah died in a plane crash, but the truth is he was taken because of me."

"He was taken because Cadmus wanted to destroy aliens. You and your cousin." Lena countered.

"If I hadn't come into her life Jeremiah would still be around. Back then I never even considered the possibility that I was responsible. But the truth is I was."

"So you went off to make amends?" Lena asked.

"In part."

"And the other part."

"Cat told me I had to figure out what was important to me. And then she gave me a hint it was family. Alex and Eliza did so much for me, I owe them so much. What's the point of keeping them safe if they're not happy? I thought if I got Jeremiah back Alex would be happy."

"Not if you killed yourself in the process." Lena pointed out.

"If I am going to risk my life, why not do it helping those I love?"

"I guess I can't argue with that. What else did Cat say?" Lena asked curious.

"She reminded me that Supergirl is made up of both the Earth me and the Kryptonian me. I can't just shut one of them off. I guess I was so desperate to be what I thought my parents wanted me to be I forgot who I was."

"I need to drink whatever Cat drinks." Lena commented. "Or meet her life coach. I'm fairly sure we have all been telling you that for awhile, but you never listened to us." Lena complained.

"Cat has a way of getting through to me. She always had." Kara shrugged.

"And do you feel better after the talk and search?" Lena asked.

"I do." Kara replied.

"But you didn't find Jeremiah." Lena pointed out.

"No."

"So you upset Alex for nothing?"

"Not exactly, I did find something." Kara said.

"What?"

"Some dirt on Morgan Edge."

"What does Edge have to do with Jeremiah and Cadmus?" Lena asked confused and concerned.

"Nothing. I wasn't just searching for information on Jeremiah. Cat also reminded me I was a reporter and it was possible for me to make a difference without using Superpowers so I dug up some dirt."

"Kara, I appreciate everything you do for me, but you don't have to fight this battle for me."

"You're family and Morgan Edge is trying to hurt you, so I kind of do." Kara argued.

-00-

"If you want to yell at me some more, perhaps we should go outside." Kara said late that evening when Alex approached her.

"I'm not going to yell at you." Alex said. "Even if you are stupid." Pausing for a second she added. "I heard what you said to Lena earlier, about me blaming you. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Kinda was. If I hadn't come into your life you'd still have Jeremiah and Eliza."

"We don't know that." Alex said. "What I do know is if you hadn't come into my life, I would never have had a sister. No matter what I said back then I would not trade you for anything." She added before hugging her sister. Finally pulling back she said. "That's why I can't lose you. So no matter the reason no more doing stupid things."

The comment causing Kara to hug Alex rather than agree.

"That wasn't your agreement." Alex said pulling back before noticing Kara was frowning.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah...since coming back I've had a headache. I mean not a bad one. More like there is a noise...it's kind of like when Lilian and that Fort Rozz guard tried contacting me...just no message."

"Are you sure Cadmus didn't get to you?" Alex asked frowning.

"I'm sure. I'm probably just tired." Kara said.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? We could watch a movie." Alex suggested, concerned about her sister. Sensing Kara was about to decline she added. "No more yelling. Besides Ruby would be super excited if you were here at breakfast."

"Fine." Kara agreed.


	22. Chapter 22

Opening her eyes Alex tried to stretch out her stiff neck before noticing that Kara was resting against her on the couch. Assuming her sister needed sleep Alex ignored her discomfort and tried to remain still. That was until Kara started whimpering, then thrashing.

"Kara?" Alex called as she tried to wake her.

"Alex?" Kara asked as her eyes snapped open.

"It was just a dream." Alex said pulling Kara into her arms. Not saying anything Kara rested against Alex and tried to clear the images from her head.

"You okay?" Alex finally asked.

"I guess."

"You want to talk about it?" Alex asked, her tone making it clear it was not a suggestion.

"Like you said, it was just a dream." Kara replied.

"About? " Alex prompted.

"The fight with Reign, the whole plummeting to the ground, knowing I had failed."

"You didn't fail."

"Yes I did. And I know eventually we won, but I keep reliving that night." Kara confessed.

"Why didn't you say you were having nightmares?"

"You have enough going on without worrying about me." Kara pointed out.

"Yet you ran off after Cadmus." Alex countered.

"I was looking for Jeremiah." Kara reminded her.

"Same difference." Alex said before adding sadly. "You used tell me about your nightmares."

"That was before they became so frequent. I can't always be a burden in your life."

"You're not a burden." Alex said.

"Your life is complicated enough without hearing about my messed up problems." Kara said.

"Maybe, but hearing about your messed up life makes mine not seem so messed up." Alex said playfully poking Kara in the ribs so she'd know she joking. "Please don't shut me out anymore."

"I will stop shutting you out if you stop shutting me out." Kara offered just as Ruby came down the stairs.

"Kara! You stayed over." She smiled. "Are you still in trouble?"

"No." Kara said as Alex said.

"Yes."

As Kara rolled her eyes Alex looked at her watch before looking at Ruby and asking. "Sorry did we wake you?"

"No. I couldn't sleep." Ruby said.

"Bad dreams?" Kara guessed, causing Ruby to nod.

"Me too." Kara confessed.

"But you're Supergirl." Ruby pointed out.

"Doesn't stop me from getting nightmares." Kara said shifting away from Alex to make a space in-between them for Ruby to sit.

Once Ruby had sat between them and had a blanket put her, she was asked by Alex.

"Want to talk about the dreams?"

"They were just dreams." Ruby shrugged.

"Yet you are roaming the house in the middle of the night." Alex countered, causing Ruby to say.

"Mom got nightmares when she became Reign. What if my nightmares are because I'm changing?"

"Nightmares are unfortunately common." Alex said. "We all get them. They don't mean something bad is going to happen."

"But they can." Ruby argued.

"They can." Alex agreed. "But you're not turning bad."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked. "None of you knew mom was changing."

"Do you think I am changing?" Kara asked.

"No. You're Supergirl. You can't go bad."

"Were you seeing strange symbols?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember them. I just remember waking up scared." Ruby said looking at her hands. Pulling her in for a hug Alex said.

"When Kara first got to Earth she used to have nightmares all the time. So we used to sneak downstairs and watch movies to help take her mind of it. Want to try that?"

"Can I pick the movie?" Ruby asked.

"As long as it isn't Frozen." Alex said.

"How old do you think I am?" Ruby asked sounding insulted.

"That's my favourite film." Kara complained.

-00-

Waking up the next morning Kara saw Ruby fast asleep on the couch, but no sign of Alex.

Carefully and quietly Kara extracted herself from the couch and searched for Alex, who she eventually found sitting in the garden.

"You okay?" Kara asked coming to sit next to her sister who quickly put her phone away.

"Yeah." Alex replied causing Kara to nod at the phone and ask.

"Maggie?"

"Maggie." Alex confirmed.

"Are you getting back together?" Kara asked when Alex did not elaborate.

"No." Alex said before explaining. "When you got hurt she sent a text to find out how you were, since then she's sent me a few more, checking up on me and you."

"Which is nice, but it makes it hard to move on." Kara said.

"Yeah. I guess kind of like having your married ex-boyfriend inviting you out for dinner." Alex said before changing subjects and asking. "How is your head?"

"The same." Kara confessed.

"We need to get you to the DEO. No arguments."

"What about Ruby?" Kara asked.

"Lena is taking her to the aquarium."

"I love aquariums."

"Well if you pass all the tests maybe we can meet them there." Alex said.

-00-

"How's Ruby?" Sam asked when Alex entered her cell.

"She misses you." Alex replied. "Today Lena is taking her to the aquarium."

"She loves aquariums." Sam said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Lena is going to bring her over later to see you." Alex pressed on before asking. "Any more dreams?"

"Yes. Every time I sleep." Sam said.

Noticing Sam was rubbing her temples Alex asked. "Headache?"

"Yeah. But apparently it is all in my head, no pun intended." Sam said frustrated. "All down to stress. No physical cause found."

"Maybe not." Alex said.

"What do you mean maybe not?" Sam asked. "Do you think it is her trying to take over?"

"I don't know. But Kara has unexplained headaches too. That seems too much of a coincidence." Alex said.

"What does Kara have to do with this?" Sam asked confused. The question causing Alex to realise Sam didn't know who Supergirl was.

"That's a story for another day. Right now I want to see if there is a physical cause of the headaches." Alex said. "I'll be back soon."

-00-

"What have you got?" Alex asked as she walked up to Winn's terminal.

"Okay, so I did some wideband recordings and there has been an increase in the noise floor over the last week for one very narrow band." Winn explained.

"Why didn't you see it before?" Alex asked.

"Because the noise floor changes all the time and the effected band is so small it gets washed out in the normal processing. However, by applying different filters I managed to find the cause and I am pretty sure it is a real signal. Not just noise. It is at a frequency accessible by Kryptonian ears, which is why Kara and Sam are getting headaches. It is also slightly out of range of Daxamite hearing."

"What's the signal and where is it coming from?" Alex asked.

"It is a complicated waveform, I have no idea how to decipher it. But I could direction find on it and you won't like the answer." He said pointing to a map.


	23. Chapter 23

"A whole army coming to see me? This is bad news." Sam said, half in jest, as Alex, J'onn and Kara entered her cell. But on seeing Alex's frown she turned serious and asked. "Wait is Ruby okay?"

"Ruby is fine." Alex assured her.

"So it's me?"

"Not exactly. But we've figured out why you have a headache." Alex said. "There is a signal coming from the sanctuary. Everyday it is getting stronger. We think it is probably a fail safe to contact Reign."

"Haven't you destroyed that yet?" Sam asked dismayed.

"Not yet." J'onn said, beginning to think that decision had been an oversight.

"Why isn't the rest of the city demanding that the sanctuary gets destroyed?" Sam asked.

"Firstly they don't know about it. Secondly they are unaffected by the signal, they can't hear it." J'onn explained.

"But I can? I thought I didn't have powers anymore?" Sam asked confused.

"You don't. But your physiology is still different from humans. You are able to hear slightly different frequencies." Alex explained.

"But you said Kara was also getting headaches." Sam said confused.

"I am." Kara said. "We are both from Krypton."

"What?" Sam asked before she realised what that meant. "You're Supergirl? Oh god, I nearly killed you."

"Reign nearly killed me." Kara corrected.

"We think that a similar signal was used to help activate Reign originally." Alex said trying to get the conversation back on track. "As you have not been to the Sanctuary recently we think the signal is meant to act as a homing beacon."

"But you don't know?" Sam asked.

"No. It's our best guess." Alex said.

"But if we are right, the good news is the signal has not caused Reign to re-emerge so it looks like we were right she is gone." J'onn said.

"Or the signal isn't powerful enough." Sam countered. "You need to shut it off. No you need to destroy the Sanctuary."

"If we destroy it we lose the ability to work out if it is still possible to unleash Reign." Alex said. "You will never know if she could return." Before Sam could speak Alex went on. "We are going to take a team over there and we need you on it."

"Me? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it is programmed to respond to you and kill the rest of us." Alex said.

"And if I go and it manages to unleash Reign again I could kill all of you." Sam pointed out.

"And if it doesn't unleash Reign you can help keep us safe." J'onn said.

"Can't your friend build a robot version of me? Or use my blood." Sam said, not wanting to do anything to risk Reign appearing.

"Winn has being trying, but nothing seems to fool the defences." J'onn said.

"No one will force you to go." Alex said. "But we are going with or without you. If you really want answers you need to come with us."

-00-

"You think she'll come?" Kara asked Alex as they watched Sam talk to Ruby through the observation window a few hours later.

"I don't know. Either way she risks losing Ruby." Alex replied before looking at Kara. "Are you going to be okay on this mission?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The nightmares. I assume you are having flashbacks as well."

"I'll be okay." Kara said.

"You don't have to come on this mission. You can take more time." Alex said.

"I need to do this. I can't hide forever." Kara said.

"No one thinks you are hiding now." Alex countered.

"I've spent the last few months not living. I've been trying to protect myself from emotional pain. It's time I stopped doing that."

"You could do that by talking to Mon-El rather than going to the Sanctuary and risking a fight with Reign." Alex pointed out.

"I could. But I need to do this. For Sam and Ruby. Besides you're going on the mission and someone needs to keep you out of trouble." Kara argued.

"Pot, kettle, black." Alex countered.

"You jumped off a building." Kara stated.

"You do that all the time." Alex shrugged.

"I can fly."

"I knew you would catch me."

"All the more reason why I need to come on the mission." Kara said as they noticed Ruby was hugging Sam goodbye.

"I'll take Ruby over to Lena and meet you back here." Alex said. "We'll continue when I get back."

-00-

"Kal? What are you doing here?" Kara asked when she saw her cousin walking through the DEO.

"J'onn explained what was happening. I thought you might want some backup."

"Always." Kara smiled. "But isn't it a little risky to have us both go there?"

"Which is why I could go and you could stay here." He offered.

"I think Sam would be more comfortable with me being there." Kara said.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" He asked.

"I'm choosing to have faith that she is just Sam." Kara said.

"And if you are wrong?"

"That's why you are hanging back here to be backup." Kara pointed out.

"Kara, you ready." Alex said before noticing her cousin. "Hi."

"Hi Alex." He smiled.

"Clark." She said cordially. "Are you coming on the mission?"

"No, I'll act as backup, just in case."

"Of course you will." Alex muttered.

"I should see Winn, he said he had something for me." Clark said before waking off.

"What's going on between you and Kal?" Kara asked Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"There seemed to be a bit of tension. Kind of like how it was between him and J'onn."

"Was there?" Alex shrugged.

"Has something happened?" Kara asked concerned.

"No."

"I could just ask Winn." Kara pointed out.

"There is nothing to tell."

"I could get Eliza to ask Winn." Kara pressed.

"That's low Kara." Alex replied.

"What's going on?" Kara said.

"After you fought Reign I may have yelled at Clark for taking all the Kryptonite and leaving you unprepared." Alex confessed.

"You yelled at my cousin?" Kara asked.

"I did."

"Wow."

"What? I yell at you all the time." Alex shrugged. "Come on we need to move. I'll get Sam and meet you at the chopper."

-00-

As Kara waited on the roof wondering why Alex was making her take the helicopter two familiar figures walked towards her.

"Mon-El? Imra? What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Coming with you." Mon-El said.

"I can monitor Sam for signs of Reign." Imra explained.

"And I can be a decoy." Mon-El offered.

"This isn't your fight." Kara said.

"You taught me to fight whenever the cause was right." Mon-El reminded her.

"Aren't there rules about interfering in the past?" Kara asked.

"Seeing we have already changed history, what is a little more meddling?" Imra questioned as J'onn, Alex, Sam and Winn walked towards them.


	24. Chapter 24

As the helicopter flew towards the Fortress of Sanctuary Alex looked at Kara and tapped her headset, selecting for only Kara to hear.

"Helicopters aren't that bad." Alex said.

"They are compared to actually flying." Kara retorted, not appreciating being inside. "I still don't see why I have to fly with you."

"To stop to doing something stupid." Alex replied.

"Me? What about you? Should you even be on this mission with your arm?" Kara replied.

"I'm fine." Alex replied glancing down at the recovering limb.

On the other side of the helicopter J'onn got the warning they were approaching their destination, causing him to look at Imra and ask.

"Anything?"

"Nothing from Reign." Imra said looking at Sam who sat nervously in the helicopter, her leg moving restlessly.

"The second you sense anything you let me know." J'onn replied.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Winn, are the failsafes in place?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Winn said. "But you are assuming they'll work."

"Your job is to ensure they work." J'onn reminded him as the helicopter started to land. Through his headset J'onn addressed everyone.

"Stay alert. We have no idea what will happen."

-00-

"I really think this is a bad idea." Sam said as they entered the Fortress of Sanctuary.

"Do you remember this place?" Alex asked.

"Not really. It all seems like a dream."

"I get what you mean about it looking like Alex decorated." Kara commented to Winn.

"Your one doesn't look like this?" Sam asked as she tried to bury her fear.

"I don't have one." Kara confessed. "But my cousin does and it is much more shiny and light."

"Focus." J'onn warned moments before a hologram appeared.

"You have returned." The figure said as they entered the main chamber. "You are different."

"I am not who you want me to be. I am Samantha not Reign."

"I warned you that they would try to contain you." The hologram said, seemingly uncaring of everyone else. "You will be re-woken. You will return to your destined path."

"There is no one path in life." Kara said.

"Words that destroyed Krypton." The hologram countered.

"Didn't you call Reign a world killer?" Winn asked. "How is that any better?" The comment causing the hologram to blast Winn with a bolt of energy.

"Winn?" Kara cried rushing to his side.

"The was so Return of the Jedi." He commented as he tried to stand once more.

"She can't be controlled anymore." J'onn said stepping towards the hologram.

"You are right. She will be freed from mortal confines. She will reign." The hologram said as the ground started to shake.

As rocks tumbled Sam found herself separated from the others by a wall of boulders.

"You will return to the path. You will forget everything that makes you weak." The hologram said.

"I will never forget Ruby." Sam stated.

"Your offspring will be killed, by you." The hologram pressed.

"No. I will not betray my daughter." Sam said, both angry and scared as she felt a sharp pain in her head.

-00-

"What now?" Mon-El asked as they took cover.

"We need to get in there." Kara said as she started to move the fallen rocks. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain she clutched her head.

"What is it?" Alex asked hurrying to her side.

"My head." Kara complained when suddenly robots that looked like Kalex appeared and started firing on them.

Moving as fast as she could Kara went to Alex and shielded her from their weapons fire, glancing round to ensure everyone else was safe.

"Can you still sense her?" J'onn asked Imra as Alex, Kara and Mon-El started destroying the robots.

"Only weakly. Sam is still there, but I can't tell if Reign is returning. I need to get closer."

"I'll go in." Kara said trying to ignore the pain in her head.

"No you won't. It's too dangerous." Alex argued.

"Chances are there is nothing in here that can harm me." Kara said destroying the last of the robots.

"Apart from any soil samples that were brought here." Alex reminded her. "And whatever is causing you a headache."

"Then Sam would be affected." Kara argued.

"Seeing Reign nearly killed you I think it is optimistic to assume that it is only Kryptonite that can hurt you." J'onn argued.

"Electricity. That can kill you." Alex added.

"I'll dodge." Kara shrugged. "We can't leave Sam in there. What if that signal is trying to activate Reign?"

"I'll go." Mon-El said. "I'm unaffected." With that he headed to the barrier of rocks. Only to discover they weren't just rocks.

"Have you lost your powers?" Winn asked when Mon-El was unable to move the rocks.

"No. But they won't move." He said causing Kara, much to Alex's annoyance, to join Mon-El and try and fail to move the rocks. Before they could comment further the robots arrive. Their attention firmly on Mon-El and Kara.

-00-

"What is the signal coming from here?" Sam asked.

"You hear it. Good." The hologram said.

"What is it?" Sam pressed.

"The key."

"What key?"

"The key to your awakening." The hologram replied.

"Then why can Supergirl hear it?"

"She is Kryptonian. After the humans defiled the Fortress of Sanctuary and you did not return there was no choice but to increase the power, to bring you home. There was no way to stop other Kryptonians hear, but it is only you it will awake. She is not strong like you. You were built to understand what the signal means. It will free you."

"You're wrong. Reign is gone." Sam stated.

"You do not believe that. I can see it in your eyes. You know you can not fight your destiny."

"I can fight evil." Sam countered. "And they believe that Reign is gone." She added pointing to where she thought the others were.

"They know nothing of you or your heritage." The hologram said. "Soon they will be dead."

-00-

"Will you stop it." Alex said said as Kara and Mon-El got hit again by the Kalex robots as they tried to move the unmoving rocks.

"We have to get in there." Kara argued trying to ignore the pain in her head and body.

"Killing yourself won't help." Alex pointed out.

"If you are wrong about Reign, those robots are going to be the least of our worries." Mon-El said as Imra gave him a worried glance.

"On the bright side they seem to have an unlimited supply of these robots so you may be able to replace the one you trashed as your cousin's Fortress." Winn said.

"How do you know about that?" Kara asked.

"Everyone knows about that. Your cousin complains to everyone about it." Alex shrugged.

Suddenly all the defensive systems stopped.

"Should we point them at each other?" Kara asked.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Better than them pointing at us." Kara shrugged.

"I saw that in a movie once." Mon-El recalled as the rocks suddenly lost their ability to form a wall and they collapsed to the ground moments before a figure stepped through the newly created hole.

"Sam?" Kara asked.

"It's me." She confirmed looking at Imra who scanned her from a distance before approaching her and performing a deep scan. Finally she let go of Sam's head and said.

"It's Sam. No trace of Reign."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Sam confessed. "She, it, whatever it was, was going on about my destiny and I lost my temper and ordered it to stop."

"And?" Winn asked when Sam didn't say anything.

"She, well it, just stopped." Sam said. "Then I ordered it to stop trying to kill you. It turns out you were right, this whole place is set up to respond to me. Regardless of whether Reign is in me. You should be safe now."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked approaching Sam.

"I don't know." Sam confessed before looking at Winn. "You have access to everything. Please figure out what I am."


	25. Chapter 25

"What have you discovered?" Alex said walking into the command room where Kara, Supergirl and Mon-El were reading parts of the database, whilst Winn was using his computer.

"Firstly, her Fortress of Sanctuary is awesome." Winn replied. "I mean wow, it has everything. Those rocks that trapped us, the ones Mon-El couldn't move. The reason for that was that they had veins of iron flowing through them making them highly magnetic. The whole place has super powered magnets and the rocks were being held in place by magnetism. How awesome is that?" Noticing the looks the others were giving him he turned to Superman and said. "Not that your Fortress isn't great, not that I've actually been there. F.Y.I. I would go anytime you asked. But from what Kara has said about it, it is just a little under spec in comparison."

"Anything useful?" Alex asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Good news and potentially catastrophic news." Winn said.

"Let's start with Sam." Alex said.

"Okay, well from what I have found the signal was designed to wake Reign." Kara said. "I don't understand exactly how it works but there was a message hidden in the signal, but at a frequency that causes some resonance that was meant to release Reign." She explained. Noticing how unimpressed Alex was looking by the explanation Kara added. "I sent you a full translation so you can figure it out. After Reign went missing the hologram, who is kind of a caretaker triggered the signal. It was meant to draw Reign out. When Reign didn't come back the amplitude was increased and increased and increased."

"Hence the headaches." Alex said.

"Yeah. When Sam was trapped with the hologram the signal was ramped up to force Reign out. Which obviously didn't happen, which means Reign is gone." Kara said happily.

"Or it is an act." Mon-El said causing everyone to look at him. "She gets locked away in a room designed to awaken Reign. And she just asks the hologram to stop and it does? Can you really buy that?"

"Imra scanned her." Kara pointed out.

"Reign is a product of genetic engineering. You've read what I've read, and you know it is not beyond the realms of possibility that the signal not only released Reign, but also changed her. It could have given her the ability to block telepaths. Kara, I know you trust Sam and I know you want to believe Reign is gone. That unwavering belief in people, even when, like me, they didn't deserve it, is what defines you. But sometimes, there is no salvation. Think about my mother." Mon-El said.

"Have you found anything in the records to suggest Reign did re-emerge?" Alex asked.

"No." Kara said.

"But again we are seeing the database because Sam allowed us to. If Reign is back we may only be seeing what Reign wants us to see." Mon-El argued.

"Whilst I agree with the need for caution, what would Reign hope to achieve?" J'onn asked. "Reign has proven herself to be a formidable opponent and more than capable in a fight. Why the need for subterfuge?"

"I don't know." Mon-El conceded.

"Sam doesn't really know how we stopped and removed Reign does she?" Kara asked.

"No. We never told her the full details." Alex replied.

"But everything in the database shows our, well your, assumptions about Reign and how to stop her were correct. If Sam and Reign don't know how we did what we did, they can't have planted that information." Kara argued.

"Kara, I really hope you are right about your friend. I just think with a threat this big we need to be cautious." Mon-El said.

"I agree with him." Her cousin added.

"I'm not saying we should just release her. I'm saying it looks like we were right." Kara pointed out.

"If that's the good news what's the bad news?" J'onn asked.

"Not bad. Potentially catastrophic." Winn corrected.

"Agent Schott." J'onn growled wanting to speed him up.

"Sorry, looking through the database I found something, which I have confirmed with our own measurements."

"What?" Alex asked getting frustrated with how long Winn was taking.

"A powerful signal was sent from the Fortress just before everything shut down." Winn said.

"A final attempt to bring Reign back?" J'onn guessed.

"No, the frequency was wrong and this was way more powerful."

"How more powerful?"

"Powerful enough to communicate with another planet." Winn said.

"What planet?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. The antenna, which was actually the surface the of the Fortress, so again awesome, is pretty broad beam so it is going to be impossible to pinpoint the target from the signal alone."

"What did you find out from the database? Did it record details on why it sent it?" J'onn asked.

"Yeah. That's where the news gets catastrophic." Winn said. "The cult that created Reign didn't just make one world killer. They made several. The signal was meant to act as a beacon to draw them all here."

"How many?" J'onn asked.

"We are still going through the archives. But over twenty pods were launched from Krypton. We have no idea if they ever reached their destination and if they did how many became world killers. But there is a chance that any that are still out there will know about us." Kara said.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked as she entered Sam's cell.

"How can you even stand to be near me?" Sam asked. "I nearly killed you."

"I told you, that was Reign, not you." Kara said.

"Reign was me, maybe still is me." Sam pointed out.

"The Fortress of Sanctuary did everything possible to re-awaken Reign. So even if she still is inside you, you beat her. You are stronger than Reign." Kara said.

"Am I?" Sam asked. "When I stopped the hologram and the signal I wasn't controlled by good. I was controlled by anger."

"How do you mean?" Kara asked.

"The hologram said Ruby would die, that I would kill her and something inside me snapped. I have an inner darkness."

"There is nothing wrong with protecting people you love." Kara argued. "I did some things I'm not proud of when Alex got kidnapped last year. But I know if she was in danger again I would do the same thing. Ruby ties you to your human self and you used that to defeat the hologram and the signal." Kara said before adding. "Reign is gone."

"Say you're right. Say you're wrong. Either way, what does that make me? I don't know what I am." Sam confessed.

"Join the party." Kara said.

"You're Supergirl. You're a hero." Sam pointed out.

"You will always be Ruby's hero." Kara reminded her.

"What do I do now? I mean now I know, do I pretend I don't know? Do I embrace my evil side?" Sam asked.

"When I left Krypton I was kid. I knew what had happened to Krypton, I knew what I had lost. I thought I knew who I was. Then I came here and had to hide who I was. All I wanted to do was use my powers to help my cousin, just like my mother had told me to do. But my cousin was all grown up and didn't need me. He wanted me to have the same normal Earth upbringing he did. So he asked his friends, the Danvers, to look after me. The next few years I couldn't use my powers. I couldn't be a hero. I had to be a teenage human, which sucked. Everyday it felt like I was losing my connection to my family and Krypton until one day I just accepted I would never get back what I had lost. But I always had a void inside me. I never felt normal."

"Is that why you became Supergirl?"

"Not exactly. Being Supergirl, using my powers to help others, it does feel good. But it doesn't fill the void, just papers over it. I still don't know where I fit in. But I think I am finally becoming okay with that. I'm no longer afraid of figuring it out. So maybe we can figure out who we are together." Kara offered. "I mean we are from the same planet, we kind of need to stick together."

"Kara, you can say no if it's too painful, but will you tell me about Krypton?"

"Sure."


	26. Chapter 26

"Kara, hey!" James smiled as he approached her on the balcony at CatCo.

"James!" Kara smiled.

"That smile almost looks real." He commented.

"It is real." Kara said.

"Winn said you held probably dealt with the Reign threat." James said.

"We have, although not everyone believes it." Kara said.

"Well it's good to see you smile again." James said.

"That's not just from defeating Reign." Kara confessed.

"Really? What else happened?"

"Just some perspective." Kara said.

"Sounds deep." James replied.

"Not really. Just thanks to Cat and Myr-nn and after everything that happened with Sam I think I'm ready to figure out who I am. So I am re-embracing my inner Kara, both the Earth version and the Kryptonian version."

"Good for you." James said.

"I'm going to take my time figuring that out. But whilst I do I am going to make sure I experience as much as I can. No more hiding."

"Does this mean games' night is back on?"

"Absolutely." Kara smiled. "Starting next Tuesday." She added as she stared out over the city.

"I'll be there." James smiled as he joined Kara looking at the city. After a minute he asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You are friends with Lena right."

"Yes." Kara smiled.

"Has she said anything?"

"About what?" Kara asked playing dumb.

"You know, life, her personal life...dating."

"You mean you?" Kara smiled.

"You know?"

"That you are interested in each other? Yeah, neither of you are exactly subtle."

"Are you okay with it?"

"If the last few months have taught me anything it's life is too short, too variable. You need to grab happiness where you can. You deserve to be happy. You both do."

"So do you." James reminded her.

"You should talk to her." Kara pressed.

"Well if I don't get this edition out she'll be the one talking to me to fire me." James said. "And seeing I am a reporter down things are a little behind."

"Sorry." Kara said sheepishly.

"You've had bigger concerns." James said. "But I had better go. See you later."

-00-

"You three look terrible." Sam said as Alex, J'onn and Winn entered her cell the following evening.

"Well we have just had a six hour debrief with the President." J'onn said.

"Sorry." Sam replied.

"Why are you apologising?" J'onn asked.

"Well it's kind of my fault." Sam said.

"Not really." Alex replied. "Which is what we have been trying to persuade the President."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We showed her all the evidence to prove you were not responsible for Reign and that Reign has truly gone." J'onn said.

"For which there is no indisputable proof so she didn't believe you." Sam guessed.

"She thinks it is too risky to have you wondering round out there." J'onn said.

"Clever woman, that's why I voted for her." Sam said.

"But last time she was here she told us to come up with a solution." Alex said. "So we have. One she accepts." She then nodded to Winn who stepped forward.

"Okay I have here the latest in wearable tech, the KryptBit." Winn said smiling proudly holding up a small watch like object. Noticing no one else was impressed with the name he went on. "It monitors several key indicators and will send an alert if you show any signs of powers or unusual brain activity. It also has an emergency alarm and tracker. It is made of an unbreakable material so will not leave your wrist, ever. And in the worse case scenario it will inject Kryptonite straight into your wrist and administer an electric shock capable of downing Supergirl."

"If you wear it, you can go home." J'onn said. "You don't have to decide now. Whenever you are ready the offer is open."

"I also have one for Ruby, less the more dangerous fail-safes." Winn said.

"That way if she does get powers we can make sure someone is there to help. Both Superman and Kara struggled when their powers manifested." Alex said.

"We'll leave you to think about it." J'onn said.

"Wait, can't I wear that regardless?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Alex said causing Sam to hold out her wrist and Winn to clamp it on.

-00-

"So, you want to tell me the real reason you got Winn to make a version for Ruby?" J'onn asked as she joined Alex in her lab.

"Getting powers can be traumatic. She shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"You remember I am a telepath?" J'onn asked.

"Fine." Alex said. "The truth is when Sam and Kara were getting headaches Ruby was having nightmares."

"You think the signal was triggering something in Ruby?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. I had Imra scan Ruby and she didn't detect anything strange. And I know she has every reason to be having nightmares. But I'm worried. She has enough to contend with without potentially changing into a hybrid world killer."

"And you didn't mention this before because you don't want her locked up?" J'onn guessed.

"She's a kid. She hasn't done anything wrong. But I get why the President is worried. I was worried if I told you you'd feel compelled to tell her and then Ruby would be locked away."

"I have no desire to lock her away, but if she is changing we need to know."

"Hence the watch and we'll have her come in for regular tests. She is kind of excited about possibly getting powers so isn't going to object."

"I know you don't want to lock her up, neither to I. But you aren't exactly objective on this." J'onn said.

"I know. But I'm not objective about Kara either. Or you for that matter. What I do know is Ruby has done nothing wrong and it is wrong to lock her away."

"Agreed. But the second something else happens I need you to tell me." J'onn said.

"Of course." Alex agreed.

"In the mean time the President has just approved the budget you asked for."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised.

"Having the possibility of twenty world killers showing up, even if it is several years down the line, has a way of freeing up money. We will be able to start on the plan next week."

"Let's hope it's enough." Alex said.

"It's a good plan." J'onn assured her. "But try to get some rest before we start on it."


	27. Chapter 27

"You really think this will work?" Sam asked looking at the device on her wrist.

"We do. So does the President. If she had any doubts you would not even the option of being released." Alex said.

"And if you're wrong?"

"We're not. But to be on the safe side you would need to come in everyday for tests. Slightest hint something is wrong and you'd be back in the cell. Don't misunderstand, you are still going to be a prisoner. It's just you'll have a big cell and get to be with Ruby." Alex explained.

"You can do tests every minute if it stops her coming back." Sam said looking down at her wrist again. She then looked at Alex and added. "I was talking to Kara yesterday about protecting the people you love."

"She said it was trying to protect Ruby that helped you fight back." Alex said.

"Yeah. She also confessed she'd done some things she wasn't proud of when you were in trouble and that she'd do them again."

"Family looks out for one and other." Alex agreed.

"Yeah, and I can see how much Kara means to you. So how can you possibly be okay with this? I mean I nearly killed your sister."

"When it happened I imagined killing you in many different and painful ways." Alex confessed. "But you weren't responsible for Reign."

"Reign could still be in me, waiting. We will never know for sure."

"Maybe. But we have done everything we can to ensure that if Reign does come back we'll know about it. And in the mean time Ruby really needs her mother."

"I can't even start to thank you for everything you have done for Ruby." Sam said.

"It's fine." Alex shrugged.

"You have shown her more kindness than Patricia showed me. I will always be in your debt." Sam said before going back to looking at her wrist. Finally she asked. "If I leave, would you stay with us? Just a few nights. Just in case Reign does come back. I mean I know you think I'm harmless but-"

"Leave with me today and I'll stay tonight." Alex agreed.

-00-

"That was great." Kara said as she helped Lena tidy away the dishes.

"And not that hard to make, you could try cooking once in a while." Lena suggested.

"You saw my attempts at grief baking." Kara reminded her.

"What's grief baking?" Ruby asked.

"It's where you bake cakes to make you feel better. Or in Kara's case it is where you mix ingredients then burn them in the oven." Lena smiled.

"I can't help being naturally better at the eating part of the process." Kara said as her phone buzzed.

"Is that a boy?" Ruby asked seeing Kara smile as she read the text.

"No. It was Alex." Kara said. "She'll be here soon and has a surprise for you."

"What surprise?" Ruby asked.

"If she told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Lena pointed out.

"I guess." Ruby said disappointed.

"She'll be here soon." Kara said before adding. "In the mean time why don't you pack you soccer kit for tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby agreed before disappearing.

"Is the surprise what I think it is?" Lena asked.

"It is."

"That's great." Lena smiled.

"It is." Kara agreed before asking. "Any news from your source?"

"About Edge?" Lena guessed.

"Yes."

"Your lead was right."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Why nothing?" Kara asked confused. "Don't you have enough to bury him?"

"Bury him and he'll worm his way out eventually. I'm going to wait until the perfect moment." Lena said. "Then I will destroy him." She explained as the front door opened.

Seeing the two figures step inside Kara shouted up. "Ruby your surprise is here."

Within seconds Ruby was charging down the stairs. As she reached the bottom she saw who was waiting.

"Mom!" Ruby cried before launching herself at her mother, nearly sending her flying. As they hugged Lena, Kara and Alex backed away giving them some space.

"Should we go?" Lena asked Alex.

"Sam wants us to stay, just in case." Alex replied quietly.

-00-

"So how are things going with James?" Kara asked Lena once Sam and Ruby had disappeared upstairs.

"Slowly." Lena replied.

"Meaning?" Kara pressed.

"Something started. I mean we kissed. But then Reign happened and I, well we, have not had much time."

"That man is cursed." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"He kisses you and the entire city turns into zombies and your uncle nearly destroys the planet. He kisses Lena and a world killer is unleashed." Alex said before asking. "Do you think he kissed your cousin before Zod turned up?"

"I think you've had too much to drink." Kara said taking the wine glass off Alex.

"I've only had one glass." Alex protested.

"Ignore her James is not cursed." Kara said to Lena.

"Seeing what family I come from, I'd be the last person to be scared off by a potential curse." Lena pointed. "Then again if anything did happen between us, I imagine my mother would target him. So maybe it should be him who is afraid."

"James can look after himself." Kara pointed out before casually adding. "Although he's still at the office."

"Who?" Lena asked.

"James." Kara said.

"But it's late." Lena said glancing at her watch.

"He's a hard worker like you. Maybe as his boss you should go see him and persuade him to go home."

"You are as subtle as a sledge hammer." Alex pointed out.

"Would you prefer I focus my matchmaking efforts on you?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex replied. "And play that card and I will get mom to come down here and sort you out."

"Fine." Kara said.

"You are right, it is late. I should probably go." Lena said standing. "But call if you need anything."

"Say hi to James." Kara smiled as she waved Lena goodbye.

"What?" Kara asked noticing the look Alex was giving her. "Can't I want my friends to be happy?"

"Of course you can. But does this mean you are going to let yourself be happy?" Alex asked.

"It means I'll try if you do." Kara replied.

"Deal." Alex said hugging her sister.

-00-

"You're really here." Ruby said as she opened her eyes the next morning and saw her mother looking down at her.

"I am." Sam smiled as she hugged her.

"I've missed you." Ruby said.

"I missed you too. So much." Sam said hugging her tighter.

"You're back for good?" Ruby asked.

"I really hope so." Sam replied not releasing her hold. After a few minutes she pulled away and asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Rubes?" Sam pressed, knowing she was holding something back.

"I just….I was starting to think you'd never be back, that you didn't want to come back."

"I always wanted to come back. I just didn't want to risk hurting you." Sam said hugging her again.

"You could never hurt me. You've proved that already." Ruby reminded her.

"So how bad a cook is Alex?" Sam questioned when she heard Ruby's stomach rumble.

"She burns toast." Ruby stated.

"So I assume you've not had a good breakfast for awhile?"

"Not since before you..." Ruby trailed off, not wanting to put into words what had happened to her mother.

"Well, how about I make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"Really?" Ruby asked happily. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can." Sam smiled as she climbed out of bed. Having put on a robe she found herself being tightly held by Ruby.

"I love you." Ruby said clinging to her mother.

"I love you too. More than anything." Sam said hugging her daughter. Finally pulling away she added. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

When they made it down stairs they saw Alex and Kara sleeping on the couch. Gesturing for Ruby to be quiet Sam led them to the kitchen and silently took the ingredients out of the cupboard. No sooner as she opened the bag of chocolate chips though Kara stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are you cooking pancakes?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Would you like some?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely. Ruby has told me all about them." Kara smiled as Alex joined them.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Alex guessed.

"You should make enough for ten." Ruby told Sam.

"At least." Alex agreed. "Or Kara will eat them all and there won't be any for the rest of us."

"Okay." Sam said with an air of disbelief just as there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lena." Kara said using her x-ray vision.

"I'll let her in." Alex said when Kara didn't move. "You just stay there."

"Well yeah. I don't want to miss my pancakes."

"What exactly has Ruby said." Sam asked as she cooked them.

"That they were the best on the planet." Kara said.

"Morning." Lena smiled as she and Alex returned. Seeing Sam was cooking she asked. "Are they the infamous pancakes?"

"I feel like I am being set up for failure." Sam complained as she gave the first two plates to Ruby and Kara.

"No, Ruby was right. These are amazing." Kara said before looking at Lena and asking. "Are you coming to the game today?"

"Um, no." Lena said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I can't."

"Have you managed to get a date with James? Already?" Kara asked.

"No." Lena said.

"Then you have to come." Kara pressed.

"She can't. She's banned." Ruby said

"Banned for what?" Alex asked confused.

"She got a little aggressive on the touch line." Ruby said.

"How aggressive?" Kara asked.

"I may have threatened one of the other team." Lena explained.

"What? Why?" Sam, Kara and Alex asked.

"They had tackled me badly and then at the break they said some stuff." Ruby jumped in.

"What stuff?" Sam asked.

"About you not being there. Lena heard and got involved."

"She threatened a kid?" Alex asked.

"Yes. No. I mean it wasn't exactly threatening. All she did was ask a few questions." Ruby said realising she had got Lena into trouble.

"What kind of questions?" Kara asked.

"If they knew who she was. If they knew what Luthors were capable of. None of it was that bad, but Jen was a little intimidated and ended up crying to her mom who complained and Lena was banned for four games."

"How did we not know this?" Kara asked.

"It was the day you came back from your trip and Alex was really mad at you." Ruby explained.

"Justifiably mad." Alex corrected before looking at Lena. "I can't believe you threatened a kid and got banned."

"You were the one who threatened to lock the bullies up in a hidden cell at the DEO." Lena reminded her.

"You what?" Kara asked eyes wide.

-00-

"Agent Schott, any further intel on that signal?" J'onn asked approaching him.

"Not really. Based on the beam width of the transmitted signal and what we found in the archives, assuming the pods arrived at their correct destinations, there are twelve planets that could have world killers, which could receive the signal. Obviously if the signal follows our laws of physics it can only travel at the speed of light so will take a few years to arrive. But I haven't managed to verify that they didn't have some clever, physics breaking, FTL comms system."

"So best case scenario we have a few years. Worse case anytime from now?" J'onn summarised.

"Pretty much." Winn confirmed.

"Start working on the long range scanners. I want to know the second something turns up anywhere near us." J'onn said.

"On it."

"Oh, make sure the Fortress of Sanctuary can not transmit any further signal."

"That was the first thing I did."

"No you shut it down. I want you to ensure it doesn't power up for any reason." J'onn corrected.

"Yes boss." Winn said as he returned his focus to his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End?


	28. Chapter 28

**A month later...**

As Alex lay in bed trying to sleep she heard a sound from the kitchen. Guessing the cause she still reached under her pillow and gripped her sidearm, just in case, before lying still and waiting.

As the source of the noise padded across the apartment she heard a voice ask.

"You awake?"

"Given up trying to be quiet?" Alex asked as she released her grip on the gun and rolled over to look at her sister.

"I could tell from your breathing and heartbeat you weren't asleep." Kara said.

"Another nightmare?" Alex asked as she turned on the light.

"Yes." Kara confessed. "Can I stay here?"

"You know you don't need to ask." Alex said patting the bed before asking. "Did you fly in your pyjamas?"

"It was a really bad dream." Kara confessed.

"What happened?"

"I was fighting Reign. I was losing. I fell to the ground and couldn't move. She landed next to me but instead of killing me, she killed you."

"I'm right here." Alex said hugging her. "And Reign is gone."

"I know. But it was still scary." Kara confessed.

"I know." Alex replied hugging Kara a bit tighter. "But you are safe now. We all are."

"What if the other Worldkillers come? We barely beat one of them, what if all twenty come? What then?"

"You know we have been working on weapons." Alex reminded her.

"I know. But what if I'm not good enough, not strong enough?"

"It wouldn't matter because you are not fighting alone. We are in this together." Alex pointed out. "But if you don't get some rest and fall to sleep in J'onn's briefing again tomorrow you are on your own."

-00-

"You know you are the only person who turns up early for medicals?" Alex said amused as she found Sam in the infirmary waiting for her.

"Well there is a lot riding on these tests." Sam said before looking at Alex and asking. "Are you okay? You are looking tired?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kara's been having problems sleeping recently and we've spent the last few nights talking about her dreams." Alex explained. Seeing the panic spread across Sam's face she asked. "What?"

"I'm still having dreams and Ruby is having nightmares. They're coming back aren't they?"

"We are continually listening for any signal that might effect you." Alex assured her. "We're not detecting anything."

"Then why are we all having nightmares?"

"Kara puts too much pressure on herself and her dreams are because she is afraid of failing." Alex half lied. "You keep dreaming that you attack Ruby because that is what the hologram said you'd do. But there is still no indication that Reign is still in you. What is Ruby dreaming about?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. She doesn't even tell me she's having bad dreams. I think she's worried too much stress will turn me back into Reign." Sam said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Alex offered.

"Yes. Please." Sam replied before asking. "Are you sure the dreams aren't connected?"

"There's nothing environmental that should be causing you to have dreams." Alex said. "All the dreams are different and you all have valid reasons for having nightmares."

"So do you." Sam countered.

"True, but to have dreams of any kind I would actually need to get some sleep." Alex shrugged.

-00-

"Kara." J'onn said as he landed on a rooftop next to her.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk and as you are minimising your time at the DEO and CatCo and your apartment, in fact anywhere that Mon-El may look for you, out here seemed the best choice."

"Is it that obvious?" Kara asked.

"Yes." J'onn said. "What I want to know is that driven by a desire to fight every criminal out there so you get stronger or are you just trying to avoid Mon-El?"

"A little of both." Kara confessed. "I do need to get stronger, faster, smarter. And that is kind of hard to do from inside the DEO."

"True, were it not for the red lamp room." J'onn said.

"Which I use." Kara reminded him.

"Whenever Mon-El is off fixing his ship or at the bar."

"Well having a conversation with him may make him feel better but it is not exactly going to make me feel better." Kara said.

"You know I could banish him from the DEO." J'onn offered.

"The city would probably prefer it if you didn't." Kara pointed out.

"True." J'onn said. "But if you keep avoiding the DEO I will be left with no choice. Unless of course you want me to speak to him."

"You'd give him the dad talk?" Kara asked.

"I was more thinking of telling him to stay away from you."

"That's the dad talk." Kara pointed out before hugging him.

"What's that for?"

"Trying to look after me." Kara explained. "I'll be okay, I just need to figure out the best tactic for dealing with it. But I will deal with it." She said before several police cars sped through the city below. "I have to go."

-00-

"Alex? What are you doing here? Is mom okay?" Ruby asked frowning.

"She's fine. But her meeting is over running so she asked me to take you home. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, but are you sure she's okay?" Ruby asked.

"I promise you she is fine. But she is a little worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Apparently you are having bad dreams again." Alex said. When Ruby didn't say anything Alex added. "And you aren't talking to your mom about them."

"I just don't want her to worry." Ruby said.

"She's your mom. She'll always worry about you." Alex pointed out. "So what are the dreams about?"

"Mom turning into Reign." Ruby replied. "I can't tell mom that, it'd freak her out or guilt her out."

"I tell you what. If you promise to talk to me about your dreams I will try to persuade your mom not to worry. Deal?"

"Deal." Ruby agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

"Why aren't either of us winning this?" Sam asked Lena as she handed the property over to a smug looking Alex. "I mean you are running CatCo, I'm running L-Corp and yet we are being annihilated at a game that plays to our strengths, by a shady government agent."

"What you are forgetting is Alex is super competitive and super intelligent." Kara said as she rolled the dice.

"But still." Lena said. "She somehow owns over half the board and that's not including her dubious partnership with Ruby."

"What's dubious about it?" Alex asked holding out her hand awaiting payment from Kara. Having collected the money she then gave a cut to Ruby.

"Was that a kickback?" Lena asked.

"No." Alex said. "It was payment for services rendered."

Before anyone could respond the doorbell rang.

"Did you order more pizza?" Alex asked Kara.

"No." Kara replied. "But I wish I had."

"I'll get it." Lena said being the closest to the door.

"Hi." She greeted surprised.

"Is Sam here?" Maggie asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, but it may not be the best time. Is there a problem?" Lena asked noticing the stranger standing next to Maggie.

"Regardless of convenience we need to see her." Maggie pressed.

"Alex is here." Lena added. The statement causing Maggie to pause for a second before saying.

"This is not a social call. We need to see Sam."

"Okay then." Lena said stepping away from the door and letting them in.

"Maggie?" Alex asked.

"Danvers." Maggie greeted with a faint smile before looking at Sam and introducing the man next to her.

"This is my partner Detective Jones."

"Detective." Sam greeted before looking back at Maggie and asking. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Perhaps we can speak in private?" Maggie suggested.

"No." Ruby said taking hold of her mother's hand.

"I'd prefer everyone to be present." Sam said.

"Okay then. Do you know Patricia Arias?" Maggie asked getting straight to the point.

"Of course I do. She's my adoptive mother."

"This her?" Maggie asked handing Sam a photo.

"Yes. Wait, this is the photo from her lounge. Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Maggie asked.

"A few weeks ago."

"And before that?"

"Several years ago."

"So you weren't close?" Maggie pressed.

"No. She didn't approve of my life choices." Sam said, not wanting to spell out the reason in front of Ruby.

"She means she didn't approve of me." Ruby added, needlessly filling in the blank.

"Why did you go see her a few weeks ago?" Maggie asked.

"It's personal." Sam said.

"What's going on?" Lena asked. "You're treating Sam like she's guilty of something. And as someone who has been on that side of you I know what I am talking about."

"Are you sure you haven't seen her more recently?" Maggie asked Sam, ignoring the interruption.

"Yes." Sam said, before remembering that as Reign she had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

"You don't seem so sure." Maggie said.

"She's not seen her for the last six weeks." Alex jumped in.

"Where were you yesterday?" Maggie asked.

"Are you accusing Sam of something?" Kara asked.

"Just collecting the facts."

"Facts about what?" Kara pressed.

"Sam's whereabouts." Maggie said before looking back at Sam. "So where were you yesterday?"

"We can account for all of Sam's time yesterday." Alex jumped in.

"All of it?" Maggie asked doubtfully.

"All of it." Alex confirmed.

"That seems unlikely. What about when she was sleeping?" Maggie asked.

"All of it." Alex repeated.

"Okay." Maggie said, a flash of sadness washing over her as she made an assumption about what that statement implied.

"Are you going to tell us what this is about?" Lena asked.

"At ten pm last night the local police was called to a disturbance at Patrica Arias's house." Maggie said.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"We don't know. She's missing."

"I don't understand. Why would anyone kidnap Patricia?" Sam asked.

"We were hoping you may be able to answer that." Maggie said.

"No. I mean she was a little awkward, but she didn't have enemies. Well none I knew of."

"What does that have to do with you treating Sam like a suspect?" Kara asked.

"A woman matching Sam's description was seen forcing her way into the house before all hell broke loose."

"It wasn't me. Was it?" Sam asked looking to Alex.

"Sam was here all night." Alex confirmed.

"If you think of anything that might be helpful, or if Patricia contacts you please call me immediately." Maggie said before leaving with her partner.

Once the front door had shut Alex turned to Sam and said.

"We know that whatever happened did not involve you. But I am going to the DEO and we'll try to figure out what happened to Patricia."

"Are you sure it wasn't me?" Sam asked panicking.

"I'm sure." Alex said picking up an iPad and showing Sam that she was at the house all evening. "I'll figure this out." Alex added offering an encouraging smile.

"Thank you." Sam said before Alex left the house.

"Alex, wait." Kara called using her speed to beat Alex outside. Once she was standing in front of her sister she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Kara asked clearly not believing her sister.

"It wasn't the encounter I was expecting to have with Maggie. But I'm okay." Alex promised her. "But I do need to get to the DEO. Once we've found Patricia you can interrogate me about my feelings."

"Okay. Do you want me to come?" Kara offered.

"No, just in case whoever took her comes for Sam and Ruby, I think it would be better if you stayed here." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara said. Seeing her crinkle Alex asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling."

"Me too." Alex agreed. "But we are all running on not much sleep so hopefully it is paranoia."

"I hope so. But take care." Kara said.

"You too." Alex said before rushing off.

-00-

As Kara re-entered the house she saw Sam and Ruby were on the couch, with Sam looking lost in thought.

"What if this is my fault?" Sam asked. "I know we had our differences, but she gave me home."

"We still don't know what happened. But Alex will figure it out." Kara said.

"Is Ruby in danger?" Sam asked.

"We won't know until we know what happened to Patricia. But tonight I'll stay here just in case." Kara replied.


	30. Chapter 30

"Winn, I thought you set up an alert on Patrica Arias." Alex said storming into the control room.

"I did. Why?"

"Then why did we not know that there was a reported disturbance at her house and she is now missing?"

"Umm?" Winn said as he started typing.

"And that Sam is a person of interest in the case?" Alex pressed.

"I will figure that out." Winn said.

"Agent Danvers, you have a visitor." An Agent said.

"I don't have time." Alex replied.

"She says it's urgent and if you don't go out there she'll make a scene in the street outside."

"Go." J'onn said. "We'll figure this out. In the mean time I'll get the case transferred to our jurisdiction."

"Thank you." Alex said following the Agent.

"I've put her in the side room to give you some privacy." The Agent said looking uncomfortable.

"Privacy? Who is it?"

"Um, Detective Sawyer." He said, clearly not wanting to be the one to break the news to Alex.

"I have it from here." Alex said increasing her pace and walking off. Relieved the Agent went back to his post.

As Alex reached the door she took a deep breath before entering.

"You rescinded my access." Maggie stated as soon as she saw Alex.

"J'onn did. You were no longer working on cases with us." Alex said.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked.

"With what?" Alex questioned.

"Sam." Maggie said as her phone buzzed. As she read the message she looked at Alex and said. "You've stolen the case? Why?"

"I can't tell you." Alex said. "Maggie, I know you are going to try to keep investigating this. But please stop. It's not safe."

"All the more reason for us to work together." Maggie countered.

"Not this time." Alex said. "Please stay away from this case."

"Give me a reason." Maggie said.

"I can't, not yet. But it could be bad, really bad, not to mention dangerous. So please don't interfere." Alex replied.

Instead of answering Maggie just left the room.

-00-

"You okay?" J'onn asked after Maggie had gone.

"I could do with some good news." Alex replied.

"Winn has triple checked Sam's whereabouts and she has been nowhere near her adoptive mother." J'onn said.

"Has he figured out why we didn't know Patricia had been taken?"

"A typo. The servers were searching for a Partice Arias not Patricia. He's fixed it now and has double checked all other people of interest." J'onn said before asking. "What do you want to do about Maggie?"

"I asked her to stay away from the case."

"Do you think she'll listen?"

"No."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't think that would do any good." Alex said. "But perhaps we can monitor her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble?"

"Of course. I am going to take a team over to Patrica Arias's house. Do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"And your sister?"

"No. I want her with Sam and Ruby just in case this is connected somehow."

"Of course. We'll head out in thirty."

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked the next morning as Sam sat chewing her lip. "Sorry dumb question."

"Thank you for looking after us." Sam said.

"It's nothing." Kara smiled as the doorbell rung. Removing her glasses she looked at the door before announcing.

"It's Winn." With that she let her friend in. The second he was inside Sam asked.

"Have you found her?"

"No. Not yet." Winn replied.

"Was it me?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"Alex was hoping you could help."

"How?"

"If she sends some videos over can you look for things that seem out of place?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just go over there?" Sam asked.

"She didn't want to stress you out." Winn said.

"I'm already stressed. I'd like to go over there."

"I can take you." Kara offered. "Winn can you make sure Ruby gets to school."

"Um, sure?" He asked, unsure how he had been given that task.

-00-

"Sam? Winn was going to show you the videos." Alex greeted confused when Kara landed with Sam.

"I thought it would be easier to see things if I was here. What do you want me to look for?"

"Anything that is missing." Alex said.

"Um, okay." Sam said before marching off outside. Confused the others followed and watched as she entered the barn.

"No." Sam said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"My pod, it's gone. It was here." Sam said as the others entered the barn.

"You sure?" J'onn asked.

"Of course I am." Sam snapped. "Sorry, yes I'm sure."

"Was there anything else about your origins kept here?" J'onn asked.

"Not that I know of." Sam said before Kara took off. Seeing her apparently hover for no reason she asked. "What is she doing?"

"She's using her x-ray vision to look for clues." Alex explained. A moment later Kara swooped down out of their line of sight.

"Stay here." Alex instructed Sam before looking over to an Agent.

"I've got her." The Agent said as Alex and J'onn hurried off to where Kara had landed. As she reached her sister she realised she was digging something out of the ground. A moment later she saw the body.

-00-

As Sam sat in the back of the SUV wrapped in a blanket Alex slid in next to her.

"Is this my fault?" Sam asked.

"You weren't here." Alex reminded her.

"Seeing my pod is gone she could have been killed because of me." Sam said. "Are you sure I was where you think I was when it happened?"

"Yes." Alex assured her. "Whoever did this, it wasn't you."

For a few minutes the pair sat in silence before Alex asked. "How are you doing?"

"She raised me, she took me in when I had no one and now is she dead." Sam said causing Alex to pull Sam in for a hug.

Suddenly pulling away she said. "Ruby. If this is to do with me she-"

"She's with Lena and they have a protection detail." Alex said calmly.

-00-

"How is she doing?" Lena asked Alex as she looked over to the couch where Sam was holding Ruby.

"Still in shock." Alex said.

"Where's Kara?" Lena asked.

"She had to get to work. James was after something." Alex said distractedly. "But we have a DEO protection detail outside, just in case."

"So you think Sam is a target?"

"We don't know."

"Do you have any idea who did it?"

"No. Not yet. But the brutality of it, not to mention the missing pod is making me worried." Alex confessed. "And why go to the effort of burying the body? None of this makes sense and I don't even know where to start with looking for answers."

"What about that cult?" Lena asked.

"Cult?"

"The one that worshipped Supergirl. Could they behind it? I mean didn't they collect artefacts?"

"That's not that bad a suggestion." Alex mused.

"Thank you, I think." Lena replied.

"I mean they didn't kill anyone before, not like this. But maybe Coville kept them under control. Or maybe there is a new cult." Alex said, talking more to herself than Lena. Eventually she looked at Lena and said. "Are you okay staying with them, I want to check something out."

"Of course." Lena smiled.

As Alex left Lena took out her phone and sent a text saying.

"I have a story for you."


	31. Chapter 31

"I didn't expect to see you." Coville said as Kara sat opposite him in the prison.

"Is that why you refused to see me?"

"No. I didn't see the point."

"I thought you wanted me to fulfil your prophecy." Kara replied.

"Not mine, Rao's. But you failed. You weren't worthy. You weren't the one in the prophecy." He said, a look of disappointment on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused.

"Reign beat you."

"I think we beat Reign." Kara replied.

"No." Coville smiled.

"Yes." Kara countered. "Do you not get up to date news in here?"

"We do."

"So you know we defeated Reign." Kara went on.

"Reign can never be defeated. Reign is the word of Rao." Coville said.

"So you no longer worship me, you worship Reign?"

"She had clarity of thought and vision. She knew the path."

"I defeated Reign." Kara repeated.

"You don't understand." Coville smiled. "Reign can't fail. Others rise to take her place."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"They will rise and fight until they carry out Rao's word."

"Rao would never want the extermination of humanity." Kara argued.

"Rao was born from fire, of fire. With that he brings light. As do his true followers. First they renew, then they allow rebirth and then the light." Coville said.

"Who else believes this?" Kara asked.

"Everyone who understands Rao will." He replied.

"Who exactly?" Kara pressed.

"You will see." Coville smiled before hanging up the phone and signalling the guard.

-00-

"What happened to you?" Alex asked immediately picking up on Kara's mood as she marched into the DEO.

"Coville." Kara said.

"Wait, you went to go and see him? Why?"

"Lena said he was a good lead and may offer a good CatCo story." Kara explained.

"Did she?" Alex asked.

"She did. She also thought you may not tell me you were investigating Coville." Kara added.

"I was going to. After I had investigated the cult." Alex said before changing the subject and asking. "How did it go?"

"He's insane." Kara said. "And he no longer worships me. I failed him and Rao. Now he serves Worldkillers."

"Worldkillers?" Winn asked stressing the plural.

"Another will rise up to take Reign's place." Kara said.

"Don't suppose he gave a name?" Winn asked hopefully.

"No." Kara replied.

"Do you think he knows what happened to Patricia?" Alex asked.

"No idea. I think he knows more than he's letting on, but I also think he is insane, so who knows." Kara said.

"No more investigating anyone or anything without me." Alex warned.

"I'm an investigative reporter." Kara pointed out.

"Fine, no more investigating anything without running it past me first."

"Seriously?" Kara asked. When Alex just started at her she sighed and said. "Fine."

"Good. Now go get changed."

"Why?"

"We are going to Sam's. I'll meet you back here in five." As Alex walked off to her lab Kara went to the lockers. As she passed the training area she saw Mon-El and Imra kissing. Sighing she used her Superspeed to bypass the area completely.

-00-

"Hey, where's Sam and Ruby?" Kara asked as she and Alex entered the house.

"Upstairs, working on homework." Lena explained.

"How's Sam?"

"Withdrawn, but okay." Lena said before pointing out. "You are both looking kind of miserable."

"Well I have spent the last few hours ignoring text messages from my disgruntled ex." Alex said.

"You have? Why didn't you say anything?" Kara asked.

"You were off talking to prisoners." Alex reminded her.

"What's wrong with Maggie?" Kara asked.

"She is not happy about the DEO taking Patricia's case and even less happy I won't tell her why."

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"And what's wrong with you?" Lena asked Kara.

"I've lost my cult following, which sounds good on the surface, but they have signed onto team Worldkiller so who knows how that will end." Kara said. "Plus I ran into Mon-El."

"You did? When?" Alex asked.

"Just before we left."

"Just Mon-El?"

"No. Imra was with him. Joined at the mouth. Surely there's a no PDA policy at the DEO?"

"Firstly, J'onn thinks a PDA is a precursor to the modern cell phone. Secondly I'm pretty sure if there was a rule you would have spent every waking moment with Pam from HR for breaking that rule with Mon-El." Alex said.

"You need to go on a date." Lena said. "At the very least it will be a good distraction from any coming apocalypse."

"My track record with dating is awful." Kara said.

"Worse than James's record with kissing." Alex agreed.

"You're a fine one to speak." Kara said throwing a cushion at her sister.

"Well then I can set you both up." Lena said. "I'll make some profiles for you."

"Firstly, do that and your mother will seem like a well balanced, moderate member of society compared to me." Alex warned. "Secondly. I would trust Ruby more than you to make me a profile."

"What profile?" Ruby asked as she entered the lounge.

"Her dating profile." Lena said.

"You have a dating profile?" Sam asked.

"No." Alex said.

"But she will when Ruby and I have made one." Lena said.

"Weren't you trying to sort out Kara's lack of love life?" Alex pressed.

"I was, but you seem more of a challenge and I like a challenge." Lena smiled.

"Kara is much more a challenge. Work on her." Alex replied, glaring at Lena.

"Can I help?" Ruby asked. "We could find mom a date too."

"Don't bring me into this." Sam warned.

-00-

"Thank you." Sam said later that evening when Ruby had gone to bed.

"For what?" Alex asked confused.

"Being here. Bringing normalcy back. Not forcing me to talk."

"Which doesn't mean we are not ready to listen." Kara pointed out.

"I know. But I need to deal with some things myself first." Sam said. "In the mean time, do you know who killed her?"

"Not yet. But I promise we are looking." Alex said. "We won't give up until we have caught who is responsible."

"I appreciate that. I really do. But if this is to do with Reign, I need you to promise that you won't do anything to place yourself in danger." Sam said before suddenly coming to a realisation. "Oh my god. What if I wasn't the only one? What if there are more of me out there?" As she looked around she saw guilt wash over Kara's face. "I'm right? I'm not the only one. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't know that there are more Worldkillers." Alex said.

"But?"

"A signal was sent from the Fortress of Sanctuary. It was a call to arms to other Worldkillers."

"But the good news is they are lightyears away so we don't have to worry about that now." Kara said optimistically.

"I'd be worried." Sam said.

"We are preparing for their potential arrival in the future." Alex assured her.

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

"We don't know for sure. But maybe twenty."

"Twenty? How do you even go about defeating twenty of them?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"We are figuring that out. But that is our problem not yours. Right now you need to grieve."

-00-

"I thought we were going ice skating." Ruby said as she followed Sam into the L-Corp building the next day.

"We are. I just need to get one file, then we're off. I promise." Sam replied.

"Are you sure you want to?" Ruby asked.

"Today I just want to spend time with you." Sam assured her. "And grab the file."

Before Ruby could respond they heard gunfire erupt behind them. Turning they saw the security guards shooting at a familiar figure.

"Run." Sam said to Ruby as she took her hand and led her through the building. When the gunfire stopped she knew they didn't have long. They barely made it ten more steps when the figure landed in front of them. The intruder then looked at Ruby and said.

"You will die." They then looked at Sam and said. "And you will Reign."


	32. Chapter 32

"What's happening?" J'onn asked as sirens started blaring in the control room.

"Sam's heart rate just spiked. Liked really spiked. So has Ruby's" Winn said as Alex's phone started buzzing.

"Ruby has activated the emergency beacon." Alex said looking at the phone.

Not giving it a second thought Kara grabbed hold of Alex and flew out of the DEO.

"I want eyes on their location." J'onn instructed Winn.

"On it. They're at L-Corp….I'm accessing the CCTV... We'll have a live feed….now."

"Is that Reign?" J'onn asked noticing a figure dressed in black attacking someone else.

"It can't be." Winn said pulling up another camera which showed Sam being stabbed by the figure. "As the person she has just stabbed is Sam."

"Where's Ruby?" J'onn asked as the figure in black looked at the bloodied blade, seemingly confused.

"I don't know." Winn said. "Her tracker is definitely coming from that location." He added as they watched the figure in black raise the blade. But as it glistened in the light a blur of blue and red flew into the shot knocking the figure to the ground.

As Supergirl fought her opponent Alex ran to Sam.

"Sam, stay with me." Alex instructed as she put pressure on the wound. As she did so she looked round for Ruby.

"Rubes?" Sam asked, gasping in pain.

"She needs you to hold on." Alex said as Supergirl went hurtling through the air and crashed into a wall. Moments later Alex saw two boots approach. Looking up she saw a woman, almost identical to Reign looking down at her.

"Hand her over." She demanded.

"No." Alex said, hoping backup would come soon.

"She is not yours." The stranger said.

"And she is not who you think she is. Which is why she bleeds and why she is dying." Alex said.

"Reign will survive. The human will die."

"No." Alex said earning a punch, which sent her sliding across the ground. Trying to shake off the effects Alex looked up in time to see the woman bend down towards Sam only for Supergirl to launch herself at her once more sending them both crashing through another wall.

Scrambling back to Sam, Alex attempted to stop the flow of blood. A task that was made harder when she heard her sister scream in pain. Before she had a chance to reassess her priorities J'onn landed in front of her and walked towards the assailant. On seeing J'onn the figure in black said.

"She will return to us." With that she flew off.

"We need to get her back to the DEO." Alex said as she secured the bandage.

"I've got her. Look after your sister." J'onn said as he scooped Sam up in his arms before flying off.

As Alex unsteadily got to her feet she saw Kara stumble towards her.

"You okay?" Kara asked frowning.

"I will be. You?"

"The same. Where's Ruby?"

"I don't know." Alex confessed as she looked round.

Using her x-ray vision Kara scanned the area until she saw the outline of a child hidden behind the wall. Limping over Kara ripped off the ventilation grating and called.

"Ruby, it's us. You're safe now." As she spoke she held out her arm. As soon as she felt Ruby grip her hand she helped pull the girl out. "You okay?"

"Mom?" Ruby asked.

"J'onn's taken her back to the DEO." Kara said as Ruby looked round and saw Alex.

Seeing the blood on Alex Ruby exclaimed. "You're hurt?"

"No." Alex said before looking down and seeing the blood.

"Mom!" Ruby cried guessing at the origin.

"Let's get you back to the DEO. That's where your mom is."

-00-

As Ruby and Kara waited in a room at the DEO Kara said. "Alex is in there with her. She'll do everything she can."

"I know." Ruby said turning to look at Supergirl. As she did so she saw Kara's face for the first time in bright lights and said. "You're hurt."

"I'll be okay." Kara said.

"Shouldn't you be under your special lamps?"

"I'd rather wait with you. Are you okay me staying with you?"

When Ruby nodded her head Kara sat down next to her and waited for Ruby to speak. Finally the child asked.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know."

"But she was like Reign wasn't she? I mean she looked like her. She wants to take mom away and make her bad."

"We don't know. But whoever she is and whatever she wants you and your mom are family and we won't let anything happen to either of you."

"What if she makes mom go bad again?"

"Then we'll have to make sure we make her good again." Kara said. "I don't have the answers. But what I do know is love is the strongest weapon there is and your mom loves you so much. She will always fight her way back to you."

Before Ruby could respond the door opened and Lena rushed in.

"How is she?"

"In surgery." Kara said before glancing at Ruby and adding. "But Alex is taking good care of her."

"And who is taking care of you?" Lena asked concerned by the bruising.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Lena said sternly. "Go lie under the lamps. I'll stay with Ruby."

"You do look pretty bad." Ruby said.

"Okay, but if you need me for anything come and get me." Kara said squeezing Ruby's hand before struggling to stand and limping off.

-00-

Two hours later the door opened once more and Alex stepped inside.

"Is mom-" Ruby immediately started.

"She'll be fine." Alex said. "But she need lots of rest."

"She's really okay?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"She is. And with rest she'll make a full recovery." Alex assured her.

"Can I see her?"

"She's asleep at the moment, but if you're quiet you can go and sit with her. We've put an extra bed in the room so you can stay there as long as you want."

"Thank you." Ruby said hugging Alex.

"I'll sit with them, you should see Kara." Lena said to Alex before guiding Ruby to her mother.

-00-

"How's Sam?" Kara asked as Alex approached her in the lamp room.

"Stable. She lost a lot of blood but the blade missed everything important. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And the truth?"

"I think I should be more used to getting my ass kicked." Kara said bitterly.

"You held your own." Alex reminded her. "Next time you won't be fighting alone."

"I thought we had warning systems set up to detect them? How did they get past them? How many other aliens are just flying in?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Alex confessed. "But we are working on it. Right now try to rest because all we know for sure is another battle is coming."

"Is Ruby staying here tonight?" Kara asked.

"Yes. It's the safest place." Alex said. "Lena is with her."

"What about you?"

"J'onn ordered me to go home and get some rest."

"The important thing being getting some rest." Kara said.

"I guess." Alex shrugged.

"Then will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will."


	33. Chapter 33

As Kara started to thrash in her sleep Alex tried to wake her by calling to her before gently shaking her. When Kara finally broke free from the dream she bolted up right knocking Alex over in the process.

"It's just a dream." Alex said from the floor.

"Alex?" Kara asked, her voice full of doubt.

"I'm right here." Alex replied getting to her feet.

"Did I hurt you?" Kara asked guessing at why Alex was on the floor.

"I'm fine." Alex assured her as she pulled her in for a hug. Once Kara's breathing was back to normal she asked. "You want to talk?"

"It won't help." Kara said miserably.

"It normally does." Alex reminded her.

"It's not about the dreams. I mean they're bad, horrible in fact. But they're not real, they're just dreams."

"But..." Alex prompted.

"The reason I'm having them is real and I don't know what to do."

"Then talk to me." Alex said getting on the bed next to Kara.

"When I came to Earth and developed my powers I became practically invincible. Nothing could hurt me, physically anyway. And I know I came close to dying when I flew Fort Rozz into space, but with Reign it was different. I felt physically vulnerable and weak. Something I had never felt on Earth. Even when I had solar flared or when I was close to Kryptonite I still always believed I would get my powers back and be invincible again. But when I fought Reign I had my powers. There was no getting stronger. I gave everything and she beat me." Kara said. "Now there seem to be more Worldkillers out there. If I'm not strong enough to beat one how can I beat many?"

"You're not fighting alone. We are all in this together. And if you are lacking something, someone else will fill the gap. That's what working in a team is." Alex reminded her.

"I know."

"Yet you sound miserable about it." Alex pointed out.

"If others help me, there is a good chance they will be killed by the latest Worldkillers. Killed because I wasn't strong enough."

"Or killed because they want to make a difference." Alex said. "Having a cape and being able to fly doesn't give you sole rights on being a hero. The people who stand with you do so knowing what they may lose. But they chose to fight anyway because they believe in the cause."

"When did you get so wise?" Kara asked.

"I've always been wise. You just haven't listened before….or maybe J'onn is rubbing off on me." Alex replied. "But here's the really important thing. For a team to work well you have to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses. So you have to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are hurt you have to tell us. If you are worried you have to tell us. And if you are scared you have to tell us. Hiding things will make the team weak."

"Does that mean you are going to start sharing more?" Kara asked.

"I'll will if you will." Alex said.

-00-

"Director J'onzz." The President said walking into the DEO. "Are things so boring down in National City that you felt the need to invite several Worldkillers here?"

"Madam President. We weren't expecting you." J'onn said unable to conceal his surprise.

"With a potential Armageddon heading this way I'd prefer you spend your time preparing for that rather than painting the walls and rolling out the red carpet." The President replied before asking. "So how many Worldkillers have arrived on Earth and when did they get here?"

"Um, they didn't." Winn said as he approached.

"Didn't what?" The President ask.

"Arrive on Earth. Well not recently anyway." Winn answered trying to ignore Cat's glare that was bringing back traumatic memories.

"What are you talking about?" J'onn asked.

"Well, you remember we got lots of data from the Fortress of Sanctuary and you told me to focus on information that related to the army of Worldkillers that may be heading our way?"

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Well in doing that I may have ignored some files that, it turns out, related to some Worldkillers that were already here."

"Already here?" J'onn asked.

"Just like Sam. Grew up on Earth." Winn said.

"How many Worldkillers are we talking about?" The President asked.

"I...I don't know exactly. At least two others." Winn said.

"And you are only discovering this now?" Cat asked before looking disapprovingly at his workspace and suggesting. "Perhaps you should focus more on your job and less on playing with your action figures."

"I don't have….they are stress relieving tools."

"And are you feeling stress free right now?" Cat asked.

"Um no."

"Then my previous point still stands." Cat said.

"Are they responsible for what happened to Ms Arias's foster mother?" The President asked.

"We don't know for sure." Winn said.

"But your best guess?" The President pressed.

"It could still be a coincidence but I'd say yes."

"Why?" Marsdin asked making Winn wish he hadn't started the conversation.

"Pure speculation, but I think they think they can get Reign back. To do that they may need something from her pod and they definitely need Sam. My guess is they were trying to draw Sam out and by killing a connection to humanity they were hoping to unleash Reign."

"Why hide the body?" Cat asked.

"To force Sam to go to the house. Maybe there was something there to force a change or maybe it put Sam out in the open and they were hoping to take her."

"Which ties in with the subsequent attack on her and Ruby." J'onn agreed.

"Regardless of if your theory is right or wrong all we know for sure is they want Ms Arias. So are we sure they can not unleash Reign?" Marsdin asked.

"Pretty sure." Winn said sounding uncertain.

"Make certain of it." The President warned.

-00-

"I thought I'd find you on a balcony looking at the city." Cat greeted as she joined Kara.

"Ms Grant." Kara smiled, turning round to greet her mentor.

"There's something different about you." Cat commented. "You have more of your spark back, but I can still see the uncertainty in you."

"I'm scared. We barely beat Reign, how do we beat two more Worldkillers?" Kara asked.

"Convincingly and absolutely." Cat replied earning a wry smile from Kara.

"Sorry to interrupt." Winn said walking onto the balcony. "But we have a problem. Well another problem."

"Which is?" Cat pressed.

"Coville has just been broken out of prison."

"You look worried. I thought he was just a crackpot." Cat said.

"A crackpot who knows who I am." Kara said.


	34. Chapter 34

"Maggie, hey." Kara said as she entered Coville's cell, which was missing a wall.

"Kara? How did you get in here?" Maggie asked.

"I'm a reporter, it's kind of my job to get in where I'm not wanted." Kara shrugged.

"Is Alex with you?"

"No, she's back at the DEO resting. She doesn't know about Coville yet. But J'onn is just outside."

"You're taking this case as well?" Maggie guessed.

"Technically it's the same case." Kara said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's complicated." Kara said.

"Shouldn't you be busy dealing with Reign?"

"Reign has been dealt with."

"Didn't look that way on the news." Maggie shot back before asking. "Is Sam okay?"

"She will be." Kara said. "And that wasn't Reign. That was someone else."

"A copycat? A clone?"

"We don't know. But whoever, whatever she is, she's dangerous. And Alex is keeping you in the dark because she doesn't want you to get hurt." Kara said as Maggie's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she said to Kara.

"This is my Captain, I assume with my marching orders."

Not waiting for Kara's reply Maggie answered the call and left the cell.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered the infirmary.

"The Morphine is helping. Is Ruby okay?"

"Yeah, Lena is keeping an eye on her. She's not leaving the building." Alex assured her. "The good news is your attempt to get skewered shows you don't have powers."

"She, the woman who attacked us, thought I would have powers. She thought that by stabbing me Reign would be unleashed again." Sam said. "She was a Worldkiller wasn't she?"

"We think so." Alex said.

"How did she get here so fast?"

"She was already here. You were right you weren't the only one on Earth."

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Winn is still digging through the archives but we think there were at least three pods. Each contained a baby genetically engineered to become a Worldkiller."

"The one who attacked me, she looked a lot like me."

"She did." Alex agreed. "But you were both genetically engineered by the same group. It's possible you share a lot of DNA."

"So she's my sister?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Right now we have no idea who she is, where she came from or where she went. Did she say anything that might be useful?"

"Only that she thinks Reign isn't gone." Sam said chewing on her lip.

"I know we have kind of been avoiding the subject, but is there anything you remember from your time as Reign? Something that may help us find this Worldkiller?"

"Not really, it is all like a hazy dream." Sam said. She paused and then said. "There was this nightmare that I had when I guess Reign was emerging, although it is probably nothing."

"What nightmare?"

"A woman in a blue dress standing in a field. When she turned round her face turned into that of a monster. Like I said, it's probably nothing."

"Can you draw her?"

"No. I can't draw." Sam said. "But I may be able to describe her."

"I'll send in one of the techs." Alex said before noticing Sam's frown.

"You okay?" Alex asked. "Do you need more pain killers?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"When I found out who I was, what I was, I was so desperate to get rid of my powers….but now….if I had powers I could help. I could have protected Ruby. Instead I can't do anything."

"Right now your most important task is to look after Ruby." Alex said. "Let us take care of the rest."

-00-

"Anything?" Supergirl asked as she entered the control room.

"No. He's completely off grid. But I have a programme scanning all the CCTV footage, if he goes near a camera we will find him." Winn said. "I take it you didn't find anything?"

"It looked like the Worldkiller broke him out. Either that or some one with super human strength. The whole wall was missing."

"Any idea why?" Winn asked.

"Maybe one of the artefacts he uncovered belonged to her?" Kara guessed as Winn's screen started flashing.

"Kara, you need to get to Midvale now." Winn said.

Not even bothering to listen to an explanation Kara took to the skies and flew as fast as she could. As she flew Winn spoke over the ear piece.

"We received a police report of a disturbance from Eliza's house. There aren't any other details. J'onn is flying over there too."

"Let me know if you hear anything else." Kara said as she tried to fly faster.

As she saw her childhood home she landed so hard she cracked the ground, whilst almost giving the sheriff a heart attack.

"Supergirl?" The local sheriff finally ask surprised by her presence.

"Sheriff. I heard there was an alien attack." She said as J'onn landed next to her.

"That I don't know." He replied trying not to look too uncomfortable at J'onn's presence.

"What do you know?" J'onn asked.

"Um, right, yes, there was a 911 call from this house twenty minutes ago. No one said anything but I swung by and found the front door off the hinges. Inside is a mess and there is no sign of Eliza, that's the owner Eliza Danvers." He explained before forcing his eyes away from J'onn and asking. "Why do you think this is an alien attack?"

"That's classified." J'onn said as Supergirl entered the house. "We have it from here. Paperwork assigning the case to the FBI in National City will be waiting for you at your station. You may go." When the sheriff didn't immediately move J'onn said. "Now!" The word causing the sheriff to hurry to his car and drive off. Once he was gone he entered the house in search of Kara.

-00-

"She wasn't there." Kara said as she and J'onn returned to the DEO and saw Alex. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure she wasn't buried like Patrica?" Alex asked all colour gone from her face.

"I looked everywhere." Kara said.

"You think she wasn't there to start with?" Alex asked hopefully.

"There was clearly a struggle." J'onn said to Alex. "And there was blood. Not much, but it was your mother's. I'm sorry."

"Do you think it was the Worldkiller?" Alex asked.

"It's hard to say." J'onn said. "We don't know this is connected. But if it is, whoever is behind it knows who you are." He added looking at Kara.

"Coville knows." Kara reminded him.

"So does Lillian Luthor." Alex pointed out.

"Regardless, you are a target as well." J'onn said looking at Alex. "From now on you take a protection detail with you."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I will fix this." Kara said before flying off.

"I'll find her." J'onn said to Alex. "Assuming I don't have to worry about you."

"I'll take Jennings with me where ever I go. Just bring her back safely so I can beat her guilt complex out of her."


	35. Chapter 35

"Where is Coville?" Kara asked as entered the home of a man previously involved in Coville's cult.

"Supergirl?" He asked surprised

"Where is he?" Supergirl repeated.

"Coville? I don't know. I thought he was in prison? I've not seen him since he attempted to kill all of us at the stadium."

"You're lying." Supergirl growled.

"No...no I'm not. Why would I lie? My loyalty is to you not him." He said, but when Supergirl just stared at him he added. "But I know someone who may know. There was a disciple. He left on a mission a few weeks before the stadium incident. He acted like Coville's right hand man."

"Who is he?" Kara asked.

"He was called Fletch. I don't know much about him. But I think I have a picture of him." He said pulling out his phone. After a few moments he held the phone out and said. "Here."

Taking the phone from him Supergirl started to forward it before realising that could give her identity away. Pausing she said. "I'm sending this to CatCo. For your sake, hope one of their reporters can identify him." Having sent the picture to Lena she handed the phone back and left. As she slammed the door behind her she marched down the drive way and was about to take off when she saw a familiar figure.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"I assumed other members of the cult may know something." Maggie said.

"You're not working this case." Kara pointed out.

"Why? Because you said so?" Maggie countered.

"I know you want to help. But we are not being difficult having you removed from the case. It's for the best."

"Give me a reason." Maggie said.

"There are more Worldkillers out there. You may become a target."

"What does that have to do with you searching for Coville? I saw how you marched in there. The last time I saw you that angry was when Alex was missing. What's going on? Why are you so keen on tracking Coville down?"

"He knows who I am. Which means Alex and Eliza are in danger. Eliza is already missing."

"I'm sorry." Maggie said sincerely. "But it's more reason to let me help. I can chase down more of Coville's old acquaintances. I'm good at my job."

"I know that."

"Then why are you fighting me?"

"Do you know how hard it is for Alex? It tears Alex up every time she sees you or hears from you. She questions if she made the right choice. She has enough on her plate right now without going over her choices."

"I get that. I really do. So we won't tell her. I'll be one of your anonymous sources that all reporters seem to have. I just want to help."

"And what happens if you get hurt or worse?" Kara said.

"I won't, because you'll have my back. As will the DEO goons you have following me."

"That was Alex not me." Kara said. "And it won't be enough. There are more Worldkillers and Coville thinks they are there to do Rao's bidding so will do everything he can to help them."

"I thought you meant to the next coming of Rao." Maggie said frowning.

"It was. I failed. Reign didn't."

"Did he not see the news in prison?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently she had clarity of thought, I didn't." Kara shrugged.

"So you think Coville is helping the latest Worldkiller?"

"Maybe. And if they are working together and you go after him they may kill you."

"That's a risk I am willing to accept. I am going to work this either way. Sounds safer to work it together." Maggie argued.

"I'll have Winn send you a list of names." Kara conceeded. "I'm going to follow up on the lead I just got."

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Kara said.

"Of course."

-00-

"I sent the names onto Maggie." Winn said as Kara entered the DEO.

"Thank you."

"Does Alex know you are working with her?"

"No."

"You have to tell her." Winn said.

"I know. That's why I'm here." Kara replied.

"You just missed her, she's gone back to her apartment for some clothes. You know she is going to be ticked? And she is already kinda angry."

"I know, but if it helps get Eliza back she'll get over it." Kara pointed out before asking. "Any idea who Fletch is?"

"Yes. John Fletcher. Ex-Marine and a guy you don't want to meet in a dark alleyway. Coville employed him to extract artefacts from literally everywhere. I am trying to figure out where he went to see if there are any clues. He does rent several warehouses. A few teams have gone to them to look for him and any objects that may be useful."

"Shouldn't they have waited for me?"

"J'onn specifically said you weren't to go in case it was a trap." Winn replied. "If it makes you feel better no one seems to be there."

"I'm going to go talk to Alex. Let me know if the teams need help. Oh and make sure you send Maggie relevant information as it comes in, but make sure she's tracked."

"Okay. Good luck." Winn said.

-00-

Supergirl flew into Alex's apartment confused when she didn't see her sister. Not seeing any signs that Alex had been there recently, she called Winn.

"Has Alex tried to kill you already?" Winn asked.

"She's not here. Where is she?" Kara asked.

"Parking garage." Winn said as he typed at his computer. "Hmm, that's strange."

"What is?"

"She's been there for a few minutes."

Feeling the panic rise Kara used her superspeed to get to the garage. Once there she immediately recognised the DEO SUV and walked towards it. As she did so, she saw Jennings in the front seat. Opening the door she saw his eyes were wide open and his body lifeless.

"Alex?" She called looking round. Moving to the other side of the SUV she saw blood on the ground. Within the blood was a small metal object. One that Kara immediately recognised as Alex's tracker.


	36. Chapter 36

"How did this happen?" J'onn growled as he approached Winn.

"I don't know exactly. I mean Alex actually took precautions. She even took Jennings back with her like you told her to." Winn pointed out.

"What do you know?" J'onn asked, his patience all but gone.

"Um right. I pulled the CCTV from the parking garage." He said pulling up the video before playing it whilst commentating. "It looks like Reign mark two arrived just after they did."

"Reign mark two?" J'onn asked.

"Until we get a better name." Winn shrugged. "And she does kinda look like Reign. Anyway after she arrived she killed Jennings immediately and so quickly I'm not sure Alex even knew what happened." Winn said looking at the screen. "Then she went after Alex, knocked her out cold and then ran her eyes over her. I'm guessing using her x-ray vision because just after that she removed Alex's tracker and then flew off with her. The good news is if you zoom in on Alex she is clearly breathing when she was taken."

"Do you have any idea where they went?" J'onn asked.

"No. We could track them for a little while with the radars, but, and I don't know if it is the suit or something else, but her R.C.S. is basically nothing." Winn said.

"R.C.S?" Kara asked.

"Radar cross section." Winn clarified. "It is so small we lost her and chances of picking her up are low. All I can tell you is after they flew out of the parking garage they headed west."

"West? That's all you have?" Kara asked despondently.

"For now. I am seeing if I can come up with a way of tracking spectral signatures to Kryptonians. It'll just take a few more hours to calibrate." Winn said, trying to offer her hope.

"Use every asset we have and find them." J'onn growled before turning to Kara and saying.

"You need to keep your cool."

"I know." Kara said. "But I need some air." With that she flew out of the DEO.

"I want to know the second she starts to interact with anyone." J'onn told Winn.

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked confused as she woke and saw her mother looking down at her. "You're okay?" She questioned as she attempted to sit up.

"Careful." Eliza warned. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Alex said pulling back from her mother so she could look for injuries. "Did they hurt you?"

"No." Eliza said shaking her head.

"You look hurt." Alex pointed out frowning as she saw some bruising on her mother.

"You may want to look in the mirror." Eliza said. "I patched your shoulder as best as I could."

Looking at the wound Alex guessed. "I guess they took my tracker then." Wincing as she moved her bruised jaw too much.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Eliza asked.

"Nothing major." Alex said before asking. "Are you sure you're not injured?"

"No. They want us alive."

"Why? Wait they? How many?" Alex asked confused, wincing again as she moved her jaw to fast.

"Two women and one man." Eliza said. "The man was the one arrested for trying to blow up a stadium."

"Coville?" Alex guessed.

"I think so." Eliza agreed.

"And the women?"

"I didn't recognise them, but one looked like Sam."

"We think she is a worldkiller."

"Well she definitely has powers. So did the other one." Eliza said.

"Two worldkillers? Great. Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Looks like an old recording studio. Probably so we can't call for help." Eliza said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked. "You're wearing the frown you normally only reserved for when I acted out."

"I'm just worried. They took us to use against Kara."

"So they know who Kara is?"

"They do. And that isn't the worse news." Eliza said.

-00-

"Kara? What are you doing here?" James asked as he and Lena walked onto the CatCo balcony where Supergirl was standing.

"Stopping myself doing something I'll regret."

"This is about Alex?" James guessed.

In response Kara nodded. For a minute Lena and James stood silently watching Kara gather her thoughts before Kara eventually said.

"They took her and Eliza and I am sure Coville is involved. What I want to do is go after everyone in that stupid cult and make them tell me where he is. But if I go like this I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself if they don't give me the answer I'm looking for."

"Kara listen to me." Lena said standing next to her friend. "I know you are scared and you are hurting. But what they want is to destroy you and what you represent. If you attack or worse kill Coville's followers in a fit of rage Supergirl will be destroyed, so will Kara Danvers."

"I know. That's why I'm here….trying to stay calm. But if anything happens to Eliza or Alex, Kara will be dead."

"We will get them back." James said.

"You know you have all my resources at your disposal." Lena added.

"Thank you." Kara smiled gratefully. "I need to get back to the DEO. J'onn will be worried." With that she took off.

-00-

"What do you think they are going to do?" Eliza asked Alex who was hurting herself trying to escape.

"To use us to get Kara to bring them Sam." Alex guessed. "They probably took both of us so they could kill one of us to make a point and then the other when she turns up." Seeing Eliza's surprised look she asked. "Do you have a better theory?"

"No. I'm just a little concerned you jumped straight to that theory." Eliza said.

"Well if they are anything like Reign they don't care about collateral damage." Alex shrugged. "When they come, let me go with them."

"What? Why?" Eliza asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I am younger and fitter and more likely to survive whatever they do." Alex pointed out.

"All good points, but they are trumped by the mom card." Eliza countered.

-00-

As Lena walked through the warehouse district chasing a lead she had on one of Coville's followers, she heard someone crying for help. Placing her hand on her taser she followed the cries until she saw Guardian standing on a bridge looking over the side. As she approached she realised Guardian was holding onto someone. Assuming he was saving someone who had slipped she slowed her approach until she heard the someone cry.

"Please I don't know anything."

"Tell me or you will die." Guardian threatened.

"Please." The unseen figure pleaded.

Overcoming her shock Lena approached Guardian and commanded.

"Stop."

"Lena?" Guardian asked confused before covering. "Ms Luthor. Stay out of this."

"No." Lena said, sounding braver than she felt as she wondered why Guardian greeted her by her first name.

"He has information I need." Guardian said.

"What information?" Lena asked.

"Coville." Guardian stated.

"I don't know anything." The man shouted from somewhere behind the bridge wall.

"Yes you do." Guardian said releasing his grip slightly.

"Please. I don't know anything." He cried. "I don't even like the guy."

"Bring him back up." Lena said taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Guardian asked.

"Recording this." Lena said. "If you don't bring him back up this video will be posted on the CatCo website."

Reluctantly Guardian pulled the man up and deposited him on the ground.

As Lena looked at the man's bloodied face she told him.

"Run."

For a moment he hesitated before running as fast as he could away from Guardian.

"We needed him for information." Guardian said having overcome his shock and moved straight to anger.

"Who's we?" Lena asked stepping closer to Guardian.

"We need to know where Coville is. He is the key to finding the Worldkillers." Guardian said ignoring Lena's question. "If they die it is on you."

As he spoke Lena recognised his speech pattern and asked in disbelief.

"James?"

Not knowing what to do Guardian ran off.


	37. Chapter 37

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked as he joined Kara in the training room where she was pacing.

"I hate doing nothing." Kara said. "Alex and Eliza could be dead."

"Or they could be alive and needing our help." J'onn said.

"Yet I'm here doing nothing." Kara replied frustrated.

"You're not doing nothing. You are staying safe until we have a plan." J'onn reminded her. "You'll do neither of them any good if you get killed or injured by going off on your own." Before adding, his tone slightly chastising. "Like you did earlier."

"I needed to clear my head and I thought if I flew round I might hear Alex calling. But I didn't so chances are-" She started only for J'onn to interrupt.

"Kara we both know how protective Alex is of you. If she thinks you'd get hurt rescuing her she won't call for help."

"I know. But I have a bad feeling and I still hate sitting round whilst they are in danger." Kara replied. "And I don't understand why no one is contacting us, making demands. Why take Alex and Eliza? If it is to get to me then surely they should be making contact?"

"Maybe it is to distract you." J'onn said. "They took Eliza and Alex for a reason. They have a plan and until they are ready to enact it I doubt they'll contact us. All I do know is your sister will be giving them hell."

"That may not be a good thing." Kara pointed out just as her phone buzzed. Reading the message she said.

"It's Maggie, she has a lead."

"I'll go. Stay here." J'onn said. "Sit under the lamps for awhile. You'll need to be in peak condition when we take the fight to them." He said before adding. "And we will be taking the fight to them."

-00-

"Lena, can we talk?" James asked entering the office.

"And what do you want to talk about Mr Olsen?" Lena asked, her voice cold.

"What are you going to do?"

"About your antics as Guardian? The assault I witnessed? Part of me is tempted to hand over the video and what I know to the police. But I suspect Maggie Sawyer already knows and that may get her into trouble."

"You may not approve of what I was doing, but I was doing what was needed." James said.

"You mean torturing and maybe killing someone?" Lena asked.

"He had information on Coville. Information that could help rescue Alex and Eliza." He argued.

"Did you or do you have any proof?" Lena asked.

"Not exactly."

"And if he hadn't answered your questions you would have what? Killed him on a hunch."

"I wouldn't have killed him."

"Are you sure? It didn't look that way from where I was standing." Lena said.

"I'm not after your approval." James said.

"Good, because you won't get it." Lena shot back.

"I stand by my actions. I was doing what had to be done."

"Did Kara ask you to suit up as Guardian and torture people for information?"

"No, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She's Kara. Even if she wasn't Kara, Supergirl can't afford to do what needs to be done. She is a beacon of light, hope and justice."

"Say you had killed him and Kara found out why, what do you think she'd do? She'd hold herself responsible." Lena said. "If you want to play toy soldier that's fine, but don't do anything that will take Kara down with you." With that she stood and added. "I have a meeting to attend."

-00-

"J'onn? I was expecting Kara." Maggie said as he landed near her. As he transformed back to his human form she saw his expression and asked. "What's happened? Did you find Eliza?"

"No not yet. But they took Alex."

"Why weren't you watching her?" Maggie asked before quickly apologising. "I'm sorry. I know you would have done as much as possible."

"It wasn't enough." J'onn said sadly.

"The Worldkiller?" Maggie guessed.

"Yes. She was taked from the parking garage at her apartment. All we know is they flew west."

"That's not much to go on." Maggie pointed out.

"I know. Winn is doing everything we can, but until they make contact or show themselves there isn't much we can do."

"How's Kara?"

"Angry, frustrated, upset, scared." J'onn said before changing subjects. "She said you had a lead."

"Right, yes. After Coville was arrested one of the cult members was seen breaking into Coville's house. By the time uniform got there he was long gone. But the neighbour who reported it thought he was carrying something. He's been low priority, but I traced him to this motel." She said handing J'onn a piece of paper.

"You haven't approached him?"

"No. I promised Kara we'd work together."

"Let's go then." J'onn said. "I'll have a DEO task force meet us there."

-00-

As Maggie and J'onn arrived at the motel J'onn told his team to guard the perimeter. Looking at Maggie he asked.

"You ready?"

"Sure." Maggie said taking out her sidearm.

"I'll go in first." J'onn said before phasing through the door. After a few seconds the door opened.

"He's not here." He explained to Maggie as she entered the room.

"His gear is still here though. So he could be back. And he could have left whatever he stole."

"No way of knowing what that was though." J'onn said. "I'll have my team remove everything and take it back to the DEO for analysis."

"I'll stay here and hopefully catch him when he returns." Maggie said.

"Not by yourself." J'onn said. "I'll leave Pritchard and Boutin with you. But first hint that a Worldkiller is approaching, run."

"How bad is this new Worldkiller?" Maggie asked.

"Bad." J'onn said before reiterating. "Be careful."

"I will." Maggie promised him. "And J'onn?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know when Alex is safe."

"Of course." He replied before leaving.

-00-

"Do you have anything?" J'onn asked as he re-entered the control room.

"Well, the good news is I completed my Krytonian spectral signature detector." Winn said. "Bad news is apparently it can only find the Supers."

"Makes sense." Mon-El said. "I mean although Worldkillers are from Krypton they are not actually Kryptonian."

"That insight would have been more helpful three hours ago." Winn said before looking at Kara. "But I am reviewing all the data we collected when we were hunting Reign to see if I can generate a modified version."

Before Kara could ask about Maggie's lead her phone rang. Looking at the display and seeing it was a video call from a blocked number she frowned.

Looking over her shoulder Winn took the phone and plugged it into his workstation before answering the call. Seconds later several figures appeared on the screen.

The first was the worldkiller who looked like Sam, the second was a woman they had not seen before. The women standing wither side of Alex and Eliza.

"Daughter of Krypton return Reign and we will release one of your family." The woman Winn had called Reign mark two stated.

"Reign is dead." Kara said.

"If that is true we have no use for any of you." She then smiled a sickly smile. "But we won't kill you. We will break you. Who would you like us to kill first?" She asked as looked to Alex and Eliza.

"Ignore them." Alex instructed starting straight into the camera. "This is on them not you."

"Don't do this." Kara pleaded.

"Then bring us Reign. You have thirty minutes before the weak human body runs out of blood." With that the woman plunged a knife into Alex leg. Just before the transmission cut out they heard Eliza's terrified cry.

"I have a location." Winn said.

"Let's go." Kara said.

"Wait. Take me." Sam said as she approached them, one hand holding her damaged abdomen. "There is enough blood on my hands already. I won't risk Alex or Eliza."


	38. Chapter 38

"Easy." Eliza warned when Alex started to move.

"Mom?" Alex asked forcing her eyes open. "Are you okay?"

"Me? You were the one stabbed." Eliza said, her face displaying guilt and concern.

"I'm fine." Alex said before moving and gasping in pain.

"No you're not. Which is why you passed out." Eliza said trying to keep Alex still. "I've done all I can, but you need a hospital." She added unable to hide her worry.

"I'll be okay." Alex said squeezing her hand. "J'onn and Kara will be here soon."

"You really think J'onn, your sister and the DEO will be enough to beat them?" Eliza asked.

"Have some faith." Alex said. Seeing her mother's surprised look she added. "I know Kara is the designated family cheerleader but that doesn't mean we can't have a little faith and hope when she's not here."

"I will always have faith in both you and Kara." Eliza said. "But as a mother I can still worry."

-00-

"You have returned to us." The woman Winn called Reign mark two commented when Sam and Supergirl walked in.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"We are your sisters. Pestilence and Purity." She said nodding over to her comrade.

"Give me my family." Kara demanded as she stepped between Sam and the Worldkillers.

"Can't you see they hold you back?" Coville asked stepping forward. "Accept the blessing you are being offered."

"What blessing?" Kara asked.

"They can help you be reborn. Forget what you have learnt on this planet. All we humans have done is corrupt you. You need to return to your Kryptonian roots to help with the salvation of Earth. Embrace the death of your Earth connection and relearn Rao's will."

"Rao was not a murderer. Rao was compassion." Kara said.

"Only after the weakness and sin had been purged. We can not be saved without accepting we need to be saved." Coville said. His tone and words making Kara want to blast him with her heat vision.

"They don't even believe in Rao." Supergirl pointed out looking at the Worldkillers.

"You don't have to believe in something to be part of it." Coville smiled. "Their purpose is to bring salvation and justice. Just as Rao's is."

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked Pestilence unable to stomach Coville any longer.

"It is our destiny. A destiny we have thanks to your father." Pestilence said.

"My father?" Kara asked confused.

"You don't know?" The woman asked her smile becoming even more sickly.

"Know what?"

"We exist because of him."

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"His work led to our creation. Without him we would not exist. He created the perfect solider." Pestilence said before looking carefully at Kara and asking. "I wonder why he did not perfect you?"

"You're lying." Kara said.

"Don't listen to them." Sam said as Winn said over the ear piece.

"Now."

Burying her feelings Kara took a red light grenade off her belt and pulled the pin. As the light bathed the room she launched her attack on her opposition, using the moves that Alex had taught her. Only as she attacked she discovered that her opponents had been unaffected by the grenade.

Smiling, the one who looked like Sam, grabbed Kara by the throat and raised her off the ground.

"Like I said, we are perfect soldiers. We are not limited like you. Our powers are true." As Kara started to black out she saw Sam transform into J'onn who attacked Pestilence. Distracted by the Martian attack the Worldkiller dropped Kara to the ground to focus on J'onn.

As Kara tried to breathe she crawled towards the door hoping to get exposure to the sun. Only before she got there she was kicked in the ribs by the other Worldkiller. Even without her superhearing she could hear at least one rib snap as she cried in pain. Scrambling to get up she saw Purity open her mouth moments before an excruciating sound was emitted, which hit her with a sonic wave so strong she went flying backwards and hit another wall.

Dazed and in pain Kara forced her eyes open in time to see Purity walk towards her. She saw Purity raise her foot to strike her again. She knew without her powers the blow could be fatal and that she had to move, but she found herself stuck. Just as she thought she would be kicked she became vaguely aware of the woman grabbing hold of her head before falling to her knees muttering.

"No...no...no."

Before Kara could dwell on what had happened Imra helped her to her feet and dragged her towards sunlight.

"Stay here." Imra instructed once Kara was exposed to the orange sun. With that Mon-El's wife disappeared back inside.

Lying on the ground Kara started to feel her strength return, although her ribs were still unbelievably painful. Eventually she managed to get to her feet and started to return to the scene of the battle. Before she had made it back inside though J'onn and Imra came out.

"Time to go." J'onn said.

"Alex? Eliza?" Kara asked.

"Mon-El got them out. They're back at the DEO." J'onn said.

-00-

"Eliza!" Kara greeted before rushing towards her adoptive mother. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Kara, I'm fine." Eliza said hugging her.

"Alex?" Kara asked trying to ignore the pain in her ribs.

"She'll be okay." Eliza said.

"But she was stabbed." Kara said pulling away.

"She'll be okay." Eliza assured her as she took in how pale Kara was looking. "You I'm not so sure about."

"I'll be fine." Kara said.

"Why don't we go to the lamp room?" Eliza suggested.

"No. Alex shouldn't be alone." Kara said.

"When she wakes up, if she sees you looking like this she'll blame herself." Eliza gently countered.

"Okay, I'll go." Kara agreed. "But you should stay with her."

-00-

"Mom?" Alex asked opening her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said, trying not to cry in relief.

"Where are we? Wait are we at the DEO? How'd we get here?" Alex asked confused, fighting to stay awake.

"Mon-El brought us here."

"He did?" Alex asked not remembering that. "Kara?"

"She was distracting them to allow us time to escape."

"Is she okay?" Alex asked looking round, concerned when she couldn't see her.

"She's under the lamps." Eliza said hoping that was true.

"How badly was she hurt?" Alex asked frowning as the pain and tiredness washed over her.

"Not as badly as you." Eliza assured her.

"Does she know about her father?"

"According to J'onn, yes."

"How was she?"

"Subdued. She was more concerned about you."

"She shouldn't be alone." Alex said struggling to stay awake.

"J'onn is keeping an eye on her. Get some rest."

Any argument Alex wanted to offer was cut short when she was firmly gripped by tiredness and she passed out once more.


	39. Chapter 39

"Can we talk?" Imra asked approaching J'onn in the DEO control room.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" He asked turning to face her.

"It's more what was on their mind." Imra said.

"The Worldkillers?" J'onn guessed.

"Yeah. I'm not sure we can help them like we helped Sam." Imra replied.

"Why?"

"The one who seemed to be in charge, Pestilence, I could only sense one personality. It is like she has already lost her humanity."

"And the other?"

"There were two personalities in her head. But the second personality was much weaker than Sam's was."

"Did you get any sense of who the second person was?" J'onn asked.

"Not really. Nothing that would help figure out who she is. I'm sorry."

"I maybe able to help." Winn said approaching.

"How?" J'onn asked.

"Um, well once we worked out they had been on Earth for awhile I searched hospital, police and news reports for accounts of people mysteriously not getting hurt when then should. It was a really long list. But I ran the screen shots of the video call we had with them and had a hit."

"Who?" J'onn asked.

"Julia Freeman."

"Who is?"

"A nobody. I mean a nice sounding nobody, but nothing sticks out. Adopted in ninety-three, studied music."

"That's all you have?" J'onn asked unimpressed.

"Milk allergy. Although I assume now she has powers that may have gone. Unless it is a weakness of all Worldkillers in which case we can repurpose Supersoakers." Winn said before noticing the look J'onn was giving him.

"That's your plan? Shoot milk at them?" J'onn asked.

"Well…."

"Anything actually useful?"

"There was one other thing. She stood in front of a car to save her best friend."

"Find that friend. Maybe we can use her." J'onn said as another Agent approached.

"Sir, the President is on the line." He said.

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked when Alex stirred again.

"Okay. What have they given me?" Alex asked aware she was feeling fuzzy.

"I don't know. But Hamilton was adamant you needed to rest. The blade cut your muscle and the wound was showing signs of infection." Eliza explained, but as Alex tried to sit up she repeated. "You are meant to be resting." Eliza said trying to push Alex back down.

"Can you get Winn in here?"

"Alex-" Eliza started.

"I need to talk to him. After that I'll rest."

"I'll get him." Ruby volunteered from Sam's side, where she and her mother were watching the exchange. Not giving anyone a chance to argue the child left the infirmary.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go, but J'onn wouldn't let me." Sam said as she made eye contact with Alex.

"That was the right decision." Alex said before realising Kara wasn't there. "Where's Kara?"

"She should still be under the lamps." Eliza said.

"Have you checked?"

"Winn said he was monitoring her." Eliza assured her. "She didn't want you to be alone."

"Hey Alex." Winn greeted as he entered the infirmary.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked.

"Kara?" Winn asked.

"Yes Kara." Alex pressed.

"Oh, you know? She's around."

"Around where?"

"Here."

"She's at the DEO?" Alex asked.

"She is."

"Then why are you being so weird?"

"Me? I'm not being weird." Winn awkwardly replied.

"Yeah you are. Where exactly is she?" Alex pressed, growing more and more concerned.

"In the...um...the training room."

"Winn, I'm tired and I am in pain and my mood is getting worse by the second. What is going on with Kara?" Alex demanded.

"She's training. In the training room." Winn stated.

"Winn!" Alex snapped.

"I can't tell you anything else. I promised J'onn, who is more scary than you, especially as he can wipe my brain. And let's face it that's all I have going for me." Winn said as Alex stared at him. As she continued to stare Winn tried to back away only to find himself glued to the spot until finally he said. "Okay, fine you are more scary."

"What is happening?" Alex asked.

"Kara is in the training room." Winn repeated.

"Winn!" Alex snapped.

"It's the truth."

"What aren't you telling me?" Alex asked.

"After she talked to you," he said looking at Eliza, "she went to the lamp room for a while. Then like an hour ago she got up and went to see her mother's hologram. She was in there for like five minutes and then she came out."

"Then what?" Alex asked.

"She marched to the training room."

"And?" Alex pressed trying not to murder Winn.

"We don't know exactly."

"Winn, start making sense."

"All we know is she locked herself in, activated the red lamps and destroyed the cameras in there."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

"Why don't you unlock the door?" Alex suggested.

"We can't, yet. But we are working on it."

"Why doesn't J'onn go in there?"

"He's not here. He's meeting with the President."

"So you are saying Kara is trapped in a room, with no powers and no one knows what she is doing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you in here talking to me, rather than trying to get in there?"

"Um, because you demanded I came in here to….that's not important. I will go back out there and help break into the room." Winn said before noticing Eliza was on her feet. "Um, where are you going?"

"With you." She then turned to Alex and said. "I'll look after her. Get some rest." Sensing the protest she looked at Ruby and said. "You're in charge."

"Really?" She asked happily.

-00-

"I have it from here." Eliza said once they had finally got the training room door unlocked.

"Are you sure?" Winn asked.

"Yes. No one is to come in unless I call." She added sternly.

"Okay." He said.

As Eliza stepped into the training room she saw overturned benches and a punchbag swinging from the ceiling. Looking round she saw Kara sitting in the corner her head on her knees.

"Kara sweetie." Eliza called.

"Eliza?" Kara asked looking up, her eyes red. "Why aren't you in the infirmary with Alex?"

"Alex is worried about you and so am I. Neither of us will be able to rest while there is something wrong. What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter." Kara said.

"Is this about your father?" Eliza asked carefully.

"They told you?" Kara guessed.

"They did." Eliza said as she slid down the wall and sat next to Kara.

"Everything I believed in was a lie."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"My parents. I always thought they were good people. But they weren't."

"That's not true." Eliza started to argue.

"Yes it is. My mother sent her own twin to Fort Rozz after using me as bait to catch her. My father created the Medusa virus and the Worldkillers."

"And in all cases I am sure they were doing what they thought was right." Eliza said. "Kara, no one is perfect. All anyone can do is what they believe is the right thing at the time. I know you came to Earth believing your parents could do no wrong. But no parent is perfect. But that doesn't mean your parents weren't good. You parents were good people."

"You don't know that. You never even met them." Kara said bitterly.

"I know I didn't. But I know you and you are who you are because of them. No one can be as good as you without having good parents."

"But I'm not good am I? I bring pain and suffering where I go. Jeremiah was taken because of me. You and Alex got hurt because of me."

"Kara, I'm fine." Eliza said.

"You nearly weren't. You were hurt because of me." Kara repeated. "And Alex is hurt, again."

"Kara, when we took you in we knew the risks. We decided back then that you were worth it. But we were wrong. You are worth so much more than we thought was possible." She said pulling Kara in for a hug.

"What happened to your hands?" Eliza asked noticing they were bruised and bleeding.

"Punchbag. They'll be fine."

"They do not look fine. Time to get you under the lamps."

"No, the sun is better." Kara said. "I'm going to take a clear my head flight." Before Eliza could argue Kara had disappeared.


	40. Chapter 40

"Kara?" Lena asked when she saw her friend standing on the CatCo balcony just outside Cat's old office.

"Lena?" Kara asked spinning round before greeting. "Hi. Sorry. I needed to think and this has always been a good place for me."

"You're always welcome. You know that. But why are you here rather than with Alex?" Lena probed.

"I needed to think."

"About?" Lena asked coming to stand next to Kara.

"Everything that is happening. I'm responsible."

"How do you figure that?"

"I always looked up to my parents. But I'm finding out more about them and they are not who I thought they were."

"That doesn't make anything your fault." Lena pointed out.

"My father made the virus that your mother tried to use to kill aliens. But before that he worked on genetic engineering and helped design a method to create a perfect soldier. A technique that was used by the cult to create the Worldkillers. I thought I was sent here to protect my cousin and the people of this planet, but maybe my parents sent me here as payment for their crimes. But I have not been strong enough to make amends."

"Kara, I have assumed many things about you. Seen many different traits, felt many different things towards you. But today is the first time I have ever been disappointed in you." Lena stated. Before Kara even had time to register shock and surprise Lena went on. "You are a complete and utter hypocrite. How many times have you stood there and told me I am not responsible for the actions of my family. Yet here you are assuming guilt because of something your father did, probably before you were even born."

"You don't understand-"

"Damn right I don't." Lena said. "Or was my mother right? It is one set of rules for humans and another for the untouchable Kryptonians?"

"No of course not."

"Really? Because that is what it sounds like." Lena finished.

Not sure what to say Kara said. "I need to get back to Alex, I'm sorry for disturbing you." With that she flew off.

Once Kara had gone Lena took out her phone and texted Alex.

"I did as you asked. I hope it works because I feel like I just kicked a puppy."

-00-

"Hey." Kara whispered as she entered the infirmary as saw Sam sleeping as Alex sat looking bored.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Where's Eliza?"

"Took Ruby to sort out some new furniture and entertainment." Alex said.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"No idea. But it stopped mom fussing over me so I didn't ask questions. You okay?"

"No. But I will be. You?"

"Getting a little tired of Kryptonians using me as a punchbag. But I'll be okay." Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Alex said. "Or are you going to start blaming me every time a human takes a dislike to you?"

"You were taken because you are my sister."

"So you're blaming mom and dad for adopting you?"

"No. Of course not. But-"

"Kara stop blaming yourself for everything. I'm sorry that your parents weren't who you thought they were. But you are not responsible for their actions. What you are responsible for is saving me. On multiple occasions. You're responsible for being my sister and pulling me out of my funk. And you are responsible for giving me a hug, because I really need one." Alex said holding her arm out to Kara.

Once Kara had settled on the bed she wrapped her arms round her sister. Eventually Kara said. "Red sun doesn't work on them."

"So I heard. But it works on you so never do anything so stupid again."

"I thought it would level the playing field." Kara said.

"You have a weird definition of levelling the playing field." Alex pointed out. "You sure you're okay? J'onn said you took some heavy blows."

"I healed when I got back into the sun."

"Completely?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"You know that didn't answer the question?" Sam pointed out from her bed across the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kara said looking round.

"Still deflecting." Sam replied before looking at Alex and adding. "You've rubbed off in her."

"What am I deflecting?" Alex asked confused.

"Maggie." Kara and Sam said in unison.

-00-

"What exactly happened to my infirmary?" J'onn asked as he entered and saw Eliza, Kara and Ruby sitting on a couch, Sam and Alex in their beds, all looking at a television screen he had not approved.

"We made it more homely and added some entertainment so no one would try running off or going back to work when they were meant to be resting." Ruby said.

"Where exactly did the TV and couch come from? I don't remember signing off any requestion orders."

"You didn't. They're a gift from Lena." Sam said.

When J'onn looked at Kara she shrugged and said. "Not for me. She's mad with me. These are for Sam and Ruby and Alex."

"If you prefer me to work, I can." Alex offered to her boss.

Not knowing what to say J'onn silently shook his head in disbelief.

"How did it go with the President?" Alex asked.

"The President suggested we renamed the medical corridor the Danvers' Wing." J'onn said.

"Because of the Danvers' service to humanity?" Kara asked.

"No. Because of the amount of time you and people you know spend in here." He said looking from Kara to Alex.

"Are you saying you want me to discharge myself?" Alex said feigning confusion.

"I want you to not get hurt in the first place." He said not taking the bait.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"You are all going to rest." J'onn said.

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"No you're not." Alex said.

"Regardless of how you think you feel, I am not risking you in the field until we have a plan." J'onn said sternly.

"Can't we use the same plan used for Reign?" Kara asked.

"Unlikely. Imra thinks at least one of them, Pestilence, is too far gone."

"So what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Honestly I don't know. They appear to have few weaknesses. A psychic attack is the most effective, but Imra can't fight them both."

"Maybe she doesn't have to." Kara said.

-00-

"What do you want?" Psi asked as Supergirl approached her cell.

"I need your help." Supergirl said.

"Did a Worldkiller cause you brain damage?" Psi asked. "Why would I help you?"

"Because if we don't stop the Worldkillers they are going to come after every criminal in the City, then the world. And let's face it, you're a criminal. A bad one. You will be on their list. Probably near the top."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Psi asked. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Will you help?"

"What's in it for me? Will you let me out of here?"

"To fight the Worldkillers." Kara said.

"And after that?"

"You are back in here. You are still paying for your crimes."

"Then why would I help you?" Psi asked.

"Because we'll protect you." Supergirl said simply.


	41. Chapter 41

"You are meant to be resting." J'onn said as he walked past Alex's lab and saw her staring at a computer.

"J'onn? I thought you had gone home?"

"I had a VTC with the President."

"That's a lot of meetings with her." Alex said before coughing. Seeing J'onn's concern she explained as she sipped some water. "It's just a dry throat."

"Well she's worried. And with good reason." J'onn said returning to the discussion about the President.

"That statement implies you want me working." Alex said.

"You do remember you have a team, who, unlike you and your sister, are more than capable of following orders?"

"They slack off of if someone isn't there hovering behind them." Alex shrugged.

"How are you doing? You look pale."

"A little sore, but I'll be fine. Although I won't be in the field for awhile."

"And Kara?"

"She's going to need a little more time. I just wish I knew how to make her understand she is not responsible for everything. Lena and I played bad cop, good cop with her, but neither approach worked."

"Taking responsibility for things seems to be a Danvers' trait." J'onn pointed out.

"Unfortunately with Kara I'm worried it is going to make her do something stupid."

"Like recruiting Psi?" J'onn guessed.

"Exactly. You saw what she did to Kara last time. Kara is feeling so fragile and vulnerable right now I'm not sure she'd be able to cope with another attack from Psi."

"Your sister has hope and faith in people. It is what gives her and those around her courage and strength." J'onn reminded her.

"I know and I love her for it. But I'm worried about her." Alex said. "Are you really telling me you think this is a good idea?"

"No. But it is our best option. And I promise I'll look out for her." J'onn assured her before asking. "What are you working on?"

"I started wondering if their names had meaning. On one level it makes sense. Reign to rule over the cleansed kingdom. Purity to instil the values they believe in. Which would mean Pestilence would bring forth a deadly plague. So I am looking through all the studies that were done by the government on how a biological attack might be carried out."

"Have you found anything?"

"No, but I am kind of looking for a needle in a haystack." Alex pointed out. "But if I'm right about their names, then maybe their human personas feed into it. Julia was a musician, music done properly is pure. Sam was a leader. So maybe Pestilence's human persona worked in biological weapons or the bio-medical industry. Or maybe I'm still high on painkillers."

"It sounds like a stretch, but we have nothing else so let Winn help figure out if there is a link. You need to rest. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a little tired." Alex confessed.

"Go get some sleep. I'll brief Winn."

-00-

"I thought I should be the one staring out onto the city looking lost." Kara said as she joined Lena on the balcony of CatCo.

"Kara?" Lena asked turning.

"Do you want me to go?" Kara asked.

"Of course not. Why would I want that?" Lena questioned.

"I thought you might still be angry at me."

"I wasn't angry. I was frustrated to see how much pain you were putting yourself through. I was trying to make you see sense." Lena said. "From your frown I'm assuming it didn't work."

"I don't know. I just feel like I am losing my connection to Krypton. Everything is getting tainted. Your mother, Maxwell Lord, even Non, they were all right. I had an arrogance about me based on something that was a lie."

"When I discovered just how insane Lex was I blamed myself. I thought if I hadn't been adopted maybe he would not have lost his mind." Lena confessed. "Since then, every time I have found out a new twisted Luthor plan I held myself responsible. Until you. You had faith in me, you saw a good in me that no one else did. And there are times when I feel the Luthor darkness griping me like a python. But every time you have been there to help me break free of the darkness. I want to return the favour."

"I just need time." Kara said. "And although I want to...it doesn't matter what I want to do. What matters is I need to concentrate on fighting the Worldkillers."

"I'm not sure compartmentalising like that is healthy." Lena pointed out.

"It's what I've had to do ever since I got to this planet." Kara shrugged. "I get why I feel bad. Why are you out here looking lost?"

"You don't need to hear about my problems." Lena said.

"You're my friend. I'm always there to listen to your problems."

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I mean, compared to the impending annihilation of humanity it is unimportant." Lena smiled.

"Perhaps it will help take my mind of my problems. And I need to think about something else. So what's on your mind?" Kara pressed.

"James."

"What about him?" Kara asked.

"Did you know?" Lena asked.

"Know what?" Kara asked confused.

"That James is Guardian."

"Was Guardian. He stopped." Kara said.

"Well he's started again."

"He's what?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"You didn't know?"

"No. I thought he got over it. My cousin talked to him after the Daxamite invasion and persuaded him to stop."

"Well he hasn't."

"Are you sure? Did he tell you?"

"No I caught him, well Guardian, threatening to throw someone off a bridge."

"He what?" Kara asked eyes wide.

"His heart was in the right place." Lena said feeling guilty for dropping James in it with Kara.

"I'll call my cousin and see if he'll help." Kara sighed.

"With James or the Worldkillers?" Lena asked.

"James."

"Why isn't he helping with the Worldkillers?"

"Currently we don't have a good plan. If comes here he endangers himself for no reason." Kara explained. "When we have a plan that might work we can call him."

"And who is protecting you in the mean time?" Lena asked.

"J'onn, Alex, even Mon-El and Imra. Plus I am building a team."

"So I've heard. You are recruiting criminals."

"They have as much to lose as everyone else." Kara shrugged.

"Your belief in people is one of your charms. But be careful." Lena said.

"I will." Kara replied. "I need to go or Alex will stress out again."

-00-

Having arrived back at the DEO Kara went to the infirmary where Sam, Eliza and Ruby were all fast asleep. Not seeing Alex she went to her sister's lab ready to give a lecture on resting when she saw something that almost made her heart stop.

Seeing her sister sprawled on the floor Kara cried. "Alex!" As she rushed to her side she Knelt next to her and tried to shake her awake. Feeling how hot her unresponsive sister was Kara lifted her into her arms and rushed to the triage area, calling for help as she entered.

"What happened?" Hamilton asked when she saw Kara placing Alex on a bed.

"I don't know. I found her on the floor in her lab. She's burning up."

"Alex can you hear me?" Hamilton asked as she started to hook her up to monitors. "Heart rate and temperature are high." She commented before placing her hand over Alex's leg where her wound was. Feeling how hot it was she picked up a pair of scissors and cut away the fabric before taking off the bandage.

"The wound. This isn't normal." Hamilton said before looking at a nurse. "We need a vancomycin line set up."

Kara watched helplessly as Hamilton and the team tried to get Alex under control.

"What happened?" Eliza asked rushing into the room.

"Alex collapsed." Kara said clearly distraught.

"You two need to wait outside." J'onn said trying to usher them away from Alex.

"But-" They both started to protest.

"Let them work." J'onn said, his tone leaving no scope for debate. As he led them outside the infirmary they all heard the alarms go off as Hamilton called to her staff.

"She's crashing."


	42. Chapter 42

"This is my fault. I should never have left Alex. I should have stayed with her then she wouldn't have been taken." Kara said as she paced the room where she, Eliza and J'onn were waiting.

"Or you would have been taken as well." Eliza said sounding calmer than she felt.

"Then I left her this afternoon as well. If I hadn't been moping I could have made sure she rested." Kara argued.

"We all should have done that." Eliza pointed out.

"It's my fault. I should marched her back to the infirmary rather than talk to her about work." J'onn said caught up in his own guilt.

"What if..." Kara started, but she couldn't stomach finishing the question.

"Alex is a fighter." Eliza reminded her as she hugged her.

"I know, I'm just scared. And useless. I mean if I was the one in there Alex would come up with some sort of genius solution. But I can't do anything." Kara said miserably as the door opened.

"How is she?" J'onn asked able to ask the question the others were fearful to hear the answer of.

"She's stable." Hamilton said causing everyone to relax.

"What happened?" Eliza asked.

"Her leg wound seems to be infected. Badly infected and the infection has spread all over her body." Hamilton said.

"But you can treat that right?" Kara asked.

"We are giving her a dangerously high level of antibiotics. But even then she seems to be getting worse. If we don't get this under control within an hour her body will undergo irreversible damage and death is a strong possibility."

"Can we see her?" Eliza asked, her voice cracking.

"She's unconscious, but you are welcome to sit with her." Hamilton offered.

"Go. I'll be there in a second." Eliza said to Kara.

Giving Eliza a questioning look first, Kara turned and hurried to her sister's side. As the door shut behind her J'onn stepped towards Eliza and wrapped his arms round her, silently holding her as she broke down in tears.

-00-

When J'onn had finally left Eliza, he returned to the control room and approached Winn.

"How's Alex?" Winn asked.

"It's not looking good." J'onn replied, his voice laced with sadness. "What have you found?"

"All of Fletch's warehouses have been trashed." Winn said.

"By the Worldkillers?" J'onn guessed.

"Well at least two of them." Winn answered before adding. "I have only been able to access the CCTV footage from two. But for those two it was defiantly Pestilence and Purity. The others didn't have CCTV, but it looks pretty likely."

"So they're looking for something?" J'onn guessed.

"That's where my money is. But I have no idea what or if they've found it." Winn replied.

"Keep searching." J'onn ordered.

"One more thing." Winn said. "Maggie called in. She said she had her man and wanted to know where you want him."

-00-

"What's going on? I thought you got Alex and Eliza back safely. But you look like someone stole your last box of Chocos." Maggie greeted when J'onn entered the safe house.

"We did. But Alex's leg wound became infected. Hamilton isn't sure she will make it." J'onn explained.

"How long?" Maggie asked.

"Hamilton thinks if she doesn't improve in the next half hour she won't make it."

For a minute Maggie said nothing as the news sunk in. Finally she looked at J'onn and said. "You should be with her. You are like a father to her. I've got this."

"I can't do anything to help Alex." J'onn said. "I may be able to do something to stop the worldkillers." J'onn said.

"You sure?" Maggie asked.

"I am."

"In which case we may need your mind reading skill. He's being a little uncooperative."

"Where is he?" J'onn asked.

"Just through there." Maggie said nodding to a door.

"Stay here." J'onn said.

-00-

"Well?" Maggie asked when J'onn reappeared five minutes later.

"I need to get back to the DEO." J'onn said. "He stole something that looked like a Kryptonian data crystal."

"Where is it?"

"Safety deposit box. I'll send a team to retrieve it."

"Anything else I can do?"

"We could use some help identifying one of the Worldkillers." J'onn said. "All we have is a mask covered face and Alex's guess that she was involved in biomedical engineering. I'll get Winn to send you the intel."

"Thanks. And J'onn keep me posted on Alex?"

"Of course."

-00-

Kara and Eliza sat next to Alex's bedside, each holding one of Alex's hands, each lost in their own thoughts and fears.

Eventually Kara looked away from Alex and saw the turmoil and fear etched in Eliza's face. Reaching across with her spare hand she squeezed Eliza's hand and added.

"Like you said she's a fighter. She won't give up. Neither should we."

As Eliza looked up at her an alarm started to ring.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, her brave front slipping away.

As Hamilton rushed in she started to look at the monitors as Kara and Eliza backed away allowing her to work After a minute Hammilton turned to Eliza and Kara and explained.

"The antibiotics aren't working. Her body is trying to fight, but her heart rate is dangerously fast. She is at risk of cardiac arrest."

-00-

From the observation area outside Mon-El and Imra looked on. As they turned to face each other Imra nodded to Mon-El who entered the room.

"Kara, I can help." Mon-El said. "Let me take her."


	43. Chapter 43

"These tanks have amazing healing powers." Mon-El explained as Kara, Eliza and J'onn stood outside the one Alex was in.

"So they can fix her?" Kara asked, her tone desperate whilst her palm pressed against the tank.

"There are no guarantees, but maybe." Mon-El said.

"But if it can't it will help preserve her. During that time we may be able to use the fluids in the tank to figure out what is wrong with her and create a cure." Imra said before Mon-El added.

"But to do that we are going to need some more help."

"From who?" J'onn asked.

"Another member of the Legion. He is in that tank over there."

"Okay." J'onn said not understanding what the hold up was.

"Before I wake him though you should know he can be a little quirky." Mon-El said.

"If he helps saves Alex he can be as quirky as he likes." Kara said.

"He can also be a little insensitive, so don't take anything he says to heart." Mon-El warned. "And he's a Coluan."

"Like Indigo?" Kara eyes wide.

"Not exactly. I mean he's super intelligent and computer like, but he's a good guy and he's on our side." Mon-El said. "I promise you that we can trust him."

"Just wake him." J'onn said.

Nodding his agreement Mon-El went to the tank and typed something on the console. A moment later the tank started to drain before eventually it opened.

-00-

"Where are we?" Brianiac asked as he woke.

"Earth." Imra replied as she monitored his lifesigns.

"We made it then? Good." Brainiac commented

"Not exactly." Mon-El said. "We're on Earth, but back in twenty eighteen."

"That is not good." Brianiac stated needlessly. "How did this happen? We should not have woken outside of our time. We are damaging our timeline and the mission. Wait did you say twenty eighteen? That means you are in the same time that you came from."

"Yes." Mon-El said.

"Have you been interacting?" Brainiac asked, his tone almost accusatory.

"Yes." Mon-El replied

"This is bad."

"It gets worse." Mon-El confessed. "But we need your help."

"Getting home? I will do everything I can."

"Not so fast. First we need your analytical skills." Mon-El replied.

"With what?" Brainiac asked curious.

In response Mon-El pointed to the tube which contained Alex.

"I don't know her." Brainiac said. "Which means she is from this time. You put some one from this time into the pod and exposed her to the fluids?"

"Yeah." Mon-El said.

"This is so much worse that I thought." Brainiac said walking over to Alex's tank.

-00-

"What are you doing here?" J'onn asked as Winn entered the room.

"Um, Alex is in trouble and is in a ship from the future, where else would I be?" Winn asked.

"At the DEO doing your job." J'onn replied.

"Here I can help." Winn pointed out.

"Do you want the data to be analysed quickly and accurately or slowly and badly?" Brainiac asked.

"Well quickly and accurately, obviously." Winn said wondering who the newcomer was.

"Then your help will not be required." Brainiac said.

"He means well." Mon-El explained to Winn.

"How are you getting on with the crystal?" J'onn asked.

"Um, well, it is a data crystal, which I think could lead us to their new fortress assuming they have one." Winn said.

"Then why aren't you working on that?"

"I am. But my programme will take a few hours to run so I thought I could help here."

"The second there is a break through you are back at the DEO." J'onn warned.

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked panicking as the tank started to drain an hour later.

"That's a good sign." Mon-El assured her as Imra explained.

"It means her body is repaired as much as it can be."

"So what now?" Eliza asked trying not to dwell on the fact Imra hadn't said Alex was cured.

"Once the tank has fully drained we transfer her to a bed and wait for her to wake up." Mon-El said moving towards the tank, ready to catch Alex. "In a minute the tank will open and then we wait."

"I've got her." Kara said to Mon-El. Nodding he stepped to one side as Kara watched the tank. When it finally opened she caught Alex and carried her to the table. She then carefully placed Alex on table before Eliza walked over with a blanket.

"Her leg has healed." Eliza stated in disbelief as she looked where the wound had been.

"Like I said they have amazing healing properties." Mon-El said as Eliza wrapped the blanket round her daughter.

"How long until she wakes up?" Kara asked squeezing Alex's hand.

"That depends." Mon-El confessed.

"On what?" Kara asked.

Before Mon-El could answer Brainiac spoke from the far side of the room.

"Oh." Brainiac commented before going back to the monitors.

"Oh what?" Mon-El asked looking over at his team mate.

"Oh." Brainiac repeated, staying focused on his analysis, as the others all looked at him.

"Oh." He repeated for a third time.

"Has he got an extra GOTO loop in his head?" Winn asked.

"Oh. Not good." Brainiac said oblivious to the reactions of the others.

"Brainy!" Mon-El said more firmly.

"We have a problem." Brainiac said finally looking at the others.

"What kind of a problem?" J'onn asked.

"The infection was not a normal infection." Brainiac said.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.

"It was genetically engineered." Brainiac said.

"So the Worldkillers wanted to make sure Alex died?" Kara asked feeling her anger rise.

"No. The purpose was not to kill Alex. Well it was, but that was not the End Game." He explained as he pulled some images up on the screen. "Alex was infected with a nanotechnology based virus. It was lacing her body with self replicating spores. Spores which were designed to learn human weaknesses. Biologically speaking. Once it had killed her those spores would continue to grow until her body exploded, releasing those spores to all around."

"You sure?" J'onn asked.

"To within zero point one percent." Brainiac said.

"Thanks C3-PO." Winn commented.

"That means Alex was right in her assumption of what Pestilence would do." J'onn said.

"The question is, did they infect anyone else or is that yet to come?" Winn asked.

"Check every hospital admission in National City." J'onn said.

"I am already searching." Brainiac said. "There have been no reports of anyone showing the same symptoms. I have set up an alert. If someone is infected we will know."

"In the mean time I'll arrange for everyone who has contact with them to be quarantined." J'onn said, feeling the worse was yet to come. He then turned to Kara and could almost see the anger flow off her. Stepping towards her he said.

"I know you're angry, but that's what they want. To defeat them you need to keep a clear head so you can channel the anger you are feeling."


	44. Chapter 44

As the group sat redundantly waiting for Alex to wake and Brainiac to make progress Winn once again offered.

"I could help." The comment earning another head shake from Brainiac.

"When he's in the zone it is best to leave him." Mon-El said.

"Is he at least making progress?" J'onn asked.

"He seems to be." Imra replied. "But he'll let us know when he's ready."

"He's good at what he does." Mon-El added before a sound focused their attention on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she sat up disorientated and confused.

"Alex?" Eliza asked as she rushed over and hugged her tightly. When Eliza didn't release her Alex just let her mother hold her wondering what was going on. Looking over her mother's shoulder she saw Kara and J'onn both looking tired and relieved. No idea what was happening she silently let her mother cling to her until she saw Brainiac. Unable to contain her curiosity any longer she repeated her earlier question.

"What's going on?"

Instead of answering her daughter Eliza held out an arm and Kara rushed over joining in the hug.

"You two okay?" Alex asked confused. "What happened?" Alex asked as she felt Kara squeeze the oxygen out of her.

"Never do that to me again." Eliza said when she finally pulled away.

"Do what? Why is my leg healed?" Alex asked still confused.

"Short version, the knife you were stabbed with was laced with some sort of weird nano virus. It infected you with spores. We, well he, thinks the plan was for you to die, the spores to grow, then you to go pop and infect everyone else." Winn said.

"And he is?" Alex asked.

"Brainiac-5." Brainy said.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"I'm a half-computer, half-organic life form, all Coluan. And I don't mean to brag but I am a 12th level intellect, so if you need me to slow down I understand."

"His name is Querl Dox, but we call him Brainy." Mon-El said.

"Coluan? As in Indigo?" Alex asked frowning.

"Not all Coluans are wanting to takeover the Earth." Kara said. "And he figured out what had happened to you."

"But technically he didn't save your life. That was the pod with the weird fluid." Winn jumped in.

"Wait you have pods that can heal people and you didn't mention them before?" Alex asked annoyed.

"We didn't want to risk the timeline." Imra explained. "Now you have been healed by it we don't know how that will change you immunity. That immunity could be passed to others and the evolution of humans could change."

"So why risk it?" Alex asked.

"Because you were minutes away from dying." Mon-El explained.

"Oh. Well, then thank you." Alex replied suddenly understanding Eliza and Kara's behaviour. She then turned to J'onn and asked. "So what's the plan?"

"You are staying in bed." Eliza said.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"Last time you said that you were in the infirmary an hour later close to dying." Eliza snapped, her voice cracking.

"I'm okay." Alex promised her mother as Winn's phone buzzed.

"We have an ID on Pestilence and you are not going to like it." Winn said as he read the message.

"Who?" J'onn said as Winn went to the control panel and tried to figure out how to pull up a browser.

"Would you like assistance?" Brainy offered.

"No...fine yes. Pull up records on Dr Grace Parker." Winn said.

"Who is Grace Parker?" J'onn asked confused as Brainiac pulled an image up on the screen. "Apart from someone who looks like Ms Arias?" As Brainy put up several more images Alex suddenly saw something familiar.

"Wait, I know her."

"You do?" Winn asked doubtfully. "Sure you're not confusing her with Sam. Wait you do remember Sam don't you? I mean could the fever have damaged your brain?"

"I'm fine and yes I remember Sam." Alex said walking over to the screen much to her mother's annoyance. "Although they are similar they are not identical. I didn't see it before when she was wearing the mask, but now, the height of her eyebrows, the profile of her nose….I've seen her." She explained trying to figure out where. Finally she said. "Cadmus."

"What?" J'onn asked.

"When I went to search for dad and I broke into the Exodus facility she was in the control room with Lillian and dad."

"As crazy as she sounds. She's right. Grace Parker is a top surgeon in the city, but she also has links to Cadmus." Winn said before looking at Imra. "Which maybe why you couldn't sense humanity in her as to work for Cadmus you have to be missing it." He then realised who else was in the room and whilst taking a step back from Alex and saying. "No offence."

"Are you saying Cadmus is working with the Worldkillers?" Kara asked confused.

"No. I don't think so. As much as Lillian hates you and your cousin I don't think she'd take out the human race to get to you." Winn said. "That and the fact Maggie said the Cadmus operative she persuaded to talk was looking for Grace Parker."

"Maggie?" Alex asked.

"She's been helping." J'onn said before moving the conversation along. "Knowing who she is won't help us find her, especially if she has lost connection to her human side. Where are we with Julia Freeman?"

"Still trying to locate her friend. She went on vacation a week ago, headed out into the wilds of Colorado. We are doing our best to find her." Winn answered.

"Why don't you just track the unique spectral signatures of the Worldkillers?" Brainiac asked.

"Because we don't know what they are." Winn said defensively.

"But you have had many interactions with them." Brainiac said confused.

"You think you can do better?" Winn asked annoyed.

"Not so much think as know." Brainy said.

"Why don't you work on that." Mon-El said to Brainiac trying to cut through the tension.

"What about an antidote?" Alex asked.

"For what?" Mon-El asked confused.

"Whatever I was infected with. If they are planning on using a biological weapon they aren't going to give up because I lived. They'll have a plan B. We need to be prepared."

"I am already working on one." Brainy said. "And we are searching for others showing similar symptoms."

"Good." Alex said moving away.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"Going back to work." Sensing the wrath that was about to come her way from Eliza Alex quickly explained. "The tank healed me. Ask Brainiac. I am fine." She then handed out an olive branch and offered to her mother. "But I could use your help. And that way you can keep an eye on me."

-00-

As the group walked through the DEO Ruby saw Alex and ran towards her before engulfing her in a hug.

"You're okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine." Alex said as she returned the hug.

"Everyone round here were saying how ill you were." Ruby said.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip, especially round here." Alex said before J'onn asked.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was bored. I've done all my schoolwork that everyone set me. So I thought I'd play hide and seek with Bowman and Finch."

"They are meant to be guarding you not playing games." J'onn said.

"Umm, technically they don't know we're playing. I just keep trying to escape without them noticing." She then looked at Alex and whispered. "They're not very good."

"Don't worry they'll be getting extra training." J'onn said.

"How's your mom?" Alex asked.

"Kinda grouchy. I think she's bored. Lena said she'd bring some work over for her."

"Well, why don't you take Kara and find some food while I have a quick chat with your mom?" Alex suggested. Not giving anyone a chance to answer she went towards the infirmary.

-00-

"Alex? You're okay? They said-" Sam greeted.

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"But-"

"It's a long story and we don't have much time." Alex interrupted.

"What's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

"We think Pestilence is making a biological weapon."

"How can I help?" Sam asked.

"Do you recognise either of these two?" Alex asked showing her pictures of Purity and Pestilence.

Pointing to Purity she said. "Winn has already shown me this one and I had never seen her before."

"And this one?" Alex said pointing to Pestilence.

"Yeah, she's the one who attacked us. I mean I think she is, she was wearing a mask then."

"So you only recognise her from the attack?"

"Yeah. And from looking in the mirror. We really could be sisters."

"What about in your dream?"

"No she was someone else." Sam said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."


	45. Chapter 45

"I know I scared you but it is a little distracting having you hover in the doorway watching me." Alex said without turning away from her monitor.

"How did you know I was there?" Kara asked.

"I could see your reflection." Alex explained as she swivelled her chair round.

"You should be resting." Kara said walking towards her sister.

"I really feel fine and I am pretty sure I look better than you." Alex said. "You should be under the lamps."

"I really don't feel like lying around doing nothing. I need to be out there stopping them."

"Without a plan, the chances of that are slim." Alex reminded her gently.

"I have a plan." Kara said, a darkness to her eyes.

"A plan you want to share?" Alex asked concerned.

"No. Not until I have all the pieces." Kara replied.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't like the plan?" Alex asked.

"Because you probably won't. But it is the best we have." Kara argued. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Alex said getting up and walking to Kara. "If I wasn't do you really think mom would have left me alone while she got coffee?"

"No." Kara conceded.

"But?" Alex pressed.

"I thought you were going to...it doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're okay."

"No more bottling thing up. You promised." Alex said hugging Kara. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"That wasn't exactly your fault. It was theirs." Kara said, her body tensing as she mentioned the worldkillers.

"I imagine you want to go out there and cause them pain. But remember you stand for justice not vengeance." Alex said. "To beat them you need to think about what you are doing not rush in in a fit of anger."

"I know. That's why I am still here. But they will pay for what they did." Kara said darkly. She then pulled away from Alex and asked again. "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?"

"I'm fine." Alex said. "But I do need to work." She added just as Kara's phone buzzed. "Problem?" She asked as she watched Kara read the message.

"No. Progress, actually." Kara sad before looking up at Alex. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Alex asked frowning.

"Team building. I'll catch you later. Rest."

-00-

"Was that Kara?" Eliza asked when she returned to the lab with two coffees.

"It was."

"Was she okay?" Eliza asked as she put the coffees down and moved to Alex's side.

"I don't know." Alex confessed as Eliza put her hand on her daughter's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"I'm fine." Alex said trying to pull away.

"Then humour me." Eliza said continuing to gauge how Alex really was.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but I promise you I am fine." Alex said. "And once this threat is over if it makes you feel better I will come up to Midvale for a week and you can fuss until your heart's content."

"You think that's not happening anyway?" Eliza asked.

-00-

"Is there any data in the crystal we can use?" J'onn asked.

"If there is we won't be able to access it until we put it in a Fortress. The encryption is too strong. We could put it in the Fortress of Sanctuary and see."

"And if it causes another signal to be released?" J'onn asked.

"You get another uncomfortable hour with the President?" Winn suggested.

"I need solutions not further problems."

"Well, I am getting close. I may have away of tracking them."

"Why do you not sound more proud of that achievement?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"Currently it doesn't fully work. I need more sensors deployed."

"And we don't have any?"

"We don't have enough. Now there is away round that, but it may not be legal and is an invasion of privacy...probably. I mean I'm not a lawyer and the big companies are probably already doing it, well not this, but gathering-"

"What are you suggesting?" J'onn asked getting frustrated with Winn.

"We can hack everyone's cell phone and harvest the information on them, in terms of BERs and dropped packets, multipath and position error fluctuations."

"Get to the point Agent Schott."

"With a lot of processing we can use every cell phone in the city as a sensor. I would have to dedicate most of our computer resources to the task though."

"Do it." J'onn ordered. "But Agent Schott, when you come up with a position do not tell Kara."

"What? Why?"

"Right now she is angry, I'm worried she'll lash out and go straight for them. We need a plan and we need to protect her. So she is not to know where they are until I say it is okay." J'onn said before adding. "The same is true for Alex."

"Speaking of plans I have finished the anti-Psi devices. They should work."

"Should?" J'onn asked."

"Without properly testing them there are no guarantees, but I'm sure they will."

"But-" J'onn prompted.

"But, if the team wear them and they are scanned by the worldkillers they'll see them. There would be nothing stopping them stealing the device and having their own protection against Psi."

"Neutralising our weapon." J'onn said finishing Winn's concern.

"Now I do have a solution, but no one will like it."

"What is?"

"We can DNA lock each device to the user. If any other user tries it, it will inject them with Kryptonite and then explode."

"That's a good plan." J'onn said.

"Yeah, only the team would be asked to latch a bomb to their head. It may not be good for morale." Winn explained.

"Only if you screw up." J'onn said before walking away.


	46. Chapter 46

"Maggie?" Supergirl asked confused when she saw the detective standing at the intersection. "What are you doing here?"

"You thought I was just going to give you the lead and walk away?" Maggie asked.

"Well-" Kara started.

"Besides it sounds like Alex has enough to worry about without you meeting your nemesis without backup." Maggie shrugged.

"I won't need it." Kara said before adding. "Thank you though."

"How's Alex? J'onn said she was okay, but how do you go from nearly dying to okay in a few hours?" Maggie asked.

"Long story involving technology from the future. But she really is okay and is back to her stubborn best." Kara assured her.

"You guys are time traveling now?" Maggie asked. "That is so not going to end well."

"We're not, but we have some visitors from the future." Kara said before asking. "So where's Leslie?"

"You will love this." Maggie said. "She's a waitress in that diner."

"Leslie is working in the service industry?"

"Oh yeah. Even wears the uniform. Although based on the reviews for his place it is not exactly service with a smile." Maggie said before adding. "Her break is in five minutes, she normally hangs out in the alley out back."

"I'll go talk to her." Kara said.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Kara said.

-00-

"Should you be drinking at ten in the morning, whilst on the job?" Supergirl asked as she approached Leslie in the alley.

"You want to go five rounds with me because I am having to numb the urge to throttle all the indecisive families with screaming brats who come through here?" Leslie asked.

"I've not come to fight." Supergirl said.

"Well if you are after breakfast the door is round there. I'll make extra sure to give it the special treatment." Leslie said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm not here to eat."

"More intelligent than I give you credit for then." Leslie shrugged. "Why are you here? Wouldn't your time be better spent defeating the Worldkillers?"

"That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"My help? With what?" Leslie asked surprised.

"Fighting the Worldkillers."

"You're right, I shouldn't drink at this time." Leslie said looking suspiciously at her hip flask.

"I'm serious." Supergirl said.

"I saw the first one nearly kill you. Why would I get involved?"

"We both know why you are working here. You are trying to not look like a criminal so they don't come after you. It's clever, but we both know it is only a short term solution. They will come for you and they will kill you, just like they have done with countless others."

"Some of those were my friends." Leslie pointed out.

"So help me stop them." Supergirl said.

"Why me?"

"Very few things really seem to work on them, one thing that does is electricity."

"So you want to weaponise me?"

"I want you to fight with me. I need someone who'll have my back." Supergirl said causing Livewire to laugh hysterically. After a few minutes Supergirl asked. "You done?"

"Sure you're not the one who's been drinking?" Livewire asked. "Or did those blows cause you to forget that I loathe you."

"I've not forgotten. But I'm pretty sure you loathe them more than you loathe me. So what do you say?"

"Beating the crap out of Worldkillers won't be as therapeutic as zapping the next snivelling snotty kid to come in here….but it could be fun."

"So that's a yes?" Supergirl asked.

"That's a, I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a yes." Leslie said.

"If you say so." Supergirl smiled.

"I'll give you my answer tonight." Livewire said trying to maintain control.

"How?"

"I'll come to your base."

"How do you know where it is?"

"Your secret base that consumes more electricity than anything else in National City? I know where it is."

-00-

"How did it go?" Maggie asked as Kara joined her.

"I think she's in."

"You think?"

"It was strongly implied." Kara explained.

"Anything else you need from me?"

"Not that I can think of. Winn may have something though."

"I'll call him then."

"We told Alex you were helping. You don't have to avoid the DEO." Kara said.

"I know you didn't want me there to protect Alex, did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be round Alex either?"

"You were the one who marched into Sam's house and then the DEO." Kara pointed out.

"I was doing my job. Doesn't mean it was easy. Just because Alex has moved on doesn't mean I have."

"Moved on? She hasn't moved on. If you mean that thing with Sara, that was nothing."

"Sara?" Maggie asked.

"How do you even know about Sara?" Kara asked confused ignoring the detective's question.

"Who is Sara?" Maggie pressed.

"You don't know Sara?" Kara asked looking both guilty and confused.

"No. Who is she?"

"Um, you know I have a friend on another version of Earth?" Kara asked.

"Barry." Maggie recalled.

"Yeah, well Sara is his friend, kind of. More of Oliver's friend, well ex, I guess friend now, that whole relationship is complicated." Kara explained.

"What does that have to do with Alex?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, right. Well Alex came with me to Barry's wedding and before and during I guess the whole Nazi invasion thing Sara gave Alex kind of relationship advice." Kara said hoping Maggie would buy the half truth.

"Nazi invasion? If I didn't know you were so bad at lying I'd be certain you made that whole story up." Maggie said suspiciously before asking. "How do you two get into so much trouble?"

"It's a Danvers' thing." Kara shrugged before asking. "Why did you think she'd moved on?"

"Because when I came to ask about Sam's alibi Alex said she knew where she was all night. You only know that if you are sharing a bed."

"Wait you think Alex and Sam are dating?" Kara asked completely confused.

"Yeah." Maggie half stated, half questioned, thrown by Kara's response.

"No. Alex was looking after Sam and Ruby for awhile, well I guess she still is. But they're just friends."

"Friends?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Kara said. "Besides even if Sam was gay, which I don't think she is, she has way too much going on in her life to start dating. Look, I have to go. But thanks for the help."


	47. Chapter 47

"How's it going?" Kara asked as she returned to the DEO.

"Still not found them." J'onn said.

"But on the bright side that also means they haven't rampaged through the city." Winn chipped in. "Of course that could be because they are about to unleash a plague of biblical proportions so maybe not such a bright side after all."

"Lena is working with Alex and your mother on identifying an attack and dispersing a cure." J'onn said.

"But we still don't know where they are?" Kara asked.

"No, but we are getting close." Winn said as J'onn asked.

"Where have you been?"

"With Maggie trying to get some help." Kara explained.

"What kind of help?" J'onn asked just as alarms started to sound.

"We are so not ready for a Worldkiller attack." Winn said pulling up security footage.

"Lockdown the infirmary." J'onn ordered. "Ensure Ruby and Sam have maximum protection."

"On it." Winn said before looking confused and saying. "Although, good news is it's not them."

"Then why have the alarms gone off?" Kara asked.

"Because Cadmus just stormed the building. And wow, do they have some cool weapons." Winn said watching the security feeds.

"Very astute Agent Schott." Lillian said strolling into the command room, flanked by some of her people.

"You have some nerve." J'onn responded as Kara's eyes glowed whilst the DEO guards aimed their rifles at Lillian and her team.

"Relax, all incapacitation of your people is temporary. But I do think you need to work on your security." Lillian smiled.

"Why are you here?" Supergirl asked.

"To offer assistance."

"We would never trust you. You are insane." Kara said.

"Why because I was right? Aliens are the enemy. What is happening now proves it."

"It was the aliens you hate so much that stopped Reign." J'onn said.

"You know you employed an alien?" Winn said.

"I did not come to argue with you." Lillian said. "My interests lie in keeping humanity safe. Just like with the Daxamites I have a better chance of doing that with your help than without it."

"What exactly are you offering?" J'onn asked.

"Assuming you aren't going to let me use your pet to perfect an anti-Kryptonian weapon." She started whilst looking at Supergirl. As she spoke all the DEO guards re-aimed their weapons at Lillian.

"You are in my house, don't threaten Supergirl." J'onn warned.

"In which case," Lillian said. "We have several weapons at our disposal. We also have another of the devices used to disperse lead. If Parker is using her skills we may need it to disperse a cure for whatever she makes." Seeing a frown on J'onn's face she smiled and said. "So I'm right. You think she is planning some sort of biological weapon?"

"We do." J'onn said.

"What is she doing here?" Alex asked as she entered the control room.

"My dear Alexandra, I am here to offer my help. I'm suggesting an alliance between the DEO and Cadmus to help the DEO do what they are meant to do and stop aliens. And yes we have already covered the fact you don't trust me and think I am insane. And no I still don't know where your father is. Any other questions or can we start on defeating the Worldkillers?" Lillian calmly greeted.

"She has another of the lead dispersal devices." J'onn cut in. "We could use it to disseminate a cure."

"For a price." Lillian added.

"What happened to saving humanity?" Kara asked.

"It's an expensive business." Lillian shrugged.

"What exactly do you want?" J'onn asked.

"Lena." Lillian smiled. "If my daughter works with me on this, our assets are yours."

"Adopted daughter." Lena corrected entering the control room. "But I'll do it."

"That wasn't so hard was it." Lillian smiled. She then looked at Lena and said. "I'll meet you at L-Corp in an hour. Don't be late."

As she started to walk out of the control room Alex aimed her gun at her.

"Let her go." J'onn ordered. When Alex didn't lower her sidearm he added. "Now Alex." Reluctantly she lowered her weapon, earning a smug nod from Lillian who continued walking past her.

"You don't have to do this." Kara said to Lena once Lillian had gone.

"Yes I do. She's my mother, I have the best chance of figuring out what she is up to. Besides if there is some plague coming I want to do all I can to stop it and as much as I hate to admit it, she may offer us our best chance." Lena said.

"I agree." J'onn said. "But keep your guard up. And if you need any help let us know."

"Of course." Lena said before adding. "Well you all know where I'll be." With that she turned and left.

With the control room almost back to normal J'onn stepped up to Alex who stood rigidly where she had had her encounter with Lillian.

"We will take her in and we will find your father." J'onn assured her. "But today we need to focus on saving the Earth."

"I know." Alex replied. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll be in my lab."

"Agent Schott." J'onn said having watched Alex leave. "I want a complete overhaul of our security protocols. If we can't stop Cadmus we have no hope with the Worldkillers."

"Already on it." Winn said. "And still working on tracking the two Ps." He added as sparks started flying round the control room.

"Now what?" J'onn asked.

"About that-" Kara started only for Livewire to surge out of a power socket.

"Leslie?" Winn asked confused.

"Do I know you?" Leslie asked ignoring all the guns that were trained on her.

"Um yeah, I was the IT guy at CatCo. I fixed your computer."

"No, still don't remember." She replied looking round. "Cosplay, you look familiar." Leslie said to Mon-El. "I remember you tried to save my life."

"I remember succeeding." Mon-El replied.

"I remember Supergirl succeeding, but be a man about it and steal credit." Livewire shot back.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn asked.

"Leslie is joining the team for a little bit." Supergirl explained as she waved at the guards to lower their weapons.

"Supergirl, a word." J'onn said escorting her to the farside of the control room. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"Electricity works on them." Kara said.

"I know. But I also know Livewire hates you."

"She hates them more." Kara pointed out. "We need her. You know I'm right."

"If you believed in your plan so much you would have told us before inviting Livewire to join the team." J'onn pointed out.

"You were busy." Kara shrugged.

"Any other uninvited guests I should be expecting?" J'onn asked.

"Nope."


	48. Chapter 48

"Livewire?" Alex asked storming into the training room. "Any other criminals joining your team?"

"No. Unless you can think of anyone." Kara replied, ignoring Alex's sarcasm.

"Sure...I mean we have cells full of psychotic aliens, why not have them join in as well?" Alex asked.

"We need Leslie and Psi." Kara shrugged.

"That's it?" Alex asked. "No extra justification?"

"You know our best weapons are electricity and psychic attacks." Kara pointed out.

"We already had Imra." Alex argued.

"This time there are two Worldkillers not one." Kara said. "We need Psi and Livewire. Please just trust me on this."

"I always trust you." Alex said. "But I'm worried. What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was expecting you to point out how everyone has a good heart and with a little faith they can find the right path." Alex said wondering why her sister seemed so withdrawn.

"Clearly you know that already so there was no point."

"You are being evasive." Alex said.

"I'm not trying to be." Kara replied.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Alex asked trying a different approach.

"Trying to meditate."

"Why?"

"To focus my mind and find the strength I need." Kara said before looking at Alex. "I'm scared." Kara confessed. "When I was fighting Purity I froze. I knew if I didn't get up I'd die, but I couldn't move. What if I freeze again?"

"You don't have to go out and fight if you're not ready." Alex said.

"Yes I do. I'm asking Psi and Leslie to risk their lives for this fight. I am not going to sit it out."

"I know I'm not going to be able to change your mind." Alex sighed. "But you are not fighting alone. What can I do to help?"

"I could use a hug."

"Always." Alex said pulling Kara into her arms. "But I was thinking something more practical."

"I know." Kara said holding on to Alex. Finally she pulled away and said. "We have a good team and a good plan. But it's a plan where I'm the weak link. If I freeze, if I fail, everyone in the team could die."

"Everyone knows the risks." Alex said putting her hands on Kara's shoulders. "And I know that you have the strength inside you to beat whatever comes your way, physical or mental. Just like you did with Non, Rhea, Reign, the Black Marcy and Psi."

"Well those last two I wouldn't have been able to without you." Kara reminded her.

"Good thing then I will be with you every step of the way then isn't it?" Alex asked.

"You can't join this fight." Kara said. "They'll kill you."

"You are not going without me." Alex said. "Besides I have tweaked the plan and now I'm needed."

"It's too dangerous." Kara said.

"If you're going, I'm going." Alex replied. "I'll be with you every step of the way and we will come through this together, just like we always do. Okay?"

"Okay." Kara said hugging her again as the door opened.

"You two okay?" Eliza asked entering the gym.

"We're fine." Alex said not wanting her mother to worry.

"Are you going somewhere?" Kara asked noticing Eliza carrying a bag.

"Alex didn't tell you?" Eliza asked.

"I've not had a chance yet." Alex replied.

"Tell me what?" Kara questioned.

"I am going over to L-Corp to help Lena."

"No." Kara said. "It's too dangerous with Lillian there."

"I will be fine. J'onn has insisted I get a protection detail. And this way I can help keep Lillian under control."

"Whatever happens don't trust her." Kara said.

"I won't." Eliza assured her before hugging both daughters and saying. "Take care out there. Look after each other."

"Always." Kara and Alex said in unison as they returned the hug.

-00-

"The infamous Dr Danvers." Lillian said as Eliza walked into the lab. "Why are you here?"

"To help." Eliza replied.

"Why would I accept help from someone like you. The woman who replaced her own daughter with an alien."

"I never replaced Alex." Eliza said trying not to be drawn into Lillian's game.

"I always thought that when someone becomes a mother they develop a bond that is truly unbreakable. Their child becomes the most important thing to them. It is what separates humans from animals. Yet you sacrificed your bond with Alex for an alien." Lillian went on. "Alex became an abused child, so desperate to please a mother, who barely acknowledged her achievements, that she would do anything, risk everything. I actually feel sorry for her."

"I admit I made plenty of mistakes with Alex, but nothing I did even starts to compare with how you treated Lena."

"I would kill to protect Lena." Lillian said as Lena walked into the lab. "Can the same honestly be said about you and Alex?"

"Give me a gun and we'll find out." Eliza shot back.

"Ah, the famous spark. He used to talk about that." Lillian said going on the offensive once again. "We'd spend many hours talking, helping him see the error of his ways. In the end it didn't take long at all for him to recognise the mistake he made in taking in the alien."

"Kara has saved Lena on numerous occasions, so perhaps you should show a little more gratitude." Eliza said.

"Just like with you and Alex, Lena was only in danger because of Kara." Lillian replied.

"Perhaps we can debate who is responsible for what and who can kill who after we have stopped the Worldkillers killing everyone." Lena suggested sensing that Alex and Kara had a more enviable task in front of them than she did.

-00-

"That's it?" Psi asked after J'onn had briefed the plan.

"That's it." He confirmed.

"I was kind of expecting more fire power."

"It wouldn't work." J'onn reminded her. "Any other questions?"

"How tied to the saving Purity part are you?" Livewire asked. "Isn't it easier to kill both of them?"

"Julia Freeman is innocent. If we can save her we will."

"But if we can't you're not going to get preachy are you?" Livewire pressed.

"No. Anything else?" J'onn asked.

"Seeing my life is dependent on you doing your job are you actually capable of killing them?" Leslie asked Supergirl

"Yes."

"I don't mean physically. Do you have what it takes to do what you have to do?" Leslie pressed.

"I'm not my cousin. I'll do what needs to be done." Kara said.

"You should show this side more often." Leslie commented. "Ditch the skirt and the sickly happy attitude and there maybe hope for you." She added as she walked away.

-00-

"Supergirl, a word." J'onn said leading Kara into the conference room.

"What's going on?" She asked when Winn and Alex followed her in.

"The anti-Psi devices work by blocking her psychic energy reaching whoever is wearing it. But to stop Pestilence and Purity being able to use it I've added some defenses that could make it deadly to them and definitely deadly for you if they're triggered." Winn explained.

"Which is why you need to decide how much you trust Psi." J'onn said. "If you wear the device and something goes wrong it will inject you with Kryptonite and explode. If you don't wear it and Psi turns against you, you will be defenseless."

"It's not that I don't trust you or have faith in your skills, but I'm not sure I want to wear a Kryptonite weapon." Kara said.

"Thank god." Winn said looking relieved. "I so do not want to be the one responsible for killing Supergirl." He said as Alex's phone buzzed.

"That was mom. The dispersal device is ready to go."

"So all we need now is for them to show themselves." Kara said as Winn's tablet started flashing.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked causing Winn to look at J'onn for approval. When the Martian nodded Winn said.

"Found them."


	49. Chapter 49

"The Kryptonian." Pestilence greeted from the shadows when she saw Supergirl walk towards them. "Have you come to beg for mercy?"

"No." Kara replied.

"Why are you here?" Purity asked.

"To make you an offer." Kara replied.

"You will give us Reign?" Purity asked.

"I keep telling you, she's dead." Kara replied. "I have come to offer you salvation. Surrender and I will help you."

"Such arrogance. I expect no less from a follower of Rao." Pestilence said.

"Speaking of, where's Coville?" Kara asked.

"He's insignificant. Where's Reign?" Pestilence asked.

"Gone." Kara replied.

"Give us Reign and the plague will be delayed. You know by now what I can do." Pestilence threatened.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked walking towards the group.

Her presence knocking the confidence out of Pestilence who, for a moment, stood dumbfounded. Eventually she said.

"Impossible. Your cheap Martian tricks won't work on me."

"I'm as human as they come." Alex said as J'onn, in his Martian form, entered the battleground.

"How did you survive?" Pestilence asked, unable to accept what she was seeing.

"Maybe you made a mistake." Supergirl shrugged.

"I do not make mistakes." Pestilence said as she stepped into the light.

"Maybe that's why they want Reign? Reign is the brains of the operation and without her they are useless." Alex suggested.

"Well she's definitely not the brains." Supergirl agreed. "I'm starting to wonder why we were worried about them."

"Pestilence seems a bit of a stretch, maybe we should rename her Pesky?" Alex said.

"I like it." Supergirl agreed before she noticed something different about the masked figure. "Do you think she mixed up her test tubes? She's not looking healthy."

"Where is Reign?" Pestilence asked as she walked closer to Alex.

Stepping in front of her sister Kara said.

"Reign is gone. Just like Pestilence and Purity can be. Grace I know you are in there, let us help you."

"The human is long dead." Pestilence said.

"You are looking a little corpse like." Supergirl said as she took in Pestilence's gaunt and distorted face, hidden behind the mask. She then looked at Pestilence directly in the eyes. "Grace, I know you are in there. We can help. You spent your life saving people. Don't make that for nothing." She said glossing over the Cadmus part of her resume.

"I spent my time perfecting ways to kill those that plague this planet. Helped by an organisation that despises alien kind. Exploiting your father's work. Grace Parker was nothing but a means to an end. A tool. Just as Sam Arias and Julia Freeman were. Give me Reign and I will let your human die a painless death." She went on looking at Alex. Turning back to Kara she added. "You know you can not save her. Just like you couldn't save all the other humans we have killed."

"No one else will die by your hand." Supergirl said as Pestilence suddenly grabbed her head and stumbled backwards.

"What's happening?" Purity asked as Pestilence stumbled back.

"Her deepest fear." Supergirl said glancing past Pestilence and seeing Psi focusing on the Worldkiller.

"We do not have fears." Purity said.

"Everyone has a fear of something." Supergirl said as Psi concentrated on the Worldkiller. With her focus on Pestilence, Purity did not notice Imra approach from behind.

As Imra focused on Purity J'onn stepped forward and held Purity still, allowing Imra to delve deep inside her mind. With Purity almost paralysed Mon-El stepped towards her and stuck something in her neck.

As Supergirl watched the scene unfold she lost focus and ignored Pestilence who was managing to fight off the effects of Psi. As the Worldkiller once again started to stand tall she looked round and fired her heat vision towards Alex.

Screaming her sister's name Kara jumped in fornt of the energy beam, taking it square on the chest, sending her flying back into the wall.

"If you are so keen to die, I will indulge you." Pestilence said kicking Kara in the ribs as Alex ran towards Pestilence and tried to inject something in her neck. Alex though was no match for the Worldkiller who grabbed Alex's wrist and snapped it.

As Alex fell to the ground screaming in pain Pestilence kicked Kara again. As she once again raised her foot she suddenly convulsed.

As Kara saw blue sparks surround Pestilence she managed to look round the Worldkiller and saw Livewire direct an attack at her.

As Kara tried to get to her feet Pestilence managed to turn round and fire her heat vision at Livewire who smiled and said.

"I needed that."

Quickly realising Livewire could draw energy from her heat vision Pestilence flew upwards so quickly Livewire could not react quick enough and her energy bolts ended up firing straight through the recently vacated space and hit Kara, who convulsed and hit the ground again.

"Sorry." Livewire said, without looking particularly apologetic as she went after Pestilence again. Only before she could figure out where she was something landed behind her and lifted her up before throwing her into a wall.

As Supergirl once again tried to get to her feet she found herself behind Psi who was once again directing an attack towards Pestilence, who after an initial stumble straightened and walked towards her saying.

"Your tricks will not work, my fears give me strength." With that she raised her arm to strike Psi only for Kara to push Psi out of the way. The unexpected contact though caused Kara to become lost in her own fears.

"Watch it." Alex growled at Psi as she slid over to her sister and, using her good hand, grabbed Kara's hand and said. "It's okay. We'll get through this together. Concentrate on my voice. You can do it." Alex said as Psi repositioned and once again tried to attack Pestilence. As before Pestilence experienced a moment of doubt allowing Livewire enough time to attack her once more.

"I do not like being used as a ball." Livewire said as she fired into Pestilence's back. "And no one gets to kill Supergirl apart from me."

As Pestilence turned to face Livewire, Alex ripped the anti Psi device off her head and stood. She then launched herself at the convulsing Worldkiller and attached the device to her neck.

As the green light on the device flashed red Alex barely had time to shout. "Run." Before and explosion ripped through the building.


	50. Chapter 50

When Alex opened her eyes she was aware of a heavy weight on her chest making it almost impossible to breathe. Forcing her eyes open her vision was obstructed by blonde hair covering her face.

"K-" She started only to stop herself and instead say. "Supergirl?"

"Alex?" Kara asked groggily as she started to move.

"Right here, like I said I'd be." Alex replied trying not to wince in pain.

"You okay?" Kara asked carefully moving off her sister trying to ignore the feeling of nausea.

"No. They did it again. What's with the arm breaks?" Alex asked miserably looking at the broken limb. "Where is she?" She asked looking round.

"Her body is over there." Psi said.

"Head is still unaccounted for." Livewire added.

"Wow, it worked." Alex said surprised.

"What did you do?" Kara asked.

"Used Winn's device as a weapon."

"Purity?" Supergirl asked looking round.

"With your goons. They were far enough away to not get splattered." Psi replied before looking round ensuring she was safe. Happy the danger was over she looked at Alex and Supergirl and was about to unleash a psychic attack when she suddenly felt something clamp round her head.

"I think it's safer for you not to have your power." Mon-El said before looking at the sisters. "You two okay?"

"We will be." Alex said before looking at Supergirl and saying. "We need to find the weapon."

"Sure." Kara said getting to her feet only to collapse to the ground.

"Ka-, Supergirl." Alex said scrambling to her side.

"The explosion must have caused her to get hit with Kryptonite." Mon-El said seeing a cut on Kara's neck. "I think I can get it out." He said. "But it would be better to do it on my ship."

"No. I'm okay. We need to find the device first." Kara said trying to stand again. "After we're all safe we can remove it."

"You can barely stand." Alex pointed out.

"I'll be okay." Kara said trying not to sway.

-00-

As Lillian stepped out of the lab Eliza approached the device and ran some more tests, convinced that Lillian was up to something. As she triple checked everything she realised there was one thing she hadn't thought necessary to check. Taking a sample she looked at it under the microscope and immediately realised what Lillian's plan was.

"He always said you were the smart one." Lillian commented as she walked up behind Eliza.

"You're a monster and I will not let you do this." Eliza responded.

"I'm not actually after your permission." Lillian pointed out. "And I don't have time for small talk." She added before drawing a taser and stunning Eliza who fell to the ground, hitting her head on the bench as she did so.

"What happened?" Lena asked as she entered the lab and saw Eliza sprawled on the floor.

"She fell and hit her head." Lillian shrugged.

"Did you do this?" Lena asked as she hurried to Eliza's side.

"The work bench did it." Lillian said. "Stop wasting your energy. It is time to go."

"Go where?" Lena asked.

"To the optimal release point. You can stand by my side, mother and daughter, whilst we defeat the Worldkillers."

"You've modified the device." Lena said.

"Of course. Don't worry it will still disperse a cure. But a cure mixed with a deadly toxin for Kryptonians. So shall we?" Lillian asked.

"You're insane." Lena said. "I'm not joining you. I am not like Lex-"

"You could be better than Lex, you have so much potential." Lillian replied.

"It won't work." Lena said. "For years I was desperate for your love and approval. I would have done anything to get it. But now, now I know I don't need it. I am my own woman."

"Yet the fortune to squander on vanity projects like CatCo comes from the family. With out the money you would have nothing. You would be nothing." Lillian said. "You are what you are because of us."

"I am what I am due to everyone I interact with." Lena said. "I will not be drawn into the darkness you crave."

"Darkness? I am offering you a chance to save the world with minimal causalities."

"No." Lena replied.

"Your choice." Lillian said zapping Lena with the taser. Once her daughter was on the floor she picked up the dispersal device and walked towards the door. As she passed Lena she commented.

"Next time we meet the world will be a different place."

-00-

"Anything?" Alex asked as Kara scanned the area with her x-ray vision. Although with the Kryptonite shard in her she could barely see anything.

"No."

"Then let us do this. You need to get the Kryptonite out." Alex said.

"J'onn will be back soon. When he is we'll swap." Kara said, her forehead showing beads of sweat.

"I could zap her unconscious and you could drag her back to that ship." Leslie offered.

"Stand back." Brainiac said as he entered the room. "Don't touch anything." He said as he held a device in front of him. Having waved the device around he pointed. "Through here. I'm surprised you didn't see it." Brainiac said to Kara. "Although you do look unwell. Have your powers failed?"

"Just take us to the device. Please." Kara ground out.

"Of course." He said removing a wall panel revealing a hidden room, set up like a lab.

"I assume this is not a meth factory." Leslie said looking round.

"I do not know what that is." Brainiac confessed. "But I suggest you do not use your powers in here. It would not end well."

"Just out of interest, when you screw this up, is your cure actually going to work?" Leslie asked.

"It should do." Alex said.

"Not exactly a ringing endorsement. But I'll take it." Leslie said before adding. "See ya." With that she disappeared into a power outlet.

"I said no powers." Brainiac complained as he stepped up to a large object in the room. "This is it. I think."

"You think?" Alex asked.

"I would need to run further tests. But I assume you would prefer me to ensure this device is deactivated first."

"Make it safe." Mon-El agreed. "Are you sure that is the only device?"

"The only one at this location."

"That's not exactly reassuring." Kara said struggling to hold herself upright.

"We need to get the Kryptonite out of you." Alex said frowning.

"You have Kryptonite in you? That's not good." Brainiac pointed out.

"Thanks Brainy." Mon-El said. "If you have this I'll take them to the ship."


	51. Chapter 51

As Eliza opened her eyes she saw Lena above her looking down concerned.

"Lena?" She asked confused as she tried to move.

"Easy, you took a blow to the head." Lena said as a DEO agent rushed over.

"How?"

"Your protection detail went on a coffee break and my mother inevitably pulled the double cross card."

"She'd modified the device." Eliza said sitting up, suddenly recalling what she had worked out before Lillian had knocked her out. "It will release Kryptonite into the atmosphere. It'll kill Kara and her cousin."

"Only it won't." Lena said.

"They stopped the plague being released?" Eliza asked. "They're okay?"

"Yes and yes." Lena half lied.

"But your mother can still use the device." Eliza pointed out.

"I know. But her plan won't work. In fact it has already failed." Lena said. Seeing how lost Eliza was looking she explained. "For the device to work she needed five parts from L-Corp. All five are designed so if Kryptonite is present it will explode. Destroying the device without dispersing the chemicals. Which is exactly why happened twenty minutes ago."

"You knew she'd try this?" Eliza guessed.

"I have learnt to expect the worse." Lena shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eliza questioned.

"I guess part of me wanted to be wrong." Lena sighed.

"But what if they hadn't stopped the Worldkillers releasing the plague?" Eliza asked. "Your plan would have prevented the cure being released."

"Not really. During the Daxamite invasion I managed to steal most of the design. I stole the rest this time round. I have a completely clean version of the dispersal device with the antidote ready to go. Same failsafes built in, but no Kryptonite included, so it would have worked like it was meant to." Lena explained.

"I'm sorry." Eliza said.

"For what?" Lena asked.

"That you were disappointed by your mother again."

"It's part of being a Luthor." Lena said.

-00-

As Kara lay on a bed, Alex holding her hand, Mon-El did his best to remove the shards of Kryptonite from her.

"I can't believe how many you got in you." Mon-El commentated. "In the future it is probably best to avoid standing in front of Kryptonite weapons when they explode."

"That's not helpful." Alex said, the pain in her arm shortening her temper. She then looked at Kara and said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think Winn's device would send as much Kryptonite as that flying."

"It's okay. And your insane plan worked." Kara assure her before wincing in pain as Mon-El dug another shard out.

"Careful." Alex snapped, hating not being able to help due to her arm.

"All done." Mon-El said eventually as Brainiac walked in.

"You let him remove the shards? You are braver than the legends suggest." Briainy commented, earning an eye roll from Mon-El. He then looked at Alex and said. "You also require medical assistance. I will help."

"What about the device?" Alex asked.

"Deactivated and put in isolation. The DEO team is cleaning up as we speak."

"And other devices?" Alex asked as Brainiac started to retrieve supplies.

"None found so far. But I can not definitely rule out the existence of others." He explained as he approached Alex and examined her arm. "It is a clean break. With proper treatment it should be fully restored in less than three weeks." He said as he went to work.

"Can't I go in a tank?"

"No." Brainy said applying a special brace.

"Watch it." Alex grumbled as a spike of pain washed through her.

"What's happened to Purity?" Kara asked.

"She is back at the DEO with the Director and Imra. They are trying to suppress the Worldkiller. But based on the communications I overheard it is not going well." He replied.

-00-

As Supergirl and Alex walked into the infirmary where Eliza was waiting with Ruby and Sam, Eliza jumped up and brought them both in for a hug.

"Not so hard." Both sisters squeaked.

"I was so worried about you." Eliza said, not releasing them. "Are you okay?"

"We will be." Alex said finally managing to pull away. "What happened to your head?"

"A run in with Lillian Luthor. It's nothing." Eliza said before turning the focus back to Alex and asking. "Have you broken your arm again?"

"It's not like I try to break it." Alex said. "The worse part is they won't put me in the healing pod."

"Brainy did do something to speed up the healing though." Kara reminded her as Eliza turned to look at her.

"And what about you? You don't look so good." Eliza pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Kara said.

"She is going to lie under the lamps for awhile." Alex said. "But she should be okay."

"What had happened to Pestilence?" Ruby asked. "Why did she look so weird?"

"How do you know she looked weird?" Alex questioned.

"Im, well, I may have snuck into the control room and watched." Ruby confessed before dropping Sam in it. "We both did."

"Did you?" Alex asked looking at Sam.

"I told Ruby to stay here." Sam said. "I thought she had stayed here."

"But I'm not the one who is meant to be in bed." Ruby countered.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Sam replied.

"Does that mean we can leave here?" Ruby asked.

"Tomorrow." Alex said before looking at Sam and adding. "You'll have a DEO guard for the next couple of months."

"Are you staying with us too?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I have a lot I have to do here." Alex said. "Like figuring out what had happened to Pestilence and trying to help Julia."

"Not until you've had some time off. You owe me two weeks in Midvale." Eliza reminded her.

"A week." Alex corrected.

"You're going to Midvale?" Kara asked confused.

"We're going to Midvale." Alex corrected. "But not until you have gone under the lamps and recovered."


	52. Chapter 52

"How are you doing?" Kara asked as she landed on the CatCo balcony where Lena was staring out over the city.

"Kara? Should you be out here? I thought you were meant to be under the lamps."

"Sunlight is just as good, kind of." Kara said. "And I was worried about you. I heard what happened."

"As did I. You should be recovering." Lena countered.

"I will. But first I need to make sure you're okay. I know it must have been hard."

"It was as expected." Lena shrugged.

"Doesn't mean it was easy." Kara pointed out.

"It's not her double crossing that bothers me, that was inevitable. It's what I did and what I feel about it. I mean the sabotaged device could have killed her. And although I know she is not arrogant or stupid enough to be near the device when it went of, just in case, there was still a remote chance something would go wrong and she would be there. I let her walk out with a device that could have killed her. And I don't actually feel that bad about it. I really am as dark as she is."

"Firstly, you didn't let her. She stole it after knocking you and Eliza unconscious." Kara reminded her as her phone buzzed. "And it would only have exploded if she double crossed you. What you did, standing up to her, that's not dark. That's brave."

"While I appreciate you seeing the good in everything, I still feel bad." Lena said.

"And that's what makes you a good person." Kara argued as her phone started ringing.

"Should you get that?" Lena asked.

"It's just Alex." Kara said.

"You didn't tell her you weren't going to the lamp room?" Lena guessed.

"Not really no." Kara said. "I knew she'd argue."

"And with good reason, you aren't looking great." Lena pointed out.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be okay." Lena assured her. "Unless Alex finds out I know she is after you, in which case I may prefer to face my mother again." She paused and looked at Kara before saying. "I'm okay. I just need a little contemplation time. Why don't you go back to the DEO and I'll come by later."

-00-

A few hours later Kara walked into the observation room where J'onn and Imra sat looking drained.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"We've reached an impasse." J'onn said. "No matter what we do, we can't make progress. Although we have managed to remove her powers, we can't get Julia back. She fleetingly appears and then goes again." J'onn said. "No matter what we do we can't get her to stay Julia long enough to trying splitting the personalities."

"But Julia is still in there?" Kara asked looking at Imra.

"Yes, but barely. When Reign had control of Sam, Sam's personality was still strong, albeit hidden. But Julia, when I sense her, is so weak."

"We may not be able to get Julia back." J'onn said letting the news sink in before saying. "And that's not the only problem."

"What else? Were there more devices?" Kara asked.

"That's still an unknown." J'onn said.

"Brainy is looking." Mon-El assured her.

"So what's the other problem?"

"Coville. There is no trace of him." J'onn said.

"You think he could be carrying a device?" Kara asked.

"It's a possibility." J'onn said as Alex walked in.

"What part of rest do you not get?" She asked Kara in frustration when she saw her sister.

"I'm fine." Kara said as J'onn looked at Alex and said.

"The same could be said to you."

"I was resting, but then something started bothering me." Alex said.

"What?" J'onn asked sitting up straighter, knowing better than to ignore Alex's instincts.

"Did this all seem to easy?" Alex asked.

"Not really the word I'd go for." Kara replied.

"For a super powered, genetically engineered, super being, we took out Pestilence pretty easily." Alex said.

"It wasn't that easy." Mon-El pointed look looking at Alex's arm.

"We got lucky." J'onn said.

"Maybe." Alex said.

"You think she planned to have her head blown off?" Mon-El asked, clearly doubting the suggestion.

"No, not exactly. But, something feels off." Alex said.

"Wasn't their original plan for your body to be the weapon that released all the spores?" Imra asked. "Could her body be the weapon?"

"Relax, we have already checked Pestilence's body. No virus, no spores. And the body under maximum isolation, just in case." J'onn said.

"What about Purity?" Alex asked.

"She has also been scanned and nothing unusual has been found." J'onn said.

"What if she wanted to get captured." Alex asked.

"Why?" Mon-El asked.

"If they really believed Reign was undefeatable, maybe Purity wants to be here to get close to Sam to try and bring Reign out."

"Couldn't they have just come here then?" Kara asked. "I mean Reign stormed the building a couple of times."

"Maybe they didn't know where to look." Alex suggested.

"Even if you're right, Reign is gone." Kara said.

"They clearly don't believe that. Alex is right, this could, or at least some of it, be about getting access to Sam." J'onn said. "What worries me is what will happen when Purity finally accepts Reign is gone."

"Are we sure Purity doesn't have powers?" Alex asked.

"As far as we can tell." J'onn replied.

"So she is as harmless as any other human." Alex said thinking.

"Which doesn't exactly make her harmless." Mon-El pointed out.

"I have some good news, well kind of good news." Winn said entering the room.

"What?"

"We found Vinita Ripson."

"Alive?" Kara asked.

"She's fine." Winn assured her.

"We could use her to get through to Julia." Kara said.

"Already a step ahead of you. We have having her flown here." Winn said.

"Let's hope she can help. In the meantime I'm going to talk to her." Kara said.

"Purity?" Alex asked. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine." Kara said. "We're running out of time to save Julia, I have to try something."


	53. Chapter 53

"Julia." Supergirl greeted walking into the room, Alex at her side.

"There is no Julia. There was never a Julia." Purity replied.

"Yes there was. That's why you saved your friend."

"I care not for humans. They are a plague to this planet, one that will be cleansed."

"Yet you lived as a human for years." Kara argued. "You became friends with Vinita."

"Little, fragile, Vinita. So annoying and so clingy." Purity said.

"Yet you spent your time with her and even saved her life." Supergirl pressed on.

"A means to an end."

"And what end is that? Sitting in a cell, stripped of your powers?" Alex asked.

"My powers will return and when they do I will enjoy crushing you." Purity said looking directly at Alex.

"Yeah, see that's not going to happen." Alex said. "Your powers are gone for good."

"It's over. Let Julia go." Kara said.

"It is not over. Only a heathen of Krypton and follower of a false god would give up so easily." Purity replied.

"You are powerless." Supergirl said. "Let Julia have her life back."

"Julia was not real. Just an illusion." Purity replied. "Where are my sisters?"

"Your sisters?" Alex asked.

"Take me to Reign and Pestilence."

"Pestilence died. I'm sorry." Kara said.

"You lie." Purity shot back. "We can not die."

"Would you like to see her sev-" Alex started only for Kara to cut in more gently.

"She died. We have the proof if you want to see it."

"Then bring me Reign or leave." Purity said.

"Reign is gone." Kara said.

"Then leave." Purity demanded.

"Fine." Kara said. As she and Alex turned Purity added.

"Your human, our follower."

"Coville?" Kara asked turning back. "Where is he?"

"He's spreading the word. Paving the way for our return."

"So he's alive?"

"Why would we kill a true follower. Out there, unwatched, he'll achieve so much more than you could imagine." Purity smiled before lying down on the bench and shutting her eyes. Almost as an afterthought she added in Kryptonese. "After all he has the power to destroy you."

-00-

"Ms Ripson, thank you for coming." J'onn greeted when she was escorted into the room he was in.

"They said Julia was in trouble." She said clearly unnerved by being surround by a heavily armed escort.

"She is and she'll need your help. But first I'll require to sign some paperwork." J'onn said pointing to some papers on the table while indicating the guards should leave.

"Anything." She said immediately signing before asking. "What exactly am I signing?"

"That you will not discuss anything that happens here with anyone. If you do the punishment is an isolated jail cell for the rest of your life." J'onn said causing Vinita to pale.

"What exactly has Julia done?" She asked.

"Perhaps you should sit down." He said, not putting her at ease. As she sat he said. "What I am about to tell you may be hard to hear. This is your last chance to leave."

"Julia is in trouble?" She asked.

"She is."

"And you think I can help her?"

"Right now you are her only chance."

"Then I'll stay. I owe her so much, what's happening?"

"Have you seen the news recently?" J'onn asked.

"No. I have been living off grid for a few weeks. I always do at this time of year."

"In which case, I'll show you some news reports." J'onn said playing a video of Julia, as Purity, rampaging through the city.

"Oh my god….that's…..that's Julia. What's happened? Has she had some sort of breakdown?" Vinita asked eyes wide.

"Julia isn't human." J'onn said. "She was sent here as a baby. She lived on this planet completely unaware of who she was and what her purpose was until recently."

"What purpose?" Vinita asked confused as her eyes remained transfixed on the screen.

"To cleanse the Earth of those not deemed worthy."

"No. Julia is calm and methodical and kind. So kind. She saved my life. She doesn't have a bad thought in her. I mean if you wanted a word to describe her it would be pure. She would never do this. That must be some sort of doppelgänger." Vinita argued.

"I know the Julia you know is good. But her body, her mind has two personalities. The one you know and the one that wants to kill. The other personality has become dominant. And soon there will be no chance of getting Julia back." J'onn said. "We need to help give Julia an anchor."

"And you think I'm that anchor?"

"She risked her life to save you." J'onn said. "You are her connection to humanity."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to her, try to connect with Julia."

"Sounds easy." Vinita said.

"It won't be." J'onn warned. "The other personality is strong and will do what ever it takes to maintain control. She will say things to upset you, to make you doubt your friendship with Julia. You'll need to ignore her and concentrate on Julia."

"What if I fail?" Vinita asked.

"Julia will be lost forever." J'onn said. "I know I am asking a lot of you, but you-"

"If I can help I want to." Vinita said.

-00-

"Julia?" Vinita asked walking into the room containing the cell.

"I might have guessed they'd try a cheap stunt like this." Purity said looking over at the woman.

"Julia, I know you are in there. You are kind and caring. Come back. Let me help save you like you saved me." The plea causing Purity to laugh as she stood and looked straight at Vinita.

"I see through you. You don't want to save Julia for Julia, you want to save her for you. So that she is forever indebted to you."

"No, I want to save Julia for Julia."

"No you don't." Purity said. "Julia is nothing. You just want a friend. Someone to cling to. You are not strong enough to get through life alone and you are incapable of making friends. You were easy prey. You had no one. You were desperate. I befriended you to help me fit in, to help bide my time. You were a tool. How funny that you actually think Julia cared about you."

"I am your friend." Vinita said, her eyes welling with tears.

"How sad and naive." Purity replied as Vinita took out her phone and pressed a button.

"Do you remember this?" She asked as the music started playing. "The first piece we ever played together."

"You couldn't keep up. Music or life you are and always will be behind." Purity said.

-00-

"Anything?" J'onn asked Imra as they looked on.

"No. I mean I still sense a second personality, but it has no form. Vinita is having no effect. Purity is totally dominant." Imra said sadly.

"Any indication of a trigger that may help?"

"No. In fact when Vinita walked in, it was almost as if Purity got stronger." Imra said. "This isn't going to work."

-00-

"I'm sorry." Supergirl said approaching Vinita who sat in a room crying.

"Su...Supergirl?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No matter what Purity said, Julia was real." Supergirl stated. "Your friendship was real. She chose to save your life that day. We may never be able to get Julia back. But I'm not giving up."

"Thank you." Vinita said still trying to get over the shock of being in a conversation with Supergirl.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just need some time alone."

"Of course." Supergirl said walking out of the room.


	54. Chapter 54

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered the infirmary.

"Bored." Sam and Ruby said in unison.

"Can we go home yet?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm going to give your mom a check and then you are good to go." Alex said.

"Really?" Ruby asked eyes wide

"Really." Alex said causing Ruby to hug her before running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To say goodbye to Winn." Ruby said leaving.

"Sorry." Sam apologised to Alex.

"For what/ I hate being cooped up here and it's not like there is much for Ruby to do." Alex shrugged. "So how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but other than that fine." Sam said.

"Well all the tests are looking good. You'll need to take it easy, but if you want to start work again you can." Alex said. When Sam didn't react as excitedly as she was expecting she said. "I thought you'd be happier about getting out of here and getting your life back."

"Oh, I am." Sam said.

"But?" Alex probed.

"What happened to them?"

"The Worldkillers?" Alex guessed.

"Yes. I mean what had happened to Pestilence? She looked like she was turning into the monster from my dream. Is that what I would have turned into?"

"Right now, we don't know. Her DNA is weird, there was barely any trace of human DNA in her. It could be that the transformation from human to Worldkiller involved more physical effects than just powers. We will figure it out, it'll just take time." Alex explained.

"I know. And Julia Freeman, or Purity?"

"Purity has been stripped of her powers and is currently being held here. But we're are struggling to free Julia." Alex confessed. "A while ago Julia saved her friend's life. We had hoped that if she talked to her friend it may help Julia come out."

"But it didn't?"

"No. Instead Purity tried to mentally destroy the friend." Alex said. "It was kind of brutal to watch and for nothing. Imra can still sense a second personality, but it is so weak we can't do anything."

"What if I talk to her?" Sam asked. "Maybe I can, I don't know, ignite a spark in Julia."

"It's too dangerous." Alex said.

"You said yourself she doesn't have powers. She won't pose a risk to me."

"She'll try to get in your head."

"I'm tougher than I look." Sam said mildly offended.

"I know you are. I mean you beat Reign."

"Which makes me the perfect choice to try this."

"I'm worried that is Purity's plan." Alex confessed. "She wants time alone with you."

"Because she thinks she can draw out Reign?" Sam guessed. "But you have been telling me for weeks Reign is gone. This is a chance to prove it to myself.

"Wasn't that what the raid on the Fortress of Sanctuary was about?" Alex asked.

"To be honest that created more doubt. Please let me try this. I could save Julia like you saved me."

"Fine. But you are not going in alone." Alex said.

-00-

As the door once again opened Purity looked over and on seeing Sam immediately got to her feet.

"Sister." She greeted.

"Julia." Sam responded.

"There is no Julia. It is me Purity. I am ready to stand by your side and help you Reign."

"Reign is gone." Sam said.

"She will never be gone." Purity said. "She is part of you. She may be weakened, but she'll rise again."

"You're wrong." Sam said.

"No I'm not. You see these humans think they have taken my powers, but they haven't. My real power is the ability to see people. Really see into them, to know them. I still have that power. I can see Reign in you." Purity said before looking to Alex and saying. "Just like I can see there is darkness, a hole, inside you. It's a void so deep it can never be filled. And the best part is you did it to yourself. That anger that is simmering, the anger you want to release, that isn't anger it is your loneliness."

"Enough with the cheap parlour tricks." Sam said stepping between Alex and Purity. "What you see, maybe you see what you want to see. Reign is gone forever. Together we defeated her. Together we can help you Julia."

"Julia is gone." Purity said. "But I will always be here. And when you return I will be ready to serve my sister. I will do whatever it takes and I will help free you. I will severe the shackles that bind you."

"The only one shackled is you." Alex said regaining some composure. "You aren't harming anyone." With that she led Sam from the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked as she and Alex walked down the corridor..

"I think I should be the one asking that." Alex pointed out.

"Only I think she got to you more than me." Sam said, pausing for a moment before adding. "Everyone has a hole in them. Everyone has regrets. And everyone has doubts. I know I haven't known you for long, but I see how protective you are of Kara, how you try to shield her from everything. Including the bad parts of your life. You don't have to shield yourself from me and if you ever want to talk I'm there." Sam said. "I may not be able to offer good advice, but I can listen. And from experience I know sometimes just having someone to talk to is enough."

"Thank you." Alex said.

"Well I do kind of owe a hundred or so favours." Sam smiled as they re-entered the infirmary.

"Can we go now?" Ruby asked frustrated.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Really?" Ruby asked, sensing a trap.

"Really." Alex smiled before nodding to two Agents loitering at the door. "Agents Barlow and Stimson are going to take you back. But you're responsible for making sure your mom takes it easy okay?"

"Okay. I'll give you a full report at dinner tonight." Ruby said.

"Dinner tonight?" Alex asked confused.

"We're having a get together at Kara's. I'm cooking." Eliza said.

"You don't have to go to any trouble for me." Sam said looking guilty.

"It's no trouble." Eliza said.

"Thank you." Sam said gratefully before turning to Alex and said. "Remember what I said." With that she and Ruby followed the DEO agents out of the infirmary.

"You okay?" Eliza asked when it was just her and Alex.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little distracted." Eliza said.

"It's just the last few weeks catching up with me." Alex shrugged.

"You don't have to deal with anything alone." Eliza said pulling her in for a hug.

"I know."


	55. Chapter 55

"Where are we with Julia and Purity?" J'onn asked as he walked into the conference room.

"The second personalty is almost gone." Imra said.

"Has anyone got any ideas?" J'onn asked.

When every one shook their heads he looked at Brainiac and asked.

"What about your neural interface?"

"No. Purity's hold on her mind is too strong. I can not get in. I have tried everything I can. Any further modifications of the technology could induce permanent brain damage."

"So we're losing her?" J'onn asked.

"Can we put her in statis? You know until we have an idea." Winn suggested.

"We can't risk using our pods." Brainiac said. "We don't know what effect the healing liquid they will have. They could counter act the effect of the Kryptonite you used to strip her powers. You'd risk turning Purity into a much greater opponent. Similarly I do not think you should use any Kryptonian pods, assuming you have them. The way they were designed was to have neural interfaces. She could, even in hibernation, use it to send out a distress signal."

"So we do nothing and lose Julia forever?" Kara asked.

"No. I too felt that statis was the best option so have built a chamber. I can only guarantee its performance for a year. After that Purity should be woken."

"What about other weapons?" J'onn asked. "Any indication there are more biological weapons out there?"

"No traces so far." Brainiac confirmed. "But it is almost impossible to prove a negative."

"Anything on their base of operations?" J'onn asked.

"No. I was hoping to use the data crystal, but it isn't working." Winn said.

"It probably needs to be activated by a Worldkiller. Possibly the Worldkiller who it belongs to. If it was Pestilence's that will be hard." Brainy said. "And without their powers Sam and Julia are likely to be ineffective."

"So we have nothing?" J'onn asked.

"Pretty much." Winn confirmed.

"Prepare Purity for statis. Call me when you are ready." He said leaving the room.

-00-

"What's wrong with her?" Supergirl asked as an unconscious Purity was wheeled into the statis chamber.

"We pumped knock out gas into her cell. It seemed the safest way to avoid confrontation." Winn said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kara asked.

"You question my ability?" Brainiac asked.

"No. I just don't want to kill her." Kara said.

"She will be fine for a year." Brainy said. "This technology is relatively primitive, but reliable." He explained as Julia was put in the pod. "It is also the only chance of saving Julia. Although I must warn you the chance of saving her is near zero." He went on as the lid shut.

"Near zero is better than zero." Kara sighed as Brainy started tapping at a control panel.

"It is done. She is stable." Brainy confirmed causing Kara to step up to the pod and place a hand on it.

"We've not given up on you." She said before turning and leaving the room.

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked as she and Kara walked towards upstairs towards Kara's apartment.

"I just feel like I failed Julia." Kara confessed.

"You did everything you could." Alex said. "And we'll keep working on a solution." She promised.

"I know." Kara said before confessing. "I'm also worried about Coville."

"We'll find him." Alex said.

"What do you think Purity meant about him being able to destroy me?"

"She was probably messing with you." Alex said as Kara opened her front door.

"We were starting to wonder if you two were going to show up." Eliza commented.

"Sorry. We had some things to finish before the trip back home." Alex replied as she sat on the couch next to Ruby as Kara headed to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"It's fine." Alex said.

"As you aren't seeing your minions for a week can I draw on your cast now?" Ruby asked.

"Don't call them minions." Sam chastised.

"Alex does." Ruby said.

"Sure." Alex said ignoring the disapproving look her mother was giving her, as Kara opened the fridge to get some water.

"Eww gross." Kara exclaimed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"There's green stuff growing in my fridge."

"Gross." Ruby agreed looking up from where she was drawing on Alex's cast.

"Seriously?" Lena asked as she looked over Kara's shoulder.

"What?" Kara asked turning.

"That's broccoli." Lena said. "Fresh broccoli."

"Gross." Kara pointed out. "How did it even get in there?"

"I put it in." Eliza said. "You should be setting a good example for Ruby. Vegetables won't kill you, they may even help you so you can actually fend off the next threat to the planet."

"Was that a criticism of Kara?" Alex asked.

"Do you want me to bring up your eating habits?" Eliza asked.

"After I've enjoyed this moment of you criticising Kara." Alex said.

"It's not that bad." Lena said as Kara continued to look inside the fridge in disgust.

"I do not mix well with green things." Kara pointed out as her phone buzzed. Seeing her frown Lena asked.

"Problem."

"No. It's just Mon-El." Kara sighed. Seeing Alex's frown she said. "He's trying to be nice. And you are alive because of him and his ship."

"When did he even get a phone?" Alex asked.

"Brainy made him one." Kara said.

"How did Winn take that?" Alex asked.

"Badly. But not as badly as when Brainy started to suggest suit improvements." Kara pointed out.

"For you?"

"And my cousin." Kara said.

"That explains Winn's mood this afternoon." Alex commented.

"And why he isn't here tonight. He is working on upgrades." Kara explained.

"Where's James?" Eliza asked.

"Um well, his absence is probably my fault." Lena said.

"You don't get on?" Eliza asked.

"We didn't. Then we did. Then we really did. Then I found out he was Guardian and criticised him and told Kara and since then he's been avoiding me."

"Perhaps I need to make a dating profile for you too." Ruby suggested.

"Who else are you making them for?" Eliza asked.

"Kara and Alex."

"No she's not." Alex and Kara said simultaneously before Alex said. "But seeing Lena is behind your plan go ahead and set her up."

"Or, seeing I'm staying with you for a few days we can work on Alex's profile together." Lena offered.

-00-

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Alex asked the next day as she marched through the DEO looking for Kara. "Are you okay?"

"It's my daily check up."

"I thought we told you that you were exempt today."

"I feel more comfortable having it." Sam said before pointing out. "You are looking a little stressed."

"We are due to go to Midvale and Kara has disappeared or is running late. Which will end up being my fault." Alex said as she put her hand on a security panel.

"Kara, what is taking you so long?" Alex asked as she entered the hologram room with Sam.

"I'm just trying to find out how much my mother knew." Kara said sadly. "But like normal I am being stonewalled. Which probably tells me everything I need to know."

"Oh my god, that's…." Sam started.

"Oh, yeah, I should have mentioned we have a hologram room." Alex asked. "That's a projection of-"

"The woman in my dream." Sam finished.

"What dream?" Kara asked.

"The one I had before I turned into Reign." Sam replied looking at the hologram. "She was even wearing that dress. Who is she?" She asked before noticing Kara's crest fallen face.


	56. Chapter 56

"You okay?" Alex asked as she came and sat next to Kara on the beach in Midvale early that evening.

"Sure. I mean why wouldn't I be? Both my parents were responsible for the Worldkillers. Just another day of Kryptonian failures." She said miserably.

"You don't know that." Alex reminded her as she wrapped an arm round her. "Kara you need to have faith in your parents. The cult could easily have stolen your father's work and maybe he figured out what they would do and attempted to put in some sort of failsafe like a dream of your mother."

"I think you should stick to being grumpy and pragmatic." Kara said not buying the explanation.

"You may never know what really happened." Alex said. "Just like I may never work out what made dad buy any of the crap Lillian was feeding him. But at the end of the day it is all in the past. What you need to figure out is what you want and ignore all the baggage that came before."

"It's not that easy."

"I know, but I'll try if you will." Alex said. "And I'll support whatever you decide, be it dorky reporter, pot sticker stealing Superhero or best sister ever." Alex went on. "Although I draw the line at you being a shower hogging brat." She added causing Kara to faintly smile.

"You want to talk about what you saw when Psi got to you?" Alex asked after a few moments.

"Not really." Kara said.

"That's not an acceptable answer."

"As my mother would say, no known records exist."

"Well that would be a lie."

"This construct is not authorised to discuss visions." Kara tried.

"You're not a construct." Alex pointed out. "You can either deflect for the next hour and then talk or, you can talk now."

For a moment Kara didn't say anything. Instead she dug her hand in the sand before lifting it up and watched the grains fall through her fingers. Eventually she confessed.

"I saw everyone die, leaving me completely alone. You died and it was my fault."

"No one died." Alex said. "Well at least no human, not in complete control. I'm fine, mom is fine, Lena is fine, Sam and Ruby are fine, J'onn is fine."

"I know. But it could have turned out differently. They targeted you because of me. If I didn't exist you would be an amazing doctor winning Nobel prizes and living a peaceful life."

"Sounds kinda dull." Alex pointed out.

"I'm being serious, you, Eliza, Jeremiah would be a family-"

"We're family." Alex reminded her. "And I don't care what the insane cults of the universe throw at us, I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together." As Kara rested her head on Alex's shoulder Alex added. "But if you don't come in and act as a buffer that togetherness is going out of the window."

"What's wrong with Eliza spoiling you?"

"It's a little smothering and a lot weird." Alex complained.

"It's not that bad."

"Well you're used to it and, like you, I don't deal with change."

"Well you could make a little effort. You really freaked Eliza out when you were infected."

"I know and that's why I'm here, for a whole week. But I need a little backup."

"I'll be in soon." Kara said.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Alex said getting to her feet.

"What does that mean?"

"Mom has made you chocolate pecan pie and if you don't come in this minute I'll eat it for you."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Alex said.

-00-

"Here you go." Lena said handing Sam a glass of wine after Ruby had gone to bed.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"You okay?" Lena asked.

"I'm just trying to get my head round everything. I came so close to loosing what makes me me. I could have lost Ruby."

"But you didn't. Ruby kept you human."

"Well that an a little chemistry." Sam pointed out.

"Mainly Ruby." Lena said.

"Have you spoken to Kara today?"

"No. I assumed she was too busy in Midvale." Lena said before noticing Sam's frown. "What do you know that I don't?"

"When I was at the DEO I went into the hologram room, where Kara was talking to a hologram."

"Her mother?" Lena guessed having heard of the room in passing.

"Yeah. Only I didn't know it was her mother. The thing is, I knew that figure. As Reign was emerging she was in my dreams."

"You were dreaming of Kara's mother?" Lena asked. "Why?"

"I don't know. But I kind of blurted out the fact I had been dreaming about her and Kara looked so broken."

"It's better that she knows than finds out later that you had hidden it from her." Lena said. "Alex will make sure she is okay. In the mean time perhaps J'onn will let us do a little digging to find out why you were dreaming about her mother."

-00-

As Kara lay in bed that night she found herself unable to sleep. In the still of the night all she could think about was her parents and how they were connected to the Worldkillers. Despite Alex's words earlier, the past did matter and she needed to know what they had done.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a whimpering coming from the other side of the room. Immediately turning she saw Alex thrash in her sleep as the whimpers became screams. Rushing to her sister's side she tried to wake her as Eliza entered the room.

"It's okay." Kara soothed as Alex's eyes shot open.

"Kara?" Alex asked breathlessly as she tried to figure out where she was.

"It was a dream." Kara said as Eliza sat down on the side of the bed.

"Do you want to talk?" Eliza asked.

"I just need some air." Alex said bolting from the room.

"Why don't you take her a blanket, she'll freeze out there, and I'll make some cocoa." Eliza said to Kara who immediately grabbed a blanket and disappeared with super speed.

Finding her sister sitting on the bench outside she approached her. As she reached her she wrapped the blanket round Alex before she sat down next to her and hugged her. Eventually Alex said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." Kara said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Just a nightmare." Alex shrugged.

"About?"

"I was back in the tank, drowning. I haven't dreamt of that for months." Alex said hugging her knees.

"Well you have been through a lot recently, including being locked in a tank for healing purposes, which in hindsight was probably a trigger."

"I thought I was over it." Alex said.

"Everyone is entitled to relapse, even you." Kara said before adding. "I'm sorry."

""For what?" Alex asked confused.

"I never knew you weren't okay. I should have been a better sister."

"You had your own problems. And it wasn't as if I was going through it alone. I had Maggie."

"Well now you have me." Kara said hugging her tighter.

"You have both of us." Eliza said as she sat down on Alex's other side and gave her a mug of cocoa.

-00-

Many light years away.

"Why were we woken?" A cloaked figure asked walking onto a ship's bridge.

"The ship intercepted a beacon." Another cloaked figure explained.

"From where?"

"A small technologically backwards planet called Earth."

"Earth?" The first one asked.

"You've heard of it?"

"Indeed. Plot a course."

**-The End?**


	57. Chapter 57

_**A few weeks later** _

"Are Alex and Kara coming over tonight?" Ruby asked optimistically.

"Probably not." Lena said with a tone of sadness.

"They never come round any more." Ruby complained.

"They are busy saving the world." Sam reminded her.

"I know. But they need time off too. How come they started working so hard?"

"Well, Kara likes to take responsibility for things she has no control over. Saving lives and helping people makes her feel like she is atoning." Lena explained.

"But she hasn't done anything wrong." Ruby pointed out.

"Everyone knows that, apart from Kara." Lena said.

"Can I help?"

"Probably not." Lena replied.

"What about Alex?" Ruby asked. "What's her excuse for not coming round so much any more?"

"She's been busy working."

"On what?"

"Keeping Kara safe. Which with her Supergirl activities is a twenty four job." Lena pointed out.

"So if Kara takes a break, Alex will take a break?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "What I do know is it is way past your bedtime."

"But-"

"No buts. Bed." Sam said sternly.

"Fine." Ruby said not hiding the fact she didn't want to go. "Good night Lena. Night mom."

"Good night." Lena said as Sam hugged her daughter.

"Sorry." Sam said as Ruby disappeared upstairs.

"For what?" Lena asked confused.

"The interrogation."

"It's fine and she only said what we are all thinking." Lena pointed out.

"I take it no one has had any bright ideas about how to help Kara?" Sam asked.

"No. And we still haven't figured out why you were dreaming of her mother. Winn even managed to persuade her cousin to let me use his fortress to look for answers. But so far I have found nothing. But we do have one last hope for pulling her out of this funk."

"What?"

"It will happen tomorrow. But I think this time, even that approach won't work." Lena said cryptically.

-00-

As Kara returned to CatCo following a Supergirl rescue she heard a familiar voice bellow.

"Kiera!"

"Cat?" She asked confused before homing in on the source and landing next to her former mentor on the balcony of the DEO. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had it on good authority that your ego has grown large enough to assume the sins of everyone."

"Not everyone. Just my parents."

"A parent's sins do not become the sins of the child." Cat said before adding. "Thank god. I have enough sins of my own without taking responsibility for my mother."

"You don't understand." Kara said.

"That you have a massive guilt complex? It's not that secret." Cat responded. "You came here as a child Kara. You are not responsible for anything that happened on Krypton."

"Maybe. But if I dug a little deeper, didn't blinker myself from the truth I could have figured out what they'd done. I could have used the information to stop the Worldkillers quicker and saved lives."

"If you waste time worrying about the 'what ifs' you'll lose sight of the problem in front of you." Cat warned.

"Which one?" Kara asked. "How to beat an unbeatable enemy? How to find a man who believes in the Worldkillers and who can reveal my secret and endanger Alex and Eliza? How to save Julia Freeman before she is lost forever? How to stop Cadmus?"

"All valid problems. All of which I have every confidence you will solve in time. But right now I think you should be persuading your sister to get some rest."

"She wants to make sure the Earth is safe from Worldkillers." Kara said.

"I think it is more that she wants to keep you safe. Saving the world is just a bonus." Cat countered. "While you are pushing yourself she'll push herself. But she is human. Her body needs more rest than yours and you look terrible."

"I know that and I keep telling her to go home and take time off."

"Something she won't do while you are out there fighting everything."

"I have to. I have to get better, stronger, faster."

"What about more intelligent?" Cat pointed out before asking. "Why are you pushing yourself to the limit?"

"They're stronger than me. They don't need the sun. They don't care about collateral damage. They feel unstoppable."

"Yet you keep beating them." Cat pointed out. "It doesn't come down to raw power. It's not about fighting harder, it's about fighting smarter. You have amazing brain, use it."

"I'm trying." Kara said. "But sometimes it just feels so..."

"Hopeless?" Cat suggested.

"Yes."

"That's the problem you face. With you being the bringer of hope to others, there is no one to bring hope to you." Cat mused. "What you need to do is draw strength from the faith people have in you."

-00-

"Ready to go?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's lab.

"Go where?" Alex asked confused.

"Sam's. It is pizza and movie night."

"I can't. I need to finish this."

"Okay, well I'll go out and save a few more people then."

"No, go see Sam and then get some sleep." Alex argued.

"Not if you're here." Kara said. "If you're not resting, I'm not resting."

In response Alex looked at her screen, knowing she was close to finishing her simulation, before looking back at Kara and knowing it was more important that her sister got some rest. "Fine. Let's go." She agreed.

-00-

"How did you do it?" J'onn asked Cat as he watched the sisters leave.

"Among other things, I told her Alex needed to rest and she was responsible for her."

"Emotional blackmail. I should have guessed." J'onn said.

"It worked." Cat shrugged.

"Thank you." J'onn said.

"Now to business, the President wants an update on the work I have just put a temporary stop to."

"We are ahead of the schedule I sent through last month." J'onn said. "But still no where near strong enough. But we are doing everything we can."

"You should know General Lane is trying to take charge of the DEO and combine it with his forces."

"That's normal for him." J'onn said.

"Something that the President is aware of." Cat said. "But he is sharpening his knives." She warned before leaving.

"J'onn, I have something." Winn said approaching him a few minutes later.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Okay, so I have set up a programme to scan every facebook and Instragam photo out there for Coville and Kryptonian symbols." Winn said.

"And you found Coville?" J'onn guessed.

"No. But I found a flier with the weird cult symbol on. Should I call Kara?" Winn said as he pulled the image up.

"No." J'onn said. "If this is Coville, Kara. turning up could lead to an unwise confrontation."

"He knows all of us." Winn pointed out.

"Good thing I am a shape shifter then." J'onn said walking out of the control room.


	58. Chapter 58

"What did you do?" Alex asked Winn as she and Kara entered the DEO the control room the next morning and saw Winn pace.

"Me? Nothing."

"Winn, do we really have to do this every time you try hiding something?" Alex asked.

"Do what?"

"You deny, I threaten, you talk. Just tell us what you have done." Alex responded.

"It's not me. It's J'onn." Winn said backing away from Alex.

"What about him?" Kara asked.

"We got a lead on Coville last night and he went to investigate."

"By himself?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you call us?" Alex asked angrily.

"He told me not to." Winn said.

"Well what happened?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know. I've not seen him since."

"You should have called us." Alex said seething. "What was the lead?"

"Relax, I'm fine." J'onn said entering the control room.

"You are late for work." Alex pointed out. "You are never late for work."

"I had to brief NCPD." J'onn said.

"But you're okay?" Kara asked frowning.

"I'm fine."

"Did you find Coville?"

"No, but I am pretty sure he was involved in the cult. They are pro worldkillers and ultra right winged. They would support the death penalty for any crime, no matter how small. They believe the Worldkillers were helping and that they should continue their work. Good news is we have a new way of finding them."

"What?" Kara asked.

"By looking for reports of vigilante attacks. Several cult members are viewing the Worldkiller action as validation for their beliefs and are taking matters into their own hands. NCPD are going to step up their efforts in hunting down vigilantes. But Agent Schott some analysis on the crime data will be useful."

"On it." Winn said as an alarm started ringing.

"What's happening?" J'onn asked as Winn typed at his console.

"There's a ship." Winn said.

"What kind of ship?" Alex asked moving to stand behind Winn.

"I don't know. But it's big and it's landing in the desert."

"I thought we were meant to have an early warning system." Kara complained.

"We do." Winn replied.

"Telling us as it's landing doesn't sound like an early warning." Kara pointed out.

"Well, this ship is moving really fast." Winn said.

"I'll go over there." Kara said before Alex had time to protest.

"I'll watch her back. Have a team meet us there." J'onn said to Alex before taking to the skies.

-00-

As Kara landed she had a sense of recognition of the ship.

"It's Kryptonian." She said over the link.

"Which means it could belong to Worldkillers." Alex reminded her as she told the helicopter pilot to take off.

"I know. But the symbols are wrong." Kara said not rushing straight over.

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Alex asked.

"They're Kryptonese. Like what I grew up with, not the Urrika glyphs that Reign used." Kara said.

"Well the Worldkillers could have stolen a Kryptonian vessel." Alex reminded her.

"I know." Kara said as a hatch started to open. "Someone is coming out."

"Don't get into a fight." Alex warned.

"I know." Kara said as she watched a armoured figure walk down a ramp and point at her.

The figure then spoke in Kryptonese asking.

"Who are you and why do you wear the crest of the house of El?"

"How do you know the house of El?" Kara asked in Kryptonese as J'onn landed next to her.

Rather than answering her question the visitor stated.

"Wait, I know you." The figure then removed his helmet revealing an older man, his face scarred, but familiar. "You are Kara Zor-El. How are you alive?"

Looking at him more closely Kara recognised a crest on his uniform. "That is the crest of Or." Kara said as she looked closer at his face as others stepped off the ship. Recognising one of the newcomers she asked. "How did you survive?"

"Your parents? Are they here?" The first man asked, a hint of optimism in his voice as he ignored Kara's question.

"They died on Krypton." Kara said as the DEO helicopter approached.

"I am sorry." The younger man, who Kara had recognised, said as Alex rushed over.

"How did you survive Krypton?" Kara repeated, this time in English for the benefit of Alex and J'onn.

"You know them?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Kara said. "Only you all look younger than I expected."

"Much of our time away has been spent in hibernation." The man explained, his English slightly broken. "But the same could be said for you."

"I was stranded in the phantom zone for a while." Kara explained.

"I see." The older man said before noticing the impatient glare Alex was giving him causing him to explain.

"I am Russ-Or. I was a member of the Kryptonian council and a good friend of Kara's parents." He the turned to the younger man to his side and said. "This is my son Del-Or."

"Wait, the Del-Or?" Alex asked recognising the name from when she had been in Kara's Black Mercy's world.

"What do you mean 'the Del-Or'?" He asked confused.

"How are you alive?" Kara repeated, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"We were off planet at the time of Krypton's destruction." Russ-Or said.

"Convenient." Alex commented.

"It was not an act of cowardliness." Del-Or said, clearly insulted.

"I was leading a diplomatic mission to try to ensure our survival." Russ-Or explained.

"So you knew?" Kara asked.

"Like everyone I ignored the warnings at first."

"My aunt didn't." Kara pointed out.

"No she didn't." He conceded. "It was her devotion to the cause that made some of us reconsider the evidence. As we started to realise the danger Krypton was in, we realised we had to find a new home for our people. Not all the council agreed though. Many refused to accept that Krypton was dying. So in secret I started to try and find suitable planets to relocate our people to. Your mother helped me get a diplomatic mission approved. A mission which would allow me to try to find a home for our people. Only we'd left it too late. The final destruction happened so much faster than any of us believed possible."

"But you were safe." Alex said, still suspicious of the new comers.

"I lost my wife and my daughter." Russ-Or said before turning to Kara and asking. "How is it that you live?"

"My parents put me in a pod and sent me to Earth to look after Kal-El." Kara explained.

"If I had known you had survived I would have come for you." Russ-Or said. "I can not begin to imagine how hard it must have been for a child to come to this planet."

"I gained a sister." Kara said looking to Alex who still stared suspiciously at the new comers.

"Why are you here?" J'onn asked.

"This planet is in grave danger." Russ-Or said.


	59. Chapter 59

"This is the DEO, it is where we lead operations to protect Earth." J'onn said as he led Russ-Or and Del-Or into the building. "Your team is welcome here. But the people of this planet are still not fully accepting of aliens so please confine yourself to here and your ship for now."

"We are prisoners?" Del-Or asked angrily.

"If you are here to help this planet, you need to not cause panic." J'onn pointed out.

"We will abide by your restrictions." Russ-Or said. "But we will need access to our ship."

"Of course. All I am asking is for you to have an escort." J'onn said calmly.

"That request is reasonable." Russ-Or said as they entered the conference room where Mon-El, Imra and Brainiac-5 were sitting."

"This is Imra from Saturn, Brainiac-5-"

"You look Coluan." Russ-Or interrupted suspiciously.

"I am." Brainiac said.

"And you are from the Brainiac clan?" Russ-Or probed.

"I am."

"It's okay he's not connected to Indigo." Kara jumped in. "He's on our side."

"You know of Indigo?" Russ-Or asked confused.

"Yeah, we had a run in a couple of years back. She was helping Non." Kara said.

"It seems like you have had an eventful life on this planet." Russ-Or commented. "But Indigo was not the only descendent to go wrong." Russ-Or said.

"Am I missing something?" Imra asked Mon-El.

"Kryptonians can be a little snobbish." Mon-El explained causing everyone to look at him.

"This is Mon-El, from Daxam." J'onn said. The comment causing Del-Or and his father to stiffen.

"Mon-El has helped protect this planet." Kara jumped in wanting to diffuse the tension.

"By letting his Daxamite arrogance scare off potential invaders?" Del-Or asked.

"And there was I thinking Kryptonians were too high and mighty to have a sense of humour." Mon-El shot back.

"We are all on the same side so please can we not argue." Kara said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mon-El asked. "I mean where have they been all this time? How do we even know they are who they say they are?"

"I knew them back on Krypton." Kara replied. "Del-Or and I were friends."

"You said we were in danger?" J'onn said trying to bring order to the room.

Not answering J'onn directly Russ-Or looked at Kara and said in Kryptonese. "You were only a child when Krypton was destroyed and there were parts of it that weren't as good as you may remember. I don't want to ruin your memories, but it is important you know the truth."

"I am way past the ruined memories stage." Kara said in Kryptonese before switching to English and saying. "Just tell us what we need to know."

Nodding he sat down and waited for the others to do the same. He looked at Kara again as if debating what to say before finally explaining. "There were elements on Krypton that weren't good. They were almost deviant. Religious zealots."

"Who made Worldkillers." Kara said.

"You know about Worldkillers?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, we've fought three of them." Kara said.

"You have fought three worldkillers?" Del-Or asked, not able to conceal his surprise.

"Yes."

"You won?" Russ-Or asked in almost disbelief.

"Yes."

"Perhaps this world is not in the danger I assumed then." He mused.

"How do you know about the Worldkillers?" Kara asked.

"There were always rumours on Krypton about the cult's existence. I, like many others chose to ignore them. Only after the destruction of Krypton, I returned home hoping to find survivors. What I found though was evidence that the cult had sent out several pods. I, with my envoy, have spent the years since trying to find those pods and stop our ignorance bringing destruction to other worlds. My inaction may have helped lead to the death of our people I will not allow it to lead to the annihilation of others."

"So why are you here?" J'onn asked.

"We intercepted a message originating from this planet. It was a call to arms. We fear several Worldkillers will come."

"We know." Kara said.

"You do?"

"We were kind of there when the signal got sent." Kara confessed.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Russ-Or asked.

"We tried." Winn said. "We just didn't know what it was...or that it was going to happen."

"I see." Russ-Or said. "Unfortunately it is likely to have been received by others and more Worldkillers will be on their way." He paused again before asking. "Tell me about the three you defeated."

"The first, Reign, we managed to strip her powers and free her human persona. Sam is now living as a human." Kara said.

"You destroyed the Worldkiller persona?" Russ-Or asked.

"Yes, but only for Sam." Kara said. "Purity was too far gone and we couldn't free Julia. So she is in statis. Do you think you can help?"

"I don't know, but if we can we will." He said. "What of the third?"

"Pestilence. She had her head blown off." Kara summarised.

"How?"

"Alex." Kara stated simply.

"An explosive device that used Kryptonite." Alex explained.

"Kryptonite?" Russ-Or asked.

"A radioactive element from Krypton, it weakens Kryptonians." Alex said.

"You call it Kryptonite?" Russ-Or asked. "That is a good name."

"Better than element 358 alpha 432." Del-Or agreed before asking. "Are you sure the attack worked?"

"Yes." Alex said simply.

"Where's the body now?" Del-Or asked.

"In storage." J'onn said.

"Can I see it?" He asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Why?" J'onn asked.

"Dead doesn't always mean dead with them." Del-Or explained.


	60. Chapter 60

"Still dead." Alex said as she pulled the body from one freezer and the head from another.

"Maybe." Del-Or said unconvinced. "Do you have any scanners or..." He said distractedly as he looked round the room.

"What exactly do you want testing?" Alex asked.

"The cells from the torso and the neck. I fear they will show signs of growth." Del-Or explained.

Nodding sceptically Alex removed a sample of cells from both the neck and the torso and placed them under the microscope for testing. She then logged onto the computer and pulled up another couple of samples.

"These are samples we took a couple of weeks ago." She explained to Del-Or.

As the images were pulled up along side each other she said.

"You're right, there is some cellular regeneration. How is that possible? What is the body drawing energy from?"

"The level of genetic engineering is phenomenal." Del-Or said. "They were created to survive anything and everything. By keeping the body in these..." He paused trying to think of the word.

"Freezers." Alex said for him.

"Yes, those Without light from the yellow sun and heat you managed to slow the regeneration. But with time she will return."

"So how do we stop her and all the others that might come?" Alex asked.

"The first step is to ensure that this Worldkiller no longer poses a threat to your people. At this rate of growth I would guess we have 50 of your planetary orbits." He said. "We can stop her permanently, disintegration works. We have something on our ship if you can transport the body."

"I'll arrange a team."

"Before you do I would like to examine the body further, it may offer important clues."

"Sure." Alex said watching as Del-Or went to work. After a few minutes he asked.

"So Kara talked about me?"

"If you want to know what Kara talked about in the all the years she was here you can ask her."

"But you had heard of me." He pressed.

"I've heard of a lot of things." Alex replied, refusing to be drawn into the conversation.

-00-

"The Worldkillers that may come to this planet will be different from those you have fought before." Russ-Or warned.

"In what way?" J'onn asked.

"These will be more evolved. A Worldkiller is almost like a robot. It is programmed to cleanse and convert. When a Worldkiller awakens they carry out their mission on the planet they find themselves. Sometimes the awakening is quick. Other times it takes years. Regardless of how long it takes, once it is happening, they will stop for nothing." He explained. "It is only after they have cleansed the planet they were on that they would consider travelling to other planets."

"So what you are saying is, any Worldkiller that comes here has already annihilated the population of a planet?" Winn asked.

"At least one planet." Russ-Or corrected. "Not only will they have conquered the planet or planets, they will have evolved."

"Evolved how?" J'onn questioned.

"They only have their Worldkiller instincts left. Nothing will deter them from their mission. You won't be able to save them as there is nothing left to save. They have evolved into the perfect solider, physically superior and unwaverable in their convictions."

"Here we had three Worldkillers." Alex said. "Will all three from a captured planet come?"

"Not all planets have three. The number of Worldkillers sent to a planet seemed to be based on two parameters. Firstly, how long before Krypton's destruction. The longer before it was the higher the chance that only one Worldkiller would have been sent. Those Worldkillers were highly unstable. Closer to the destruction of Krypton the technology used to create them became more understood and they also realised that one Worldkiller was not necessarily enough. The number sent depended on the planet's population and unity. The smaller and more united the planet, the fewer the number of Worldkillers." He explained.

"So what's your plan?" J'onn asked.

"First we would like to increase your sensor capability." Russ-Or said. "The longer the warning the better. I have already spoken to Agent Schott and with your permission I would like to give you access to our data."

"And after we detect them?" J'onn asked.

"They will search for and then congregate at the Worlldkiller fortresses."

"So we lay a trap at the fortress, if we can find it?" Winn guessed.

"No, if we meet there they will have the advantage." Del-Or said. "What we can do is transmit a fake signal so the battleground is of our choosing."

"Say fifteen fully evolved Worldkillers do show up, what can we do?" Alex asked

"Pray to Rao." Russ-Or said.

-00-

"So big day." Alex commented joining Kara on the balcony.

"I guess."

"Yet you seem underwhelmed. I thought you'd be more excited." Alex replied.

"Why? Because every other encounter I have had with someone from my planet has gone so well?"

"Kara you have faith in everyone. You see the good in every situation. Why can't you see the good in this one?"

"All I have left of Krypton and my family are my memories. But every time we encounter someone from Krypton or discover something new, I learn something bad about my parents and it feels like I am losing them and Krypton all over again." She said sadly.

Pulling her in for a hug Alex said. "Well when you are ready to speak to them I'm right there for you."


	61. Chapter 61

"All good?" Sam asked frowning as Alex ran the tests the next day.

"Apart from your blood pressure, which is a little high." Alex commented.

"Should I be worried?"

"I know how much you work." Alex said. "And how worried you are that something will happen to you or Ruby. I think it is just stress. Which is something to worry about, but probably not what you meant."

"Normal work stress I can cope with." Sam said.

"So, a ship landed on Earth yesterday." Alex said casually.

"Worldkillers?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"The opposite apparently. They are Kryptonians who are trying to protect the galaxy from Worldkillers."

"That's good isn't it?"

"I hope so. I'm just being a little cautious." Alex said. "Kara recognised two of them."

"In a bad way?"

"No, one of them is an old friend."

"That's great isn't it?" Sam asked confused about why Alex was so hesitant.

"It should be. Kara is just worried they'll reveal something she doesn't want to know. But seeing Kara recognises them we don't have any solid reason not to believe they are here to stop Worldkillers. We did tell them about you though and they would like to see you and run some tests."

"They can prove if Reign is still in me?" Sam asked.

"That's one of the reasons they want to do the tests. The other being that they hope you offer a key to a weapon."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Sam assured her.

"There is a chance they aren't who they say they are. Or they are exactly who they say they are and they just want to kill you because you were Reign. You could be putting yourself in danger."

"If there is a chance I can help stop the other Worldkillers I want to." Sam said. "But will you and Kara be there too?"

"You won't be in there without us." Alex assured her.

-00-

"Remarkable." Russ-Or said looking at the results. "She is completely human. I didn't think this was possible. Unless..." He said as he started pulling up other data on his screen. He then looked at Alex and asked. "Do you have the the scan results from the other two?"

"Yes. It's on here." She said showing him the tablet.

"Interesting." He said without explaining further. After a few minutes he looked at Brainiac and was about to speak when he changed his mind and looked down again. Two minutes later he repeated the action causing Brainiac to ask.

"Do you require assistance?"

"I need your help." Russ-Or said, sounding and looking uncomfortable.

"Of course." Brainiac said. "What do you need?"

"An analysis of this data."

"So you believe...intriguing. Let me run the calculation." Brainiac said as he read the screen and realised what Russ-Or was looking for.

After several minutes Brianiac said.

"You are correct." The affirmation causing Russ-Or to turn to Kara and Alex and say.

"Your friend Sam, there was a reason she could be saved."

"Which was?" Kara asked.

"She had other DNA in her. And I don't mean Kryptonian."

"Ruby?" Alex guessed.

"Ruby?" Russ-Or asked confused.

"Her daughter." Alex explained. Before asking. "You think it is Microchimerism?"

"I am not familiar with that term." Russ-Or said.

"I am." Brainiac said. "And yes."

"Also not familiar with the term." Kara pointed out.

"It's a condition in which women harbour cells that originated in their children even decades after birth. Ruby effectively changed Sam's DNA." Alex explained.

"Does that mean Julia can't be saved?" Kara asked disappointed.

"Not necessarily." Brainiac said before looking at Russ-Orr. "If your hypothesis is correct we need to alter Julia's DNA. Or add in DNA."

"So you plan on impregnating her?" Mon-El asked confused.

"Of course not." Brainiac said.

-00-

"Any luck?" Alex asked as she entered the lab.

"My work involves skill not luck." Russ-Or replied.

"It's a saying." Alex explained. "A way of asking if you are making progress."

"I see. Well my answer is some. But it is slow. I clearly need luck." He said smiling. He then looked straight at Alex and asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alex replied.

"You and Kara have become close?"

"She's my sister." Alex explained.

"And she is happy here?" He asked.

"As happy as someone can be after losing everything." Alex said.

"That's good. Alura would have been happy she found someone like you to become her family." He added.

"I sense a but." Alex said.

"Your sister is holding back from us." Russ-Or said. "Why?"

"Well, she doesn't trust you." Alex said.

"But she knew me on Krypton. She and my son were friends."

"I know." Alex said.

"Then what has happened? Please know I had no intention of upsetting her."

"Kara came to Earth believing in her parents were good people. But every time she learns something new about them she finds out they weren't perfect and she is losing her connection to Krypton."

"What exactly has Kara learned about her parents?" He asked confused.

"That her father created a virus that was equivalent to a genocide weapon and he created the Worldkillers. Her mother used her as bait to lure Astra into a trap. She also ignored the warnings that Astra gave her. And for some reason she appears in the dreams of Worldkillers."

"She believes all of that?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because it is the truth."

"No, it is a part truth. I must talk to her. Where can I find her?" When Alex didn't respond he said. "Please. I can ease her pain."

"Fine, but you're not talking to her alone. I'm coming with you."


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey." Kara called from the couch as Alex entered her apartment. "I thought you were working toni-" She started until she saw Russ-Or. "What are you doing here?"

"He needs to speak to you about your parents." Alex said.

"I don't want to talk about my parents." Kara said.

"You adored your family. You hung off their every word." He reminisced.

"That was before I discovered what they had done." Kara shot back.

"All you have discovered are half truths." He said.

"Which can not be justified." Kara countered.

"Life on Krypton was more complicated than it would have appeared to a twelve year old. Your parents tried to protect you from the bad, like every parent would." He said.

"Not every parent condones genocide or makes Worldkillers."

"Your mother had a saying, I don't know if you remember it. It was, there are at least three sides to every story, yours, theirs and the truth."

"I remember." Kara said.

"Let me tell you the third side then." He asked. When Kara didn't immediately decline he said. "Your father wanted to protect Krypton. Do you remember the stories of the Dominators?" He asked, attempting a different tactic.

"I do." Kara said.

"Before you were born they had come close to destroying Krypton. And they weren't the only threat we faced. While we may have had technology on our side, our expertise was not much greater than many other species. What separated us from many was our lack of physical strength. Your father wanted to protect Krypton so joined the scientifically based Kryptonian Defence Council. Their job was to protect us from threats. Your father was a highly skilled scientist, but in his younger days was a little innocent, a little too trusting. He had many good ideas, but didn't always foresee the possible outcome. An early idea was to modify Kryptonians so we were no longer disadvantaged compared to other races. His work was pioneering, but ultimately he couldn't continue. There was an instability about the soldiers he made that could not be repaired and he refused to support their creation."

"What kind of instability?" Kara asked.

"Their DNA. The perfect form for a solider is not what we have. These bodies are fragile. Even on this planet with the yellow sun our bodies still have weaknesses. Your father tried to remove those weaknesses. However, the modifications to Kryptonian DNA weren't stable and after awhile some of the subjects started to physically change. Their form, by our preconceptions, become monstrous, but they become stronger and almost indestructible. But it wasn't just their physical form, their brains changed. They became mentally unstable and dangerous. He shut down the project. At least he tried to. The leader of the council, Rem-Je saw the project as a way of saving his political ambitions and tried to keep it running. When your father found out he tried to sabotage the project. Rem-Je found out and confronted your father, demanding to know what he had done. But as they were arguing a theft took place and your father's work was stolen...No that's not right, all trace of it vanished from the archives. At the time no one knew who was behind it, some suspected Rem-Je, some thought your father may be responsible. But the two most likely suspects were each other's alibis. The crime was forgotten until after Krypton's destruction and I realised it must have been the cult behind the Worldkillers who took it."

"How did he try to sabotage the project?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. He refused to talk about it." He said before looking at Kara. "What happened nearly destroyed him. But your mother brought him back from the edge. He resigned from the council and pursued other science. And then you were born. You were his life. He would have done anything to protect you. What you probably don't know is when you were two there was an attack on Krypton. One that came close to succeeding. So close the council covered it up so not to cause mass panic. But your father saw the danger and refused to do nothing. So he rejoined the council and worked on projects that could keep you and all of Krypton safe. Shortly afterwards he came up with the idea of a virus that could be programmed. It was designed to be a last line of defence if all else failed. He would never have used it to attack another species. Once his work was completed it was sealed. Only the ruling council had access and it required all members to agree. Your father's intentions were good and honourable." Russ-Or said. "But if the time had come and it was our only hope of saving Krypton I would have voted to use it. That must sound barbaric."

"Not really. I did the same." Kara said sadly.

"How do you mean?"

"I released a weapon that made the Earth toxic to Daxamites." Kara said.

"Did it fail?" He asked confused.

"No. Many died and the others left."

"But Mon-El?"

"He went to the future and got cured." Kara said.

"You have led a most complicated existence on this planet." Russ-Or commented. "Like Del-Or you have every reason to by angry with me and the council for our inaction. But your parents loved you and they were good people." He said, pausing before finally adding. "I have taken up enough of your time. But please think about what I said." He finished before looking at Alex and asking. "I assume my escort is still outside?" When Alex nodded he said. "I will take my leave then."

"You okay?" Alex asked after the door had shut.

"Great." Kara said, her response dripping in sarcasm.

"What he said was plausible." Alex said gently.

"Nothing of what he said explained why Sam dreamed of my mother." Kara reminded her.

"Maybe that part had something to do with the sabotage your father tried."

"Maybe." Kara sad not sounding convinced.

"You can't expect him to know everything. I mean he is Kryptonian." Alex said.

"Hey!" Kara protested.

"You have no reason to doubt what he said." Alex said. "And I know you still have questions and we will keep looking for the answers together. But for now take what he offered."

"What if he's lying?"

"I don't think he is." Alex said. "Everything he said described the actions of the people I always thought your parents were."

"You think I should give them a chance?" Kara asked. "I mean Russ-Or and Del-Or."

"I do." Alex said. "But whatever you chose I'll help you through it."

"Thanks." Kara said leaning her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Anytime." Alex said hugging her.


	63. Chapter 63

"Kal!" Kara grinned when she saw her cousin.

"Hi Kara." He smiled before hugging her.

"You made it."

"Yes, sorry I had some things I had to sort out in Metropolis." He said.

"I heard. Are you sure you don't want help?"

"I have it covered. But I can't stay long." He said apologetically.

"Well you're here now." She grinned before leading him to the lab.

"Russ-Or, Del-Or, this is Kal-El." Kara introduced.

"You look like your father." Russ-Or commented as he turned to face Superman.

"You knew my father." Kal asked?

"I did." Russ-Or replied, his tone slightly cold.

Picking up on the coldness Kara, Clark and Del-Or all shared confused glances before Del-Or said.

"Last time I saw you, you were a baby."

"Kara likes to remind me that I am the baby of the family." Clark said good naturedly.

"So I assume that she told you how badly behaved you were?" Del-Or asked.

"Badly behaved?" Clark asked confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Del-Or asked Kara.

"He has an image to maintain on Earth." Kara replied.

"I'm sure I wasn't that bad." Clark said.

"You were a monster." Del-Or said before turning to Kara and asking. "Do you remember the time he stole your mother's data crystal?"

"I had forgotten about that." Kara grinned. "My mother needed it for court, but when ever we tried to get it back Kal would scream his head off."

"Didn't he take it to bed that night?" Del-Or asked.

"That's right. And when my mother finally got it back it was dripping in spit." Kara added.

"And there was that time when he ruined that painting at the gallery by throwing milk all over it." Del-or smiled as Clark's phone buzzed.

"As fun as this is, I need to get back to Metropolis." Clark said as he read the message.

"But you've only just got here." Kara said disappointed.

"I know. But I have to deal with this. I'll be back soon. I promise"

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kara offered.

"Not at the moment. Besides you have your hands full here. But if you need anything let me know and the Fortress is yours." He said.

Once he had gone Kara and Del-Or looked at Russ-Or and waited. When he seemed to ignore them, Kara asked.

"Is there something we need to know?"

"About what?" Russ-Or said.

"Your dislike of Kal-El." Del-Or said.

"I don't dislike him. I have only just met him."

"You acted very strangely." Del-Or pressed.

"I thought you said I could trust you." Kara said. "How can I trust you if you are so obviously hiding something from me?"

"You have your mother's persistence." He complained before saying. "I do not dislike your cousin. Although his abandonment of you when you first arrived on this planet shows questionable judgement."

"Then why were you acting strangely?" Del-Or asked.

"He reminded me of his father."

"And you didn't like Jor-El?" Kara guessed.

"We had our differences. Kryptonians are often associated with arrogance. While we may be arrogant our arrogance was nothing compared to your uncle. He was argumentative, self serving and the most arrogant Kryptonian to have ever existed. I can see him in your cousin." Russ-Or said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she approach Del-Or on the balcony later that day. "You've been standing out here a while."

"I am trying to absorb the yellow sun." He said. "I want to fly again."

"You've flown before?"

"One of the planets we went to had a yellow sun. We weren't there long, but long enough for us to be able to fly."

"Nothing beats flying." Kara agreed. "But you may like this." She added handing him an ice cream cone.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"Ice cream. You eat it."

"Eat it?" He asked watching as Kara took a bite out of hers. Following suit he took a big bite before saying. "Cold...but good."

"Told you." Kara said as she stood next to him watching the city and eating ice cream.

"Do you still miss it?" He eventually asked.

"Everyday." Kara said sadly, knowing he was talking about Krypton. She then pointed at the night sky and said. "That's our star." She paused before adding. "Seeing it sometimes makes me feel closer to Krypton, but other times it..."

"Makes you feel more alone than ever?" He finished for her. When Kara nodded he said in Kryptonese "I'm sorry that we didn't come for you."

"Why would you? You didn't know I was alive or here. And what you were doing, stopping the Worldkillers, was more important." Kara replied, also slipping into her native tongue.

"It wasn't a life I chose. After I heard what had happened to Krypton, to my mother and sister, to you, I was so angry. I don't know what I wanted to do, but starting a crusade wasn't it. But my father was adamant that we had a duty. I was thirteen and had no idea what had happened. Duty was the last thing I cared about. For months we travelled building up forces so my father could fight. All I did was complain. Then when he started fighting the Worldkillers he'd come back scarred and I could not understand why he was risking himself, the only thing I had left, to protect strangers."

"Well you were only thirteen." Kara pointed out, reverting to English.

"Yes I was. But I was still more intelligent than he gave me credit for and after a year I managed to...I think they call it 'hack' here. I hacked into the ships computers. My plan had been to strand us on a good, peaceful planet, where we could be safe. Only I found his files, the messages from the council, including your mother. I discovered what had happened. The role the council had played in the destruction of Krypton and the purpose of our trip off world. How we were responsible for the Worldkillers. And I knew that he was right so I stopped complaining and started training. Training that was stopped for three months when I was thrown into the brig for accessing his files."

"You always did find trouble." Kara pointed out.

"I used to think my life was bad. But even when I couldn't see the point of what we were doing, I wasn't alone. I had my father and the rest of the group that had gone on the diplomatic mission. But you, you were alone. I can't imagine what that was like."

"I had Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah." Kara said. "They became my family."

"You always were able to look on the bright side." Del-Or recalled. "Even when you mother wanted to sentence us to Fort Rozz for accidentally ruining the inauguration ceremony."

"I think that was you." Kara smiled as she recalled the incident.

"It was. But you refused to let me face your mother alone and shouldered some of the blame."

"Well I should have stopped you." Kara said.

"You always took too much responsibility for things." He said finishing the ice cream before saying. "You didn't seem happy to see us. I am sorry if our presence brought back painful memories for you."

"It wasn't that." Kara said. "I was afraid. Afraid of what else I would learn about Krypton. I actually think I would be happier living in the dark."

"Happier, but not content." Del-Or said. "But I know what you mean. The unwavering faith we had as children, I miss that."

"So do I." Kara said. "But I am happy that you are here. I missed our friendship."

"So did I. It maybe a while until the Worldkillers turn up." Del-Or said. "Perhaps in the time between you can show me your world?"

-00-

"You okay?" Alex asked when she saw Mon-El standing arms crossed, frowning.

"I think they're hiding something." Mon-El said.

"Because you are judging them by your own standards?" Alex asked.

"It just seems too convenient." He said.

"I think you are jealous." Alex said. "You've moved on. Let Kara do the same." With that Alex walked off.


	64. Chapter 64

"Where are we on the Worldkillers?" J'onn asked the following morning as he approached Winn.

"Still no trace of the other fortresses. Our best guess is still that they somehow deactivated when Pestilence was killed and Purity was put into statis."

"Couldn't they just be cloaked?" J'onn asked.

"There is no such thing as a perfect cloak." Winn replied. "But the good news is there is no sign of the Worldkillers. I have expanded our search though to listen for a reply to the distress call that went out. If they are calling, we aren't picking up. The Kryptonians have a way to improve our sensor network, but need some help. Lena is coming over to talk to them this morning. And before you ask, yes I am monitoring everything and checking that we know exactly what is happening."

"And Coville?" J'onn asked.

"His following is growing, but I can't find him anywhere. But I am also worried that the situation is being exploited."

"How do you mean?"

"Coville, last we saw him, was about following the Worldkillers, cleansing the Earth...standard religious speak. But now some of the forums have messages that directly attack or at least question Supergirl."

"Well she did stand up to and stop the Worldkillers." J'onn said, not seeing what the problem was.

"Yeah and I get that. But the some of the phrasing is kind of familiar, in a non-religious sense."

"I'm not following." J'onn confessed.

"Some of the messages feel like they were written by Cadmus. I think they are infiltrating the cult to help their cause."

"Can we use that to track down Cadmus?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe. They are covering their tracks, but I am working on it."

-00-

"Guys, this is Lena Luthor." Kara introduced as she brought Lena into the lab.

"Luthor? As in Lex?" Del-Or asked.

"My family's reputation extends to the rest of the Galaxy then?" Lena said dryly.

"How do you know about Lex Luthor?" Kara asked confused.

"I was reviewing the historical archives of this planet, so I could learn more about you and this world. I wanted to understand the dangers that you had faced." Del-Or explained. "Lex Luthor was mentioned a lot when your cousin was involved."

"Lex is my brother." Lena said.

"Lena is my friend." Kara stated firmly.

"Forgive my son." Russ-Or said. "Due to our choices since the destruction of Krypton I have not managed to school him properly on etiquette or politeness."

"I did not mean to insult you." Del-Or said looking suitably chastised.

"None taken, I am use to it." Lena smiled.

"Lena this is Russ-Or and his son Del-Or." Kara added finishing the introductions.

"It's a pleasure." Lena smiled. "Although, don't take this the wrong way, when Kara said Kryptonians had come to help fight the Worldkillers I was expecting more of you."

"The rest of my team are on our ship. We are trying to use the sensors to give us an early warning." Russ-Or explained. "We believe we can increase the range, but we need to interface our power source with yours. Kara said you can help."

"Kara may have more faith in my abilities than I deserve, but I will do everything I can." Lena replied. "Do I get to see your ship?"

"Of course. I will take you there." Del-Or said.

"You should take a helicopter." Kara quickly said.

"I can fly." Del-Or reminded her.

"Based on last night's attempt, not well enough." Kara said.

"A car works as well." Lena pointed out not wanting to take her chance flying.

-00-

"Your sister seems happier." J'onn commented to Alex.

"Well she is starting to accept that the new arrivals may not be the bearer of bad news." Alex said.

"Do you trust them?"

"I want to." Alex said. "But I'm not letting my guard down yet. You?"

"Likewise."

"If they are anything other than what they claim I will kill them." Alex said.

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that." J'onn said.

"They do seem to be sharing lots of information though." Alex said.

"Any of it useful?"

"More interesting, than useful at this stage." Alex said. "How are you getting on with Coville?"

"He more slippery than a politician. I am starting to agree with Winn, I'm not sure he's in charge. You should know that Winn thinks Cadmus are trying to exploit Coville's following."

"Makes sense." Alex said wearily.

"You okay?" J'onn asked picking up on her tone.

"I guess. I just feel like we are missing something."

-00-

"You are Kara's friend?" Del-Or questioned as he showed Lena round the ship.

"I am."

"So, is she...forgive me, I am not sure of the phrase...courting anyone?"

"You mean dating?" Lena asked. Seeing his confusion she clarified. "You want to know if she has a romantic relationship with anyone?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well she did date Mon-El for awhile." Lena explained.

"Did the Daxamite hurt her?" He asked tensing.

"Not exactly. The Earth became poisonousness to him and he had to leave. I don't know all the details but he ended up in the future, was cured, got married, but ended up coming back here, with his wife. Kara took his departure really badly and his return has not been easy." Lena said before adding. "She could use a distraction."

"A distraction? More than the impending attack by Worldkillers?" He asked.

"I was thinking a nicer distraction. You could take her out for dinner."

-00-

"Lena thinks there are components at L-Corp that can be used for the interface." Kara said later that day as she walked towards J'onn and Alex.

"That's good." Alex replied.

"Based on what Russ-Or said she thinks L-Corp may have other items that will be useful. So Sam is pulling up a manifest of all the stores and they are going to share the manifest with Russ-Or to see if there is anything else they can use to increase our chances of beating them." Kara said.

"Has he talked more specifically about a plan" J'onn asked.

"Not exactly." Kara said as Winn shouted across the room.

"Alex! Kara!"

"What?" Alex asked heading over.

"You need to get to Midvale. Now. Eliza is being taken to hospital after an assault." He said reading a police report. Not giving it a second thought Kara took hold of Alex and flew them straight to Midvale.


	65. Chapter 65

"Is Dr Danvers connected to the FBI somehow?" The Midvale sheriff asked when he saw J'onn approach him at the hospital in Midvale.

"Why do ask?" J'onn questioned.

"Seeing a Fed is a once in a career event in Midvale. Two visits in a few weeks is less likely than winning the lottery. And both those everts are connected to Dr Danvers." The sheriff pointed out.

"Due to what happened previously we want to ensure there is no connection to that incident." J'onn explained.

"So you're not taking the case?"

"Not until we establish if there is a connection." J'onn said.

"Well Dr Danvers is in a room up stairs."

"I'm interested in the perpetrators." J'onn said.

"Ah, well you won't get much from them. I mean their finger prints aren't on file...but then again you probably have different resources I don't want to hear about. But more importantly, one is in surgery, one is so doped up on Morphine I'm not sure he's on this planet, and the other one has a concussion."

"What happened?" J'onn asked confused.

"Eliza Danvers." The sheriff explained, when he didn't say anything else J'onn asked.

"Eliza Danvers what?"

"She fought back. Gave a lot more than she got."

"She did?" J'onn asked confused.

"She did. From your blank look I'm guessing you didn't train her then."

"No." J'onn said before reiterating. "She doesn't work for me."

"Well she put up a hell of a fight. But now the perps are in no shape to talk."

"I'd like to see them anyway." J'onn pressed.

-00-

"Mom?" Alex called when she noticed Eliza start to move.

"Al-?" Eliza started, her voice slurred and groggy.

"We're right here." Alex said offering her an ice chip. "How are you feeling?"

"You tell me." Eliza said trying to open her eyes. "I assume...you read my...chart."

"You will be fine, but it will take awhile to get there." Alex said as Eliza finally managed to open her eyes. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Three men." Eliza started as the door opened and J'onn walked in.

"Eliza." He greeted. "Sorry, do you want me to come back?"

"No, it's fine." Eliza said.

"You are looking much better then the guys who did this to you." J'onn said.

"What did you do?" Alex asked J'onn.

"Nothing. It was all your mother." J'onn explained.

"What? I used to play field hockey. I learnt how to swing a stick." Eliza said in response to the looks of disbelief.

"Do you know who they were?" Alex asked.

"No." Eliza said. "There wasn't much talking….There was a phrase though." She paused as she tried to recall it. "The blood of the weak will water the new world."

"It's my fault." Kara said recognising the phrase.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"That phrase, I saw it in some of the Worldkiller texts Winn managed to extract."

"Kara, listen to me." Eliza said trying to fight the painkillers. "None of this is your fault. If it is related to the Worldkillers the only one responsible is Coville."

"If I handled him differently maybe he wouldn't have done this."

"He's crazy and always was." Alex said. "Do you blame your cousin for everything Lex does?"

"No."

"Then stop blaming yourself." Alex said. Instead of answering Kara started to pace.

"Kara's right. The people behind this are connected to Coville." J'onn said, knowing there was no point in hiding the news from Kara.

"They told you?" Alex asked.

"No I read two of their minds." J'onn said.

"Did you get anything we can use to track them down?" Kara asked turning to face J'onn.

"No." J'onn said shaking his head. "There is one more of them I can try when he comes out of surgery."

"Surgery?" Alex asked before looking at Eliza. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"He fell down the stairs." Eliza said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Get some sleep." Alex said squeezing her hand as Kara suddenly exclaimed.

"Ruby."

"Ruby what?" J'onn asked confused

"If Coville is trying to destroy links to humanity, then Ruby is in danger. So is Vinita." Kara said.

"I have already increased the security detail on them." J'onn assured her.

-00-

"Kara? Should you be here?" Lena asked concerned when she saw her friend typing at a desk the following day.

"I'm working on a story." Kara said.

"That wasn't what I meant." Lena said before asking. "How's Eliza?"

"She's okay. But she is going to be sore for the next few weeks."

"Shouldn't you be there with her?"

"No, she sent us back here. She got annoyed with the fussing. But J'onn then transferred her down here so we can keep an eye on her."

"So why are you here rather than at the DEO with Eliza?" Lena asked.

"To work on a story."

"On?"

"Coville's cult."

"Kara, you're not responsible for what happened."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"Do you remember what I said about friends and Luthors?"

"Um, that you didn't have friends, you had minions?" Kara tried to recall.

"Yes. And that one of the reason for that was Lillian used to hire an army of private investigators to dig into the past of all our acquaintances. We were then told all the dark secrets about them and their family."

"I'm not sure where you are going."

"Well, the one good thing about that is my mother had a good network of investigators. Two of them have been saved by Supergirl and they are in the pro-alien camp."

"Still lost." Kara confessed.

"So I employed them and had them do some digging on Coville and Cadmus." Lena said before handing Kara a USB drive. "There's info on there you may find helpful."

"Thank you." Kara said looking at the disk.

"But Kara, please remember when you use that information what you stand for." Lena asked.

"I will. I just want to protect my family and friends."


	66. Chapter 66

"Where is everyone?" Kara asked as she entered the almost deserted control room.

"Everyone?" J'onn asked looking up. As he scanned the room he too noticed that it was unusually quiet. "I don't know." He added, wondering when everyone had left. Seeing Reed at a console J'onn approached the Agent and said.

"Where is everyone?"

"On a break?" The Agent suggested, avoiding eye contact.

"Agent Reed, do I need to remind you that I am a telepath?"

"No Sir. They are at the gym."

"Why?"

"There's a fight."

"Of all the stupid things." J'onn muttered as she strode towards the gym with Kara.

When they arrived they couldn't get near the observation window due to the huge crowds. Seeing Winn, Kara approached her friend and asked.

"What's going on?"

"Mon-El and Del-Or are slugging it out." Winn said.

"Do you want me to stop it?" J'onn asked Kara, aware that the crowd was aware of his presence and had quietened down.

"No, I've got it." Kara said heading down to the room with super speed.

Stepping into the room Kara pulled the men apart and said. "Enough."

"Kara?" Both men said breathlessly.

"We have several Worldkillers heading to this planet, why are you wasting your energy hitting each other?"

"We were training." Mon-El said.

"Don't lie to me." Kara replied before looking at Mon-El and said. "Maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought you had." Catching a glimpse of Del-Or's smirk she she turned to him and said. "I would have thought a Kryptonian would know better. I am disappointed in both of you." Seeing both men open their mouths she quickly added. "Don't. I don't want to hear it." With that she dropped them to the floor and stormed out.

-00-

"Agent Schott, why are you collecting money?" J'onn asked as he approached Winn ten minutes later and saw him taking money off other agents.

"Um there may have been a wager." Winn confessed.

"I know. But there was no winner." J'onn pointed out.

"Not true. My money was on Kara. And she kicked both their asses. So she wins, which means I win. A Winn for win." He went on before picking up on J'onn's expression and saying. "You're not going to let me keep my winnings are you?"

"Very perceptive Agent Schott." J'onn said taking the money off him.

As Winn watched the money disappear J'onn handed him a USB drive.

"Lena dug up some leads on Coville and Cadmus. See if we can use them."

"On it." Winn said giving the money one last look before getting to work.

-00-

"Alex! Kara!" Ruby greeted excitedly as the sisters walked into the house.

"Hey." Alex greeted.

"Were we expecting you?" Sam said confused. "Not that it isn't great to see you."

"It was kind of a last minute decision. We needed to get out of the DEO." Alex said.

"Why? What happened?" Lena asked.

"Mom was driving me insane and Kara was about to murder Del-Or and Mon-El." Alex explained.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"They are acting like five year olds." Kara said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"When I got back to the DEO they were actually fighting. We are trying to find a way to beat the Worldkillers but all they do is argue and bicker, and today they actually had a fight."

"She doesn't get it does she?" Lena asked Alex.

"No." Alex agreed.

"Get what?" Kara asked.

"They were fighting over you." Alex said.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I don't see how Alex can make the explanation any simpler." Lena commented.

"They see each other as competitors and are jealous so they fought over you." Alex tried again.

"Mon-El is married." Kara pointed out.

"Doesn't mean he can't be jealous." Lena said.

"Jealous of what?" Kara asked.

"You and Del-Or." Lena went on.

"Me and Del-Or what? It's not like we're dating." Kara argued.

"He was in your Black Mercy dream, where he was paying attention to you, so clearly you like him like him."

"That's not what his presence in the dream meant." Kara argued.

"Regardless of what you feel, he clearly likes you." Lena said.

"We're old friends." Kara said.

"He wanted to know if you were single." Lena added. "Don't worry, I told him you were."

"You really aren't helping." Kara complained.

-00-

As Eliza lay in the infirmary reading some research papers she saw the door open and an unfamiliar figure walk in.

"You are Eliza Danvers?" The man asked.

"I am." She said, wondering if she should be calling for help.

"I am Russ-Or." The man introduced.

"I have heard about you." Eliza said relaxing slightly.

"And I you. Kara speaks very highly of you and Alex."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to meet the human, the mother, who raised Kara as her own." He said. "And to thank you."

"It was a pleasure and I am sure countless others would have done."

"I do not share your faith. On Krypton Earth was not viewed well. In fact Earth was viewed as an almost barbaric planet. I can guess at the reasons Alura chose this planet, but still...I'm sorry I digress. I was hoping we could talk, but I understand you have been injured. Something Kara feels responsible for. Perhaps I can help both of you."

"I don't understand." Eliza said.

"We have in our ship better medical facilities than there are here. They won't heal you instantaneously, but can speed up your recovery." He said looking round and seeing a wheelchair. "I assume I can't just ask it to open and take you to where we need to go?"

"No." Eliza smiled causing Russ-Or to mutter in Kryptonese. "Backward planet."

"We have our good points." Eliza returned in Kryptonese.

"I'm sorry, I did not know you spoke our language." He said reverting to English.

"I don't very well. I tried to learn to help Kara adjust. But I didn't pick up very much."

"I apologise for underestimating you again." He said as he managed to get the wheelchair open. "Shall we?"


	67. Chapter 67

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked entering her mother's room the next morning. Seeing her mother wasn't lying in bed, but was instead sitting at a table she asked. "Why are you up?"

"I'm doing much better." Eliza said.

"You shouldn't be." Alex said looking confused. "Why are you looking so well?"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eliza asked.

"Yes it is." Alex said still sounding confused. "But humans don't heal that fast."

"I had a little help." Eliza said.

"Help? What kind of help? Mon-El let you use the pod?"

"No. Russ-Or took me to is ship and used some of their facilities."

"He did? When? What facilities?"

"Last night."

"You left the DEO last night without telling me? What if Coville's people or Cadmus had come after you?"

"I was with some super powered Kryptonians. I am pretty sure they would have looked out for me."

"And if they hadn't?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm fine. And much better than I was yesterday."

"Why are you not taking this seriously?" Alex asked frustrated.

"Taking what seriously?" Eliza asked, not helping Alex's mood.

"Your safety. Coville has just tried to kill you. He will be trying again. You need to stay where you are safe. Not run round with some Kryptonians who we aren't sure if we can trust." Alex said.

"Alex, I'm fine." Eliza said hugging her daughter.

"I don't want to lose you." Alex confessed hugging her mother tightly.

"You're not going to." Eliza promised her.

"So what exactly did they do to you?" Alex asked when she finally pulled away.

-00-

"Are you okay?" Kara asked seeing Del-Or on the balcony, his body looking tense.

"How do you do this?" He asked, sounding in pain.

"Do what?" Kara asked walking up to his side.

"The noise." He said. "So loud and penetrating. It's everywhere." He ground out as he hands gripped the railing so hard that it bent.

"You'll get use to it. But first you need to focus on something else."

"What?" He asked.

"Your mother and your sister." Kara tried. "Think of the gardens you used to go to with them. Remember how tranquil it was. So quiet you could hear the water drip off the leaves."

"I remember." He said, he voice less strained.

"Concentrate on how the water sounded." Kara went on watching as Del-Or relaxed. When he finally released the mangled balcony rail she asked.

"You okay?"

"I am now. Thank you." He said, still concentrating.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kara offered encouragingly.

"I'm not sure that is entirely comforting." Del-Or said. He then paused before adding. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Right now we need to concentrate on stopping the Worldkillers." Kara said, not wanting to discuss the fight. "Just promise me you won't do anything so stupid again."

"We grew up together, you know that is an impossible ask for me." He smiled. "But I will try. Especially after the lecture Eliza gave me."

"Eliza lectured you? When? Why?"

"Last night." He said. "When my father brought her to our ship."

"He what?" Kara asked confused.

"You've not seen Eliza today then?" He guessed.

"No. I don't really know what to say to her, seeing it is my fault she is hurt." Kara said sadly. "Why are you smiling?"

"She said you would say that." He explained. "She knows you very well. It sounds like you have been happy here."

"I have. Wait, what do you mean sounds like?"

"Eliza was telling us stories about your time here." He explained.

"When you father took her from the DEO?" Kara asked trying to keep up.

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why he took her. Does Alex know?"

"I don't know. He wanted to talk to her. But also he wanted to offer her the use of our medical facilities."

"You healed her?"

"No, but we advanced her healing. She should be recovered in under a week." He explained.

"Thank you." Kara said still confused as J'onn rushed towards them.

"Kara, we need you in here."

-00-

"What's going on?" Kara asked entering the control room.

"I've got something." Winn called.

"What?" Kara asked.

"The WSN got a hit."

"WSN?" Kara asked confused.

"Worldkiller Sensor Network." Winn explained.

"It sounds like a news channel." Alex pointed out.

"The point is we have multiple contacts on the edge of the solar system."

"How many is multiple?" J'onn asked.

"At least two, could be three."

"What are they doing?" Alex asked.

"Currently, just sitting there."

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Kara asked.

"They are planning their next move. Assessing the situation before them and perfecting their strategy. All they know is a beacon was sent, calling them to this planet. They don't know why. If they follow the usual plan they will watch, try to make contact with other Worldkillers and then attack." Russ-Or said joining them. "As there is a yellow sun here they may wait a little longer so they are fully powered before they come to Earth."

"Can't we just blow the ships up?" Alex asked. "I'm assuming they still need oxygen and heat?"

"They do, but as you have already witnessed, lack of those elements only slows them down. The yellow sun will help them regenerate. Ignoring the fact their shields are probably far superior to the weapons you have available, if they suspect an attack they will launch an offensive, which will probably destroy the planet." Del-Or warned. "It is still best to lure them to the battleground of our choosing." He then looked to Winn and waited.

"Oh me?" Winn asked. "Right, well I did as you asked and we are good to go."

"What exactly did you do?" Kara asked.

"I made a fake Worldkiller sanctuary which is transmitting. It is in the dessert so no bystanders." Winn said.

"Currently we don't know what planets they have come from so their weaknesses are unknown. We are trying to perform a spectral analysis of the ships to narrow down where they came from. But until then we must be prepared to adapt." Russ-Or said looking to his son.

"Winging it is our motto." Winn said. "Well not our actual motto, but it should be."

"I'll call Kal." Kara said.

"Why?" Russ-Or asked.

"To join the fight."

"We will fight this alone." Russ-Or said.

"We fight together." Kara said as Del-Or commented to his father.

"Would you expect anything else from the house of El?"

"We created this situation. We need to repair it." Russ-Or countered. "They should not pay the price for our mistakes."

"This is our planet." Kara said. "And my last planet was the one responsible."

"We're ready to fight as well." Mon-El offered.

"You can not join this battle." Russ-Or said.

"Remember that Kryptonian arrogance label you were trying to prove wrong? Not proving it right now." Kara said.

"I am trying to protect you. All of you." Russ-Or said.

"Mon-El has helped fight the Worldkillers before." Kara reminded them. "We are all on the same side."

"Regardless of your beliefs, my issue is not that he is a Daxamite." Russ-Or said. "Or that he," he said looking at Brianiac-5, "is part of the Brainiac clan."

"Then what is it?" Kara asked.

"They are from the future. Even being here, interacting with us endangers their futures."

"A risk we have accepted." Mon-El said. "And are willing to take."

"Then it is a risk you do not understand." Russ-Or said. "There is a reason time travel was forbidden on Krypton and is forbidden on several other planets in the Galaxy." He then looked at Brainy. "You know this. The fact you took part in a mission of this type says a lot about the danger your future must be in. But you and we can not risk the future." He added before walking off.

"It's a good thing he won't be meeting Sara and the other legends." Kara whispered to Alex.


	68. Chapter 68

"So, do you actually have a plan?" J'onn asked as he joined Russ-Or in a lab. "Or was your plan to travel all the way to Earth to demonstrate that Kryptonians can be as bad tempered as everyone else?"

"I am just concerned. There are many risks being taken and clearly people do not understand what those risks are." Russ-Or said. "But yes I do I have a plan."

"And you do realise that we will all be fighting. Even if you shut us out, we will fight anyway, including Mon-El and the rest of the Legion."

"I do."

"Then what's the plan?" J'onn asked.

"I had hoped we would have more time, but if this is the way, this is the way. Please have your team come to my ship and I will show you."

-00-

As J'onn, Winn, Kara, Eliza, Alex and her team and the Legion stood in what looked like an empty room of the Kryptonian vessel waiting, J'onn wondered what exactly Russ-Or had planned. As time ticked by he wondered if the plan had been to lure them to the ship to imprison them. Before his thoughts got too dark a door opened and Ross-Or, Del-Or and three other Kryptonians entered. Not waiting for any pleasantries Russ-Or immediately started.

"As you know, several Worldkillers were sent from Krypton. We know some of the destinations, but not all. We also know which ones we have fought and defeated. But we still don't know what resides in those ships. What we do know is every Worldkiller will have modified Kryptonian DNA. They will have more powers than normal Kryptonians, once their cells have been charged. But they may also have powers that come from the splicing of DNA given based on the planets they were sent to. For example we fought one Worldkiller that had gills and could breathe underwater. An effective attack on one such creature, to another may provide them with an advantage. The only weakness that they all have is what you call Kryptonite. But as you have seen their reaction to it is not as bad as Kara's. It will merely weaken them."

"And Physic attacks?" J'onn asked.

"Worked because the Worldkiller personality wasn't fully established. As I explained soon after my arrival, these Worldkillers have destroyed all other personalities."

"What about the Medusa virus?" Eliza asked.

"We have been looking into that possibility. The problem is, even though they share a Kryptonian DNA, it is not identical amongst them. The modifications make every Worldkiller unique and there is no one version of the virus that could be used without endangering the people of this planet." Del-Or explained.

"Every solution that attacks the cells of Worldkillers carries a risk of damaging the people of this planet. Except one." Russ-Or went on.

"I sense a huge but coming up." Winn pointed out.

"The technology is not ready, it is untested and there is the risk it could be captured and exploited by the Worldkillers." Russ-Or listed.

"That's a lot of big buts." Winn commented.

"But if all else fails it may be our only choice." Del-Or said. "Lena has agreed to work on it. Perhaps you could help her?" He added looking at Eliza.

"Of course." Eliza nodded.

"In the mean time our best hope is to face them before their powers have reached their maximum." Del-Or went on.

"How do you intend to do that?" J'onn asked.

"By changing the beacon to a distress signal and broadcasting Supergirl's defeat of the Worldkillers." Del-Or said. "That should get their attention."

"And when they are here? What then? Do you actually have anything we can use?" Alex asked.

"This way." Del-Or said leading them into another large empty room. "This is the...I think you call it armoury."

"Looks like it needs restocking." Alex said. In response Del-Or looked to his father who nodded after which Del-Or pressed a spot on the side of the room causing the walls to slide up revealing several weapons.

"These should not be solely relied on and depending on the powers they have they may not all work." Russ-Or said before taking a small object and approaching Alex. "Something tells me you'll have more need of this than anyone else." He added as he pressed the object against Alex's chest.

"What is it?" Alex asked confused.

"A personal shield." Russ-Or said. "It won't save you from an attack, but it will increase your chance of survival."

"These weapons are powerful and designed to weaken the Worldkillers. A single shot is not enough to stop them. We will require coordinated attacks. Even then there is a chance they will have adapted and become resilient to the effects." Del-Or explained.

"So they're like the Borg?" Winn asked.

"The Borg?" Russ-Or questioned.

"Cyborgs who have been assimilated into a collective and adapt to become resilient to each threat they face." Winn said.

"And you have beaten such beings?" Russ-Or asked.

"Um, no. They're fictional." Winn confessed.

"Perhaps we can focus on reality." J'onn said feeling his headache growing.

"Your team is welcome to use the weapons we have here." Russ-Or said before pressing another button which created a hologram in the middle of the room. "This is the chosen battleground. It is as far from civilization as we could go so collateral damage will be minimised. There is also good cover allowing snipers to be in ideal positions." He said pointing to parts of the hologram. "With your permission we will place explosives round the battle ground. But we will need a group in the middle drawing out the Worldkillers." He then looked at Kara and said. "If we draw them here by showing your battle, it is you that will be needed in this position."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"It is the most dangerous position there is." Del-Or warned.

"I'll be fine."

"We will remain hidden until the Worldkillers have been drawn out. At which point the majority of the forces will attack as one." Russ-Or went on.

"And the rest?"

"Will capture and deactivate their ships." Russ-Or said.

"Where do you want us?" Mon-El asked.

"As far from the battle as possible." Russ-Or answered. "But assuming you will not do that, I would like you man the headquarters. Brainiac-5, your tactical analysis will be…." struggling to offer a complimentary word Del-Or jumped in.

"Appreciated. You will have direct communication with everyone and can move and activate the assets as the battle commences. If things go wrong you will also be able to organise the withdrawal. If they figure out you are here they may launch a counter attack, in which case the rest of you will be required to defend him."

"Your technology can not fall into their hands." Russ-Or warned.

"It won't." Mon-El assured him.

"How long do you need to set up the battleground?" J'onn asked.

"With your and Kara's help, an hour." Russ-Or said. "While we are doing that, Sed-An and Ven-Ja will train your people on the weapons. After that I suggest we send the signal as soon as possible."

For a moment J'onn considered all his options before finally nodding.

"Okay. But I need to brief the President. I will meet you at the battleground in ten minutes. Agent Schott with me."

-00-

"You okay?" Winn asked when he and J'onn landed at the DEO.

"Considering I am about to invite the Worldkillers here, I'm great." J'onn said. "However, seeing I am still not sure who we should be trusting I want you to monitor everything. First hint of something not as it seems let me know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance, but I have to disappear for two weeks for work. I won't have any internet access in that time, so can't update. But I will be back, the story still has a long way to run...


	69. Chapter 69

"We are ready." Del-Or said as he came and stood next to J'onn, Kara and his father.

"Are you sure you want to be bait?" J'onn asked Kara.

"It's the best way. Besides I have a whole army to have my back."

"More of a task force than army." J'onn pointed out.

"It's the best way." Kara repeated. When J'onn didn't argue further Russ-Or asked J'onn.

"How much more training does your team require?"

"Alex says they're ready." J'onn replied. "She also says regardless of the plan, she will be stationed with Kara."

"I assumed as much." Russ-Or said. "Any other personnel demands?"

"I'll go with you and help secure the ships." J'onn said.

"So will I." Superman said walking into the room.

"Kal!" Kara said excitedly before hugging her cousin. "You came."

"Of course I did. We're family. Besides it sounds like we need every resource available." He replied. "Winn filled me on on the plan. Are you sure about this?"

"I am." Kara assured him.

"Then we should move out." Russ-Or said. "Right now time is on our side."

-00-

"Is your team ready?" Del-Or asked Alex over a radio.

"They are. Yours?"

"Ready. And the charges are in place." He said before pausing briefly. "But Alex, once the signal is turned on there is no turning back. You and your team, if you survive, will be marked if we don't win."

"Then we'll make sure we win." Alex said. "I'm not leaving Kara."

"I will tell Brainiac-5 to activate the signal then." He said before leaving the comms channel as Alex restlessly checked her various weapons. Moments later Brainiac-5 came on the radio.

"The signal is active and we are having an immediate response. The ships are moving at speed and I can confirm there are three of them. They are not heading straight for the signal source though."

"Where are they going?" J'onn asked.

"Based on the trajectory I believe a remote location twenty miles away." Brainiac-5 said.

"We'll wait until the Worldkillers have moved to the battleground before moving in." Russ-Or said. "We should attack the ships simultaneously."

"The ships have landed." Brainiac-5 commented.

"Let us know when they leave the ships." Del-Or said as he double checked the charges.

"The doors are opening." Brainiac-5 said.

"How many are there?" Alex asked.

"Currently unknown. The backward technology of this planet is not providing enough sensory information." Brainiac-5 said frustrated.

"There are six." He finally said.

"Two per ship?" Russ-Or asked.

"No. One from one, three from the second and two from the third."

"Patch all visuals to me." Del-Or said. "I will see if there are any clues as to where they're from."

"Images sent. I am also analysing the markings and design of the ships." Brainiac-5 said before falling silent as everyone waited impatiently. Finally the silence was broken.

"This isn't good." Brainiac-5 commented over the radio.

"What?" At least ten voices asked simultaneously.

"Two aren't going with the others."

"You think they suspect something?" Kara asked.

"That or they don't trust the wider group." Brainiac said.

"Or they're trying divide and conquer." Alex suggested.

"Where are the other two heading?" J'onn asked.

"Towards the city." Brainiac said.

"Do you want us to stop them?" Mon-El asked.

"No. I will take two of my team and stop them." Russ-Or said.

"I'll come with you." J'onn offered.

"No. You must secure the ships." Russ-Or said.

"I will come with you." Superman said. His tone leaving no scope to argue.

-00-

Kara paced restlessly waiting for the Worldkillers to arrive at her location.

Hearing a noise akin to nails scraping over a blackboard Kara looked to the skies and saw four figures approach.

"Remember we need time to tune the charges." Del-Or said over the radio. "Distract them until I give the signal."

"And don't get hurt." Alex added.

"I'll be fine." Kara said as the figures approached.

"Kneel before us." A deformed figure demanded in Kryptonese as it landed in front of Supergirl.

"I don't think so. This is my planet. You will leave now while you are able." Supergirl replied in Kryptonese.

"A Kryptonian?" The figure said as two more deformed figures landed at it's side.

"You killed our sisters, now you will die. Your blood will be used to wash the planet of sin." The Worldkiller said

"Or….you could leave. I beat the others. I will beat you." Supergirl said trying to sound confident.

"Arrogance is a sin." The third Worldkiller said.

"Then you are the most sinful creatures in the Galaxy." Supergirl shot back.

"What exactly is she saying?" Agent Sheridan whispered to Alex. "And should she be saying it? I mean they're bad enough when they aren't angry. Right now they are looking really angry and freaky, but definitely angry."

"She knows what she's doing." Alex said before quietly adding. "I hope." But then she heard Kara's next words in Kryptonese, causing her to cringe.

"You try to be tough. But your armour's just not hard enough." Kara said.

"Moana? Seriously?" Alex hissed over the radio.

"You will burn in the fires of rebirth like the rest of the followers of Rao." The Worldkiller said to Supergirl.

"Better than being an extra in the next zombie apocalypse film." Supergirl shot back, impressed she could translate zombie into Kryptonese.

"Now!" Del-Or said over the radio causing Kara to take off. But as she tried to take off the Worlkiller closest to her moved with unbelievable speed and snagged her ankle. Moments later she was viciously pulled to the ground where the impact made a sickening thud.

"Plan B." Alex called over the radio as she sprinted towards her sister, assuming that the rest of the defense force was behind her.

Seeing her sister move she relaxed slightly, but any ease that she felt was knocked out of her when the Worldkiller moved to stand in front of her.

"Yield or die." The Worldkiller said to Alex in Kryptonese.

"Again with the arrogance." Alex said as she pointed a weapon at the Worldkiller. Only before she had a chance to fire her wrist was grabbed and she found herself yanked off her feet and flying through the air. Roughly landing in a heap next to Kara.

Immediately realising she was okay and not injured. She looked down at the device on her chest and exclaimed. "Wow, it works."

"Move." Del-Or barked over the radio, causing Alex to scramble to her feet grab Kara, who was looking a little dazed, and pull them towards the planned safe zone.

"You okay?" Alex asked when they reached cover.

"I think so." Kara said trying to shake off the effects. "I need to get back out there."

"Not so fast." Alex said gripping her hand. "Del-Or has this. Give yourself a minute while we see if the plan works." She added moments before a loud explosion rocked the landscape.


	70. Chapter 70

As the shockwaves subsided Kara and Alex looked over to see if the plan had worked. But as the dust settled they realised they weren't entirely sure what they were expecting to see. But seeing all four Worldkillers standing, looking unscathed wasn't it though.

"Does this mean we are onto plan T?" Alex asked.

"T?" Kara asked wondering when they had accelerated through the alphabet.

"Yeah, T for totally fu-"

"Relax, it is working." Del-Or interrupted.

"Your plan was to make a big explosion that did nothing?" Alex asked.

"It didn't do nothing." Del-Or said. "Watch."

Obediently Alex watched the Worldkillers walk towards them only to be thrown back by an invisible force field.

"When did your plan change from explosives to a forcefield?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"When I realised one of the Worldkillers is from Agur." Del-Or explained.

"Agur?" Alex asked.

"A volcanic planet. The atmosphere is toxic to most creatures. Those that survive are very resilient and dangerous." Kara said. "Their skin is almost rock like."

"So we won't be able to penetrate it." Del-Or added over the radio. "The original plan may have given us an advantage with the other three, but with the one from Agur I assumed it would use the disruption to get the upper hand. By changing the laser charges to a forcefield bought us time."

"So what is the plan? Hold them there until they get bored and surrender?" Alex asked.

"No. We only have five minutes before the power source is drained." Del-Or said.

"Still not seeing how this is a good plan." Alex pointed out.

"The other three we may be able to take with our weapons." He explained. "Five minutes will give us time to reposition. It may also give us enough time to get a new weapon here."

"Ignoring the 'may' part of your statement," Alex started, "what new weapon? What can you use against a creature that has evolved to withstand everything and probably uses sulphur dioxide…..wait calcium oxide and water." Alex said answering her own question.

"Brainiac-5 identified a quarry near here. Two of my people are already there." Del-Or said. "Although he did point out the chances for success were very low so any other ideas you may have would be appreciated."

-00-

Frustrated at her lack of progress Lena stood up and sighed.

"Still nothing?" Eliza guessed.

"No." Lena said. "I must be missing something."

"We're missing something." Eliza corrected.

"Sorry. I guess I am still use to working alone." Lena replied.

"There's nothing wrong with independence." Eliza pointed out. "But that doesn't mean combined we aren't stronger."

"I know. But I'm sorry you were forced to come here. I'm sure you'd prefer to be at the DEO."

"Absolutely not." Eliza said. "Sitting, waiting while Alex and Kara are out there ….. I'd rather be here making progress on this. If only we were actually making progress. What we need is coffee."

"You read my mind." Lena smiled.

"I'll be right back." Eliza said leaving the lab.

"What am I missing?" Lena asked herself as she once again looked at the image from the microscope.

"Hello Lena." A familiar voice said from the doorway of the lab.

"Mother?" Lena asked turning round. "Why are you here?"

"To help of course."

"Help with what?" Lena asked wondering where security was.

"Lena, we both know you are modifying the Medusa virus to kill Worldkillers. I have more experience with the virus than you. I can help."

"And modify it further to kill Supergirl and Superman?" Lena guessed.

"Oh no Lena. Unlike you I can still think big. My plan is the same as it always was. To eradicate all aliens."

"So you expect me to hand over the Medusa virus to you so you can murder thousands if not millions?" Lena said.

"It is hardly murder. They are aliens after all." Lillian pointed out. "We can work on it together. Together we can save the world."

"You know people are risking their lives right now to protect this planet, but I don't think they are fighting the real threat. The real threat is you."

"Lena-" Lillian started only to be cut off by her daughter.

"I am not helping you. You are not getting the virus."

"Always the disappointment." Lillian sighed walking along side one of the work benches. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? And you are hardly innocent. I mean the Daxamite invasion was your fault. And before you give one of the many excuses I am sure you have rehearsed, remember where your fortune and status has come from. You may not approve of what I and your brother have done, but you are happy to reap the financial rewards. At least I am honest about my intentions."

"If you are trying to blackmail or guilt me into helping it won't work."

"You misunderstand me." Lillian said. "I don't need you. I have never needed you. But as your mother I came to give you a chance. A chance you turned down. So now I will take what I need." Lillian said taking out a gun and shooting Lena with a dart.

As Lena fell tot he ground paralysed Lillian walked towards her.

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. I am your mother after all. It will just keep you in your place for the next thirty minutes. Time enough for you to reconsider your failures."

"The only failure is you as a mother." Eliza said from behind. As Lillian spun round Eliza punched her, knocking her out cold.

Picking up the dropped gun Eliza hurried to Lena's side.

"Lena?" She called seeing the younger Luthor lying motionless, her eyes open. Seeing her blink she relaxed slightly before calling for security. With the distress call made she turned around only to find Lillian gone.

-00-

"Your five minutes is almost up." Alex pointed out as she glanced from her watch to the trapped Worldkillers.

"Javid and Sed-An will be back any moment." Del-Or said. "Once they are we will release the mixture, deactivate the forcefield and attack. Can you team follow orders precisely?"

"Of course." Alex said.

"We will need the attacks to be co-ordinated. The main team is to go after one Worldkiller at a time. The backup team are to keep the others busy until we can move onto them."

"Don't worry. They'll do what they need to." Alex said.

"Good." Del-Or said before radioing Brainy. "Okay Brainiac-5, I am transferring control to you. We will follow whatever attack vectors you give us."

"Understood." Brainiac replied.

"Kara!" Winn called over the radio. "Russ-Or and your cousin are losing the battle. The Worldkillers will be past them and going to the city soon."

"Go." Del-Or said. "We have this."

"But-" Kara started.

"We have faced worse odds. If the other Worldkillers make it to the city many will die. Save your people."

"Not without me." Alex said snagging Kara's hand just before Supergirl flew off.

"You need to hurry." Winn said over the radio as Kara and Alex flew towards the other location.

"I am." Kara pointed out before asking. "Why?"

"The fight is not going well. Despite backup going in."

"What back up?" Alex asked.

"The Legion." Winn said before adding more quietly. "And Guardian."

"What is James doing there. They'll kill him."

"Um well, he thought he could help." Winn said. "He is beginning to lose ground though." He said causing Kara to grip Alex tighter and fly faster.


	71. Chapter 71

When Kara and Alex approached the are area Winn had directed them to they saw one Worldkiller lying motionless on the ground. Wondering where the others were Kara used her x-ray vision and saw several bodies lying on the other side of a small hill. Fearing the worse she flew over the hill and landed hard on the ground with Alex by three bodies: Superman; Guardian and a Kryptonian.

"Are they dead?" Kara asked feeling sick.

"He's alive." Alex said as she examined Kara's cousin.

"He has several broken bones." Kara said using her x-ray vision again. "Why isn't he healing?"

"It's like you after your fight with Reign. But you came back, so can he." Alex assured her before moving onto Guardian.

Carefully she removed his helmet and once again confirmed.

"He's alive."

"The stupid suit I can't see how badly he is hurt." Kara said frustrated.

"He'll be okay." Alex said, trying to keep her sister calm before she moved to the next body. "So will he."

"Look after them." Kara said before flying off.

"Kara!" Alex cried frustrated. When it was obvious Kara wasn't coming back Alex roughly tapped her radio and demanded.

"Winn get me an evac team here now and tell me where the hell Kara just went."

-00-

A mile away Russ-Or was engaged in combat with the remaining Worldkiller. Both using blade weapons to try to take each other out. As the battle progressed Russ-Or started to lose ground until all he was able to do was parry the attacks aimed at him. Feeling his strength drain he was saved by Mon-El landing behind the Worldkiller and distracting her. The distraction was short lived though and Mon-El found himself receiving a kick to the chest that was so powerful he went flying through the air before crashing through an abandoned diner.

However, Russ-Or used the few seconds respite to absorb more rays and focus on the task at hand so when the Worldkiller once again focussed on him he could once again attack. This time his strikes seemed to be coordinated with debris, such as fallen poles, rusty car doors and tyres, flying and hitting the Worldkiller. Glancing to one side he saw Imra in the distance looking at the pair, her face a picture of concentration.

Grateful for the help he hoped to use the distraction to gain further advantage. However, the Worldkiller started to view the debris as a minor annoyance rather than a hinderance and soon was gaining the upper hand again until finally she drove her blade straight through Russ-Or's torso.

As Russ-Or fell to the ground, the blade sticking out of him, Imra stepped forward and tried to invade the mind of the Worldkiller.

Feeling the presence, the Worldkiller turned to face Imra and unleashed its heat vision. Just as Imra thought she would be hit Mon-El tackled her out of the way.

"You okay?" He asked as she landed on top of her.

"I think so." She replied before looking past Mon-El at the approaching Worldkiller whose eyes glowed moments before her heat vision blasted forth. However, it never reached the married couple as Supergirl landed in front of them and used her own heat vision against the Worldkiller.

-00-

"Goodnight." Sam said as she kissed Ruby's forehead, blissfully ignorant of the battle ranging several miles away.

"I'm not tired." Ruby complained.

"You know you just yawned right?" Sam said amused. "Get some sleep. How else are you going to beat me ice skating tomorrow?"

"Ice skating? Really?"

"Really." Sam said, trying to suppress her own yawn. "But only if you get some sleep."

"Fine. Night mom." Ruby said yawning again.

"Night. Love you kiddo." Sam smiled hugging her before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

Sitting down on the couch she flicked on the TV and started channel hopping only to feel her own tiredness set in. She considered going to bed, but before she thought about it anymore her eyes shut and she drifted to sleep.

Moments later several men in gas masks entered the house. As two went upstairs two approached Sam on the couch.

"It is time for you to Reign." One of the masked figures said.

-00-

As the Worldkiller and Kara fought, any early gains Kara had made started to dwindle. With every punch the Worldkiller seemed to get stronger whilst Kara could feel her muscles get leaden. When Mon-El landed behind the Worldkiller he asked.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, but don't get hit." Kara said as Mon-El swung a massive pole at the Worldkiller, who grabbed it and pulled it from Mon-El's hands. Her further attack on Mon-El was diverted to Kara though when the Superhero used her heat vision on her. Enraged the Worldkiller turned back to Kara and swung the pole at her. Taking to the air Kara avoided the swipe before using her heat vision on the pole, heating it so much that the Worldkiller was forced to drop it as Mon-El kicked out at the back of her knees.

Screeching in anger the Worldkiller turned to Mon-El and punched him back into the diner. Frustrated Kara launched herself at the Worldkiller who dodged her attack. But as Kara's momentum carried her past the Worldkiller, the Worldkiller landed a vicious blow on the side of Kara's head knocking her to the ground in a dazed heap.

"You will repent for your sins." The Worldkiller said as she approached Kara, who lay on the ground. "You will see the error of worshipping a false god." She added as she grabbed Supergirl's cape and wrapped it round Kara's throat before using the remaining tail to lift Kara off the ground, holding her high, choking the air out of her.

As Kara dangled in front of the Worldkiller, choking, she could imagine the smug look on the deformed face. But being held so her back was to the Worldkiller all she could do was imagine the look as her vision started to blur. Feeling herself loosing the battle on consciousness she heard her name being screamed. Forcing her eyes open she saw Alex running towards her aiming a gun towards her. Guessing her plan Kara tried to make eye contact with Alex and nod so her sister knew it was okay.

When Alex hesitated Kara tried to say.

"Now."

Although no sound came out her intent was enough to force Alex into action.

Not having a clear shot, but knowing Kara was being killed, Alex took a deep breath and aimed her weapon, loaded with Kryptonite bullets at Kara. "I'm sorry." She whispered before firing.


	72. Chapter 72

Seeing the Worldkiller drop Kara as she fell to the ground, Alex scrambled to her sister's side and dragged her away from the Worldkiller and the Kryptonite bullet lodged in her, knowing that she only had a few seconds before the bullet exploded. Seeing the blood soaking Kara's uniform Alex muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Trying to ignore the blood and the pain she had caused, Alex dragged Kara towards the abandoned diner and deposited her behind a burnt out car moments before the bullet in the Worldkiller exploded.

Trusting that the bullet had done its job and the Worldkiller was no longer a threat, Alex focused on her sister and tried to apply pressure to the wound. When she saw the wound start to close up she placed her forehead on Kara's and repeated.

"I'm so sorry."

"That was so Speed." Kara mumbled as her body recovered.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"You know, pop quiz hotshot?" Kara went on.

Pulling away Alex looked at Kara and repeated.

"I'm so sorry."

"You saved me." Kara said trying to sit up.

"Easy." Alex said.

"We have to stop them."

"She's already gone." Mon-El said rushing over, before clarifying. "Obviously not the one you just blew a hole in the middle of. But the one Superman and Russ-Or took out earlier."

"Where did she go?" Kara asked looking round. It was then that she saw the fallen figure of Russ-Or. Ignoring Alex's protests she scrambled over to him grateful that Alex was following.

"He's alive." Imra said from Russ-Or's side as Kara dropped down next to him. "But he needs help." Imra added.

"I'll take him." Kara said standing quickly only to fall to her knees as the after effects of the Kryptonite bullet hit her.

"I can take him." Mon-El offered, scooping up Russ-Or in his arms before disappearing.

"What about my cousin and James?" Kara asked as Alex helped her stand.

"They were all extracted by a DEO team. They are going to be okay." Alex said.

"We need to get back to the other fight." Kara said.

"It's over." J'onn said landing next to them immediately frowning when he realised how pale Kara was and saw her blood soaked uniform.

"Did we win?" Kara asked.

"No. But we didn't exactly lose either." J'onn said.

"Brief us later. Right now Kara needs to get under the lamps." Alex said.

Nodding he took hold of Kara and took her to the DEO.

-00-

"I'm so sorry." Alex repeated for the hundredth time as she ran more tests on Kara who lay under the lamps.

"You saved me." Kara pointed out.

"I shot you." Alex countered.

"I'm fine." Kara said squeezing her hand. Feeling Alex's hand trembling she, to Alex's annoyance, sat up and hugged her sister, repeating. "I'm okay."

"I thought..." Alex started unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm okay." Kara said. "I knew you could make that shot." She added as the door flew open and Eliza rushed in.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked hurrying to Kara's side.

"I'm fine." Kara said letting go of Alex and hugging Eliza instead. When Eliza pulled away she looked at Alex and immediately said.

"You're looking pale sweetie."

"I'm fine. I need to go." Alex said rushing from the room.

Seeing Kara starting to move Eliza said.

"I've got this." Before leaving the room..

-00-

As Eliza entered the locker room she could hear Alex vomiting from one of the toilet cubicles. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water she followed the sound and reached Alex just as she was emerging. Handing Alex the water bottle Eliza waited for Alex to drink the contents and compose herself before she said.

"She's okay."

"You don't understand. I shot her." Alex said tearfully.

"I know what happened." Eliza said. "Kara is fine. So fine she is probably listening to this entire conversation." Eliza pointed out.

"I thought I killed her."

"Kara is fine." Eliza repeated as she hugged Alex.

"I could have killed her. What kind of a person am I that I shot my own sister?"

"Alex, you did what you had to, to save her life." Eliza said pulling away.

"It doesn't feel like I made the right choice."

"Kara is alive and okay. If you hadn't done what you did she would have been killed by the Worldkiller." Eliza said placing a hand on either side of Alex's face.

"What happened to your hand?" Alex asked noticing her mother's hand was bruised and swollen.

"Lillian Luthor." Eliza shrugged.

"What?" Alex asked eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was Lena who got the brunt of it. But we can talk about that later. Right now you are my biggest concern."

"I'm fine." Alex said. "Where's Lillian now?"

"I don't know. After I knocked her out I went to help Lena, but when I turned round she had vanished."

"Are you sure she vanished?" Alex asked.

"I may be getting on, but I can still tell if some one is lying a few feet away from me." Eliza pointed out.

"I meant could she have hidden herself instead of escaping so she could steal the work when everyone had left?" Alex clarified.

"I never even considered that." Eliza said.

"Let's go."

-00-

"How is he?" Kara asked she entered the med bay where James was lying motionless, hooked up to various monitors.

"Broken leg and two broken ribs. Clearly the Guardian suit needs a whole lot of tweaking." Winn said turning to face her. As he did so he saw the blood on her uniform and asked. "What happened? Should you be up?"

"I'm fine. But I may need that new uniform sooner than planned. Preferably like now before Alex comes back."

"It's at my apartment." Winn said.

"Let's go." Kara said grabbing hold of him.

-00-

"Welcome back." Coville smiled at Sam as she opened her eyes.

"Ruby?" Sam asked looking round.

"She's right over there." Coville said looking over to another chair which Ruby was tied to.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her yet. She is the key after all."

"Let her go." Sam pleaded.

"I can't do that. She is so important." Coville smiled as Ruby sat staring at the duo, tears rolling down her face.

"Please let her go." Sam tried again.

"Begging does not become you." Coville said.

"You prefer I demand?" Sam asked.

"Reign will return soon and she will issue commands once more. Until then your requests are unimportant." Coville said. As he concentrated on Sam, Ruby tried to stretch the ropes enough that she could activate her watch.


	73. Chapter 73

"Alex? Eliza? Is everything okay?" Lena asked when they rushed into the lab with a team of DEO agents.

"I'm not sure." Alex said as she directed the Agents to sweep the room. "Was anything disturbed when you weren't here?"

"You mean, did my mother fake her disappearance in order to steal the work?" Lena guessed.

"Um, yeah." Alex agreed.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have planned something like that, but there is no evidence that she did. Also my security team found CCTV footage of one of her goons helping her out of here before the DEO security team turned up to help us. So she was never in here alone."

"I sense a but." Alex said.

"But she knew what we were working on. So either she has a mole here or at the DEO, so I suggest we go somewhere secure. I have packed everything we need and wiped everything else."

"A mole, just what we need." Alex said.

"But on the bright side I've had an idea, but I'll need your help."

"Okay." Alex said intrigued. "But first I want to check on Kara."

"Wait a minute." Eliza said launching into mother mode. "You shouldn't even be working. After what happened-"

"After what happened I have even more motivation to get this working and keep it out of my mother's hands." Lena pointed out. "Oh, I recognise that look, Kara gives me a similar one, but really there is no need to worry. I am fine."

-00-

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked marching into the control room, a frown plastered on her face.

"I'm assuming not the lamp room." J'onn guessed looking past Alex to Eliza and Lena who were trying to keep up with her.

"No. And I can't find her anywhere." Alex said.

"Find who?" Kara asked breezing into the control room.

"Where were you?" Alex asked noticing Kara's uniform was no longer blood soaked and missing a bullet hole shape of cloth.

"I went for a shower." Kara said half telling the truth. "You okay?"

"Me? I'm not the one who was shot." Alex said frustrated.

"I'm fine. Your tests agreed." Kara said calmly. "But if we don't stop the Worldkillers none of us will be okay."

"I agree. Where are we?" J'onn asked looking at Winn.

"Um, well I have been out of the office." He said awkwardly.

"Brainy has an update." Mon-El jumped in, trying to protect Winn.

"The battles were not as much of a disaster as they could have been." He started. "Out of the six Worldkillers that emerged four were neutralised. One somewhat explosively." He said briefly glancing at Alex. "However, two escaped and neither went back to their ships, implying they have a different base of operations. So either they have found a Fortress belonging to Pestilence or Purity. Or there was another ship we weren't aware of. The mission to secure the three ships was much more successful and all three are in our possession. I have set up an algorithm to break the encryption then harvest the data for useful information."

"That's it?" J'onn asked.

"Del-Or may have more information." Brainiac said. "But he is on his ship tending to his father and Superman."

"I'll head over there." Kara said.

"You need to stay under the lamps." Alex said.

"Alex I'm fine." Kara reiterated. "But I want to check to Kal."

"She'll be okay." Eliza said as Kara disappeared. "And right now, we have a job to do."

-00-

"How are they?" Kara asked when she entered the medical bay on the Krytponian vessel.

"Alive." Del-Or said. "They will both be okay with time. For now though they will require at least a day in the healing chambers. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"I hear your sister took out another Worldkiller."

"She did." Kara confirmed.

"We are lucky to have her on our side." He mused.

"You have no idea. How are the rest of your team?" Kara asked.

"Six of them are too injured to be much help for a while." He said almost apologetically. "The rest of us are ready for round two."

"And you?" Kara asked.

"I'll be okay. I just hate coming so close to losing him. How is Lena getting on with the virus?"

"She's had an idea, but I don't know the details." Kara said before hearing a familiar noise, causing her to suddenly say. "I have to go."

-00-

"I have studied the texts from your world. I understand your purpose." Coville said as he stood in between Sam and Ruby, who were both now gagged and tied to chairs facing each other.

"I have also been studying you. You are so important to the salvation of this planet, but you are so full of contradictions. You should have been with us years ago, but you let your human side take over and you sinned and fell pregnant. That delayed you. But it makes you even more special, for to deliver us from sin you must fully understand temptation. Your human sins will make you better." Coville said. "But then I wondered why Reign emerged when she did, so I studied you in even more detail. I discovered when and where you started to show yourself. It was the day of the Supergirl statue unveiling. You saved Ruby. In those early days your powers were most noticeable when Ruby was in danger." He said. Guessing where he was going Sam violently shook her head.

"They, your makers, viewed Ruby as a weakness, after all she did delay you revealing yourself. But she was ultimately your trigger. We must embrace her role. By using her I can help free you again." Coville said moving over to Ruby.

"Do not be scared. You will shed your human shackles and become the goddess you were born to be." Coville smiled as Sam shook her head and screamed into her gag.

"I am not a bad person and I don't want to do this. I would never inflict needless pain. But this is needed." He said approaching Ruby and removing her gag. He then kneeled in front of the child and said. "Your mother has a holy purpose. She will save all of us. But for her to become the woman she was made to be I need, she needs, your help. It may take a while and it may hurt, but it is okay to show your mom how scared you are, how much pain you are in." He said before standing and walking to the side of the room, where he picked up a knife and something that looked like a cross between a medical implement and a weapon.

"The pain will eventually end." Coville said as he walked back to Ruby. Before he reached her though, a red and blue blur crashed through the wall moments before Supergirl stood between Coville and Ruby.

"It's over Coville." Supergirl said. When Coville raised his hands signalling defeat Supergirl frowned in confusion before turning to Ruby and ripping the ropes off her.

"You okay?" Supergirl asked Ruby.

Sobbing she managed to nod her head just as Supergirl sagged and dropped to her knees.

"Kryptonite is easy to find. Most of the relics contain it." Coville said holding the medical device from earlier while looking down at Kara who started to writhe and scream in pain as it flowed through her blood system. He then looked at Ruby and asked. "I wonder what it will do to you."


	74. Chapter 74

As Coville stepped towards Ruby a new player stepped into the warehouse. Seeing what was happening she raised her sidearm and said. "Freeze! Step back from Supergirl and the kid or I will shoot."

Coville turned to face the newcomer, assessed she was unimportant and said.

"The world is more important than you or I." With that he continued towards Ruby.

"I will shoot." Maggie repeated firmly, having to raise her voice so her words carried over Kara's screams. Ignoring her, Coville raised the medical looking device with one hand as the other tried to grab Ruby.

Guessing the device contained nothing good Maggie shot him in the shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground.

"Kara!" Ruby cried rushing to Supergirl's side.

"Help your mom." Maggie said as she approached, wondering why Sam's kid knew Kara's identity. When Ruby didn't immediately move Maggie said in a gentler tome. "Your mom needs you, I'll look after Kara." Nodding Ruby headed to Sam as Maggie dropped down by Kara's side. Seeing Kara's face contorted in pain as sweat flowed off her.

"Kara, it's going to be okay." Maggie said feeling helpless. As Kara continued to writhe, her veins flowing green, Maggie added. "Alex will be here soon." It was then that she realised she hadn't called Alex and immediately took out her phone as a new figure landed by them.

"What happened?" J'onn asked kneeling by Kara.

"I don't know. He injected her with something, I think." Maggie said.

"Kryptonite." J'onn guessed before turning to face Sam and Ruby he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Just help Kara." Sam said clinging to Ruby.

"The DEO team is three minutes out." He said to Maggie. "Can you handle things until they arrive, then bring Ms Arias and Ruby to the DEO?"

"Sure." Maggie said wondering why J'onn wanted Sam and Ruby at the DEO.

"I'll take Kara." J'onn said, picking up the fallen hero and flying off.

-00-

"How is she?" Del-Or asked as Alex emerged from the lamp room.

"Sleeping, which is the best thing for her. For now we just have to wait for the Kryptonite to leave her system."

"What kind of a monster would do this?" Del-Or asked before questioning. "When can I go in and see her?"

"It probably won't be safe for you for at least an hour or so. If you want to wait with your father, I'll send someone to find you when the levels of Kryptonite won't hurt you."

"Thank you." Del-Or said leaving.

"Was he Kryptonian?" Maggie asked confused about the concern over Kryptonite.

"Yes." Alex said suddenly noticing Maggie's presence.

"Kara must be happy." Maggie commented.

"It's complicated." Alex said.

"I'd expect no less." Maggie shrugged. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. I think she was injected with liquid Kryptonite. Her aunt Astra recovered after General Lane did that to her."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him earlier."

"Kara's alive because of you." Alex said. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Maggie said as the door opened and Eliza rushed in.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be." Alex said. "She's under the lamps. You can sit with her if you want. I need to check on Sam and Ruby, but I'll be back."

Nodding Eliza turned to leave and noticed Maggie.

"Maggie?"

"Hi." Maggie said looking awkward.

"It was Maggie that saved Kara." Alex explained.

"Thank you." Eliza said before, to Maggie's surprise, hugged the detective and left.

"Was she okay? She looked like she had been in a fight not that long ago." Maggie asked after Eliza had gone, having noticed fading bruises.

"Yeah, she was. Long story." Alex said, too tired and stressed to go into detail.

"Is there anyone in your family who doesn't feel the need to get into fights?" Maggie asked. "Anyway I should go. Call if you need anything."

"Maggie, there are more Worldkillers out there. It's bad. Be careful." Alex warned.

"You too Danvers."

-00-

"How are you doing?" Alex asked entering the infirmary where Sam and Ruby were lying on a bed, Sam tightly holding onto her daughter.

"We're okay. How's Kara?" Sam asked.

"She's okay." Alex said as she read Sam's chart. The comment causing Ruby to comment.

"You know at school we're not allowed to use words like nice, fine, okay? They're lazy words."

"After everything that's happened I think your mom deserves a bit of slack." Alex said as she finished reading the chart. Looking at Sam she explained. "The good news is all your tests came back normal."

"Told you." Ruby said before asking. "Does that mean we need to go?"

"No. Although we have Coville in custody, I think it would be safer for you guys to stay here for awhile." Alex said.

"We're not going anywhere." Sam assured her.

"I'm going to see Kara, but if you need anything let Winn know." Alex said before leaving.

-00-

"Eliza?" Kara asked as her eyes cracked open.

"I'm right here Sweetie." Eliza smiled as she squeezed Kara's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts." Kara complained, her body still feeling like it was on fire. "What happened?" She asked before remembering and opening her eyes wide she questioned. "Ruby and Sam?"

"They're fine." Eliza assured her. When she saw Kara get up she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Back out there." Kara said, unable to hide the grimace of pain.

"You can't." Eliza said before saying. "There is still Kryptonite in you, you could hurt the other Kryptonians." The statement causing Kara to come to a stop. As Kara tried to work out if Eliza was manipulating her, her foster mother commented. "The good news is Coville is in custody."

"The rest of his followers are still out there though. So are the Worldkillers." Kara pointed out.

"And we'll stop them." Eliza said as Alex walked in. Not saying anything she rushed to Kara's side and hugged her. After a few moments she asked, without releasing her.

"You okay?"

"Not until we stop them." Kara said.

"We will." Alex assured her. "But to do that you need to be at full strength, so get some rest."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not." Alex snapped. "You were injected with Kryptonite and the effects were probably far worse as I had shot you a few hours earlier. "

"Alex I'm okay." Kara said trying to put her sister's mind at rest. "You did what you had to do, what I asked you to do. You made the right decision. What happened with Coville had nothing to do with it."

"You shouldn't have rushed off by yourself. What were you thinking?" Alex asked.

"That Ruby needed help. I knew you'd receive the alert and would be coming."

"With everything that's happening you can't take those kind of risks." Alex said.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"I mean what if all the Worldkillers had been th-….wait what do you mean okay?"

"I mean you're right. I can't fight this alone. We are all in this together. No more lone wolfing. I promise." Kara said hugging her confused sister once more.


	75. Chapter 75

"How's Kara?" Sam asked when Alex returned to her room.

"She just needs a little rest. Which would be easier to get if she actually stayed under the lamps." Alex replied before she then looked at Ruby and asked. "Do you think you can get Kara to stay there?"

"Me?"

"You have powers you don't know about." Alex said. "I'm pretty sure your pout can match Kara's."

"Can I?" Ruby asked her mother.

"Sure, but hug first." Sam said holding out her arms. Having hugged her mom, Ruby ran off, leaving the adults alone.

"How is Kara really doing?" Sam asked. "She was in so much pain."

"She'll be okay. Physically anyway."

"Has something happened?" Sam asked noticing Alex's frown.

"No, yes, I don't know...it's just, I don't know. It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound that way." Sam pointed out. "What happened?"

"When Kara woke up I stressed the importance of not running off and working in isolation and she agreed."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, but she agreed really quickly. Too quickly. I think she is really shaken by everything that has happened. I don't know how to help her."

"I've seen you two, you help each other through everything. I'm sure she'll open up when she's ready." Sam offered.

"What if that isn't soon enough?" Alex asked.

"Kara will be fine. You won't let her be anything else." Sam said.

"I hope you're right. I just have a bad feeling." Alex said before adding. "But she has admitted to being worried about something."

"What's that?"

"Right now she is worried about you. So how are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look or sound it." Alex said. "What's up?"

"I'm not a good person." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"When he was threatening Ruby I was willing Reign to come out so I would have the power to save her. I know if Reign ever comes back she will kill thousands. But I didn't care. I was so desperate. What does that say about me?"

"That you're a loving mother and Ruby is your life." Alex suggested. "I serious, I am pretty sure you were trying to do what any mother would have done. And remember it is Ruby that helped keep you human."

"A fact she has lashed onto and is trying to use it to get an extra allowance." Sam complained.

"You have to stop letting Lena babysit." Alex smiled. "But seriously, all your tests are normal and more importantly, Ruby is okay."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You look not so okay."

"Yeah, well it's been a long day, a long few days."

"Want to talk?" Sam offered.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Alex said.

"The beginning is a good a place as any." Sam said. "Seriously, you look like you need to talk. Talk to me."

"We fought an army of Worldkillers during which James got hurt, Superman and Russ-Or ended up in comas, I shot Kara and we still didn't win."

"That story almost sounds attention seeking." Sam said looking serious, before cracking a smile.

Eventually Alex returned the smile and said. "Good news is Coville is locked away….so just the Worldkillers and the rest of the cult to worry about."

"Alex, I know things seem bad right now, but you can't control everything and no matter how much is going on, you need to take time for yourself and rest." Sam said.

"Have you been talking to my mom?"

"No, but we can't both be wrong. It's a mother thing." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"I'm always here."

-00-

As Alex walked through the DEO back to Kara she ran into Del-Or who sensed her question and said.

"She is okay. She is resting with the girl."

"Ruby?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Del-Or confirmed. "She has a lot of spirit. How is your friend?"

"Physically, she is okay. But seeing Ruby in that much danger will take time to get over."

"Seeing her daughter in that position must have been terrible. If Reign was going to re-emerge that would have triggered it."

"That was Coville's plan." Alex said.

"So I heard. But he failed."

"He did. But now Sam is doubting herself as she was praying for Reign to emerge." Alex said.

"There is nothing bad about wanting to protect family." Del-Or pointed out. "But your friend should celebrate, if anything would have triggered it, it was that. It seems like your friend really is free."

"Let's hope so." Alex said before realising that Del-Or was in a strange part of the DEO. "Were you looking for something?"

"Yes." He said looking guilty. "Coville."

"Why?"

"Originally, to put my powers to good use and make him pay. But Kara told me I couldn't do that. So I was hoping to question him and gain information."

"Down there. Third door on the left." Alex said pointing.

"You are letting me talk to him? Unsupervised?" He asked surprised.

"If you do plan B we get intel. If you do plan A, he deserves it." Alex said walking off.

Not wanting to argue Del-Or followed the directions Alex had given him, only to be stopped by J'onn who said.

"I on the other hand will not allow plan A."

-00-

"Winn." Alex said seeing the technician leaving James's room.

"Alex hey. Everything okay? Well as okay as it can be?"

"I guess. How's James?"

"Still unconscious, but stable." Winn said. "And Kara?"

"On my way there now." Alex said, pausing before asking. "There's something I don't get though."

"What's that?"

"How did Maggie know Kara needed help, or even where she was?"

"Um, well you remember we agreed to collaborate with Maggie?"

"As long as we didn't place her in danger." Alex said.

"Yeah well after Ruby activated her watch I pulled up the locations of all our assets and we had none near the location. But Maggie was like a block a way so I asked her to look in."

"Winn-" Alex started.

"I know what you are going to say, but Maggie wants to help and we needed her. She saved Kara."

"Don't do it again." Alex warned as Lena hurried towards them.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No, I'm leaving." Winn said happy to have the distraction.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked Lena.

"Yeah, I think I've done it." Lena smiled.


	76. Chapter 76

"You are one of the Kryptonians." Coville said when Del-Or entered his cell.

"And you are one of the brain washed." Del-Or replied.

"I am saving this planet. I am saving humanity." Coville said. "Just like the texts teach. The Worldkillers have shown me where you went wrong on Krypton. I too was blinded by the light that the false god Rao shined. But I learned to look past that light to the truth."

"You know nothing of Krypton or Rao." Del-Or said.

"I have studied all the texts."

"There are thousands of texts." Del-Or said. "Not even scholars on Krypton would claim to have studied them all."

"I had access to the Fortress of Sanctuary and the priestess. I understand." Coville smiled. "I will help them bring salvation."

"Salvation from what? This planet may not be perfect but the people are brave and loyal."

"Not all of them. There is so much sin." Coville said.

"Nothing can justify what you did to Kara or what you tried to do to the child." Del-Or said.

"You say that because you do not understand." Coville said. For a moment Del-Or felt him losing his temper, but then he regained control and realised there was another way and said.

"Then help me understand."

-00-

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she entered the lamp room.

"Bored." Kara complained as Ruby asked.

"Is my mom okay?"

"She's fine." Alex said.

"Are you sure? She seemed a little quiet earlier."

"She's fine. She's just worried about you." Alex said. "Why don't you go back and look after her. I'm sure she could use some food." Alex said.

"What kind of food?"

"Anything you want. I'm sure Winn will order in if you want it." Alex said.

"He will? I thought that was banned?" Kara said.

"No." Alex said.

"Then how come you always send me out to buy it?"

"You're quicker." Alex shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we order enough for you." Ruby said before leaving.

"Where did Eliza rush off to?" Kara asked once Sam's daughter was gone.

"Lena made a break through. We wanted mom to check the work." Alex said.

"Does that mean we're ready?" Kara asked sitting up.

"Almost."

"That's great." Kara said jumping off the bed.

"Not so fast." Alex said before asking. "Are you okay?"

"I just said I was."

"Please don't brush me off." Alex said. "I can't imagine how much pain you were in from either what I did or Coville. It is okay not to be okay."

"I can't afford to not be okay." Kara said. "I don't have the luxury of being scared."

"Being scared is not a luxury. You think I'm not scared?" Alex asked. "I was terrified when I took that shot. I was so scared I nearly didn't fire."

"But you did. You beat your fears because you are strong." Kara said. "You are the strongest person I know."

"You're the girl of steel and that is mental steel not just physical." Alex said. "You can beat anything. You beat the Black Mercy. You beat Psi."

"Only because you helped with both."

"I will be with you every step of the way. But Kara, you don't need me. You never had. You can do this alone. But the thing about working in a team is you don't have to."

"But my weakness will put you in danger." Kara said.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you try to protect me, you'll be out there putting yourself in danger."

"You really think I am going to sit here while there are Worldkillers out there? Especially as I have that personal shield."

"I guess not." Kara conceded.

"Kara, I have been doing this a lot longer than you have been Supergirl." Alex reminded her. "You aren't putting me at risk. Being out there is my job. But since you became Supergirl it has become a lot easier as I know you won't let anything happen to me. But when we are out there together I will have your back, just like you have always had mine." Alex said. "So are you okay?"

"I'm scared." Kara confessed causing Alex to hug her.

"We'll use your fear to make you stronger." Alex said holding her tightly.

-00-

"Kara? How are you?" Mon-El asked when Kara entered the control room.

"I'm fine." Kara said. "Where are we?"

"Good news, bad news." Winn said loading some images up on the screen. "The bad news is we are still way down on resources. None of the Kryptonians, including your cousin, who were hurt have recovered. So an outright battle, will probably not end in our favour."

"Especially as there could be more Worldkillers than we thought." Del-Or said.

"What do you mean more?" Kara asked.

"Coville said four ships came to Earth. So there is an unaccounted ship out there somewhere."

"You spoke to Coville?" Kara asked.

"I did."

"Coville is fine, apart from the gunshot wound Detective Sawyer gave him." J'onn added seeing Kara's frown.

"Then why did he talk?" Kara asked.

"I pretended to want to convert." Del-Or said.

"Fortunately he can lie a whole lot better than you." J'onn said looking at Kara.

"You think he's telling the truth about the fourth ship?" Alex asked.

"No idea, but we have no reason not to believe it." Del-Or said.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Kara asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will." Del-Or replied.

"So, have we had the good news yet?" Kara asked.

"No." Winn said. "The good news is that Lena has managed to create a virus that attacks the Worldkillers."

"It was a team effort and not exactly original work. It is a cross between the Medusa virus and Pestilence's virus." Lena explained. "But there is no guarantee it will work."

"Which isn't the biggest problem." Winn said. "That would be the administration."

"There are two methods." Lena said. "Inhalation and straight into the circulatory. Both methods are dependent on Kryptonite. But as they probably aren't going to let walk up and stab them we need some fast enough to administer it without them noticing."

"The problem is, it is Kryptonite based so we can't do it." Del-Or said.

"I can do it." Mon-El offered.

"You're not fast enough." Del-Or said.

"He is correct." Brainiac said. "If you tried the most likely outcome is your death."

"So we need someone fast?" Kara asked.

"Someone really fast and immune to the effects of Kryptonite." Del-Or said.

"I know just the guy." Kara said.


	77. Chapter 77

"Hey Kara?" Barry smiled when he saw his alien friend walk down the corridor of STAR labs.

"Barry, hi." Kara replied.

"I'm assuming this isn't a social call?" Barry guessed.

"No." Kara agreed looking guilty.

"We need to change that. We need to meet more regularly, for fun, not because a world is in danger."

"We totally do. Maybe go out for like a gazillion Big Belly Burgers." Kara agreed.

"That sounds awesome." Barry agreed.

"It does…. But not this time." Kara replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"I need your help."

"Of course." Barry immediately offered.

"Don't be so quick." Kara said. "It's dangerous, really dangerous."

"Whatever you need." Barry said.

-00-

"Ms Grant?" J'onn asked surprised when the former queen of media walked through the DEO.

"Director."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The President believes that the battle against the Worldkillers is, while not a complete unmitigated disaster, is a disaster. My job is to help the public stay calm and optimistic, whilst ensuring that everyone is working together to solve the problem."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you say next?" J'onn asked.

"Ignoring the fact that you are physic?" Cat asked before going on. "Following a review of the last battle by the President's military advisors, they believe you do not have the resources required to contain, let alone defeat the threat."

"Supergirl is working on a plan to get round that." J'onn said.

"Unfortunately the Pentagon believe we should be able to contain the problem using our own resources and have therefore authorised General Lane to support you."

"General Lane is-" J'onn started only for Cat to cut him off.

"Not the President's first choice. However, he has the support of the Pentagon. Which you do not. You will remain in control and General Lane will only bring his resources in if the battle is being lost." Cat said. "Which while may sound like a good thing, actually means-"

"We are being set up to fail." J'onn finished for her.

"Indeed. I suggest you don't fail." Cat said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for a press conference. I assume you have an office I can use?"

"Of course. Agent Schott show Ms Grant to the conference room."

"Me?" Winn said, his voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Yes you Agent Schott." J'onn agreed.

-00-

"How is Ms Grant?" J'onn asked when Winn returned to the control room ten minutes later.

"Back to her terrifying best." Winn replied as an alarm sounded.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Hopefully an alien attack, because if Ms Grant has figured out how to send me messages I need to retire." Winn replied. "Actually it is neither of those. It's Kara. I think. A portal is about to open." Winn said oblivious to the portal that had opened up behind him. Suddenly noticing all the guns pointing in his direction he spun round just as Kara emerged with three other figures.

"It's okay. We're all friends." Supergirl said causing the guards to lower their weapons. She then turned to Barry and said. "So Barry, you remember Winn?"

"I do." Barry said waving. "Hey man."

"Hey." Winn replied.

"And J'onn and Alex you've met."

"Hey." Barry said again. "Everyone else this is Barry. The fastest guy on Earth-one."

"Any Earth actually." Barry said.

"You remember everyone here is team Supergirl?" Winn asked, before looking at the other two figures and saying. "I don't know you, but judging on your slightly broody aura I guess you are Oliver?"

"Told you that you have broody aura." The third newcomer said.

"Kara explained the situation and I asked Oliver to come. He has a lot of experience and he can shoot arrows really fast. Not as fast as I can run, but he's pretty good."

"I won that race." Oliver reminded him.

"No you didn't." Barry countered.

"I'm Felicity." Oliver's wife greeted, knowing that the speed debate could go on awhile.

"The Felicity? I've heard a lot about you." Winn smiled. "You are going to love, but probably also hate, Brainiac."

"What's a Brainiac?" Felicity asked.

"I am. I am Brainiac-5. A half-computer, half-organic life form from Coluan. A twelfth level intellect. My name is actually Querl Dox, but the lesser intelligent find it easier to call me Brainy."

"Well hello Brainy." Felicity greeted. "I look forward to working with you."

"Hmm." Brainy said non-committally.

"Hi Barry." Mon-El greeted.

"Mon-El. And you must be Imra?" Barry guessed.

"Nice to meet you." She replied.

"I don't want to sound rude but just for the record who is human and who is alien?" Oliver asked.

"Alien." Mon-El said. "From Daxam."

"Alien. From Saturn's moon, Titan." Imra said.

"Alien. From Mars." J'onn added.

"Wow this iniverse has a lot of home grown aliens." Felicity commented as people looked at Brainy.

"Did I not make my origins clear before?" Brainy asked.

"Alien." Del-Or said. "From Krypton."

"Isn't that your planet?" Barry asked Kara.

"It is. Long story."

"But you have multiple yous and you still lost?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Kara replied. "The Worldkillers are also from Krypton, but they were genetically modified and are much stronger than us and don't have our weaknesses. Which is why I totally get if you want to head home."

"We're here to help, I just want to figure out what we're facing." Oliver said.

"To that end lets get you to the briefing room." J'onn said. "Kara you should go to the conference room."

-00-

When Kara reached the conference room she peered in and did a double take. Pausing to make sure she wasn't imagining things she then opened the door and still disbelieving the situation asked. "Cat?" As her former mentor turned to face her she used her Superspeed to close the gap between them and hugged Cat.

As Supergirl gripped her Cat realised that Supergirl needed comfort and bit back her snarky greeting and silently returned the hug.

Finally Supergirl pulled away and said.

"I missed you."

"It looks like you've had your hands full." Cat said carefully looking at the hero, noticing something different, but unable to put her finger on it. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Kara confessed. "I'm not sure how we are going to do this."

"With hope and tenacity." Cat said.

"That easy?" Kara asked.

"It's always best not to get bogged down in detail. Focus on the headline." Cat said.


	78. Chapter 78

"The blur." Cat greeted as she entered the briefing room and recognised Barry.

"The Flash." Barry corrected. When Cat glared at him though fell silent.

"Are you his body guard or his cosplay partner?" Cat asked looking at Oliver.

"You know what Cosplay is?" Supergirl asked confused.

When Cat just looked from Barry to Oliver and back, Barry explained.

"He's more of my mentor."

"Does that mean you also have an inappropriate name that makes you sound like a criminal?" Cat asked Oliver.

"Um, no. I am Oliver Queen, also known as the Green Arrow."

"I assume Robin Hood is trademarked on your planet." Cat commented before Felicity jumped in.

"Although technically Arrow was a criminal." Felicity said. "So kind of yes on a name that sounds like a criminal. But that isn't helpful right now so shutting up."

"And Kiera mark 2 what do you do?" Cat asked.

"Wait, you're talking to me?" Felicity asked.

"I don't see anyone else who looks like Kiera, apart from Kiera."

"Who's Kiera?" Felicity asked confused.

"Me." Kara said as power sockets started to spark moments before Leslie appeared.

"Sparky!" Barry greeted, before looking at Kara and asking. "Are we on the same side now?"

"No." Livewire said. "But no one kills Supergirl, except me. And it looks like she's trying to get round that."

"Riiiight." Barry said as Livewire looked at the Green Arrow and asked.

"Shouldn't you be wearing tights?"

"Who are you?" Green Arrow asked.

"Some one who can kick your ass." Livewire shrugged.

"Unless you have a water cannon." Barry pointed out.

Seeing the sparks start to form at Livewire's fingertips Supergirl said.

"Leslie, that's enough. We're all on the same side."

"Don't worry, everyone here finds it as uncomfortable as you." Cat said.

"Still asking to be de-clawed?" Leslie asked turning to face Cat.

"How did you persuade me to keep you on air so long?" Cat asked. "Was I just oblivious to the complete unoriginality of your material or did the lightning strike burn it out of you?"

"Not helping." Supergirl said.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, because I feel it could end my life, but we've got a location for the fourth ship." Winn said.

"Any idea on numbers of Worldkillers in it?" Del-Or asked as he looked at the screen with the image on.

"No. But it is bigger than the other ships." Winn said.

"Brainiac, any idea on the origins of the ship?" Del-Or asked.

"I am already working on it."

"In the mean time lets focus on the ones we know about." Supergirl said.

"Well, there is the one who fought your cousin and there is the one from Agur." Winn said.

"The one from Agur we will need to administer the virus by the inhalation method. The one your cousin battled we can inject. The others we don't know about yet." Del-Or said.

"Can't we just inject the gas straight into the ventilation system of the ship?" Oliver asked.

"Sure if we could get that close without being blown up." Winn confirmed. "Chances are we can't so we will have to face them individually."

"They seem to want me, so I'll walk up, suggest they come out to talk and while they are distracted everyone else goes in." Supergirl suggested.

"Absolutely not." Alex said.

"The sacrificial lamb complex is as annoying as your costume." Livewire pointed out.

"Last time you tried that you were thrown across the battle ground." Alex pointed out. "And this time there is Kryptonite."

"Wait I saw you recently, it was on the news. You're the one who shot Supergirl. Kudos." Livewire said looking at Alex.

"Wait, you shot K-" Barry started only for Supergirl to interrupt.

"Can we stay on topic?"

"Can you see him when he does his speed thing?" Oliver asked Kara.

"When I know to look."

"So chances are he can take out one of them and the others won't know how?" Oliver asked.

"But that still leaves the ones ones on the ship." Del-Or said. "And until they show themselves we won't know how to deal with them."

"I assume you don't have a spaceship you can use to blow up the ship?" Oliver asked.

"We have a ship, but their ship is likely to match ours in terms of shields and weapons. And they are not easy to kill. The ones we have already killed, technically aren't dead."

"So we're kind of fighting zombies?" Felicity asked.

"Except no brain eating." Winn said.

"That's not an entirely correct statement." Brainy said.

"I so don't want to know the answer, but why?" Winn asked.

"I have identified the origin of the ship."

"Nice work Brainy." Mon-El said.

"It comes from the Fraikle system."

"Oh." Del-Or said.

"I'm assuming that's a bad thing?" Barry asked.

"It is home to a brutal prison colony. The prisoners over ran it and killed and ate the guards. Every mission that tried to regain control failed until eventually it was quarantined. Eventually they managed to repair the ships from the colony and became a hindrance to the rest of the galaxy. They lost the encounters, but they are not easy to defeat. If the Worldkillers gained power there, they will be a formidable opponent."

"Sounds like you could use some extra help." Superman said as he and Russ-Or walked in.

"Kal?" Kara said seeing her cousin. Rushing over she hugged him before asking. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been used as General Zod's punchbag for a month."

"His recovery is not complete." Russ-Or warned.

"You need to sit this one out." Kara said sternly. "You aren't recovered yet, going in like this you aren't going to contribute much."

"I've sat out too much. And it sounds like you need help." Kal-El said.

"It's my job to protect you." Kara reminded him.

"As touching as this is can we move it along?" Livewire asked.

"It is important you focus on what you know." Russ-Or said. "I may not be able to contribute to the battle, but I hope you'll accept my experience in planning this encounter."

"Of course." Supergirl smiled.

He then turned to Oliver and Barry. "I understand you aren't even from this universe?"

"Yes." Barry said. "We're from Earth-one."

"And you call this Earth?" Russ-Or probed.

"Earth-38."

"Interesting." He commented before adding. "And you have gifts?"

"I am a meta human. The fastest man alive." Barry confirmed.

"And you?" Russ-Or asked turning to Oliver.

"Just a normal human."

"But an awesome human." Felicity chipped in.

"You have no powers?" Russ-Or probed.

"No."

"Have they not explained what you are facing?"

"They have."

"And you came anyway?" Russ-Or pressed.

"Oliver may not have powers, but he has skill and experience." Barry said.

"And he'll do what needs to be done." Felicity added.

"You are either brave or foolish. Or more likely both." Russ-Or said. "But this may help." With that he held out a small device that Alex immediately recognised.

"What is it?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Personal shield. Best gift ever." Alex said.


	79. Chapter 79

"I am still against this idea." Alex said from the ridge she was watching from.

"So you've said." J'onn replied. "But it is the best we have. Supergirl can handle herself."

"There is no other option." Supergirl said over the radio.

"There's always another option." Alex pointed out.

"Do you always complain this much?" Livewire asked, not helping Alex's mood.

"Seeing you are her self-proclaimed body guard, shouldn't you be more concerned about keeping her safe?" Alex asked.

"Can't protect lemmings forever." Livewire shrugged, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction from winding the Agent up so much.

"You sure you can get down there quick enough?" Alex asked Barry, trying to ignore Livewire.

"Less than five seconds." Barry assured her.

"Almost as fast as I can hit a Worldkiller with an arrow." Oliver said.

"Aren't bullets faster?" Livewire asked.

"If you had bothered attending the briefing you would know that the modified arrows contain enough of the virus to infect the Worldkillers. Bullets aren't big enough to contain the required amount." J'onn explained.

"If you guys are finished debating this I'm going in." Supergirl said.

"Be careful. Please." Alex said, the stress obvious in her voice.

"Always." Supergirl said before landing near the ship.

"Still don't get why we couldn't-" Oliver started just as a huge energy beam fired from the ship at Supergirl who quickly dodged.

"Is that all you've got?" Supergirl said in English before converting to Kryptonese.

"I thought you wanted to bring salvation? To bring the light and convert the non believers. But you don't. You want to destroy everything. You don't want followers, you just want a lack of opposition. This planet will always fight evil like you. Take your false gods and leave."

For a moment there was silence until a voice sounded, its origin appeared to be the ship.

"Where was Rao when Krypton needed him? Where was Rao when Krypton was condemned to the fires of hell? Where was Rao when you parents sent you here alone? I know all about you daughter of the house of El. Daughter of the house that allowed Krypton to burn."

"Rao does not act for us. We all have free will. Rao can only show us a path. He can not force us to take it." Supergirl countered trying not to take the bait.

"Rao fosters undisciplined children who destroy everything they touch. His children must be purged to allow others to rise. You must be purged. You claim to be this planet's protector, but you hold them back from their true potential." The voice said.

"Being human and being free is allowing them to reach their true potential." Supergirl said.

"Once we have killed you we will let them choose. Salvation or termination."

"What is this? Debate club?" Livewire asked from Alex's side, growing bored from sitting doing nothing apart from listening to alien words she didn't understand. "I thought there'd be more fight, less talk."

"I agree. You think they are buying time?" Alex asked turning to Del-Or.

"My guess is they are scanning the area to get an idea of numbers and see if we have mined the area like last time." Del-Or said. "They will have learned from our previous encounter."

"Any ideas on how to get them out?" J'onn asked.

"Guys." Felicity came over the radio. "I think they are already out."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I think they are using our distraction as your distraction."

"What?" Oliver pressed.

"I am seeing some weird stuff. My guess is they are flanking you."

"Where?" Oliver asked looking round.

"Two hundred feet away."

"Not seeing anyone. Are they invisible?" Oliver asked.

"No." Del-Or said. "But it is conceivable that they have cloaking technology." He added before using his x-ray vision to scan the area. "There's something over there and there and there. There are at least five of them."

"Del-Or, take the other Kryptonians, help Supergirl contain that ship. We'll focus on the Worldkillers." J'onn ordered.

"There are too many of them and you can't see them." Del-Or pointed out.

"One step ahead of you." Felicity said over the radio. "I hope no one has hayfever."

"Hayfever?" Oliver asked confused.

"Air drop in one minute." Winn said.

"What air drop?" J'onn asked concerned.

"You may want to look down, the winds may blow it your way." Felicity said.

"Blow what our way?" Barry asked as confused as everyone else.

"Del-Or, if you have that blowy breath thing you may want to use it." Felicity went on as everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

"Is that normal for this world?" Oliver asked as a huge cloud of pink and yellow started descending from the sky.

"No." Alex said before catching onto the plan. "That's clever. Del-Or blow the pollen towards the Worldkillers."

Also catching on Del-Or did as instructed and ensured the Worldkillers were coated in the substance that had been air dropped, nullifying their cloaking devices. Soon the team could make out the outlines of the alien figures.

"Sweet." Barry said as J'onn and Oliver started to assess the situation.

"Leslie, can you keep that one busy?" J'onn asked pointing to one.

"Sure."

"Oliver, see if you can use the distraction to shoot her with the arrows Winn gave you."

"Why do I get stuck with Robin Hood?" Leslie protested.

"He's less likely to shoot you than Alex." J'onn pointed out as the Worlkillers realised their cloaks were no longer effective and became visible.

"No promises." Oliver pointed out as Livewire jumped into a nearby wire and headed to the Worldkiller.

"Barry, take the one on the far left first. I'll do my best to distract her. The rest of you contain the others." J'onn ordered, before he had finished Barry had disappeared. "Bar-" He started only for Barry to reappear and say. "One down." With that he pointed to the Worldkiller from Agur who was lying on the ground seizing.

"Alex, secure her." J'onn ordered.

"On it." Alex said leading a team down there.

"What now?" Barry asked.

"Help Oliver." J'onn said as he noticed two of the Worldkillers had gone to assist the one Livewire and Oliver where fighting.

"Alex, watch your back, one of the Worldkillers is heading your way." Jonn warned.

As Livewire zapped one Worldkiller Barry approached another, only to find that his speed was less effective against this one and found himself being punched backwards.

Before Oliver could help his friend he found another Worldkiller standing before him. As she gripped Oliver by the throat and lifted him off the ground Oliver drew an arrow and tried to thrust it into the Worldkiller's throat only to find that the arrow head wouldn't penetrate her skin.

"We evolved." She said, her voice horse and screechy. Grabbing the arrow from Oliver she snapped it as she tried to do to Oliver's throat, only to find the shield protected him. Moments before she started to convulse.

"Pollen and goth is not a good look." Livewire said as she zapped the Worldkiller from behind. As the Worldkiller convulsed Livewire looked at Oliver and said.

"Anytime Robin, or do I need to do everything myself?"

Gasping for air Oliver drew another arrow and tried once more to stab the Worldkiller with it. When it once again didn't penetrate the chest he drew his arm back and watched as the Worldkiller convulsed.

"Dial it back a bit." Oliver said to Livewire who reluctantly did as she was told. As she did so the Worldkiller started to speak, but as her mouth opened Oliver thrust the arrow in and penetrated her throat.

"And they say I'm the unstable one." Livewire commented moving back as the Worldkiller fell to the ground.

-00-

"We've got a problem." Winn said.

"We'd noticed." Alex radioed back.

"I mean a new problem." Winn clarified.

"What kind of a problem?" Alex asked.

"General Lane has sent in back up. And you really aren't going to like it." Winn said.


	80. Chapter 80

"I thought I told you to secure the ship." J'onn said as Kara landed along side him.

"It's secure. Del-Or and the others have it under control. I can help here. Don't worry I'll focus on the Worldkillers that haven't been infected." Kara said before seeing a glint in the sky. "What's that?"

"Lane's reinforcements?" J'onn guessed, following Kara's gaze.

"Are they..." Kara started as the units landed. "This is bad."

"I will kill him." J'onn growled.

"I take it you have history?" Barry asked skidding to a stop along side them.

"Yeah. They were built to fight Kryptonians, but the prototype and its creator went nuts and I blew my powers fighting it. And now there are five of them." Kara said counting the new arrivals.

"It's worse than that." Winn said over the radio. "We are picking up Kryptonite signatures from them. I think they have Kryptonite weapons."

"Everyone fall back." J'onn ordered.

"Why? There are still three Worldkillers out there." Kara argued.

"We don't know what the Red Tornado mission is. If it is to destroy the Worldkillers I doubt they'll care about collateral damage. Knowing Lane I wouldn't be surprised if you were a target as well. We'll let them fight the remainder of the Worldkillers while we regroup." J'onn explained.

"For a cheerleader you sure do have a lot of haters." Livewire said to Supergirl.

"Seeing Lane hates anything different or that he can't control, you are probably also on the target list." J'onn pointed out.

"My job was to make people hate me." Leslie shrugged as Alex's team scrambled back up the hill.

"You okay?" Alex asked Supergirl.

"I'm fine. You?"

"We had to give up our position." Alex said. "We were over powered. But if anyone tampers with the body they are in for a shock." She then looked at the Red Tornadoes as they fought the Worldkillers and asked. "Who do you think is controlling them?"

"No idea." J'onn said. "But if they are being controlled and the Worldkillers find out they may try to take control and the situation may get a lot worse. As much I hate issuing this command, Winn find out where the base of operations is and send a team to protect it."

"We're already scanning and getting nada. I'm not sure they're being controlled this time." Winn said. "And Lane is not responding with answers other than, 'that's classified'."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Kara said as she watched them unsuccessfully attack the Worldkillers.

"Are they meant to be fighting the Worldkillers or just act as cannon fodder?" Barry asked as another of the units was thrown into a rock.

"Why were you so worried about them?" Oliver asked.

"The original was strong and adapted." Kara said.

"We think these are adapting too." Felicity said on the radio.

"In what way?" J'onn asked.

"They keep changing their attacks. Like they are probing for weaknesses." Winn said.

"It may not look like it, but each attach is more successful than the last." Felicity added. "And they don't seem to be taking any critical damage."

"Based on my projections they may start to win ground in thirteen minutes." Brainiac said.

"Only if they last that long." Oliver pointed out as two of them went crashing into the ground.

"I agree, they aren't going to last that long. But maybe we can use them." Alex said.

"How?" J'onn asked.

"They're a pretty good distraction." Alex pointed out.

"They also add a lot of risk. We are likely to be attacked by both the Worldkillers and the Red Tornadoes." J'onn pointed out, not wanting to endanger his people.

"It's worth the risk." Alex said. "And if we go in as teams and watch each other's backs we have a good chance."

"One Worldkiller at a time." J'onn said. "Let's focus on that one over there. There's only one Red Tornado fighting it, so less confusion."

"We should also attack that one. Well at least pretend to." Alex said pointing to another. "We don't want the Wordkillers to start teaming up or we'll lose our advantage."

"Take Oliver and keep her busy. But do not engage either the Worldkiller or the Red Tornados." He warned before turning to Livewire who immediately said.

"I'm with Robin Hood." Seeing the look Supergirl was giving her she explained. " He compensates for his poor fashion sense with resolve."

"Supergirl keep your distance, but help them." J'onn said before turning to Barry. "Mon-El and I will add to the distraction, do your best to take it out. But if it gets too dangerous pull back. No heroics. Mon-El, if it looks like the Red Tornado is going after Barry attack it. Otherwise give it space."

"Are we going for inhalation of injection?" Barry asked.

"Inject through the mouth." Oliver suggested.

"Eye would probably work as well." Alex pointed out.

"Eww." Supergirl commented.

"Or through the ear straight into the brain." Oliver added.

"Double eww." Felicity said over the radio.

"If the Red Tornados show signs of attacking any of us withdraw." J'onn warned. "Felicity, Winn, if you find any evidence of them being control, dispatch a team. Let's go."

-00-

As Kara, Alex, Oliver and Livewire distracted one Worldkiller and the Red Tornados attacking it, J'onn, Barry and Mon-El went after the Worldkiller fighting the lone Red Tornado.

"Mon-El, next time the Red Tornado is sent flying we'll distract the Worldkiller. We just need to buy Barry enough time." J'onn said. "You go in first and I'll watch the Red Tornado. When you run into trouble we'll swap."

"On it." Mon-El said watching the Red Tornado attack. The second the Red Tornado was punched into the distance Mon-El attacked the Worldkiller. Seeing his chance Barry used his speed to approach the Worldkiller, but this time she seemed to be able to keep up with him and as he reached her she punched him, sending him flying backwards.

"You okay?" J'onn asked catching him.

"Man she packs a punch." Barry said rubbing his stomach. "And she's fast."

"What if we go in together?" Mon-El asked joining them as the Red Tornado restarted the fight. "We can both engage her in hand to hand combat. The first one to get a clean shot strikes."

"Sounds like a plan." Barry agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" J'onn asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I heal quick." Barry assured him as they saw the Red Tornado hit the ground again.

"Let's go." J'onn said as he flew towards the Worldkiller as Mon-El and the Flash launched their own attacks. Expecting her to match his speed Barry tried to run faster as Mon-El also attacked using his enhanced speed. Facing an attack on three fronts the Worldkiller failed to block all the blows. Just as she made contact with J'onn Mon-El managed to stab the vial in though her throat. Before he had a chance to gloat or celebrate J'onn shouted.

"Get out of there."

Not asking why Mon-El and Barry did as they were told moments before the Red Tornado landed in front of the Worldkiller, who was writhing on the ground, and attacked it. Finally content the Worldkiller was no longer a threat it teamed up with two of the other Red Tornados in attacking the Worldkiller Alex's team was ignoring.

Sensing the danger the two remaining Worldkillers also changed tactics and moved towards each other to put up a united front against the Red Tornados.

Despite the numbers the Worldkillers continued to offer the stronger front. But when one of the Red Tornados ended up lying on the ground the Worldkillers switched tactics once again. This time one of them fought the other four Red Tornados as the other used its heat vision against the Red Tornado on the ground. Less than a minute later the Red Tornado on the ground blew up and the Worldkillers joined forces once more.

"I change my prediction from earlier." Brainy said over the radio. "The Worldkillers are also adapting and I am no longer sure the Red Tornados can win this fight."

"They are also beginning to give off strange thermal signatures." Winn said. "They may be taking damage."

"That sounds like a good thing, yet you all look worried." Barry commented. Before anyone could respond one of the Red Tornados had its arm ripped off by a Worldkiller. Moments later all four Red Tornados took to the sky.

"Where are they going?" Oliver asked.

"Failsafe mode." Alex said. "Winn track them."

"If it was that easy I would be." Winn replied.

"You've lost them?" Alex asked.

"Lost is a strong word." Felicity said. "But kind of accurate."

"Find them." J'onn ordered. "In the mean time our priority is the Worldkillers. Barry, you're with me. Oliver, Liverwire, Alex, keep the other Worldkiller busy. Supergirl scan the area, make sure there are no more Worldkillers out there."


	81. Chapter 81

As the two teams went about there respective tasks Brainy started issuing more and more instructions, in the hope that a change of tactics would help. But with each passing moment the Worldkillers seem to get stronger.

"Guys my speed is having no effect, they can keep up with me." Barry said after he was punched to the ground once more.

"You have only just realised that?" Brainy asked surprised. "She has been beating you for over three minutes."

"We need a new plan." Winn said. "Especially as Lane is walking round like a man possessed. I think he has another plan and seeing how bad his last one was, I don't want to think about what this one might be."

"Tell Lane to concentrate on getting his toys back." J'onn said. "What we need is a complete change of tactics. Something they're not expecting."

"So something insane?" Felicity asked.

"That could work." Brainy agreed.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"Cute." Oliver responded. "But I'm not seeing an easy way out of this."

"I have an idea." J'onn said. "But Mon-El, team up with Supergirl and keep the other one busy. See if you can distract with another theological debate. The rest of you with me. Barry, give me the virus."

-00-

As Livewire attacked the Worldkiller, the Worldkiller turned and used her freeze breath, blasting Livewire and causing her to look like she was short circuiting.

Once she had collapsed to the ground the Worldkiller started to aim her heat vision at Oliver who was firing Kryptonite arrows at her.

"You okay Sparky?" Barry asked as he helped Livewire to her feet. In response she gave him a small shock before returning to her fight.

"I think she's starting to like me." Barry said to no one in particular before using his superspeed and launching his own attack, trying to dodge both Oliver's arrows and the Worldkiller's punches. Seeing an opening Alex closed the distance to the Worldkiller and aimed her rifle at her before firing.

Catching the Kryptonite bullet in her hand the Worldkiller threw it back at Alex before flying over to her and pinning her to the ground.

In response Alex tried to aim her gun at the Worldkiller whose eyes started glowing red. Just as Alex started to think the pan was going to fail the Worldkiller fell on top of her. Looking over the body, Alex saw J'onn who stood holding his right hand out, which was covered in blood.

"It worked?" Alex guessed pushing the body off her.

"That was kind of gross." Barry said.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant for me." J'onn said. "I have never phased any part of me into anything living before." He said looking at the arm, which was dripping with Worldkiller blood.

"An effective way of getting the virus into her though." Oliver said.

"Do you think you can do it again?" Alex asked looking over at the remaining Worldkiller who was in the process of kicking Mon-El across the battleground.

"Damn it." Mon-El said as he got to his feet.

"What?" Winn asked.

"She got the virus." He said looking at his empty hand. The comment heard by everyone on the radio link.

"She's going after Supergirl." Alex said seeing the Worldkiller fly towards her sister. "Supergirl, get out of here." Alex shouted over the radio, but the warning came too late and Kara found herself tackled to the ground. Before she could react the Worldkiller rested the Kryptonite coated vial on Kara's chest before punching her. The presence of the Kryptonite causing the weakened Kara to be unable to put up a fight. Content that Supergirl was subdued the Worldkiller raised the vial and asked in Kryptonian.

"Where is your false god now?"

Any response Kara had wasn't needed as the Worldkiller started to convulse as Leslie zapped her. Sensing an opportunity Kara grabbed hold of the Worldkiller's hand and tried to push the vial containing the virus up into the Worldkiller, temporarily forgetting that it was encased in Kryptonite. As the mix of electricity and Kryptonite washed through her, Supergirl started to lose consciousness as she became aware of several shadows looming over her before the weight of the Worldkiller disappeared.

Trying to sit up she saw several bodies grappling with the Worldkiller who seemed to have arrows sticking out of her.

She then saw Alex grab something off her chest before joining the affray. Guessing it was the Kryptonite encased vial as she felt her strength start to return she tried to get to her feet just as she saw the Worldkiller stop moving.

"You give blondes a bad name." Leslie commented to her. "Did you forget electricity conducts through skin? If you wanted me to electrocute you, all you had to do was ask."

Kara's response didn't come though as Alex approached her and asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Supergirl nodded. "Thanks to Leslie and you."

"Keep calling me that and I'll stop saving your ass." Leslie warned.

"You need to get back." Alex said. "Just because we think the virus won't hurt you, doesn't mean it won't. Especially with all the Kryptonite round here."

As Kara nodded J'onn barked over the radio.

"Get the containment team down here. I want every Worldkiller secure as well as the Red Tornado."

"So it's over?" Barry asked.

"Apart from the Red Tornados." Winn pointed out over the radio. "And only if there are no more Worldkillers hiding out there. Oh and don't forget the cult….and Cadmus."

"Okay not over, but enough time to get some food? I'm starving." Barry said.

"I know the perfect place." Kara said. "If you can keep up."

"Seriously?" Alex asked unimpressed as they disappeared. She then turned to Oliver and asked. "You okay?"

"I've had worse blows." He said removing his personal shield and asking. "You think I can keep this?"

"Well I'm not giving mine back." Alex said.

"Wait are you actually saying to will wear protection?" Felicity asked over the comms link. "I mean an alien space shield? This is growth. I'm feeling both proud and a little hurt you never wear my gadgets, but mainly proud."

"I meant for Dig." Oliver explained.

"And back to disappointed." Felicity said as Del-Or joined J'onn.

"Careful. There is a lot of Kryptonite round here." J'onn warned.

"I know. I can feel it." He said before giving the update. "The ship was locked down before we got there. My team are trying to get into the systems, but it will take a while. I suggest you keep it in quarantine." He explained, looking round before asking. "Where's Supergirl."

"Food run." Mon-El explained. Moments later two blurs reemerged and Kara handed a bag to Alex.

"Here you go?" Supergirl said handing Alex a bag from her favourite food truck in Chicago. "Sorry it took so long, they took a while to make the order."

"You went to Chicago?" Alex asked both touched and annoyed. Letting the annoyance win she added. "You should be resting not embarking on food tourism."

"I'm fine. Especially now I've eaten." She said said as Mon-El said.

"I kind of thought you'd bring back more."

"We had more, but we kind of ate it." Barry said. "But there is pizza back at the DEO."

"You did take in the fact that this isn't over?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but you know I am no good if I have no energy." Barry said.

As the DEO helicopters landed at the scene J'onn said. "My team can handle it from here. Let's get back tot he DEO and figure out where the Red Tornados are."


	82. Chapter 82

The second Eliza saw her daughters she pulled them into a fierce hug.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"We were until you squeezed the life out of us." Alex replied. The comment not making Eliza loosen her grip, causing Alex to say. "We're okay."

"I was so worried about you." Eliza confessed.

"We're okay." Kara confirmed.

"But we do need to get to the briefing." Alex said finally causing Eliza to release them.

"Yeah, I have never seen J'onn that mad before. We may actually need to protect Lane." Kara said.

"Oh, I don't know. He was really ticked after that first interview you gave Cat Grant." Alex reminded her.

"I thought that was Hank Henshaw not J'onn, so it doesn't count." Kara said.

"Before you go, you should see Sam and Ruby." Eliza commented. "They're worried about you."

-00-

As J'onn marched through the DEO all of his agents knew better than to get in the way. But when he saw his target, none of his people even pretended to continue their work. Instead they all watched the exchange unfold.

"You continued to build the Red Tornados even though you knew they were unstable?" J'onn asked as he walked up to Lane. "Do I need to remind you that the last one tried to kill your daughter?"

"There were issues." Lane conceded. "But they offer us the best chance of defence of this planet."

"Really? Because they failed to contain the Worldkillers and now they are MIA." Cat pointed out.

"Who is controlling them this time?" J'onn asked.

"No one. After Morrow's death the Red Tornado became autonomous. Despite Supergirl's over the top approach to containment we salvaged enough to continue and enhance the programme. The new versions are completely autonomous and can not be corrupted by humans."

"So you have no control of these robots?" Cat probed.

"They have built in directives that they must follow." Lane said.

"Because that worked so well in Robocop 2." Felicity muttered causing all eyes to turn to her. "Sorry, do you not have that over here?"

"We have it." Winn said.

"This isn't some bad sci-fi movie. The Red Tornados will self repair then report back. They will not harm humans." Lane said.

"I am pretty sure you are wrong on that." Winn said as he pulled up a news feed, which showed the remaining four Red Tornados rampage through the streets of National City.

"That's impossible." Lane said. "They can't harm humans."

"Only they did. Fifteen people are in hospital." Felicity said.

"Congratulations General, your robots have harmed more humans than the recent Worldkillers." J'onn said before turning to Winn. "Where are they now?"

"No idea. They appeared, rampaged and then disappeared. They attacked an industrial area so my guess is they were looking for supplies to help their repairs. But it is going to take awhile to find out what, if anything, was taken. For now, all we can do is wait for them to reappear. Unless General Lane has a way of tracking them that he hasn't told us about."

"If I knew where they were, my team would be securing them." Lane said.

"You had better not be lying." J'onn said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Lane asked.

"To fix your mess." J'onn said as Cat added, looking at Lane.

"I believe the President is expecting your call."

-00-

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked when Kara and Alex entered her room.

"We are." Kara said.

"Then why do you have your crinkle?" Ruby asked.

"How do you even know about my crinkle?" Kara asked, touching the offending feature.

"Alex, Lena, Eliza, J'onn, Winn….they've all mentioned it." Ruby shrugged. "So what's wrong? Did the Worldkillers escape?"

"No, we defeated the Worldkillers." Alex said.

"I sense a massive but." Lena said.

"There were a few complications." Alex explained.

"But all human made." Kara added.

"What's my mother done?" Lena asked looking crestfallen.

"Nothing." Alex assured her. "It was General Lane."

"Number one alien hater in the military." Kara explained.

"Any connection to Lois?" Lena asked.

"Father." Kara confirmed.

"Does he know who is son-in-law is?" Lena asked.

"No. But he and Lois don't really talk." Kara explained.

"So what did he do?" Sam asked.

"Unleashed killer robots which have gone rogue." Kara said.

"Killer robots? Are you sure my mother isn't involved?" Lena asked.

"There's no evidence to suggest she is." Alex said as Winn entered the room.

"Hey guys, you may want to watch this." Winn said as he turned on the TV. "Cat is doing her press conference and is about to put Lane in his place."

Obediently the group fell silent and watched as Cat moved out onto the podium. She then waited for the room she was in to fall silent before starting.

"As you are aware, this city, this planet has faced a threat from another world. As has happened many times before Supergirl stood up against this threat. As the people of this city know, her true power does not come from her strength. Instead it comes from the hope she breathes in others. Hope that encourages people to join together, to fight what may seem like an unwinnable fight. Faced with a superior enemy she united aliens and humans alike against the common foe. Her team even included Livewire, who many of you will recall had tried to kill me and her. Yet Supergirl put her faith in Leslie and the others and her team stood up to the challenge. They saved this city. They saved this planet." Cat said before pausing, giving herself time to look straight down the cameras before continuing.

"However, there were some who did not want to depend on aliens and enhanced humans from other universes to save this planet. They wanted to be self-sufficient. A noble sentiment. However, in there haste to prove we did not need help, they unleashed a new enemy on this city. An enemy that they have no control over and no way to stop." She once again paused, letting the message sink in as images of the Red Tornados displayed on the screen behind Cat.

"So now we once again turn to Supergirl and her allies and hope that they can contain this threat. We do not know what targets they will go after or when they will strike. So for now I ask you to remain vigilant and in the event you see one of these robots please find shelter." Again she paused before saying. "I will now take a few questions." Scanning the room she looked at one reporter and said. "Matthew."

"They look like the military experiment that went wrong three years ago." The reporter said.

"That is a statement, not a question." Cat chastised before stating. "But yes, General Lane failed to learn from previous mistakes and continued with the secret programme. Unfortunately during the last three years he spent the time making them more deadly to Kryptonians, like Supergirl, without creating failsafes. The time was spent building rather than correcting. Which is why there are four of them unaccounted for."

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that Cat actually likes you?" Winn asked looking at Kara who continued to watch the interview.

"She would definitely make a formidable enemy. I am actually a little sad she isn't here to face Edge." Lena agreed.

"What has he done now?" Kara asked frowning.

"It's nothing that I can't handle. Don't worry about it." Lena said.

"If we don't stop the Red Tornados, Edge won't matter." Alex said. "We better go to the briefing."

"Take care out there." Sam said watching them go, moments before Russ-Or limped into the room.


	83. Chapter 83

As the trio entered the briefing room, Kara immediately looked at Barry, Oliver and Felicity and said.

"You guys don't need to stay for this." Supergirl said. "You've already helped enough."

"We're here to help." Barry said. "Besides they sound like they're designed to kill you, so we probably have a better chance than you do."

"While your speed gives you an advantage, your relative lack of strength will cause you problems." Brainy said. "However, one of their expected attacks, the tornados, you should be able to counteract with your speed."

"Was that a compliment?" Barry asked.

"It was a statement of fact." Brainy corrected.

"So how do we stop them?" Kara asked.

"With difficulty. These are going to be much harder to beat than last time. Especially as they have a lot of Kryptonite in them. Their green tinge we think is Kryptonite." Winn said.

"Where did Lane even get Kryptonite from?" Superman asked.

"I think he made it." Winn said. "The radioactive signature is subtly different from normal Kryptonite."

"Like Red-K different?" Kara asked looking concerned.

"No. I think this is normal green-K." Winn said.

"But either way you can fight them directly." Alex said.

"Act-" Winn started only for Kara to respond to Alex.

"I can still use my heat vision." Kara pointed out. "It worked for the Worldkiller."

"Her heat vision packed a bit more punch." Felicity said trying to be tactful.

"And by bit she means way, way more." Winn corrected.

"How much more?" Superman asked.

"You'd need a decade worth of spinach." Felicity said.

"Our powers come from the sun." Superman pointed out.

"It's a saying." Felicity responded.

"The point is, the armour has been so upgraded, your heat vision won't work." Winn said.

"What if we combine?" Kara asked.

"Not even then." Winn said.

"What about freezing them?" Kara asked.

"Unfortunately not." Brainy said. "These have been significantly upgraded compared to the one you last fought. Their, for lack of better word, skin, is resilient to liquid nitrogen and nuclear blasts."

"Electricity?" Alex asked.

"Could work, only Leslie has disappeared." Winn said.

"So how do we beat them?" Oliver asked.

"We hack them." Felicity said smiling.

"But they're sentient." J'onn pointed out.

"But still computers at heart. We just need a really good processor to help us do that. And fortunately we have one." Felicity said looking at Brainy.

"Can you do that from here?" J'onn asked.

"No. I will need to make contact with them." Brainy said.

"I can't see them letting you walk up to one of them and brain hack it." Alex said.

"I think Barry can help with that." Felicity said.

"How?" Kara asked.

"Flashtime?" Barry guessed.

"Flash what?" Brainy asked.

"It's a phenomena that makes time appear to slow down for me. It's like everything else is at a standstill." Barry explained. "It's to do with the speed rather than me, so I can bring someone else into it."

"So you bring Brainy in and, to the two of you, the rest of the world stands still and Brainy can hack a Red Tornado?" Alex asked.

"Something like that." Barry said. "But, Brainy's body will only be able to withstand it for so long. It may not be long enough to do what he needs to do. And even if it is, he may not be able to do it more than once in short succession."

"One step ahead of you." Felicity said. "Winn and I have worked with Brainy on a portable interface. If placed on the killer robot, we should be able to hack it."

"The only downside is whoever is doing the hacking will need to be in the Flashtime, which as we already discussed means they won't have much time." Winn said.

"So they need to know exactly what they are doing." Felicity cut in seeing Oliver was about to volunteer.

"So, I can do one." Winn said lacking enthusiasm.

"And I another." Felicity said.

"Show me." Alex volunteered. "If I can do it fast enough I'll do the fourth."

"No offence, but hacking isn't your strong suit." Winn said as another voice chipped in.

"I can do it." Vasquez volunteered.

"Even if this plan can work, the odds are still against us, especially if we don't have Supergirl." J'onn pointed out before adding. "And Superman."

"Actually we do have the Supers." Winn said.

"Not if they are armed with Kryptonite." Alex said.

"I have managed to finish the latest version of the suit." He said before looking at Kara. "It is still not as good as what your aunt had. But it is better than what you had against Metallo." Winn said.

"Okay, everyone try and get some rest. Until the Red Tornados show themselves or we figure out how to track them, there is nothing we can do." J'onn said.

-00-

"Del-Or, where are you going?" Russ-Or asked noticing his son walk away from meeting room in a different direction to everyone else.

"To talk to Coville."

"Why?"

"I am earning his trust so he'll tell us where the rest of the cult is, not to mention the sanctuary."

"Coville can not be trusted." Russ-Or warned.

"I know. But he is a believer. He is devout and he believes his purpose is to convert others to his cause. We can use that to get information. We can decide what to do with the information afterwards."

"You should be focusing on the more immediate problem." Russ-Or said, unconvinced by his son's arguments.

"What?"

"The Worldkillers. One of them is already showing signs of fighting the virus."

"Have you told J'onn?" Del-Or asked concerned.

"Yes. But I fear there will only be one successful option and we'd need to enact it soon."

-00-

"That looks like a deep conversation." Kara said looking into the room James was in.

"Yeah, they have plenty to talk about." Winn agreed, following Kara's gaze and seeing his hero talk to his friend.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"You don't know?" Winn asked.

"Know what?" Kara asked.

"How James and your cousin got hurt."

"In the fight against the Worldkillers." Kara said. "Why would they need to talk, apart from Kal telling James to give up Guardian?"

"Umm."

"Winn, tell me." Kara demanded.

"Your cousin got hurt helping James." Winn said.

"He did?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, when James joined the fight he got in over his head. The Worldkiller was about to take him out permanently and your cousin saved him. Only in doing so he let his guard down and got taken out himself." Winn explained just as his tablet beeped. Looking at it he added. "Hold that thought. I have an alert on the Red Tornados."


	84. Chapter 84

"Isn't that your building?" Ruby asked as she channel hopped and saw L-Corp on the news.

"Oh my god." Lena exclaimed as she saw the news report showing three of the Red Tornados on the roof.

"What do they want with L-Corp?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but it makes we wonder if my mother is responsible." Lena said as Eliza entered the room. Seeing the news was on Eliza said.

"You've seen?"

"Yes."

"J'onn is overseeing the evacuation, while Kara and her cousin keep them distracted." Eliza said.

"Why L-Corp?" Sam asked.

"They think they are after something needed for repairs." Eliza explained handing Lena a tablet. "Winn asked if you could take a look at the Red Tornado specs and see if you can figure out what they might be after."

"Of course." Lena said reading the contents. "Wow, Kara wasn't kidding when she said Lane hated Kryptonians. Lead lined shielding, enriched with Kryptonite. Kryptonite weapons….wait I've seen this before….Metallo. This weapon system looks very similar to him. Where's Winn now?"

"He's at L-Corp. Or on his way. He asked you to radio him on this if you figure it out." Eliza said handing Lena a radio as her eyes were drawn to the news where Kara and her cousin were fighting the Red Tornados.

"Rubes, why don't you turn that off." Sam said, understanding how Eliza must be feeling.

"Have you found something?" Eliza asked seeing Lena stand.

"No. But there are too many similarities here. My mother's fingerprints are all over this. So if there is a way to stop them she may know, so I am going to reach out."

"That's too dangerous." Eliza warned.

"I don't think my mother would actually kill me. Banish me to an island somewhere maybe, but not kill me."

"Let me go with you." Eliza offered.

"That's a bad idea. I am pretty much certain she'd kill you without question." Lena said. "I'll be okay."

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked her cousin as she landed next to him and used her heat vision to counteract the laser weapon the Red Tornado had directed at her cousin.

"Just a little rusty. You?" He asked as their combined heat vision caused the Red Tornado to retreat.

"I'm fine." Kara said. "The others should be here soon."

"The suit holding up okay?" Superman asked.

"It seems to be. I mean I can still sense the Kryptonite, but it doesn't seem to be effecting me." Kara said. "You?"

"The same, let's just hope it lasts the battle." He replied.

"Have a little faith guys." A hurt Winn said over the radio.

"Can you handle that one?" Kara asked her cousin, pointing to the robot who was creating a tornado. "I'll buy us time with those two."

"Sure thing." Superman said flying off.

"The building is clear." J'onn radioed.

"Any sign of the fourth one?" Kara asked.

"No." Alex replied. "We're sweeping the building though, in case it is inside."

"For now, lets try to contain the threat we can see." J'onn said as Oliver, Barry and the Legion ran out onto the roof.

"Let's try that one." Barry said looking at Brainy. "You ready?"

"I am." Brainy confirmed as Barry took hold of him and entered them into Flashtime.

As the world appeared to come to a standstill round them Barry looked at Brainy and asked.

"You okay? Some people find it a little disorientating."

"Most people can not keep up with my processing speed, so they appear to go slower than me...although never this slow." He replied.

"Well, over to you." Barry said watching as Brainy set to work. After a couple of minutes he noticed that Brainy's movements were beginning to get jerky.

"You okay there?" Barry asked concerned.

"I don't know. I don't think my AI core is adapting to this Flashtime." Brainy confessed. "I must hurry." He said focusing on the task at hand. But with each passing minute his movements became more uncoordinated.

"Do you need to leave?" Barry asked.

"I just need to do this." Brainy said trying to concentrate, his voice sounding strained. Before Barry could argue Brainy announced. "I'm done."

Not hesitating Barry had them exit Flashtime and used his speed to run Brainy to safety at the meeting point with Winn, Vasquez and Felicity.

"How are you doing?" Barry asked looking at Brainy.

"I will be okay. You should return to the battle. They need you."

"Did it work?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, but it had a bigger effect on Brainy than I was expecting." Barry said.

"I'll look after him if you want to try the next one." Winn said looking at Felicity.

"Want is a very strong word. But okay." Felicity said taking a deep breath.

"You two know more about him than I do." Vasquez pointed out as she looked at Brainy. "I'll go with Allen, while you help Brainiac-5."

-00-

Having had confirmation that the last Red Tornado was not inside L-Corp, Alex headed to the roof to try and help.

As she stepped onto the roof she saw Supergirl and Superman try to counteract the tornados generated by one the robots as Oliver used various arrows, with high tension ropes to try to entrap another.

Looking round she saw J'onn doing his best to protect members of the public from flying debris, acting as a flying goal tender. As two large poles, caught up in the tornados went flying past J'onn, Alex helplessly watch her friend and mentor fly after them. Focusing on what she could help with she looked around and was about to go and help Oliver when she saw the final Red Tornado finally appear. As it landed on the roof Alex started to shout a warning only to be blown off the roof by a wind vortex created by the robot.

-00-

As Kara stopped the tornado she had been flighting she looked around to see where the robot had gone. She was about to engage it again when she realised there were now three functional red tornados. Before she had time to ask questions she picked up the faint sound of Alex screaming. Frantically looking round and not seeing Alex, Kara concentrated on her hearing until she could pinpoint the origin.

"Alex!" Supergirl cried as she saw her sister plummet to the ground. Not giving it a second thought she dove as fast as she could towards Alex. But with every passing microsecond Alex got closer and closer to the ground. Just as Alex was about to impact with the ground Kara managed to move her body under Alex's. But by then there was nothing Kara could do other than absorb the blow.

-00-

Hearing an almighty rumble from below Oliver ran to the edge of the skyscraper roof to make out a large dust cloud below.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he and Vasquez joined Oliver.

"I don't know. Supergirl kind of flew down really fast and crashed." Oliver said, unsure of what exactly had happened. As he was pushed by another vortex he said. "Focus on stopping the robots."


	85. Chapter 85

"Mom?" Alex asked as she opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting next to her.

"Alex? Thank god." Eliza said squeezing her daughter's hand tighter.

"Mom?" Alex repeated feeling confused, aware of how sore her throat was.

"You need to take it off." Eliza said.

"Off? What?" Alex asked not able to follow the conversation.

"Your shield. Take it off." Eliza said causing Alex to look down and see the device on her chest. Still confused she put her hand on it and removed it moments before Eliza offered her a beaker with water.

Gratefully drinking the contents Alex tried to figure out what had happened. As she recalled plunging towards the ground she commented.

"The shield saved me? That's one awesome gadget."

"The shield didn't save you." Eliza said.

"Pretty sure I'm alive." Alex said confused.

"You are. But it wasn't the shield that saved you. Kara got her body between you and the ground just as you were about to hit it. The impact knocked you out cold and we couldn't remove the shield. We couldn't give you water or food we thought th-"

"I'm okay." Alex said squeezing her mother's hand before noticing the lack of Kara in the room. "Where's Kara?" As she asked the question she started working out how hard the impact would have had to have been on her to knock her out despite the shield and extrapolate to how hurt Kara may have got. Noticing the lack of answer from Eliza Alex pressed. "Mom, where's Kara?"

"Kara was still in the sky when she figured out what happened. She flew straight down to get to you. Winn thinks she broke her own speed record. But by the time she got to you there was no time to pull up, so she used her body as a cushion. The energy it took to stop caused her, well both of you, to create a thirty foot crater. The impact hurt her." Eliza said trying to keep her voice level.

"How bad?" Alex asked sitting up.

"Multiple fractures, internal bleeding, a collapsed lung." Eliza listed. "The Kryptonians placed her in their healing pods and her body started to recover. But she isn't waking up. She's completely unresponsive."

"Where is she?" Alex asked as she tried to get out of bed only for a wave of dizziness to hit her.

"Careful." Eliza warned as she caught Alex and helped her lie down again. "They transferred her to Mon-El's ship. Brainiac thinks he can help her. Right now all you can do is get better."

"She's like that because of me." Alex pointed out.

"She would have saved anyone." Eliza said.

"I need to see her." Alex said.

"Have something to eat and drink first. It's been two days since it happened. After that I get you over there." Seeing the defiance in Alex's eyes Eliza pressed. "Please Alex, for Kara to get through this she'll need you at full strength. I promise I will get you to her when you have managed to eat something."

-00-

"What do you want?" Lane asked as Cat approached.

"To give you a choice." Cat said. "Despite your poor judgement, you have experience and friends in high places. So the President will consider rejecting your resignation."

"What resignation?" Lane asked.

"The one I have written for you. As I said, the President will consider rejecting it-"

"I already told the President I am not working with Cadmus or any other organisation she has deemed to be a terrorist group." Lane said. "As soon as she changed policy and declare Cadmus rogue I broke contact."

"While that remains to be seen, you were without doubt using some of their technology."

"Of course I was. I care about this planet. It is my planet and I will do what it takes to keep it safe."

"If that were true you'd work with Supergirl, not try to kill her. And your toys came close to killing the City's hero."

"We can't trust Supergirl. She's an alien. What happens when she gets bored and leave? Who protects us then? What happens when she has a bad day? Or did you like being thrown off the roof by her?" Lane replied.

"I am not here to debate policy with you. The situation is clear. Your Commander in Chief has lost confidence in your abilities to protect this country. She is willing to help you reform though if you can show that you change your ways and earn the public trust."

"And how am I meant to do that?"

"Tell the public what they want to hear. You were wrong and Supergirl is a hero."

"So you expect me to hide my true feelings? Agree with whoever is on top and hope to be loved."

"Why not? Women have been doing it for centuries." Cat pointed out.

-00-

As Maggie was shown into the briefing room her first question was.

"How's Alex?"

"She's just woken up." J'onn said.

"Just? The battle was two days ago. Is she okay?"

"She seems to be." J'onn confirmed.

"What about Kara?"

"Still in a coma." J'onn said.

"Does Alex know?"

"She does." J'onn confirmed.

"I assume Alex has nothing to do with why I'm here?" Maggie guessed.

"No." J'onn agreed. "We need your help."

"With what?"

"Rounding up a cult."

"What cult? Is this to do with Coville?" Maggie guessed.

"Yes. He had many followers who still seem intent on converting us to the way of the Worldkillers."

"I know. They are carrying out a lot of attacks." Maggie said. "There's a task force set up."

"We know." Winn said. "And we can help. We have some intel on members and locations."

"You do? How?" Maggie asked suspiciously.

"Coville." J'onn explained.

"He's switched sides again?" Maggie asked confused.

"Del-Or got the information, by pretending to be a convert."

"So not being able to lie isn't a Kryptonian thing?" Maggie asked.

"Just a Kara thing." J'onn said smiling faintly.

"I still don't see why you called me in." Maggie said.

"Coville could still be lying. It could be a trap." Winn said.

"We don't have the resources to go after every lead, but we don't want to put the police in danger. So we want to send some DEO agents with you. They'll follow orders, but they'll also protect you."

"I get a feeling I don't really have a choice." Maggie said. "So I'll just say thank you."


	86. Chapter 86

"How is she?" Barry asked entering the room on the Legion's ship where Kara was.

"No change. She is still trapped." Mon-El explained.

"Any idea for how long?" Oliver asked.

"No, but the longer it is the less likely she is to wake up." Mon-El explained.

"But physically she's okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yes." Mon-El said heading over to the computer screens. "All the scans look normal."

"So we just need to persuade her to wake up?" Felicity asked.

"That's what Brainy is trying to do." Mon-El replied.

"Can he lie?" Oliver asked Mon-El quietly as he nodded at Brainy.

"Um, not really no. I mean he is capable of lying, just really bad at it. Why?" Mon-El replied.

"Kara and Alex are really close right?" Oliver said.

"Yeah." Mon-El agreed.

"So what if Kara thought Alex was in danger, could it snap her out of it?" Oliver asked.

"You may be over simplifying the situation." Felicity said.

"But the brain is kinda remarkable. It could work." Barry said.

"But Brainy has already told Kara that Alex is safe." Mon-El pointed out.

"Which is why we need him to lie." Oliver said. "Or for Brainy to think that Alex is in danger and tell Kara."

"How do we get him to believe that?" Felicity asked as one of the subjects of discussion walked in.

"Alex? Hey." Felicity greeted when she saw Eliza and Alex enter the room.

"How is she?" Alex asked side stepping the small talk and heading straight to her sister.

"The same." Mon-El said, not knowing how much Alex knew.

"The good news is, she is mentally active and alert. In fact her brain seems remarkably healthy for someone in a coma." Brainy said.

"Wait, you're speaking to her?" Alex asked.

"I am interfacing with her. She is aware she is in a coma, but we can't figure out how to get her out of it." Brainy said.

"You are talking to her right now?" Alex asked, trying to clarify what she had just heard.

"Yes, this crown connects to my AI core and translates her brainwaves to English and vice versa."

"Can I talk to her?" Alex asked, practically pleading.

"No. I can only have one connection at a time. I'm sorry. But I can give her a message."

"Tell her I'm sorry." Alex said.

"She asks for what?" Brainy said after a moment.

"Everything." Alex said.

"She said you've done nothing wrong."

"Tell her, until she is here in person telling me to my face I will never believe that." Alex said.

"I do not believe blackmail is a good method to escape comas." Brainy said.

"Just tell her." Alex snapped as Oliver started to signal Barry.

"What? Now?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Oliver said dismayed that the fastest man he knew was being so slow.

"How?" Barry asked. As he saw Oliver pic up a blade he said. "This is going to get messy."

-00-

"Why can't I get out?" Kara asked frustrated as she paced the construct of her apartment.

"Well, now we have ruled out the physical all that is left is the mental. Put simply, you are not ready to leave."

"What do you mean not ready? Of course I'm ready."

"And yet, here we are." Brainy said. "And you are unable to get out."

"Fine. Then why aren't I ready?" Kara asked.

"Maybe you are afraid." Brainy suggested.

"Of what? You said the Red Tornados were defeated and that Alex was safe. The Worldkillers have gone." Kara listed.

"Yes….maybe that's it. There is no danger. Nothing to keep the Kryptonians here. Oh I see. You are about to lose."

"Lose what?" Kara questioned.

"The Kryptonians, or the humans if you go with the Kryptonians. Of course if you stay in your mind here you die anyway and lose everyone."

"Brainy! Non-12th level intellect here." Kara snapped. "How do I get out?"

"You must overcome your fear of loss. If you….." He started to explain before randomly stopping as he looked to the side, distracted.

"Brainy?" Kara asked.

"Sorry. If you can overcome...oh dear." Brainy started again.

"Oh dear what? Is something happening out there?" Kara asked.

"Yes. No. I should have said no. You need to focus on your recovery and not Alex."

"Why would I be focusing on Alex?"

"Oh sprock, I should not have said that." Brainy said.

"Wait is Alex in danger? You said she was safe." Kara asked eyes wide.

"She was." Brainy said.

"Was? What's happening?"

"Tiny, little, incident." Brainy said.

"With Alex?"

"And Oliver...and Mon-El... Has a virus swept through here?"

"They're ill?"

"Unknown. But it would explain why Oliver and Mon-El are trying to kill your sister."

"They're what?" Kara asked. "Go help her."

"Physically, I am no match for Mon-El." Brainy said.

"No, but I am." Kara said ripping her apartment door off the hinges.

-00-

As Kara's eyes flew open she immediately sat up and looked for Alex. Seeing Mon-El pin her to the wall she flew over and pulled the Daxamite off her sister. As she raised her hand to punch him Eliza said in her sternest voice.

"Alex! Kara! Enough."

"They're trying to kill Alex." Kara protested as he fist stopped an inch away from Mon-El, still unclear about what was actually happening.

"No they weren't." Eliza said.

"Pretty sure they were." Alex said looking at Oliver who was on the floor.

"They weren't. They just needed it to look that way." Eliza said calmly, causing Alex and Kara to relax slightly, even though their confused frowns grew.

"How did you know?" Oliver asked gasping for breath as he tried to get up.

"Barry told me." Eliza said walking to Kara.

"What? When?" Felicity asked, before turning to Barry and asking. "Wait did you Flashtime?"

"Yeah." Barry said as Eliza pulled Alex and Kara into an embrace.

"Why didn't you tell Alex?" Oliver asked trying to ignore the pain.

"We needed it to look real." Barry said. "Besides she's been in a coma, I didn't think she'd be able to take you out."

"This was all a lie?" Kara asked confused as she pulled out of the hug.

"We thought, well Oliver thought, that if you thought Alex was in danger it might help you break out of your coma." Felicity explained as Barry disappeared. "But to do that we needed Brainy to believe it so we had to..."

"Make it look real." Oliver added.

"It felt real." Alex said before adding. "Sorry."

"No problem. That's quite a right knee you have." Oliver said nursing his ribs.

"Well I do train with Kara." Alex said pulling her sister in for another hug asking. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Kara said, although she was clearly still confused about what was happening.

"This may help." Barry said reappearing holding ice cream. "And it's kind of an apology for worrying you."

"You're the best." Kara smiled taking the ice cream.


	87. Chapter 87

"Can we talk?" Russ-Or asked as he approached J'onn.

"Of course. Take a seat." J'onn said. "Are you fully recovered?"

"I think so." Russ-Or replied. "Is there any news on Kara?"

"Yes, she has come out of the coma and seems to be okay." J'onn said.

"That is good to hear." Russ-Or smiled.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" J'onn asked.

"In part. But I was also wondering how you are doing with the cults?"

"So far there haven't been too many problems. But news of what is happening is spreading and they are putting up more of a fight." J'onn said. "The good news is we haven't come across any alien weapons yet."

"Unless Coville is sacrificing the unimportant arms so the body can grow." Russ-Or suggested.

"It's a possibility." J'onn agreed. "But the more people we arrest the more chance there is one of them will give us useful information."

"Yet you look as troubled as I feel." Russ-Or said.

"There may be a bigger problem than Coville." J'onn explained. "Groups like Cadmus have manipulated the cult. If their following grows we could have a huge anti-alien backlash."

"And Kara will once again be in danger." Russ-Or said.

"Along with every other alien." J'onn confirmed.

"As much as I want to, we can not stay and protect her." Russ-Or said. "We must permanently destroy the Worldkillers that came to this planet."

"I know." J'onn said. "Will your plan work?"

"We have no reason to believe it won't." Russ-Or said.

"When will you go?"

"We can wait one more week, during which time we will help all we can."

"I understand." J'onn said.

-00-

"So the plan worked with the Red Tornadoes?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara on one of the beds in the Legion's ship.

"Um, not exactly." Barry said. "I mean the Red Tornadoes are gone. But we kind of had to go off plan."

"Why?" Kara asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"It was only you two and Brainy who were hurt." Mon-El said causing Kara to look at Brainy and ask.

"You got hurt?"

"Hurt is inaccurate. My AI core did not adapt well to Flash time. I lost my ability to operate at my maximum capacity." Brainy explained.

"Well are you okay now?" Kara asked.

"Almost."

"Is that why you couldn't multitask when you were in me?" Kara asked.

"It may have contributed to my performance being less than optimal." Brainy said. "Next time I'm inside you I'll be better."

"They do know how that sounds right?" Felicity asked.

"They sound like you normally sound." Oliver pointed out.

"The Red Tornadoes?" Alex pressed trying to bring order.

"Right, yes. So I and Vasquez entered Flashtime and the hack worked." Barry said. "And we got out before Vasquez suffered any ill effects. Then Felicity did the next one and that also worked."

"I'm assuming the last one didn't?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. It was the Red Tornado that had already been damaged and the hack seemed to trigger a self destruct." Felicity said.

"Is Winn okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes he's fine. J'onn managed to fly the Red Tornado away from the city." Felicity explained. "And J'onn is also fine."

For a moment Alex digested the news before recalling the Red Tornado schematics. Suddenly she said.

"Wait, an explosion would release Kryptonite dust."

"It would. And it did." Felicity said.

"Wait? What? Is Kal okay?" Kara asked picking up the end of the conversation.

"He's fine." Barry said. "Your friend….um Lena...she guessed what could happen and came up with a solution, which I got over to the detonation site just before the Red Tornado exploded."

"So no Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"No Kryptonite." Felicity confirmed. "Perhaps next time I should lead with that."

"Where's J'onn and Winn now?" Alex asked concerned by their absence.

"Um, he's working on the cult." Mon-El said.

"Del-Or got information off Coville?" Kara asked.

"Yes. He gave up several names and locations." Brainy confirmed.

"Let's go." Alex said to Kara.

"Absolutely not." Eliza said. "You both need to rest. You can stay here or the DEO, but no where else."

"J'onn has it under control." Mon-El said.

"But-" Alex started.

"No buts you have both been in comas. You are not going anywhere." Eliza said. Seeing Alex was going to argue she changed tactics and said. "You are meant to be better than this. You're the genius of the family yet you want to risk you and your sister. Do you really think she is ready to take on hordes of people who want to kill her and probably have weapons that can hurt her? And as for you, have you forgotten you have a concussion? Or did the fall cause permanent brain damage which is why you are suggesting such a stupid action?"

"Fine, we'll stay." Alex agreed reluctantly.

"Good." Eliza said more calmly before realising how quiet the room was.

"Where did everyone go?" Eliza asked looking round the empty room.

"They snuck out mid rant." Kara said.

"It wasn't a rant." Eliza said. "I'm just worried about both of you."

"We're okay." Alex and Kara said before hugging her. Pulling away Eliza said.

"I'm going to get you two some food. Don't go anywhere."

"Ww that brought back memories." Kara said one Eliza had gone. "I haven't seen Eliza that mad with you since you stole her car in high school."

"Don't remind her. She's mad enough with me as it is." Alex said.

"You know it wasn't your fault?" Kara said after a minute. "It's not like you asked the Red Tornado to blow you off the sky scraper."

"I let my guard down." Alex said. "But you should have pulled up before you reached me."

"Was never going to happen." Kara said. "You have spent the last few months trying to remind me who I am, what I am. And how important Kara Danvers is. But Kara Danvers is nothing without you." She added as she hugged Alex.

-00-

"You're here?" Coville asked as Sam walked into his cell.

"You said you could help." Sam said.

"Help?" He asked confused, sensing a trap.

"Free me." Sam said.

"Free you?" He parroted.

"From my humanity." Sam said.

"This is a trick." Coville replied.

"You saw my potential. You saw my true self. You have studied the texts. You know the real me more than anyone on this planet. And you were right. Ruby was the key. When you tried to kill her I felt something. Ever since, I can sense it. There are dreams and I can feel it. Something is stirring. Help me free it." She said, her eyes glowing red.

"You have returned." He said stumbling towards Sam. "I knew you would." He said falling to his knees. "Tell me how I can serve you."


	88. Chapter 88

"Kara! You're back." Winn smiled before hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kara replied before Del-Or hugged her.

"I was worried about you." He said.

"It'll take more than a fall to get rid of me." Kara smiled as J'onn entered the control room.

"Good to see you." J'onn smiled before looking at Alex and saying. "You should be in the infirmary."

"I'm fine." Alex said.

"No you're not, you have a concussion. Don't make me get your mother." J'onn warned causing the Agents in the control room to have to suppress laughs. But as Alex glared at them they quickly turned serious and pretended to ignore the discussion.

"It's not like I'm going out on a mission. I'm just keeping an eye on Kara and getting an update." Alex said calmly as an all too familiar voice said.

"Still haven't learned to play by the rules Danvers?"

"Maggie?" Alex asked confused.

"Detective Sawyer has been our liaison into NCPD for rounding up the cults." J'onn explained. "She is about to give us an update."

"Of the seventeen raids we have done, we have arrested one hundred and sixty seven people. Obviously that is just the tip of the iceberg and there are plenty of people still out there. But that's not the biggest problem." Maggie started. "As you know cults are a murky area of the law so it is not as simple as arresting everyone. However, they have been responsible for several attacks over the last few days which means we have been able to detain them. But we can only hold them for so long so we are going to need a longer term solution. Even if we find a judge willing to confine them until they have under gone de-programming, we don't have space to hold them."

"Maybe General Lane can contribute part of Fort Standing." J'onn said. "I'll raise it again with the President. In the mean time we have to keep rounding them up."

"What about the Fortress? Is there another one?" Alex asked.

"There is. And we have a location." J'onn said.

"Coville gave it up?" Alex guessed.

"He did." Del-Or said. "Eventually. But it could still be a trap. Even if it isn't, it is a dangerous mission to secure and destroy it."

"Fortunately we have a plan and we'll leave in two hours." J'onn added.

"How are you getting round the defences?" Alex asked. "Last time it didn't go so well."

"Sam." J'onn said.

"You can't take her in." Alex said.

"Sam volunteered." J'onn said. "Her presence gives us the best chance of success."

"Can't you take her form?" Alex asked.

"It wouldn't work." Kara said. "If J'onn goes in he'll be recognised as an imposter and killed." She then looked at Alex and said. "Don't worry, I'll be with her."

"Absolutely not." Alex said. "Ignoring the fact you have been in a coma, how many times have you been exposed to Kryptonite recently? You aren't strong enough for this. You need to recover."

"I'll be okay. And there will be a good team round me." Kara pointed out.

"If you're going, I'm going." Alex said.

"Alex you're benched." J'onn stated.

"What?" Alex asked eyes wide.

"You have a concussion. The fact I have to keep reminding you of that is making me think it is more serious than the doctors thought. You can stay here and help plan the mission, but you are not going on it. If you have any further issues leave now."

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but knew she could help Kara by contributing to the planning so kept quiet.

"Good." J'onn said. "We have a plan, but Kara you are not needed, I can cover it."

"But-" Kara started.

"I still want you there, if you are up to it. But you'll be on containment. If you object you can stay here with Alex."

Not wanting to give up going on the mission she conceded.

"Fine."

"Maggie, there could be cult members there so we may require NCPD to make arrests." J'onn said. "But only after we have secured it."

"Whatever you need." Maggie said.

"What can we do to help?" Barry asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" J'onn asked. "You three have already done enough and we have no idea what we'll be facing."

"We're here to help." Barry said as sparks flew round the control room.

"Leslie?" Supergirl asked confused.

"You're alive." Livewire commented.

"Shouldn't you be containing her?" Maggie asked Alex.

"She's kind of on our side." Alex said.

"She's a fugitive." Maggie countered.

"And the only one capable of keeping Supergirl alive." Leslie shrugged before looking at Winn. "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Kara asked.

"I may have superimposed a small modulation on the city's power supply. Not enough to effect appliances, but -"

"Enough to annoy the hell out of me. Do that again and I make you realise how dangerous electricity can be." Leslie warned. "Why am I here?"

"We need your help." J'onn said.

"Why would I help you? I've done enough."

"We'll make it worth your while." J'onn said.

"Now you are bribing criminals?" Maggie asked dismayed.

"Winn, brief her on the plan." J'onn said ignoring the detective. "Alex, help Sam get ready, then back to the infirmary. No arguments."

"Fine." Alex said leaving the control room.

"They can handle it." Maggie said a minute later, surprising Alex who didn't realise she was being followed.

"I know. But Kara shouldn't be out there."

"I'll watch her." Maggie promised.

"Thank you." Alex said, although she didn't feel any better.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie asked as she followed Alex down the corridor.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Actually two things." Maggie said.

"Go for it." Alex said coming to a stop and facing the detective.

"Firstly, should you be up? You aren't looking so good."

"I'm fine. And once I've seen Sam I'll rest."

"That brings me to my second question. Why does a CFO give you the best chance of success? I mean the Worldkillers didn't strike me as rigorous accountants?"

"You don't know?" Alex asked surprised.

"Know what?" Maggie asked.

"I-" Alex started hesitantly, not sure if she should tell Maggie. Realising she would find out at the Fortress anyway Alex took a breath before saying. "Sam was Reign."

"Like the alien Worldkiller who nearly killed Kara?" Maggie asked wide eyed.

"Yes."

"And she is still alive?" Maggie asked trying to picture Sam as Reign.

"We managed to destroy Reign and save Sam." Alex explained.

"What about her kid? Is she a Worldkiller?"

"Currently she doesn't have powers, and her dad was human, we think, so she'd probably have different powers if any. But we're monitoring her." Alex said. "I have to go. Take care out there."

-00-

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she entered Sam's temporary room and saw her friend nursing her head.

"Alex." Sam said as she looked up. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Should you even be up? Your mom made it sound like you had a concussion and should be in the infirmary."

"I'm okay. And I will rest." Alex said. "What's wrong with your head?"

"Nothing. It's just a headache. I think everything is catching up with me. I'm okay though." Sam replied. "It's probably stress."

"Maybe." Alex said unconvinced before noticing an emptiness in the room. "Where's Ruby?"

"She was kind of angry at me for volunteering to help with the mission so your mom took her for a walk round the DEO." Sam said.

"You don't have to go on this mission." Alex said.

"Yes I do. I started this. I need to end it." Sam said. "I know I have no right, after everything you've done already, but I need to ask a favour."

"Anything." Alex said.

"Will look after Ruby? I don't just mean whilst I'm out there in the Fortress, but if something happens and I don't come back-"

"You're coming back." Alex said. "But you and Ruby are family and we always look after family." Alex assured her.

"Thank you."


	89. Chapter 89

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Supergirl asked Sam.

"I need to do this." Sam said. "I want this to be over. This is the quickest way."

"We could come up with another plan, one where you aren't doing this alone." Supergirl replied.

"We both know for me to be accepted in the Fortress I have to go alone."

"You know the plan?" J'onn asked Sam.

"I do."

"The second you need us we'll be there."

"I know. Thank you for everything." Sam said.

"The car is outside. It has a tracker, not that we need it as we know where you are going. But if you get lost we can give you directions." Winn said awkwardly.

"It's a straight road heading west out of the city." Sam pointed out.

"We'll stay here so we don't raise suspicions at the Fortress, but once you are in the inner chamber and you have sent the signal, Barry and the Kryptonians will be there in less than three minutes." J'onn said.

"Good luck." Barry smiled.

"Thanks." Sam said before walking out of the DEO.

As Sam got in the car she started to drive before pulling out a small electronic device which looked like a key fob. Silently she drove West for five miles before she pressed the button and turned off the road and started heading North.

-00-

"Relax, she'll be okay." J'onn said as Kara paced the control room.

"I don't like it. I have a bad feeling." She said.

"Keep pacing and you'll put everyone on edge." J'onn pointed out.

"Where's Alex? I kind of expected her to be the one prowling like a caged animal." Maggie asked trying to distract Kara. "Don't tell me she is actually following medical advice?"

"She's with Ruby." Kara said. "She promised Sam she would look after her." Before Maggie could respond Winn said.

"This is weird."

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"We've lost Sam."

"What do you mean lost?" Kara pressed.

"Disappeared. We're getting nothing from the car or her watch."

"Tunnel?" Kara suggested optimistically.

"Please. I build these trackers to get round such simple issues." Winn said.

"Then where is she Mr Schott?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know." Winn said typing furiously.

"Where was she last?" Kara asked looking at the map. Seeing the last known location she flew off in search of her friend.

"Not one word of this to Alex or Ruby." J'onn warned everyone in the control room.

-00-

As Sam reached the location Coville had given it was clear she had reached the correct place, as hidden in the canyons was a large fortress. Stopping the car she got out and walked towards the Fortress without bothering to shut the car door behind her. Stopping she turned back to the SUV and opened the back door before retrieving a flash light and walking back to the Fortress.

As she reached the entrance she paused and turned on the flashlight and looked around before crossing the dark threshold. The second she stepped foot in the dark entrance way something triggered and the corridor illuminated.

Looking round she saw some similarities with the Fortress of Sanctuary, but also several differences, including, what she assumed was Kryptonian markings lining every wall. What she couldn't see was the heart of the Fortress with all the archives. Either because it didn't exist or because the route had been blocked. Before she reached the end of the corridor a human looking hologram appeared in front of her.

"You have returned?" The hologram said looking at Sam. "But you are not you."

"I need help." Sam said. "They did something….stole something from me. But I can feel it returning. Like a voice. I can't fight it any longer, but I can't free it. What do I do? Show me how to fulfil my destiny."

"You are right. You can not fight your heritage." The hologram said as what looked like part of the wall disappeared revealing the main archive.

"Touch the console and I will free you." The hologram said pointing to something in the middle of the recently revealed chamber.

Obediently Sam stepped forward as she asked.

"Did we all have Fortresses? Will this work as well as mine in helping me?"

"After you were lost, this became our new base. It was Pestilence's Fortress of Resolution. But it can be used to bring you back. To restore your powers and explain your purpose." The hologram said watching Sam carefully as she placed her hand on the console. The second it made contact Sam felt her hand warm up. Moments later she was surrounded by a holographic display showing symbols she didn't understand. Forcing herself to keep her hand in place she said.

"They said Reign was gone."

"Do not fear my child. Reign is too powerful, too perfect, to be removed. We will bring you back to your full potential and we will destroy those who did this to you."

"How can I unlock my powers?" Sam asked.

"I will guide you. The archives will teach you. Soon Reign will rise again and those who do not accept the teachings will be crushed. The planet's rivers will run red with blood and the ground will be fertilised with the crushed bones of the sinners. A new order will rise and you will Reign." The hologram said.

"So what they did can be undone?" Sam asked.

"Remove your hand. The scan is complete." The hologram said causing Sam to take a step back from the console as the display that had surrounded Sam disappeared. She then looked at the hologram who explained. "You are no longer as we made you. But your creators were masters of genetic engineering. Nothing can defeat them. Do not fear my child."

"How can I seek forgiveness for what I did to my sisters?" Sam asked.

"They controlled your actions. Your repentance will bring you back to the path of righteousness." The hologram said.

"But...can I do this alone?" Sam asked.

"Do not doubt yourself. You were made for a purpose, you can not escape your destiny." The hologram replied. "But we must begin."

"But...I have so many questions." Sam said.

"The answers are within you. As Reign rises the answers will surface. Your purpose will crystallise and your destiny and your heritage will become clear."

"But-" Sam started.

"You must have faith." The hologram said. "You can no-"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as the hologram looked round.

"There is a presence."

"Where?" Sam asked. "I don't see anyone."

"I can sense them in-" The hologram said before it started to flicker.

"What's happening?" Sam asked.

"We are un-" The hologram stared before it disappeared. Three seconds later it reappeared but remained motionless. It then flickered some more before disappearing.


	90. Chapter 90

"I can't find her anywhere." Supergirl said flying back into the DEO.

"We'll find her." J'onn assured her.

"When? What if we didn't find all the Worldkillers and now they've captured her?"

"The Kryptonians were confident we got all of them." J'onn reminded her.

"It wouldn't be the first time they missed one." Kara shot back.

"Got it!" Winn said. "That's weird."

"What?" J'onn asked.

"She is nowhere near where she is meant to be. She's nearly a hundred miles south of the city at an old mine."

"Has she activated the distress beacon?" J'onn asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Do you want me to send a team?" Winn asked.

"No. If she hasn't activated the beacon let's assume she's not ready for us to go in." J'onn said.

"What if she can't activate it?" Kara asked.

"She's smart. She'll figure out a way." J'onn replied. "Remember if we go in now it will be obvious Sam is on our side, which will endanger her and possibly lead to another distress beacon being activated. The last thing we need is more Worldkillers. For now the safest thing to do is wait."

"But why would she go off plan? Something must be wrong. If the Worldkillers have her they'll try to get Reign back."

"We know Sam can't turn back into Reign." J'onn said.

"That doesn't mean they won't try to force the issue." Kara said. "That means Ruby will be a target."

"Until we hear from Sam I won't endanger the mission." J'onn said. "But, just in case you're right, I'll put extra security round Ruby."

"Won't that tell Alex there's an issue?" Winn said.

"The guards will be in the corridor outside. Alex won't find out, neither will Ruby. I don't want either of them worrying for no reason." J'onn said.

-00-

"Are you okay?" Del-Or asked suddenly appearing next to Sam a second before Oliver appeared on her other side, his bow at the ready.

"I don't know. You tell me. Did she do something to me?" Sam asked looking stressed.

"It was just a scan." Del-Or said. "And she was wrong. Reign is gone forever."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but from what I heard Kryptonians are infamous for their arrogance. Couldn't your belief that Reign is gone be due to that?" Sam asked.

"Not in this case." Del-Or replied.

"You know that still makes you sound arrogant?" Sam pointed out.

"I am in control." Brainiac said suddenly appearing next to a console.

"Are you sure?" Del-Or asked.

"I am. All defences have been deactivated and power removed from all systems apart from the database."

"Nice work." Del-Or said.

"Didn't that seem to easy?" Oliver asked suspiciously looking round for signs of danger.

"Easy?" Brainy asked. "It took two weeks to generate quantum hack for this system that could run in the background so the holographic AI would not be aware of what I was up to. Even when I had uploaded the source code I had to continually adapt it to ensure it did not trigger any unfortunate events. In all, whilst you were standing holding a primitive weapon I was running a trillion delxi frax per second."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that means." Oliver said.

"Translating to English and your technological based jargon, roughly a trillion, trillion exa flops per atto second." Del-Or said.

"Still doesn't mean anything to me." Oliver said. Seeing the look Sam was giving him he said. "Felicity is the geek not me. I'm more of a Playstation guy."

"Way faster than a Playstation. And a lot of effort." Sam explained before looking at Del-Or and asking. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet." Del-Or said. "We have not had the signal from J'onn. If we return now we may damage their chance of success. I promise you, you are safe. For now we should ensure that everything here is disabled and the site is secure. As soon as we have the signal I will take you back to your daughter."

"If J'onn is right about what is happening at the DEO, my daughter may not be safe." Sam pointed out.

"That is why J'onn ensured Alex and Kara remained at the DEO with Ruby." He reminded her. "They will protect your daughter. Besides if this went to plan Ruby will not be in danger."

"Based on my limited experience of working with the DEO, nothing ever goes to plan." Sam pointed out.

"I know you're worried." Oliver said. "I have a son and I know how helpless you are feeling right now. But Del-Or is right Kara and Alex aren't going to let anything happen to your daughter."

-00-

"I really don't like this." Supergirl said pacing up and down.

"I know, but stay calm." J'onn said before looking at Winn. "Anything Agent Schott?"

"Not yet." He said typing away as Felicity sat along side him also typing.

"What if Cadmus took her?" Kara asked.

"We have no reason to believe Cadmus is involved." J'onn said.

"Yes we do. Lillian keeps popping up." Kara argued. "She always seems one step ahead of us. Has anyone heard from Lena? What if she was a target as well? Perhaps I should go to L-Corp."

"No." J'onn said. "If you're right Ruby could be a target, which means any attack will happen here. We need you here. If you are that worried I will have Maggie send some local police round."

"Thank you." Kara said as she resumed pacing.

"Oooo." Felicity suddenly said.

"Is that?" Winn asked.

"I think so."

"What?" Kara asked getting agitated.

"We have it." Winn said. "And Livewire is on the case. You may want to go room 321 A before she kills him...or her." Winn said cryptically.

"Room 321 A? That's here. What's going on?" Kara asked.

"What is happening at the mine?" J'onn asked ignoring Kara.

"As predicted Cadmus showed up. Barry, Superman and the other Kryptonians are detaining them as we speak."

"As soon as we have the all clear signal Del-Or and have him bring Sam back here." J'onn said. "I'll deal with Livewire."

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?" Kara snapped. Unused to seeing her lose her temper Winn just looked at her as Felicity, used to Oliver and mood swings said.

"Just a little saving the world with a side of counter espionage."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked.


	91. Chapter 91

"Aren't you meant to be staying awake?" Ruby asked as she noticed Alex starting to fall to sleep.

"Aren't you meant to be sleeping?" Alex countered as she tried to focus on the movie that was playing.

"Not tired." Ruby said.

"She'll be okay." Alex said looking at Sam's child.

"You don't know that. No one does. Why did she have to go?" Ruby said as concern and tiredness influenced her mood.

"Because she wants to make sure the world is safe, so you are safe." Alex said.

"What if something happens to her? What if they make her Reign again and I lose her?" Ruby asked as the tears started to flow.

"Hey." Alex said pulling Ruby in for a hug. "She'll be okay. She beat Reign because of you. You are the most important thing in her life and she'll always come back for you." She then held Ruby and tried to comfort her.

Once Ruby had calmed she pulled away and asked.

"Will you stay with me until mom gets back?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex promised.

"Thank you." Ruby said as she leaned against Alex and tried to focus on the movie. Just as she started to concentrate, the door opened. Turning she saw her mother, moments before scrambling over Alex and running to her mother's arms.

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too, Kiddo." Sam said holding Ruby tightly.

"You okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But J'onn wants you in the briefing room."

"Kara?" Alex asked fearing the worse.

"She's fine." Sam promised her.

-00-

"What is going on?" Alex asked when she joined everyone in the briefing room. "Dis something happen?" When she saw her sister looking distinctly moody she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Kara said.

"She's angry." J'onn clarified. "You better sit down."

In response Alex glared at Mon-El who vacated the seat next to Kara, which Alex promptly took.

"The good news is we have captured the Fortress. However, we had to use unconventional methods, which I couldn't tell you about." J'onn said before nodding at Del-Or.

"As you know, Coville started off telling us the locations of cult members, but he wasn't telling me where the Fortress was." Del-Or explained. "And each time I saw him he gave me less or even incorrect information."

"So he knew you were lying?" Kara guessed.

"We think so." Del-Or said.

"What made him start thinking that?" Alex asked.

"We think he found out what was happening, what the information was being used for." J'onn said.

"How? He was in isolation." Alex said.

"You were right. We had a mole." J'onn said.

"How did the cult get a mole in here?" Kara asked.

"It turns out they weren't part of the cult. They were part of Cadmus." J'onn said. "We suspected it after Lilian seemed to know Lena's plan that they had an operative here, but couldn't prove it. However, when we found out there was a mole we didn't know for sure they were Cadmus so had to assume they were working for the cult, which led to us using a lot of disinformation to capture the Fortress, find the mole and keep Sam safe."

"Once he started telling me the wrong information we had Coville placed under extra, covert surveillance, to try and uncover the mole's identity." Del-Or said. "Unfortunately, by then Coville no longer trusted me and it became apparent we would not get the information from him. So J'onn assumed Sam's identity and went to Coville asking for help to free Reign."

"Why would he believe Sam was turning?" Kara asked.

"He saw my eyes glow red and thought it must be Reign." J'onn explained.

"The mind always sees what it wants to see." Russ-Or added.

"Once he had accepted Reign was returning we came up with a plan that involved Coville feeding Del-Or false information. The apparent deception helping reinforce his belief that Reign was back." J'onn continued. "Once Coville gave me, as Sam the correct location we staged an operation where Sam set off to go to the wrong location but actually go tot he right one so people would assume she was Reign."

"Why not tell us?" Alex asked sounding hurt.

"Ignoring the fact you were in comas?" J'onn asked.

"We weren't when the mission started." Alex countered.

"True. But I needed you here looking after Ruby. And it was too risky to tell you anything here as we didn't know who the mole was or how they were getting their intel. The real operation was planned on the Kryptonian vessel. For it to succeed we needed the mole to believe Sam had really turned, so everything had to look real. Which meant we couldn't bring anyone else in on this." J'onn explained. "The only people who knew apart from Winn and I were the Kryptonians, the Legions and your friends from Earth-1."

"What exactly was the plan?" Alex asked.

"Sam left for the Fortress, going to the location Coville gave Del-Or, but after a predetermined distance she activated a jammer and went to the location Coville had given her. From the control room it looked like she had gone missing. After a while Winn reported to detecting her tracker at an old mine, south of the city."

"But Sam was actually where?" Alex asked.

"At the Fortress north of the city." J'onn said. "We hoped that the mole would report he location and Cadmus would turn up at the mine where Barry and some of the Kryptonians were waiting. Meanwhile Winn, Felicity and Livewire tried to identify where the mole was transmitting information from. Once identified Livewire incapacitated the mole."

"So you caught the mole?" Alex asked.

"We did. It was Simmonds." J'onn said.

"Simmonds?" Alex asked shocked.

"Once he has recovered from his encounter with Livewire we will try to figure out why."

"It was still dangerous to send Sam in alone. What if the Fortress realised Reign was gone for good and tried to kill her?" Kara said.

"She wasn't alone." Del-Or said. "We were with her the whole time."

"They have personal cloaking devices." Winn said excitedly. "Watch this." He said picking up an object before disappearing.

"Please tell me you are not letting him keep that." Alex pleaded imagining all the trouble Winn could cause.

"No. I think it would be safer for us to take the cloaking devices with us." Russ-Or said.

"But Alex is keeping her shield." Winn protested from somewhere behind Kara.

"We were already in the car when Sam got in." Oliver explained getting the conversation back on track. "Then once we got to the Fortress we followed her in."

"While Sam distracted the holographic AI, Brainy took control of the systems." Del-Or said. "Once it was safe we de-cloaked and waited for J'onn to signal us to return."

"And you are sure Simmonds was working for Cadmus?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Why would Cadmus want to help Coville and the cult?" Kara asked.

"They want to instil fear in everyone. And then use that fear to breed hatred." Cat explained. "The Worldkillers are everything Cadmus have warned about. Their mere existence is perfect propaganda for Cadmus."


	92. Chapter 92

"Hey." Sam said as she joined Alex on the balcony.

"How's Ruby?" Alex asked.

"Still mad at me for going on the mission, but I think she is not the only one. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It was the right call." Alex said. "I just hate been kept out of the loop."

"Well hopefully I will never be in the loop again." Sam said with a soft smile.

"You mean you are looking forward to going back to being a spreadsheet jockey?" Alex asked.

"You have no idea."

"Probably because it sounds really dull." Alex said earning a soft slap on the arm from Sam.

"So we're okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"And Kara?"

"She'll be fine." Alex assured her. "Just bring her plenty of sticky buns next time you see her."

"Thank you for looking after Ruby." Sam said after moment's silence.

"Seeing I had a concussion I probably shouldn't have." Alex pointed out.

"Yet Ruby still rates you higher than any of her other babysitters. You definitely have a way with her."

"Well that's because I let her do what she wants and eat what she wants." Alex smiled. "But before you look too worried, it worked fine for Kara."

"She's practically invincible." Sam pointed out before turning serious. "Seriously though. Thank you for everything. Knowing Ruby had someone to..." She started as her voice cracked. Reaching over Alex squeezed her hand.

"We're family. We look out for each other."

-00-

From within the DEO Maggie watched the exchange on the balcony and felt a sense of loss, before walking over to J'onn and Winn.

"Detective Sawyer." J'onn greeted. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. But I won't be able to help on this case any more." Maggie said.

"Are you sick?" Winn asked concerned.

"Actually I was offered a role on a new task force. It'll involve a long undercover mission, which I can't talk about. And whilst undercover I'll be completely cut off."

"And you are accepting the offer?" J'onn asked.

"I think it's time for a change." Maggie said glancing back at the balcony once more. "Besides I'm kind of looking forward to following process, playing by the rules, not partnering with criminals. What did happen to Livewire? OR do I not want to know?"

"We gave her a new home." J'onn said.

"You locked her away?" Maggie asked.

"No, she's free. And has her own power supply so she won't interfere with the city."

"Causing the odd blackout wasn't her biggest crime." Maggie pointed out. "Attempted murder would probably win that crown."

"True, but she did save Supergirl, several times." Winn said. "And we're monitoring her."

"If there is a next time, remind me not to ask." Maggie said. "Anyway I should go."

"If you ever need help, you know where we are." J'onn said.

-00-

"So you guys ready to go?" Kara asked.

"We are." Oliver said.

"But you know if there was something else you need help with, like on the Kryptonian ship or the Legion's ship or the Fortress, I could-" Felicity started.

"We're ready to go." Oliver said firmly.

"Thank you for everything." Kara said.

"It's what friends do." Barry said.

"And we did owe you." Oliver said.

"Well now I most definitely owe you, so anytime you need anything you know where I am." Kara said.

"Actually I thought next time we would just have that burger we keep talking about." Barry said hugging Kara. "And you know if you ever want to talk about anything complicated in your life I'm there for you."

"Thank you." Kara smiled.

"Seriously, if you ever need some help with any super computer or space ship I'm there." Felicity said as Barry activated the portal.

"Good luck." He smiled before the trio disappeared.

-00-

"Kara?" Russ-Or greeted. "You are looking sad. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"It's a day of saying goodbye. And I hate goodbyes." Kara explained.

"Ah." He said.

"It's okay, J'onn has already told me you have to go."

"Not just yet, but in three days yes." He said. "We must ensure the Worldkillers you faced here can not harm anyone else."

"What will you do after that?"

"We'll continue to atone for the mistakes of Krypton. There are more Worldkillers out there. You of course are welcome to come with us. I mean I would love for you to come with us, as would Del-Or. It is obvious your feelings for each other as fledgling as they were on Krypton did not die on Krypton."

"No, they didn't." Kara agreed. "Del-Or and I will always be friends."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Kara said dodging again.

"You have too much of your mother in you." Russ-Or countered. "But whatever you decide make sure the decision is for the right reason. No matter what your parents told you before they put you in that pod they only wanted two things for you. For you to live and you to be happy. But while you think on that there is one more thing to do before we leave though." Russ-Or said suddenly changing the subject. "The other Worldkiller, Julia. We must free her."

"You know how?" Kara asked optimistically.

"We believe we have a way. It may not work though and we will require the help of your friend and her."

-00-

"What's going on?" Sam asked when she and Ruby entered the room at the DEO.

"We think we have a way to save Julia." Alex said. "But we'll need your help."

"Of course."

"Actually, I meant both of you." Alex said before quickly adding. "Ruby will not be in any danger."

"What exactly do you need?" Sam asked.

"When you were pregnant with Ruby, some cells from her fetus passed through the placenta and established cells within you. The presence of the third set of DNA may explain why Reign did not emerge as you came of age like she was meant to." Alex said. "As time went on those fetal cells persisted and multiplied and are still in you. They were what kept you human. We think we can use something similar to save Julia. We want to transplant some fetomaternal like cells into Julia. But if the cells are too different her body will reject them."

"So you need a relative and I'm the closest thing she has to a sister." Sam guessed.

"Yes, but your shared link is on the Kryptonian side we are trying to suppress." Alex said. "Which is where Ruby's human DNA comes in. The plan is first to transplant some of your cells, then some of Ruby's. We hope that will allow Julia to emerge."

"It sounds kind of far fetched." Sam said.

"It is and way beyond the technology we have. Fortunately, the Kryptonians have a way to make it work. They think."

"So what do you need from us?" Sam asked.

"A swab from your cheeks."


	93. Chapter 93

"Supergirl? What are you doing here? Am I in danger again?" Vinita asked.

"No. No danger. I'm here to ask for your help."

"With what?"

"We think we can save Julia. But she'll need your help. You are her anchor."

"You said that last time. It didn't end very well." Vinita said.

"I know. And everyone will understand if you don't do this. But you are Julia's last chance. You are her only chance."

"Why would this time be different?" Vinita asked, not believing she could help Julia.

"Before we thought it was mind over matter. It wasn't, it required changes to Julia's DNA as well as mind over matter." Supergirl explained.

"Well I'm not a doctor." Vinita said.

"I know. But we have plenty of doctors. What we don't have is a connection to Julia."

"Do you really believe Julia can come back?" Vinita asked.

"I do." Supergirl replied.

-00-

"She came?" Alex said surprised as she joined Kara in the observation room.

"She was hesitant, but yes." Kara said. "Even though she knows Purity will be more savage than last time."

"Brave woman." Alex said.

"She just wants her best friend back." Kara pointed out. "Are you sure we can do that?"

"Sure? No. But Russ-Or is confident and the theory makes sense." Alex asked before noticing how much her sister was frowning and asked. "You okay"

"I guess. I just wish the others hadn't gone back to their Earth." Kara said.

"They've only been gone a day." Alex pointed out.

"I know, but that's not what I meant. I can't be in there with you, neither can any of the Kryptonians. I can't protect you."

"I'll have J'onn, simulated red sun, Kryptonite and if things go really badly, Mon-El. I'll be okay." Alex assured her.

"I'd still feel better if I was in there with you."

"You wouldn't when the Kryptonite made you sick." Alex countered.

"You know what I mean." Kara said rolling her eyes.

"I'll be okay." Alex promised her. "But no matter what happens you have to promise you won't come in."

"But-"

"I mean it Kara. If you can't promise me I'll lock you in cell."

"Fine." Kara agreed.

"When this is all over, perhaps we can talk?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we have lots to talk about." Kara agreed before hugging Alex and wishing her. "Good luck."

-00-

"What are you two doing in here?" Alex asked as she entered the isolation room and saw her mother and Lena.

"We thought you may need some help." Eliza said.

"Whilst true, your efforts might be better spent with Kara, she's starting to stress." Alex pointed out.

"One step ahead of you. I dispatched Del-Or." Lena said. "He's going to distract her."

"You do know he's leaving soon?" Alex asked.

"Doesn't mean Kara can't have some fun before then." Lena shrugged. As Alex shot Lena a look Eliza pointed out.

"You know this procedure could take a while to work and you are still recovering. You shouldn't do it alone."

"You know it could go wrong and Purity could wake up? If that happens no one in this room will be safe." Alex countered.

"Even more reason I am not letting you do this alone." Eliza said.

"Everything set?" J'onn asked entering the room.

"It is." Alex said.

"Russ-Or is watching everything and will provide any guidance he can. As soon as you're ready we'll transfer Julia in here."

"We're ready." Alex said.

"First sign of trouble, I want all three of you to leave." J'onn said before telling his team to bring in Julia.

-00-

"You always were impatient." Del-Or commented as he stood next to Kara several hours later.

"I'm not impatient, I just hate waiting." Kara replied as she watched the screen, which showed her sister, her foster mother and her friend, administering various different treatments to Julia.

"If this fails it isn't your fault." Del-Or said, guessing at what Kara was thinking.

"It kind of is. If I had been stronger I could have stopped Julia earlier. And if I hadn't been throwing myself a pity party I would have seen who Reign was."

"You are not responsible for everything." Del-Or said. "Being on this planet, having the power to help people, doesn't mean you can help everyone. You are not a god."

"I know that."

"Then do not judge yourself as one." Del-Or said as Julia started to wake, her eyes glowing red. "The room will hold her." Del-Or assured Kara as she tensed.

"Right now I am more concerned about the occupants in the room than the ones outside." Kara said as Julia started to speak to Alex.

"Your sister is resourceful." Del-Or said. "And strong."

"She is, but life keeps kicking her. And Julia's verbal attack won't help." Kara said turning up the volume.

-00-

"You can not defeat us. We will always return. Just like you can not escape your loneliness." Julia said to Alex.

"You say we can't defeat you, but Sam is free and your army is gone." Lena pointed out, trying to deflect attention away from Alex. "Your sisters fell by the wayside. You are the only one who is alone. Not quite Worldkiller, not quite human. Somewhere in the middle, alone and helpless."

In response Julia turned to Lena and looked her in the eye before smiling.

"It is you who does not belong. You have been rejected and betrayed by everyone. You can never belong as you can not trust others. You are destined to be alone. You know no one will come for you because you are worthless."

"But Julia wasn't worthless, she wasn't alone. She had Vinita, her best friend. The friend she risked her life for." Eliza said calmly, pulling Purity's attention away from Lena, as Alex monitored the readings.

As Handel started playing Lena composed herself and said. "It was this composition that made you fall in love with music in the first place." As the music changed to Vivaldi she said. "And this was the first piece you performed in with Vinita." For a moment Julia seemed to relax before suddenly tensing again and looking at Lena. "It is Julia who is like you. Julia has no one. Her one friend won't even share a room with me, instead she tells you what to say."

"You're right." Vinita said entering the room. "I was afraid, but not of Julia. Never Julia. Julia is sweet and loyal and always protects me. I will always be Julia's friend. No matter what you say I know Julia is in there and I know Julia wants to be free. Julia listen to me, we are here for you. Come back and we can go to the Chopin concert at symphony hall next month. We can go to Austria like we have always talked about." As she talked the music kept changing shuffling through the playlist Vinita had picked out.

"You are wrong. Julia is nothing. She was never anything. She never existed." Purity said.

"She did." Vinita said. "Julia helped rescue the kittens we found in the alley. Julia rescued me from that date that went so wrong. Julia bought me the pumpkin lattes when I was feeling down. Julia was there for me when my brother died." Vinita listed as Imra nodded her encouragement.

"None of that was real." Purity said, regaining control. "It was an illusion. Julia served a purpose. Bought me time until my sister was ready."

"It was your sister who wasn't real." Sam said entering the room. "I was real. It was Reign who was an illusion. Just like Julia is the real you."

"No." Purity said looking at Sam.

"I am free Julia. You can be too. You can feel something inside you. That's the real you, trying to get out. Let Vinita guide you." Sam said.

"Let me help, like you have always helped me. We can try composing again. We were so close to perfecting it." Vinita said as Imra nodded to Alex who plunged a needle into Julia as Vinita hummed the unfinished composition. Moments later Julia stated to convulse before falling unconscious.

"Go." Alex barked at Sam seeing how weak she was looking.

"I've got her." Lena said helping Sam from the room.

"What's happening?" Vinita asked.

"We've done all we can. Now it's up to Julia." J'onn said leading Vinita from the room.

-00-

"Are you okay?" Kara asked rushing into the room Sam was in.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Lena said.

"What were you even doing in there?" Kara asked.

"Trying to help." Sam said.

"What about all the Kryptonite?"

"I thought I was immune." Sam said. "Did it work?"

"I don't know. It'll take time to know for sure." Kara said as Alex stormed into the room.

"Already covered it." Kara said to her sister. "Sam is sorry and won't do that again."


	94. Chapter 94

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked entering Sam's room with Kara an hour later.

"I'm fine."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"She went somewhere she shouldn't." Alex said as Sam quickly asked. "How's Julia?"

"According to Imra, there is no sign of Purity. But she will need her to wake up before she can say for sure." Alex said. "But the signs are encouraging."

"That's great." Sam smiled. "What about her friend?"

"Resting. It will take awhile to accept everything that's happened, but she'll be okay."

"So I've saved two Worldkillers?" Ruby asked.

"You sure did." Alex smiled.

"So does that mean the DEO owes me money? Kinda like a salary?"

"Ruby!" Sam chastised as Kara pointed out.

"I don't even get paid."

"Really?" Ruby asked eyes wide.

"Sure you do. The DEO foots your food bill, which is more than my salary." Alex pointed out.

"No its's not." Kara replied before noticing Del-Or looking into the room. As he walked off Kara said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You okay?" Sam asked Alex noticing she was looking distant.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said subconsciously looking out of the room to where Kara had disappeared.

"You know it's wrong to lie?" Ruby asked.

"I really am okay. I was just thinking." Alex said.

-00-

"You okay?" Kara asked as she joined Del-Or on the balcony.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Your friends and where they came from. The ones from the other Earth."

"What about them?"

"You and your cousin don't exist on their world." Del-Or started. "So in their universe, perhaps Krypton survived."

"Or we died on Krypton with everyone else. Or we were never born." Kara pointed out.

"You've not been tempted to find out?"

"Tempted, yes. But even if Krypton was still there, it wouldn't be my Krypton. This is my home now."

"Well that answers my next question." Del-Or said sadly. "You're not accepting my father's offer?"

"No. This is my home. I can't leave Earth. I have family here."

"You can't leave and I can't stay." He commented before he turned to Kara and said. "One day we will finish stopping the Worldkillers and when we do I will come back here."

"Your father may have another quest by then." Kara pointed out.

"He probably will. But I will return." He said before smiling and saying. "Seeing we only have two days left together why don't we go for some more ice cream?"

"Rain check?"

"It's not raining." Del-Or said confused.

"It's an expression. It means we need to postpone. I need to go and find Alex. But later?"

"I'll be here." Del-Or promised her.

-00-

"Once again we are indebted to you." Cat said to J'onn.

"We had help." J'onn said.

"Perhaps next time the human help will be enough….or at least not be a hinderance." Cat said.

"Let's hope. What's happening to General Lane?"

"The President believes it is safer to have him where she can see him. As stupid and as misguided as he can be, she believes he does genuinely want to protect this country. Maybe if Lucy spends more time with him she can talk some sense into him."

"That may be optimistic. I have spent my life round stubborn fools, I myself am one. We don't change." Russ-Or said joining the conversation.

"Whilst I agree with you, the point we may both be missing is that the person most at risk from Lane is Kara, and she is eternally optimistic and I'm sure she would endorse the President's opinion." Cat replied.

"She is also naive." Russ-Or pointed out. "And as stubborn as the rest of us. But I have not come here to discuss your politics. I have a request."

"What's that?" J'onn asked.

"I would like to address the people of Earth."

"About what?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"Recent events and the fact that we will always be their allies."

"I'm assuming you could just broadcast regardless of what I say?" Cat said.

"I could. But I have come seeking your permission." He pointed out.

-00-

"Hey guys. What happened to Alex?" Kara asked entering Sam's room.

"She said she had work to do." Ruby said.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked. "She seemed a little distant."

"Everything's catching up with her." Kara said. "But I'll talk to her."

"Before you do, you may want to watch this." Lena said. "Russ-Or is about to take to the stage." She explained before increasing the volume on the TV.

-00-

"My name is Russ-Or. I am from Krypton and I have spent the last few weeks trying to protect this world from those know as Worldkillers. I am honoured to have fought alongside the men and women of this planet as well as Supergirl and Superman. Working together we were able to protect this planet. But my time here has not just been about fighting. I have had the opportunity to explore where Supergirl choses to call home and this world is very different from Krypton. Whilst there are many problems, all worlds have problems. But there is also hope and kindness and I can see why Supergirl fights so hard to protect it.

But along with the many good people of this planet you have men who put profit before life. Men like Morgan Edge who instigated an attack on the waterfront to slash prices and poisoned innocent children to frame Lena Luthor. Such behaviour is abhorrent and should be condemned"

-00-

"Did you know he was going to say any of this?" Lena asked staring at the screen wide eyed as Russ-Or launched an attack on Edge.

"No. I didn't even know he knew Edge. Maybe he wants me to go with him so badly that he'll actually say something to get me sued for so much money that I have to leave the planet." Kara said.

"He hasn't actually mentioned you in relation to Edge." Lena pointed out, before picking up on exactly what Kara said and asked. "Go where?"

"No, just the sentence before." Kara said ignoring the last question. "Maybe Lucy will come back and represent me."

"This does explain all those questions." Sam said looking at Lena.

"What questions?" Kara asked.

"A few days ago he over heard us talking about Edge and came in and asked us a lot about him." Sam explained.

"Why?"

"He said he overheard us talking about him and that he wanted to know why we didn't like him." Sam said.

"We may have unburdened a little." Lena said. "And by a little I mean a lot." She added as their focus went back to the screen.

-00-

"...Men like General Lane are so afraid of the unknown they will threaten those who try to protect this world. But despite all that, this planet is good and I would be honoured to call it home. However, my responsibilities lie else where and I am my people will leave tomorrow. I want you all to know that what I say next is meant as no disrespect to you, I say it as Supergirl is like family to my son and I. I have known her almost as long as I have known my own son and it is because she is family to me that I have invited her to come with us, to reunite with her people." Russ-Or continued.

-00-

"He has?" Lena asked turning to Kara.

"I need to go." Kara said leaving the room in a hurry.

-00-

"What are you going to do?" J'onn asked as he entered Alex's lab which had a TV in the corner flashing up the headlines about Supergirl's assumed departure.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"Russ-Or's offer to Kara."

"That is Kara's decision."

"I'm sure she would welcome your input." J'onn pointed out.

"No she wouldn't. He asked two days ago and she still hasn't told me." Alex said. "Besides Kara has lost so much I won't be responsible for her losing more. She has to do what is right for her."

"Well if you want to talk to me about it, I'm always there." J'onn said before leaving.

"You're right I have lost lots, but I've also gained plenty as well." Kara said entering Alex's lab.

"You were listening?" Alex asked turning round.

"Not deliberately." Kara said. "I'm guessing you heard that Russ-Or invited me to go with him."

"It was kind of predictable." Alex pointed out.

"Not a day goes by when I don't miss my parents and Krypton." Kara said. "And although Russ-Or and Del-Or remind me of my time there, they are not my family. You are. That's why I'm staying here."

"You are?" Alex asked surprised.

"Of course I am. This is my home." Kara replied hugging her. "Besides where else could I get chocolate pecan pie?"


	95. Chapter 95

"Cat? I thought you'd gone?" Supergirl said as she landed on the DEO balcony where her mentor was watching the city.

"Without saying goodbye?" Cat asked.

"Well you are busy." Kara said.

"Thanks to the Kryptonian I am even busier. He certainly created a storm at the press conference. But as you know I am not one to run from a challenge."

"I didn't think he was going to announce his offer. Then again I didn't think he'd go after Edge like that. I didn't even know he knew Morgan Edge." Supergirl said.

"He is cunning. He has ruined Edge's reputation and will not face any punishment. As you have not publicly said anything about Edge, it looks like you fully comply by human law. You get to leave a just and honourable hero."

"I'm not going." Kara said.

"You're not?"

"No."

"I have to confess, I'm a little surprised." Cat said. "I would have thought the offer would have been most attractive. At the very least you would no longer have to hide who you were, maybe even get the sense of belonging you crave."

"I have been living as a human for more than half my life. I may never truly belong here, but I don't think I will belong anywhere. They maybe Kryptonian, and Del-Or was, is my friend. But my family is here now." Kara explained.

"No matter what happens you will never be alone on this planet." Cat said.

-00-

"Kara's not here." Alex said when she opened the door and saw Russ-Or on the other side.

"I know. I wanted to speak to you." He said as Alex let him into the apartment. When he saw Eliza he smiled and said. "Good, you are here too."

"Russ-Or." Eliza greeted as Alex directed him to the couch.

As he sat down both Danvers women waited in silence for him to speak.

"Kara's parents were good friends of mine. I owe it to them to ensure she is leading the life she deserves." He finally said.

"You want us to persuade her to go with you?" Alex guessed.

"Of course not. Her place is here. That is clear. I had to offer her the chance to come with us, but I knew she wouldn't accept."

"Then why announce the offer at the press conference?" Eliza asked.

"I may be biased, but I do not believe this planet fully appreciates what they have in Kara. I thought that by making them see that they could lose her, they may appreciate her more. Cat Grant has already chastised me for my comments."

"If you don't want us to change Kara's mind, why are you here?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"On Krypton we had a ritual we'd perform following death. A chance to say goodbye to those we loved whilst helping their souls find their way to Rao. Did Kara perform such a ceremony when she came to Earth?"

"If she did we didn't know about it." Eliza said. "We tried to encourage her to take part in an Earth custom similar to that, but she wasn't ready."

"I see." Russ-Or said. "I feared that would have been the case."

"She did with Astra though." Alex said recalling the time Non had come for her.

For a moment Russ-Or didn't speak. Instead he seemed lost in thought. Finally he said. "There was another ceremony we had on Krypton, which was just as important. The ceremony of remembrance is used to reconnect with those we've lost so that they may guide us towards our correct path. It is a sacred ritual reserved only for families."

"And you would like Kara to take part in one of these ceremonies?" Eliza asked.

"No. I would like Kara and you two, as well as J'onn to take part. You may not be Kryptonian, but you are her family."

-00-

"Where are we going?" Kara asked as Alex drove J'onn's car. "And does J'onn know you have his car?"

"Yes he does." Alex said. "And we'll be there soon."

"Be where?" Kara asked impatiently.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Alex said.

"That's a really annoying answer." Kara pointed out. "Are you sure J'onn is okay with you driving his car over dirt tracks?"

"He is. I explained you wouldn't be the one driving and he was fine with it."

"My driving is not that bad." Kara said.

"You are just lucky you don't need a licence to fly." Alex joked.

"Hey." Kara said as they went further through the desert. "Seriously where are we going?"

"Just relax, we'll be there soon. I promise."

"Okay." Kara said before asking. "How's Julia?"

"The same as when you asked an hour ago. There is still no sign of Purity. Seeing I have been driving with you for the last hour if something has happened I am as much in the dark as you are."

"I know you said that an hour ago, but it feels like there is something you're not telling me."

"I'm just a little concerned by Julia and how she'll cope with everything that happened." Alex confessed. "She doesn't seem as strong as Sam. But then again I never knew Julia before Purity took hold, so I could be wrong." Alex said.

"She has Vinitia." Kara pointed out.

"She does. But you saw how long it took Sam to trust herself and she had Ruby. I guess I'm worried that even if she is free from Purity, have we really saved Julia?"

"Of course we have." Kara said. "We'll be there for her." After a brief pause she asked. "What about Sam? Why did the Kryptonite make her weak. I thought you took away her powers."

"We did. And there are no signs the process didn't work." Alex assured her. "My guess is as she is ultimately still Kryptonian she is still effected by the poisons that effect any Kryptonian. But we'll figure it out for sure later." She added as she bought the car to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?"

"We're here."

"Where are we?" Kara asked.

"In the desert."

"I can see that. Why?" Kara said.

"Russ-Or thought it may be familiar to you." Alex said as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, it looks like where the Worldkillers tried to kill me. Is he trying to get me to have flashbacks so I'll leave?"

"That's not what he meant." Alex said. "Look at the landscape under the moonlight. He thought it remind you of Kieko."

On hearing the familiar name Kara looked round and said. "I hadn't thought about that place for years. But he's right."

"What is Keiko?" Alex asked as she got out of the car.

"It was a place on Krypton. A holy place where we went to honour the dead. I only went there a few times." Kara explained as she stood next to her sister.

"That makes sense." Alex said, more to herself than Kara.

"What does?" Kara asked confused.

"You'll see. This way."

"Where are we going?" Kara asked following Alex.

"Just in here." Alex said leading Kara into a cave.

"Why is it light in here?" Kara asked.

"Because they have already lit the fires." Alex said.

"Who have?" Kara asked as they walked into a more open area where the Kryptonians, J'onn and Eliza were waiting.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

"It is time you said goodbye properly." Russ-Or said. "We are here to honour and remember those we lost."

Standing next to her sister, Alex squeezed Kara's hand and offered her silent support.


	96. Chapter 96

As the Kryptonians made their final checks before departing Russ-Or approached J'onn at the DEO and asked.

"Look after her."

"Of course." J'onn said shaking the Kryptonian's hand. "Good luck out there. You know where we are if you need help."

"It has been a pleasure to meet you." Russ-Or said turning to Eliza. "Alura could not have dreamed of a better home for Kara to end up in." He then approached Alex and warned.

"The shield does not make you invincible. You still need to exercise caution."

"I will." Alex promised. Smiling, he then walked over to Kara.

"Del-Or said you had already said your goodbyes." He said.

"We did." Kara agreed.

"I'm sorry I could not give you more answers about your parents. But I will continue searching for the answers." Russ-Or said to Kara in Kryptonese. "But remember they were good people and there are always several sides to any story."

"I know." Kara said hugging him.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." He whispered to her in Kryptonese before releasing her. "Remember Rao's light will always be there to guide you, but it will light several paths and you must chose the path right for you."

"Thank you for everything." Kara said. "Look after Del-Or. He's worse than Alex at finding trouble."

"That he is." Russ-Or laughed before stepping back and flying off to meet his son on the vessel.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she moved to Kara's side.

"I'm fine. But I need to finish my assignment so I'll see you tomorrow." Kara said leaving.

"She'll be okay." Eliza said joining Alex who looked concerned.

-00-

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asked when she walked into her apartment that evening and saw Alex, Eliza, Lena, J'onn and Winn.

"Where else were we going to be?" Alex asked.

"I appreciate you guys being here, but I'm not going to be good company tonight." Kara said.

"I shared a room with you for years. I'm used to it." Alex said before hugging Kara.

"Besides you can't be any worse than me when I'm moping." Lena said.

"I'm not moping." Kara said. "I'm just..."

"Digesting?" Lena suggested.

"Yes." Kara agreed.

"Good, because we did bring food." Winn said, playing on the words. "A lot of food."

"Like potstickers?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Well yeah." Winn said. "And pizza."

"Plus there is five gallons of ice cream in the freezer." Alex said.

"You guys are the best." Kara said hugging Alex again.

"So you're not regretting your decision?" Winn asked.

"Of course not. This is my home and you guys are my family. I just don't like change." Kara said.

"So where were you this afternoon?" Alex asked. "Seeing we have it on good authority from your boss you weren't at CatCo."

"In my defence I didn't know you were using me as an excuse." Lena said.

"I said I was working on a story. I didn't say I was at CatCo." Kara countered. "And I was working."

"Uh huh." Alex said clearly not believing her sister.

"Well seeing some of us have been working all day, perhaps we can not talk about work?" Winn suggested.

"Which is code for Winn wants to get destroyed at Pictionary." Alex said as she directed Kara to the couch.

-00-

"Kara? Can we talk?" Imra asked approaching the Kryptonian with Brainy the following day.

"Um, sure." Kara said rather hesitantly. "Wait, is Julia okay?"

"She is still showing no signs of Purity. But she is very withdrawn." Imra said. "Vinita is with her. But that's not why we're here."

"It's not?"

"No. Brainy and I have something we need to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" Kara asked.

"It's fine. I hope." Imra said, not exactly putting Kara at ease. "I overheard a conversation between Russ-Or and Del-Or where they were discussing Sam's dream of your mother. They were trying to understand why she would dream of her and how she would even know what she looked like."

"I know, but they couldn't figure it our." Kara said.

"We know. But we think we have an explanation." Imra said.

"You do?" Kara asked confused before assuming they had found something in there database that linked her mother to the Worldkillers.

Seeing how anxious Kara was looking Imra tried to put her mind at ease. "It is nothing bad." She assured her. "We think we are to blame."

"You? How? You weren't even awake when Sam had the dream."

"True but we were here." Imra said looking to Brainy.

"Sam's dream first occurred on the night after the unveiling of the Supergirl statue, when the harbour was attacked by torpedoes." Brainy said.

"It was the day that Sam first showed signs of having powers. Seeing Ruby in danger triggered something in her." Imra added.

"So it unlocked a memory of my mother that the cult had implanted in her?" Kara asked.

"No." Brainy said. "Well yes. But not how you are interpreting it."

Seeing Kara's confusion Imra continued.

"We think that when her powers started to manifest it did unlock memories and, for lack of a better word, programming that made her start to dream. However, that day also coincided with other events." Imra said.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"As well as the attack, you dreaming of your mother."

"How do you know that?"

"I may have overheard a conversation between you and Alex. It was unintentional, but did offer the key." Brainy said.

"I'm still not seeing the connection." Kara confessed.

"The attack on the harbour. It didn't just cause damage where you saw it. It also dislodged our ship." Imra went on.

"So?" Kara asked not understanding where they were going.

"When the torpedos dislodged the ship they also caused some damage. Some of the circuits were damaged, which is why Mon-El woke early and why Imra's pod failed." Brainy explained.

"Okay." Kara said unsure why they were telling her that.

"The damage also caused some short circuits that had unexpected results. In particular to the communication systems."

"The ship became an almost physic beacon. I think I accidentally picked up on some of your thoughts and Brainy and I some how combined to transmit an image of your mother. Due to the frequency it was only detectable by another Kryptonian." Imra said.

"Our hypothesis is that Sam intercepted the transmission and the images became confused with the subconscious images unlocked by the unlocking of her powers."

"So my mother wasn't involved with the Worldkillers?" Kara asked hopefully.

"We are not saying that. We don't have the evidence to support that statement. But we do not believe Sam dreaming of your mother was an indication that your mother was involved." Brainy said.

"What Brainy is trying to say is we can't say what happened on Krypton but we think we were accidentally responsible for the dream."

"And by think Imra means we have strong evidence."


	97. Chapter 97

"You okay?" Alex asked as she sat next to Kara that evening. "I kind of thought you'd be happier."

"About?"

"The dreams."

"You heard?"

"About the dream theory? Yes." Alex said.

"How?"

"Mon-El told Winn and Winn told, well, everyone." Alex said. "Why aren't you happier?"

"It's just a theory."

"With strong evidence to back it up." When Kara shrugged Alex said. "They know they transmitted a signal and Winn found traces of it in the recordings we made that day."

"That doesn't mean Sam heard it or even processed it."

"Why not? It is how the Worldkillers communicated." Alex pointed out.

"I guess." Kara said. Her mood causing Alex to ask."Is it you are missing Del-Or?"

"He's only been gone a day." Kara pointed out. "And we weren't exactly close."

"Don't tell Lena that." Alex replied before asking. "So you're not regretting your decision?"

"To stay? No, of course not." Kara said. "You are my family and this is home."

"It wasn't that long ago that you hated being Kara Danvers." Alex reminded her.

"Well I was just feeling sorry for myself." Kara said. "There is no where else I want to be." She said leaning against Alex. Sensing something was wrong she asked.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me Russ-Or had invited you to go?"

"You kind of had your hands full with Julia." Kara pointed out.

"I always had time to talk." Alex said.

"I know but I was never going to accept his offer."

"If he hadn't told the world, would you have told me?" Alex asked.

"I guess." Kara said. "Like I said I was never going to go and I didn't want to stress you out for no reason."

"Does that mean you are going to stop speed flying into the ground and stop exposing yourself to Kryptonite?" Alex asked as the door opened.

"How are my favourite girls?" Eliza greeted as she entered the apartment.

Seeing how many bags she was carrying both Alex and Kara jumped up and helped carry the load.

"You know there is no point in stocking the fridge? Kara doesn't know what to do with fresh food." Alex pointed out.

"Which is why I was going to cook it tonight. Even you two are capable of reheating food." Eliza said.

"It's your last night here, you don't have to cook." Kara said.

"I like cooking for you." Eliza pointed out.

"Are you sure you have to go tomorrow?" Kara asked.

"I need to get back to work." Eliza said before looking at Alex and asking.

"How are Sam and Ruby?"

"Enjoying not being at the DEO." Alex shrugged.

"Are you sure it is safe?" Eliza asked. "I mean Lillian will know that Sam was Reign."

"They are still under guard and they have their watches." Alex said. "Lena is staying with them tonight, hoping that if Lillian is going to try anything her presence will force the issue."

"And that's a good thing?" Eliza asked.

"It will bring an end to the doubt." Alex said.

"Speaking of doubt, how's Julia?" Kara asked.

"Conscious but withdrawn. She won't talk to anyone." Alex said. "But there are no signs of Purity."

"Has anyone told Coville that he backed the wrong horse?" Eliza asked.

"No. J'onn is keeping him in the dark in case we need more information off him."

-00-

"You feeling as bad as I am?" Kara asked as she entered Alex's lab the next morning.

"Yes. We shouldn't have let her go." Alex replied as she stopped typing and turned to face her sister.

"She was kind of insistent." Kara said.

"So? It's not like I have a good track record of listening to her." Alex said. "And even if she really was as okay as she claims, what state is the house in? From what the sheriff said after the attack it was a complete mess and I know we didn't tidy it when we were up there."

"Well we did have more important things on our minds, like Eliza."

"I know, but going back tot hat it going to be tough."

"We should go." Kara said. "If I fly us we can still beat her back and tidy the house."

Nodding Alex got up and followed her sister out of the lab in search for J'onn.

"Hey J'onn-" Alex started.

"Go." He said.

-00-

As Kara and Alex tidied the house, removing all the broken glass Alex commented.

"You know it would be much quicker if you just used your powers?"

"But you know Eliza doesn't like me using them like that." Kara countered.

"Mom isn't here. She'd never know."

"I'd know." Kara said.

"Just this once she wouldn't mind."

"Pretty sure she would."

"You have just flown all the way from National City. How is that okay but tidying not?" Alex asked.

"I flew as Supergirl."

"Then tidy as Supergirl." Alex countered as there was a firm knock on the front door.

"Do you think her flight landed early?" Kara asked seeing the time.

"Why would mom be knocking on the door of her own house? A house she thinks is empty." Alex asked as she went downstairs and opened the door revealing the sheriff.

"Alex." He greeted.

"Sheriff." She replied.

"I saw the lights on and wanted to make sure your mom was okay."

"She's not back yet. We came back first to tidy up and surprise her." Alex said.

"Well if you or she needs anything you know where to find me." He said.

"Thanks. And thank you for checking up on her."

"Not a problem. And don't worry, I'll stop by every now and then."

"Thanks." Alex said shutting the door, before adding to herself. "I think."

"That was nice." Kara said walking down the stairs.

"Or creepy." Alex replied.

"You know some people are just nice, without having an ulterior motive." Kara pointed out.

"They tend not to be human." Alex countered.

-00-

"I can't believe you didn't use your powers." Alex complained two hours later. "Mom will be here soon and we have so much to do."

"Only because you invited extra guests." Kara said.

"So did you." Alex countered.

"Guest singular." Kara corrected as the door opened. "And I couldn't not invite her."

"Either way, we need to get this ready before they come."

"Alex? Kara?" Eliza asked confused as she walked in through the front door and saw her daughters.

"Hey mom." Alex smiled before hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Eliza asked.

"We didn't want you to be alone here on your first night back." Kara explained as she joined the hug.

"You didn't have to come up here." Eliza said. "I can look after myself."

"We know. But we wanted to be here for you." Alex replied.

"Thank you." Eliza said releasing her daughters before asking. "But who's coming."

"Sam, Ruby and Lena are going to come round for a visit tomorrow." Alex said.

-00-

"So no Worldkillers, no Kryptonians, no cults, alien or otherwise." Lena listed the next evening as they sat in the Midvale lounge.

"Our lives feel kind of empty." Sam agreed.

"What should we do?" Lena asked.

"More surfing?" Ruby asked enthusiastically.

"It's pitch black." Sam pointed out.

"And I think you tired Alex out." Eliza said glancing over to the kitchen where Alex was talking to Kara.

Seeing a further complaint rising on her daughter's lip Sam said. "I'm sure Alex will take you out again tomorrow."

"Okay." Ruby conceded before suggesting. "Monopoly?"

"No way." Sam said

"Why?" Ruby protested.

"Because you are a little demon when it comes to Monopoly." Sam pointed out.

"Alex would let me play." Ruby complained.

"Alex is worse than you." Sam pointed out.

"Heard that." Alex shouted through from the kitchen.

"Pleeease." Ruby pleaded.

"No."

"You know, there is a whole selection of games up stairs, why don't you go chose one?" Eliza asked.

"Okay." Ruby said

As Ruby reached the room Eliza had sent her to she looked around only to find that it was hard to focus and then rather than seeing things normally she started to see through things. Gasping she took a step back and shut her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes again and as before saw through objects. Squeezing her eyes shut she willed things to go back to normal.

"You okay?" Alex asked coming into the room and seeing Ruby standing there.

"Yeah." She said sounding uncertain as she opened her eyes and saw everything look normal.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. "Are you worried about your mom?"

"No. I ...I just remembered I have an assignment due in this week."

"Well I'm sure we can help you with it." Alex said.

"Thanks." Ruby said before grabbing a board game at random and saying. "I should head back down. See you down there."

"Okay." Alex said watching Ruby disappear before taking out her phone and responding to the message Winn had sent her a minute before.

"She seems okay. Stressed by school. But I'll keep an eye on her."

Having typed the message Alex jogged downstairs and smiled when she saw Ruby sitting next to Sam, hugging her mother.

"You feeling as good as I am right now?" Kara asked as she stood next to Alex.

"I am. It actually feels like we won and life is kinda normal." Alex replied.

"Whatever that is." Kara said hugging Alex.

**-The End**


End file.
